Malchance ou maladresse ?
by Arthelils
Summary: J'ai toujours été très..., maladroit. Du moins, c'est ce que les gens disent. Au fond, je sais que cela n'a rien avoir avec moi. Je vais très bien, je suis juste malchanceux. SH/JW UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Comme on se retrouve hein ? Je ne vais rien vous cacher, cette fic est une des plus excentriques que j'ai jamais écris mais ce n'est pas seulement des gaffes et autre, non, ceci est une fic extrêmement sérieuse et respectable (ça sonne bizarre mais c'est très sérieux, il faut me croire D:). **

**Peneloo, toi et moi, encore. Que demandé de plus ? x3**

* * *

_Give me a second..._

* * *

Je m'appelle John Watson. J'ai trente-six ans et je vis à Cardiff, seul, enfin, pour l'instant. Je travaille dans une petite société de vente. Je vends des photocopieuses. Ou j'essaie, du moins. Le problème, mon plus grand malheur même, est que je suis extrêmement maladroit. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Cela provient peut-être du fait qu'à l'accouchement, le docteur m'a entaillé le front lors de la césarienne. C'est pour dire, à la naissance_, j'avais déjà la guigne_.

« Watson, le boss veut te voir, _encore_, » informe Donovan, une vendeuse à la main de fer, lorsqu'elle fait irruption dans mon bureau.

« J'arrive, » je soupire, en me levant prestement.

Mon genou va violemment rencontrer le dessous de mon bureau et en jurant, j'essaie de m'extirper de mon siège à grande peine mais dans un mouvement de bras importun, je renverse la totalité des dossiers reposant sur mon bureau. Déconfit, j'observe le chaos que j'ai créé en moins d'une minute, non sans parler du fait que j'ai violenté ma jambe malade. _Ça m'apprendra à faire la guerre en étant affublé d'une malchance aussi ridicule._

«Bonjour patron,» j'essaye de sourire, une fois arrivé dans l'énorme pièce qui sert de bureau au PDG de l'entreprise.

Celui-ci est calmement assis dans son fauteuil, son regard ne présageant rien de bon. Carl Powers est un brave qui a réussi en suant sang et eau dit-on. D'ailleurs, il accorde toujours une chance aux employés les plus boiteux (comme moi), arguant que tout le monde a droit à un coup de main. C'est très humble de sa part. Surtout quand on sait que je travaille dans cette boîte depuis trois ans maintenant et que j'ai à mon compteur une fenêtre brisée, une porte fracassée, trois photocopieuses fichues ainsi qu'un ordinateur anéanti. Non sans parler des autres fautes bénignes que j'ai commises et de tous les accidents que j'ai causés par mégarde.

« Watson, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous êtes le pire employé que je n'ai jamais eu. Peut-être le pire de la terre entière, » commence le blond, un air grave embrasant ses traits.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais, Watson. Vous ne le faites pas exprès mais sincèrement… est-ce tout bonnement possible d'être aussi malhabile ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? »

« Je… » Je tente avant d'être interrompu.

« C'est une question rhétorique. Ne répondez pas et pour l'amour de la Sainte-vierge, restez immobile sinon vous allez malencontreusement casser un objet de valeur ou pire, vous faire mal. »

Je n'ajoute rien et garde une immobilité totale. Je déteste me sentir aussi idiot. Tout ça c'est de la faute de mes parents. On dit toujours que les gens élevés en campagne sont d'incroyables empotés. Mais non, mes parents eux, voulaient le grand air, la mer et les mouettes.

« Je vous ai gardé aussi longtemps que possible mais vous commencez à me coûter franchement cher. Je ne parle pas seulement de tout le matériel que vous réduisez à néant. Si ce n'était que ça. Mais il faut en plus que vous embarquiez vos collègues dans vos catastrophes et que j'aie à payer des congés ET des remplaçants. Si seulement vous étiez un bon employé en guise de compensation. Non. Vous, vous ratez le moindre contrat. Avez-vous jamais réussi à vendre une seule photocopieuse ? »

Je ravale difficilement l'objection que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer. Je vends au moins une photocopieuse tous les deux mois. Qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, une machine sera vendue. D'accord, c'est toujours le même client qui me les achète. Dieu seul sait pour quelle raison. Il doit crouler sous les photocopieuses. Le blond se passe une main lasse sur le visage, desserre le nœud de sa cravate avant de reprendre énervé ou frustré, je ne saurais le dire :

« Comment peut-on être aussi…_Watson _? Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Vous déviez toutes les lois du bon sens et parfois même de la gravité. Et puis non ! On ne peut décemment pas être aussi gauche ! Savez-vous que je me suis retrouvé à avoir peur pour vous à chaque fois que vous finissez le travail ? Tous les soirs, je me dis : _Ça y est. Sur ce coup, il va se tuer en nouant ses lacets._ »

Powers est si excédé qu'il finit par dénouer sa cravate et la lance négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. J'avoue être quelque peu troublé par ses confessions. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être si gaffeur. À vrai dire, je ne pense pas que le fait que j'aie deux mains gauches, deux pieds du même exemplaire et assurément un équilibre quasi inexistant puisse porter atteinte à ma vie. J'ai passé le cap de la trentaine, ce qui prouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un mélodrame.

« Je me dois, toutefois, de vous accorder une dernière chance. Parce que vous êtes un homme qui le mérite. Comparé à tous ces faux jetons qui remplissent mes bureaux, vous, vous avez eu le courage de servir votre pays malgré le fait que, vu votre handicap, c'était presque du _suicide_. Il y a une agence à Londres - il soulève quelques papier avant de lire - The Science of deduction. C'est une grosse boîte, de quoi refourguer une petite dizaine de photocopieuses. Allez là-bas et je vous en prie Watson, ne me décevez pas. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi monsieur, » j'affirme, authentique.

« Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Prenez le train de sept heures quatre, demain matin. - Après un regard, il ajoute - Il y en a un deuxième à et demie au cas où. »

« Merci monsieur, » dis-je, reconnaissant.

Il a vraiment l'air affligé. Cependant, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je serai à l'heure. Quand le train de sept heure quatre quittera la gare, je serai dedans et bon Dieu, je vais les vendre ces fichues machines.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Retenez ce train ! » Je hurle à m'en rompre un poumon.

D'accord, ce n'est pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais du : « Je serai à l'heure etcetera etcetera... » Je manque de renverser un étendard de cartes postales et en l'évitant de me tordre la cheville. Ma canne dans une main, je boitille, cours, traîne la patte aussi vite que possible. Devant moi, le dernier wagon du train de sept heures et demie vient de fermer ses portes. Une employée de gare tient son sifflet en main, prête à souffler à l'intérieur du cylindre métallique.

« NON ! » Je crie vivement en plongeant devant elle. « Oh ne sifflez pas le départ je vous en prie ! Je _dois_ être dans ce train, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle me fixe longuement, surprise. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état. Ma veste est déchirée du côté droit, je me suis encore scarifié en me rasant et mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de moineaux.

« Je ne sais pas si… » Commence-t-elle lorsque je la coupe.

« S'il vous plaît. »

Je me mords la lèvre inferieur, mimant l'air que je prenais la veille de Noël, suppliant pour qu'on ouvre les cadeaux à huit heures à peine. Elle me sourit, rouge de gêne, se saisit de sa clé afin d'ouvrir la porte du wagon.

« Oh merci ! » J'éclate avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

J'allais monter dans le fameux train puis me ravise en me retournant, charmeur :

« Vous n'auriez pas un numéro par hasard ? »

« Haha vous alors ! » Rit-elle comme elle sort un papier sur lequel, d'une écriture fine, tout en courbes, elle inscrit son numéro et me le tend.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance… Charline, » je salue après avoir consulté l'inscription. « Je m'appelle John, John Watson. »

« Je vous souhaite donc un bon voyage, John. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois comme je monte dans le train. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise journée ! Je vais en vendre des tonnes de ces photocopieuses, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je prends place dans un siège et voulant consulter le dossier du potentiel acheteur, je me rends compte que je l'ai oublié chez moi. _Mazette._ Carl va me tuer. Le train démarre, quittant lentement la gare dans un bruit aigu accompagné de vives secousses. Affecté, je sors mon portable. Autant le lui avouer tout de suite. Je déverrouille l'appareil, prêt à me trouver un autre job quand un message me stoppe dans ma démarche, il vient de Carl : « _Watson, votre rendez-vous est à dix heure__s__ pile, soyez à l'heure. Ci-joint, les informations sur le potentiel acheteur. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance, ce message n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité. Bonne chance. -CP_ »

Powers s'investit toujours autant avec ses employés. C'est un très bon patron, exigeant tout en restant étrangement humain. Toutefois, il semble devoir puiser dans ses ressources les plus profondes pour faire preuve d'une patience colossale envers moi. J'ai bien conscience que cela ne durera pas indéfiniment. C'est pourquoi je suis si déterminé à faire les choses bien. Au moins pour cette fois (on ne peut pas être parfait en continu non plus). Fort de cette conclusion, je télécharge le dossier avec empressement. J'ai deux heures avant d'arriver à Londres. Il faut que je prépare une technique d'attaque. La plupart des Londoniens aiment se croire meilleurs que leurs confrères campagnards. Par moments, il est ingénieux de jouer sur ce trait écœurant de leur personnalité. Ils se sentiront justes et bons d'accorder le moindre intérêt à un être qui leur est si inférieur. Généralement, c'est à ce point même de la discussion que je fais tout capoter. Ils sont là, au creux de ma main, prêts à signer et moi dans un geste malencontreux ou autre dégringolade, je brise un vase, détruis un cadre et pire encore. Cette fois, ça n'arrivera pas, _je vais les lui vendre ces saloperies._

Déterminé, j'examine le dossier avec attention. Le PDG de The Science of deduction est un certain Sherlock Holmes. Il a trente et un an et est de ce fait plus jeune que moi. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais user du respect envers les aînés afin qu'il ne rejette pas mon offre au premier mot proféré. The Science of deduction est une espèce d'agence qui s'occupe de rétablir la vérité. J'avoue ne rien y comprendre. Poussé par une envie incroyable de réussite, je tape leur nom dans la barre de recherche internet de mon Smartphone et tombe sur le site officiel de l'entreprise. « On observe tout et de nos observations coulent des déductions immanquablement justes car une fois que l'on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité ». Je me gratte légèrement la nuque, refoulant une énorme envie d'éclater de rire. Jésus. Ils m'ont l'air totalement à côté de la plaque !

On dirait que leur discours sort tout droit de la bouche des hippies qui squattent des après-midis durant dans le parc devant chez moi. La vérité par-ci, la vérité par-là, ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Je devrais essayer de leur faire acheter quelques photocopieuses à eux aussi. Non, plus sérieusement. Elle a l'air d'être réellement capable de faire ce qu'elle avance, l'agence donc. Des comptes rendu exhaustifs de certaines affaires sont tout simplement incroyables et par cela, je soutiens que je peine à y croire un tant soit peu. Non sans parler du fait qu'ils prétendent venir en aide à la police anglaise en tant que détectives consultant ou que sais-je encore. D'accord, on peut dire que je fais preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit, ce à quoi je répondrais, qu'en tant que vendeur de photocopieuses, je n'ai nullement besoin de croire à toutes les insanités présentes en ce bas monde. Les haut-parleurs installés en bout de wagon crépitent alors qu'ils précèdent une voix annonçant l'entrée en gare de Londres. Je délaisse mes documents, quitte internet et rassemble mes affaires à la hâte. Peut-être devrais-je ôter ma veste en lambeaux mais je crains que me présenter en chemise ne fasse pas très sérieux. Dans tous les cas, avec ou sans veste_, je n'aur__ai__ pas l'air crédible_.

D'un pas aussi vif que le permet ma canne et ma jambe, je quitte mon train et me jette dans la foule sauvage, pressée des Londoniens. J'ai une heure pour trouver l'emplacement exact de The Science of deduction. Autant dire que je ne suis pas dans la mouise. Surtout quand on sait que je suis arrivé par Paddington et que l'agence se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville : Old Street. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre le métro tout en suppliant Dieu de ne pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

C'est assez étonné que j'observe l'énorme bâtiment de l'agence. Il me reste encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'être en retard. De plus, je n'ai causé aucun accident quelconque et ne me suis pas égaré en ville comme un vulgaire péquenot. Oh bien sûr, il y a eu l'épisode des oiseaux. Mais il m'est arrivé bien pire que de me faire attaquer par des moineaux enragés. J'avoue tout de même avoir eu peur pour mes globes oculaires, ils étaient si déchaînés que je les ai pensés tout droit sortis de l'esprit d'Hitchcock. Néanmoins satisfait par mon avance, j'ôte mon ersatz de veste, le fourre dans ma mallette et franchis les portes du bâtiment. La décoration est simple. Une déco si peu présente qu'on la croirait inexistante. Moderne, épurée. J'approche de la réceptionniste (franchement jolie soit dit en passant) :

_Bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson, j'ai rendez-vous.

Elle ignore proprement mon salut tout en prenant l'air pincé qu'ont souvent les réceptionnistes détestables._ « Anthea_ », je lis sur son badge.

« Bien. John Hamish Watson. Vous êtes en avance, monsieur Holmes est encore en rendez-vous. Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au onzième étage et patientez, » déclare-t-elle d'une voix lente, ennuyée.

Seigneur ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blasé. Personne ne l'oblige à travailler ! Si son job lui déplaît tant que cela, elle n'a qu'à démissionner plutôt que d'imposer sa mauvaise humeur au monde. Pour peu, elle m'énerverait presque. Sans un mot je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. _Je suis d'une humeur trop joyeuse pour me laisser abattre._ Je suis en avance ! À un tel point que Holmes est toujours en rendez-vous ! Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant ! Les portes métalliques s'ouvrent devant moi et c'est tout émoustillé que j'appuie sur le bouton du onzième. Oh cela mériterait une petite danse ! C'est un truc que m'ont appris les hippies devant chez moi. Danser pour extérioriser sa joie. Je suis sûr que ça marche aussi avec la victoire. Il n'y a personne dans l'ascenseur… Un sourire jovial embrase mes traits et je lève ma canne afin d'effectuer quelques pas chassés tout en suivant un rythme s'apparentant au twist, ou au boogie avec la pointe d'un moonwalk bancal.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

« Non Anderson, vous avez tort. C'est la tante qui a fait le coup, » je souffle, irrité.

« Mais non ! C'est sa stupide cousine ! Elle est si cupide et avare qu'elle serait prête à arracher les dents en or d'un mort, » s'énerve le brun.

Je le regarde avec mépris comme je lance irrité à mon tour :

« Rappelez-moi un peu pourquoi je vous paie ? »

« Moi je me demande pourquoi je bosse encore pour vous, » répond-il seulement.

J'allais me lancer dans une diatribe des plus explicatives sur son incapacité à reconnaître une vulgaire empoisonneuse lorsque le téléphone sonne (sauvé par le gong, le bougre).

« Oui ? » Dis-je dans le combiné.

« Bonjour mon garçon ! Je téléphone uniquement pour vous signaler qu'un homme est en train de danser dans l'ascenseur. Il a un sacré pas chassé ! On dirait du Mickie Jeckson ! »

« Michael Jackson, Mrs Hudson, » je corrige naturellement. « Mettez-le en visuel. »

« C'est quel bouton ? »

« Le vert. »

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres quand un petit blond muni d'une canne apparaît sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

« Qui est-ce ? » Je m'enquiers.

« Anthea m'a signalé que c'était votre prochain rendez-vous. Eh bien ! Ça risque de swinguer ! » S'émerveille la vielle dame.

« En effet, » j'acquiesce, sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme tournoie sur lui-même avec gaucherie, lève sa canne au-dessus de sa tête avant de rouler énergiquement du bassin. Il sursaute violement quand l'ascenseur s'arrête puis éclate de rire en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtement. Dès l'instant où il délaisse la cabine métallique, je salue brièvement Hudson, raccroche et me tourne vers Anderson resté debout devant mon bureau, surpris par mon expression.

« Foutez le camp. C'est la tante qui a fait le coup, » je déclare froidement en défroissant ma chemise du plat de la main.

« Ce n'est pas elle ! » S'écrie-t-il, à bout.

« Oh vraiment ? » Gémis-je, une moue enfantine pesant sur mes traits. « Je m'en fiche. Je suis le patron et si je dis que c'est la tante, c'est elle. À présent sortez immédiatement, j'ai rendez-vous. »

« Mais… » Commence le brun avant d'abandonner. « Je vous déteste. »

« Moi de même. Dehors. »

Anderson me fixe avec une haine sauvage et intérieurement, je note de ne jamais lui ordonner de m'apporter mon café. _Cette hyène serait capable d'y ajouter un filet de salive_. Il quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur et je cache un éclat de rire en simulant une quinte de toux au souvenir du blond s'agitant comme un hyperactif. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas souri et encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Je veux dire, cet homme vient de gesticuler dans _mon _ascenseur, l'air de rien et moi je m'amuse de le voir se prendre pour Adam Garcia. C'est un comble ! On toque à la porte, je passe une main légère dans mes cheveux, prend une expression neutre et lance d'une voix si traînante qu'elle en devient mécanique, grinçante :

« Entrez. »

Le blond pénètre dans la salle le pas claudiquant, le visage aussi innocent que celui d'un enfant sage, bien élevé et c'est presque instantanément que je manque à mon grand dam _d'éclater de rire._ Il faut que je me reprenne.

« Bonjour, » je lance, indifférent.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis le représentent de J.A.M corporation. »

« Sherlock Holmes, » je réponds en lui serrant la main. « Ravi. »

« Moi de même. »

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, » fais-je en indiquant le siège me faisant face.

Un léger silence s'installe alors que je le fixe intensément, collectant toutes les informations possibles à son sujet. _Cet homme est encore plus rafraîchissant que je le pensais._

« Café ? » Je propose, calme.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Anthea ? » J'appelle après avoir décroché mon téléphone.

« Oui Mr. Holmes ? »

« Deux cafés. Un noir au possible, le second avec un nuage de lait et deux sucres, » je commande, enroulant négligemment le câble du combiné autour de mon doigt.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

À peine ai-je raccroché que Watson s'étonne :

« Comment savez-vous de quelle façon je bois mon café ? »

« C'est mon métier, » souris-je.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je tiens tout de même à souligner à quel point les moineaux sont des animaux répugnants, maléfiques et odieux. Ils m'ont déjà attaqué à plusieurs reprises et je leur voue une haine incommensurable.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce début vous à plu ! Laissez-moi un petit mot ;) **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review et favoris ! Peneloo, tu es parfaite. :) **

* * *

_Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me_

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

« Votre métier ? » Répète le blond avec une moue incrédule.

« Oui. Comme vous avez pu le constater sur notre site internet, notre travail consiste à analyser nos congénères afin d'en savoir plus sur eux que quiconque, » j'éclaire sans entrain.

« Mais… comment savez-vous que je suis allé sur votre site ? »

« La science de la déduction n'est pas une pure invention comme vous vous plaisez à le croire, Watson, » réponds-je, un brin satisfait devant sa mine étonnée, embarrassé.

Le blond se gratte légèrement l'arrière de la nuque avant de blaguer :

« Ça doit être pratique pour les ragots. »

« En effet, » souris-je.

On toque à la porte. Le masque glacé d'une indifférence cruelle, amère que j'avais délaissé le temps d'un rien prend place sur mes traits comme je lance :

« Entrez. »

Anthea fait irruption dans la pièce, ses talons aiguilles rencontrant le parquet dans un bruit sec. Sa longue jupe noire plissée volette avec grâce à chacun de ses mouvement et une expression presque aussi morne que la mienne peint son visage fin, élégant, alors qu'elle dépose sur mon bureau un plateau en argent contenant deux tasses de café fumantes.

« Ce sera tout ? » S'enquiert-elle, aussi énergique qu'une enfant morte.

« Oui, » j'affirme.

Sans un mot, elle se retire, le bruit de ses éléments de torture de treize centimètres frappant en rythme contre mes tympans.

« Elle respire la joie de vivre cette femme ! » S'exclame Watson, roulant des yeux dès que la porte se referme sur la brune.

J'ai un sourire hésitant, nouveau-né sur un visage qui n'exprime jamais qu'une amertume déroutante. _Tout ceci devient de plus en plus surprenant_. Cet homme n'a strictement rien de particulier. La trentaine, vétéran, affublé d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Banal. Beau, certes mais pas plus qu'un autre. Et pourtant, il parvient à m'amuser de façon si involontaire que cela en devient idiot. Le blond se saisit de sa tasse, le regard ailleurs, il boit une gorgée distraitement et se brûle la langue avant de reposer son café, grimaçant. Voyez ? C'est stupide, digne d'un garçon de cinq ans. Pourtant, _cela m'amuse._

« Bien, » je reprends. « Et si l'on se mettait au travail ? »

« Oui, » approuve le blond comme il s'empare de sa mallette confiant, extrêmement professionnel.

« Pas ce travail-là, » fais-je, balayant son geste d'une main.

Watson stoppe tout mouvement et me couvre d'un regard on ne peut plus surpris.

« De quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ? »

« Racontez-moi votre vie à Cardiff. Je n'y suis jamais allé, » je lance, mes iris négligemment posés sur lui, les lèvres trempées dans ma propre tasse.

« Allons, vous pourriez tout deviner d'un coup d'œil ! » Rit-il légèrement, ses muscles se relaxant, son visage tendu par le stress, à présent calme et serein.

« Assurément mais ce ne serait pas drôle, » réponds-je, un sourire en coin.

Le blond m'examine longuement du regard. Je sais que je le mets à l'aise. _Je fais tout pour. _Le vrombissement régulier de mon ordinateur remplit le silence. L'ex-soldat finit par se gratter la nuque, haussant des épaules.

« D'accord. Mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas vraiment par où commencer. »

« Eh bien, commencez par me dire ce qui est arrivé à votre veste. »

Le docteur paraît d'abord surpris devant le fait que je connaisse l'existence de cette veste soigneusement cachée dans sa mallette, puis il semble s'en accoutumer avec nonchalance. Il sourit tout en s'exclamant :

« Alors ça ! C'est une aventure des plus grotesques ! –le blond frappe dans ses mains apparemment ravi de partager sa mésaventure.- Figurez-vous que je me suis fait attaquer par un chien ! Enfin, un chien, c'est de cette façon que l'appelait son maître. "Ma petite bête à moi ? Vous attaquer ? Ma pauvre Estelle ?" Tu parles, c'était un monstre ! »

Un grand sourire fend mon visage alors que cela semble n'être que le début de son récit. Adolescent, il m'était difficile de m'émouvoir, de rire encore plus. En grandissant, ce fait a nettement empiré. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne me réjouis uniquement que d'un meurtre et encore faut-il qu'il soit_ vraiment impressionnant._

« Racontez-moi, racontez-moi, » j'encourage d'une voix chaude, méconnaissable à mes oreilles.

Le blond est tout aussi amusé que moi lorsqu'il se lance :

« Je devais venir vous voir. Mais je m'étais réveillé en retard parce que mon réveil de malheur n'a pas sonné. Cependant, rien d'étonnant à cela puisque j'avais oublié de l'enclencher la veille… Je me mets donc à courir à une vitesse discutable, mort de faim, à peine réveillé. Seigneur, c'était affreux ! En chemin, je m'arrête pour acheter un sandwich au taquet et tout ça. Le panini en poche, je reprends ma route aussi sec et c'est arrivé à un feu que je le vois. Un gigantesque chien ! Du genre pitbull modifié génétiquement. Au début, je ne fais pas cas de sa présence. Puis cette immonde chose approche sa grosse tête de mon flanc, ou plus précisément de ma poche. Mais moi, tout à ma panique, je n'ai pas compris que c'est ce fichu pain qu'elle voulait ! Jesus. Cette bête bavait et inspirait la moitié de l'oxygène présent au Royaume-Uni. Je suis un homme, un ancien soldat qui plus est mais bon sang, cette chose me faisait peur ! J'ai commencé à reculer gentiment et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "arrêt cardiaque", je détalais comme un lapin et avec ce Godzilla à mes trousses s'il vous plaît ! »

C'est le moment que je choisis pour éclater de rire, impossible de me retenir plus longtemps. Comment peut-on être aussi… aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi extravaguant.

« Continuez… haha. Continuez, je vous en prie hahaha. »

Le rire du blond se joint au mien alors qu'il poursuit entre deux hoquets, hilare :

« J'allais escalader une statue de la reine pour mettre un peu de distance entre moi et sa mâchoire quand _Estelle _a attrapé le côté droit de ma veste dans sa gueule. J'en ai hurlé de peur ! Une de ses satanées dents avait frôlé ma hanche ! Je suis sorti de cette veste avec une de ces vitesses ! Bien sûr, le propriétaire du mangeur d'homme arrive et me blâme pour avoir couru et tout ça. Son chien était en train de manger _ma veste_ et ce bonhomme avait des _reproches _à me faire ? Si j'avais eu mon arme de service sous la main, cette chienne aurait entendu parler de moi. »

« Vous ne l'auriez pas tuée, » souris-je une fois calmé.

« Non, bien sûr ! » Refuse le blond. « Mais sur le moment, ça m'en a vraiment foutu un coup… »

Il s'empare de sa mallette, sort le vêtement et le tend devant mes yeux surpris qui ne tardent pas à se remplir de larmes tant j'essaie en vain de ne pas partir dans un autre fou rire. Mes épaules sont bientôt secouées par de vives petites secousses et je finis par me laisser aller à un grand rire. J'en ai mal au ventre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir rire autant en une seule journée, pire en une matinée. Il m'est même difficile de le croire alors que je le vis en cet instant.

« Je… ne me moque pas de… vous ! » Eclaircis-je entre deux hoquets. « C'est juste _vraiment… _trop ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, » sourit le blond. « Vous êtes bien le premier à rire de ces choses-là. Si mon patron venait à apprendre cette histoire, il en pleurerait. »

« C'est un idiot, » fais-je, essuyant mes yeux humides.

Je peine à croire que c'étaient _mes_ éclats de rire qui remplissaient la salle il y a quelques secondes à peine. C'est impensable et pourtant… Ce nouveau sentiment m'attire, je l'avoue. Il est si… enivrant.

« Watson, j'ai conscience de vous faire une requête incongrue mais racontez m'en plus, » je demande, ivre de ce sentiment, avide devant cette sorcellerie merveilleuse qu'est l'acte même de me faire rire aux larmes.

« Oh cela ne me gêne pas ! Pour une fois que je peux en parler sans que l'on me prenne pour un écervelé… Et puis, j'aime bien vous entendre rire, c'est étrange mais votre rire raisonne bizarrement comme si c'était la première fois que ça vous arrivait. »

_Si seulement il savait. _Je l'encourage d'un geste de la main et il se lance dans un long récit ponctué de fous-rires infatigables. Nous longeons son enfance, la fois où il avait failli se noyer dans deux centimètres d'eau, où il avait voulu voler des bonbons et avait fini par s'enfermer dans la remise du confiseur (celui-ci partit en week-end sans se douter de rien), quand il avait renversé l'urne conservant les cendres de sa grand-mère et pour faire le change, l'avait remplie de Smarties (l'urne repose encore au-dessus de la cheminé, remplie de confiseries). J'en ai des crampes et j'ai manqué de mourir asphyxié à maintes reprise. C'est si étrange. J'ignorais pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. _Rire. _

« Alors moi je lui crie dessus, paranoïaque : "Vous n'êtes pas Indiana Jones !" Bon Dieu ! J'avais tellement bu ce jour-là ! Non sans parler du fait que mon stupide meilleur ami m'avait donné les antidépresseurs de sa tante en prétendant que c'était de l'aspirine. À l'ouest comme pas deux, je monte sur un banc en mimant des bruits de fouet et à chaque tentative du policier pour me faire descendre de là, j'appelais, hurlant tout azimut : "Indiana ! Indiana !" »

Je me plie sur moi-même, tenant mes côtes tant elles sont douloureuses, riant à m'en faire pleurer. J'ignore s'il persiste encore une trace d'air dans mes poumons mais il est inconcevable de seulement penser à arrêter. J'en ai les joues brûlantes, le souffle court. Le regard du blond est posé sur moi et lui ce n'est pas cette anecdote qui l'amuse mais ma simple vue et le son si étrange qu'est mon rire.

« Seigneur ! Je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute mon existence, » j'avoue une fois calmé. « Donnez-moi donc ces formulaires de commande. Je vais vous les acheter ces photocopieuses. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez, » rigole le blond, l'air totalement détendu, les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts durant son récit laissant entrevoir ses clavicules.

Le soleil baigne la pièce de cette lumière chaude et vive qui m'a toujours repoussé. Néanmoins, je ne peux que me plier devant la beauté qu'elle accorde à cet instant, inutile, sans valeur.

« Peut-être mais je le veux, » souris-je.

L'ex-soldat s'empare des documents d'une mine légère.

« Je vous remercie pour cette matinée des plus ravissantes, » dis-je, penché sur le bon de commande, remplissant les espaces vides d'une écriture élancée aussi lisible qu'une ordonnance.

« Moi de même, » agrémente le blond.

L'air est lourd, une canicule fiévreuse s'annonce cet été. Il semble que Londres d'ordinaire doux refuge humide et gris ait également été victime de ce fléau. J'aligne soigneusement les pages noircies et les rends au docteur. Celui-ci consulte brièvement le document avant de s'étonner :

« Êtes-vous certain d'avoir besoin d'une telle quantité de machines ? »

« Certain, » j'approuve, me levant afin de prendre dans la mienne, sa main en un salut bref. « Ce fut un réel plaisir. J'espère avoir un jour la chance de vous revoir.»

« Merci de m'avoir accordé une entrevue. Je serais également heureux de vous rencontrer à nouveau, si l'occasion se présente. Au revoir monsieur Holmes. »

« Sherlock, » je corrige négligemment.

Watson me sourit en réponse, hochant la tête si naturellement qu'il semblerait que ce ne soit qu'un tic nerveux. Il glisse une main sur son front perlé de sueur, saisit sa mallette et quitte la pièce dans un dernier au revoir. Quelques instants s'écoulent avant que je ne me décide à reprendre mon siège. Quelque part un moineau se tue à s'égosiller, je me saisis de mon paquet de cigarettes la tête vide, le souvenir de mes éclats de rires pour seul compagnie.

« Anthea ? » J'appelle au téléphone, une Marlboro serrée entre mes dents.

« Oui monsieur ? » Siffle la secrétaire d'une voix sinistre, aussi basse qu'un murmure.

« Faites savoir à la municipalité que nous leur faisons don de cent cinquante photocopieuses. »

« Bien. Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui, » j'approuve, une langue de fumée s'échappant de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

La brune raccroche sans plus de cérémonie et je reste au bout du fil à écouter une tonalité répétitive, ennuyeuse, mortifiante.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

« Cent cinquante ? »

« Oui monsieur, » j'acquiesce, ravi devant sa surprise.

Powers est à son bureau, le bon de commande de The Science of deduction entre les mains. Il siffle d'admiration, ses cheveux lui tombent sur le front quand il hoche vivement la tête, satisfait au possible.

« Watson ! Watson je vous félicite ! C'est extraordinaire ! Cent cinquante ! »

« Merci. Je n'ai fait que mon travail, » j'assure, faussement modeste.

« Allons ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Vous venez de battre le record de vente de cette chère Donovan, il y a de quoi danser la gigue ! » S'exclame-t-il, sortant une petite bouteille de whisky d'un tiroir.

Joyeux, il m'invite à prendre place en face de lui comme il me sert un verre. La grande pièce est soigneusement préservée dans l'obscurité à l'aide de grands rideaux épais recouvrant toutes les façades vitrées, leurs couleurs mauves embrassant subtilement les murs, ainsi que le contenu du bureau. Le climatiseur est enclenché mais un ventilateur repose tout de même à nos côtés, tournant lascivement sur un angle qui assure une fraîcheur sans pareille à Carl et à moi-même. Ses bourrasques artificielles soulèvent le bord des dossiers, mettent les feuilles libres en lévitation. Une d'entre elles n'est autre que le bon de commande de monsieur Holmes… Sherlock, son écriture penchée, étirée à outrance accroche mon regard le temps d'un instant avant de s'évanouir dans la paperasse environnante.

« À la vente du mois ! » Lance gaiement Carl, levant son verre avec enthousiasme.

« À la vente du mois ! » Souris-je, m'emparant de mon verre afin de l'entrechoquer avec le sien.

Je n'aurais jamais cru, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, participer un jour au célèbre rituel de la vente du mois. Et tout ça en une fois ! Grâce à une seule et unique vente ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier ce Sherlock Holmes. Sans lui, Powers m'aurait sans doute mis à la porte… L'après-midi est largement entamée mais dans cette obscurité étrangement violacée et après deux verres d'alcool (le plus bon que j'aie jamais bu), j'ai l'impression d'être au crépuscule d'un univers alternatif, balayé de doux courants d'air. Carl et moi sommes en chemise, manches retroussées, riant d'un sujet qui m'échappe, penchés l'un sur l'autre dans une complicité reposant uniquement sur notre début d'ivresse. Aucunes questions ou réflexions ne traversent mon esprit. Nous rions, fumons le cigare, buvons avec une légèreté étonnante et secrètement, je comprends pour quelle raison tout le monde rêve d'accomplir la vente du mois. Il n'y a rien de plus reposant, de plus glorifiant que d'être assis en face de Carl Powers à moitié ivre alors que celui-ci vous congratule, vous félicite et vous remercie d'être juste… là.

C'est totalement saoul que je quitte le bureau du blond. Celui-ci n'est pas dans un meilleur état mais c'est avec amitié qu'il me tape dans le dos, rejoignant Donovan d'un pas titubant afin que la brune daigne le ramener chez lui. La nuit est imposante, chaude, humide, étincelante. Je savoure sa beauté à la manière d'un homme saoul, la tête renversée vers les étoiles, un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à rentrer dans mon petit appartement, vide, sentant le renfermé et le célibat. Je vais assurément y mourir de chaud, si je parviens bien sûr à retrouver ma rue… Mes jambes se meuvent, indifférentes à mon bon vouloir et chancelant, je m'appuie dos au mur, mon sourire béat bien en place.

« Miiike ! Micky, Mike ! » J'appelle après avoir composé le numéro du brun.

« John ? T'es bourré ? » S'étonne-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je l'ai fait ! Le rituel ! » Je m'exclame pour toute réponse.

« Vraiment ? Oh mon gars, c'est génial ! Donc t'es _vraiment _bourré ! »

« Laisse-moi avec ça… » Je soupire, une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« T'es encore au bureau ? »

« Oui, à l'entrée. »

« Bouge pas vieux, j'arrive,» déclare le brun qui est, je le sais, en train de sourire.

Une poignée de minutes s'écoulent. Bien évidemment, ce que je pense être une poignée de minutes pourrait être quelques secondes voire des heures que je ne verrais aucune différence. La lune. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Bon sang, elle brille si fort, éclairant tout sur son passage. Sous sa lumière même le plus malhonnête de tous, le plus laid et vil devient juste et bon. Je suis tout à ma contemplation de l'astre lunaire lorsque Mike Stamford fait irruption dans mon champ de vision aussi gai que la progéniture d'un multimilliardaire.

« Whoa ! Tu es sacrément cuit ! » S'exclame-t-il après m'avoir attentivement examiné du regard.

« Je ne suis pas saoul, » je mens, par habitude, il m'est toujours difficile d'admettre mon ivresse.

« Cool alors ! » Se réjouit derechef le brun, entourant mes épaules de son bras. « Es-tu déjà allé à Copacabana ? »

J'ai les joues brûlantes, le bord des images est adouci, comme flou et le moindre mouvement de ma part équivaut à un tourbillon de sensations diverses.

« Non, » j'admets, sincère.

« Alors, allons-y Alonzo ! » S'écrie-t-il avant de m'entraîner à sa suite.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Mojito», je me retrouve dans une file indienne, les mains d'un étranger posées sur les hanches et mes propres mains tenant fermement la taille d'un tiers alors que l'on chante tous d'une voix atroce mais néanmoins déterminée : « At the Copa ! Copacabana ! The hottest spot north of Havana ! »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez-moi une petit mot si ça vous à plus ! ;)**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Comment va ? Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'était vraiment sensationnel ! Peneloo chérie, tu es parfaite, grandiose.**

* * *

_I noticed tonight that the world has been turning_  
_While I've been stuck here dithering around..._

* * *

**POV JOHN **

J'ai mal à la tête mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me pousser à ouvrir les yeux. Non. Toutefois, un poids du genre humain, que je n'avais jusqu'alors par remarqué, pèse lourdement sur mon dos. Une paire de jambes est entremêlée à la mienne et (que Dieu me garde) deux bras puissants m'enlacent. Si j'en avais la force, j'aurais bondi hors du lit, saisi mon arme et ce… Qui est-ce d'ailleurs ? Lentement, prenant garde à ne pas éveiller la douleur dans mon crâne et accessoirement l'inconnu, je pivote sur moi-même avant de finir nez à nez avec Mike Stamford…

« Mike ! Mike lâche-moi, je ne suis pas ta femme ! » Je tente de le réveiller.

Le brun resserre sa prise autour de mon corps, me faisant glapir d'horreur et de surprise mêlées.

« Lâche-moi ! Mike ! Mike, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Le brun papillonne vivement des yeux, les ouvre lentement puis prend conscience des nettes différences entre moi et sa dulcinée ainsi que de la proximité de nos deux corps.

« Putain ! » S'exclame-t-il, s'écartant à une vitesse à peine croyable.

Mon meilleur ami pose une main rassurante sur son cœur, encore en état de choc. Il me fixe, étourdi, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses ! »

« Et moi donc, » je soupire.

Je passe ma main sur ma nuque plus par habitude qu'autre chose et mes doigts rencontrent un tissus incongru. Cette incongruité relève du fait même que je ne porte qu'un boxer. Je suis lentement la bande tissée du bout des doigts, elle descend jusqu'à mon épaule, traverse mon torse, accomplissant le tour de ma poitrine pour finir à nouveau sur ma nuque.

« Mike ? » J'appelle, intrigué, inquiet.

« Hmm ? » Soupire-t-il alors qu'il s'étale à nouveau de tout son long sur ce qui semble être mon lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je m'enquiers. « J'ai un bandage sur l'épaule. »

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus vieux. »

« Je sais ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle ! » Je m'écrie, une panique sourde grimpant doucereusement comme je prends conscience de mon taux d'alcoolémie de la veille.

« Mec, j'en sais fichtrement rien, » marmonne le brun, la tête enfoui dans les coussins et je jurerais que je ressens une envie ignoble de l'y étouffer.

Au lieu de quoi, je m'empare du dit coussin pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, je me lève d'un pas incertain, ma canne perdue Dieu sait où. Arrivé à grande peine à la salle de bain, j'inspire fortement avant de consulter mon reflet dans le miroir. Outre ma mine affreuse, je semble être en bonne santé. Le bandage, lui, me paraît encore plus menaçant, blanc, d'une propreté impeccable, se détachant avec une beauté non négligeable, de ma peau tannée. J'ai envie de mourir. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire. Les choses propres, au lendemain d'une cuite, sont toujours les pires du monde. Les mains tremblantes, je le dénoue, arrive à plusieurs gaze et une nausée me coupe le souffle. Fiévreux, désorienté, je me penche sur le lavabo ravalant mon haut le cœur afin de m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Lorsque je me redresse, je décide d'arracher les gazes d'un geste vif.

« Doux Jésus… »

Un tatouage. Voilà ce que c'est. Une horreur de tatouage polynésien ou que sais-je. Je m'en contrefiche de ses origines ! Cette immondice part de mon épaule, peint mes clavicule avant de remonter sur ma nuque. Ma pauvre nuque !

« MIKE ! » Hurlais-je, fou de rage. « Viens ici immédiatement ! Que crois-tu m'avoir fait ? »

Le brun fait irruption dans la salle d'eau, un slip tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule en guise de vêtement. Ses yeux doublent légitimement de volume quand il aperçoit l'ignominie dont je suis à présent affublé par _sa _faute.

« Tu as un tatouage ! » S'écrie-t-il inutilement.

« Je sais ! Je SAIS ! » Je crie, à bout, essayant d'éviter de lui balancer le premier objet venu au visage.

Je consulte derechef le gribouillis qui me collera à la peau pour le restant de mes jours et ma colère s'amplifie à sa seule vue. Mike se rapproche lentement, se penche sur mon épaule et touche précautionneusement le dessin.

« Il est quand même bien fait hein ? C'est dingue, » siffle-t-il avec admiration et je ne peux m'empêcher de le repousser sèchement.

« Ça a intérêt à être un faux, » je menace froidement.

Je me saisis d'un gel douche lorsqu'un pansement similaire au mien accroche mon regard. C'est horrible mais j'en serais presque heureux.

« Mike, » souris-je. « Tu en a un toi aussi. »

« Dis pas de conneries… » Soupire le brun, ses yeux partant à la recherche de la gaze qui repose dans son dos à la lisière de sa nuque. « NON ! Putain ! Putain de merde ! »

Je le lui enlève d'une main rapide et tombe sur une sorte de signe tribal. Extrêmement bien exécuté, je vous l'accorde, mais signant la fin de notre image d'homme sérieux, mature, respectable en somme.

« Rosie va me tuer ! » Déplore-t-il, se tordant le cou pour en voir un bout dans le miroir.

« Il est quand même bien fait hein ? C'est dingue, » je singe avec mépris.

Le brun me présente une expression de haine pure que je lui renvoie sans hésitation. Nous restons quelque secondes, silencieux à contempler nos horreurs respectives dans le miroir puis dans une chorégraphie synchronisée par un espoir étourdissant, plongeons sous la douche, l'allumons tout en nous barbouillant de gel douche.

« C'est sûrement un faux ! » Lance Mike d'une voix qui se veut assurée.

« Définitivement. On ne tatoue pas les ivrognes n'est-ce pas ? » Je complète sur le même ton.

« Le Royaume-Uni est trop bien pour cela ! »

« Sûr ! » J'approuve, frottant durement l'emplacement du tattoo.

L'eau continue de couler lorsque que nous prenons conscience de la situation. C'est un vrai. Un tatouage réel, incrusté sous notre peau pour _l'éternité. _Nous sommes assis dans la baignoire, recouverts d'une mousse épaisse. Le clapotis de l'eau claque contre mes tympans, ma migraine n'est rien comparée à cette fatalité, étourdissante. J'en ai mal au cœur. Au seuil de la crise de nerf, j'envoie un coup dans les côtes du brun.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Je m'énerve.

« N'importe quoi ! » Contre durement le brun, irrité.

Il s'empare de mes bras, les soulève au-dessus de ma tête, croyant m'immobiliser, ce qui est ridicule. Je le frappe à l'estomac d'un coup de genoux, déstabilisé, il relâche sa prise, j'inverse nos positions et, à califourchon sur sa taille, lui assène une droite.

« Toi et tes idées incroyables ! » Je persiste à hurler. « Tes bars puants, tes médicaments douteux ! »

Je continue de le frapper à chaque mot et bientôt le brun me revoie mes coups à la même fréquence.

Nous nous battons sauvagement, inondant le carrelage, arrachant le rideau en plastique.

« T'étais pas obligé de me suivre ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé ! »

« La ferme ! »

Une gauche incandescente s'écrase sur ma mâchoire provoquant une vive douleur dans tout mon corps, décuplant ma migraine. En réalité, j'ai mal partout. C'est ridicule.

« Tu m'énerves, » j'abandonne, relâchant sa tête que j'avais comprimée sous mon bras.

Je délaisse la pièce, me rends à la cuisine, de grosses flaques humides se créant sur mon passage. J'enclenche le chauffe-eau avant de me poster devant la fenêtre. Je suis en retard au travail. Toutefois, un peu plus ou un peu moins… L'eau ne tarde pas à bouillir me faisant quitter mon poste d'observation. Nonchalant, je prépare deux tasses de thé, m'assieds et attends le brun qui ne tarde pas à apparaître aussi trempé que moi. Il fouille dans le placard, sort un paquet de biscuits et s'attable.

« Tu veux que je vienne ce soir ? » Je demande distraitement, soufflant sur le liquide ambré.

« Ouais. Rosie sera moins en colère si t'es là, » confirme-t-il. « T'as plus de lait je suppose ? »

« Non, » j'admets.

« Vieux, tu vas finir par avoir une carence en calcium si tu continues. Pourquoi est-ce que t'en achètes jamais ? »

« J'ai oublié. »

Nous finissons de petit-déjeuner dans un silence à peine troublé par les gouttes d'eau qui glissent de nos corps avant d'aller se répandre au sol. Une fois les mugs posés dans l'évier, nous repartons d'un même pas dans la chambre où chacun se sèche et enfile des vêtements propre.

« Elle n'est pas trop petite ? » Je questionne, à propos de la chemise prêtée au brun.

« Non, ça va. Mais mange un peu, tu veux ? Une taille en plus, ce ne serait pas du luxe, » taquine-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, je… » Commence le brun. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça-il indique mon épaule d'un vague mouvement de la main.- et pour tout. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrais, je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper de la sorte. Au fond, je ne t'en veux pas réellement. Je veux dire… je ne t'ai pas choisi comme meilleur ami pour rien. »

« Je sais, je suis cool hein ? »

« Tais-toi, » souris-je. « Tu ne saurais pas où est-ce que j'ai mis ma canne ? »

Ma jambe me lance de la pire des façons et je me vois mal sautiller à cloche pied jusqu'au bureau.

« T'en a une deuxième, non ? » Propose Stamford, enfournant énergiquement la suite du paquet de biscuits qu'il avait épargné le temps de se vêtir.

J'exalte un soupire à m'en fendre l'âme comme je boitille jusqu'au placard à balais. Oui, il existe une canne de rechange. Cependant, je déteste avoir à m'en servir. Elle est en bois et me rappelle tous ces vieillards handicapés que je croise souvent au détour d'une rue ou d'un parc. Ils sont là, respirant à peine, absorbés par la tâche ardue qu'est celle de nourrir les pigeons. Je la consulte d'un œil morne, les muscles de ma jambe palpitent sauvagement, le sang afflue d'une manière si éprouvante que mes veines me donnent l'impression d'être à un rien de l'implosion. Faible face à cette douleur qui m'est bien connue, je m'empare de la canne sans plus attendre.

« On y va ? » Je lance, soulagé par mon nouveau point d'appui.

« Moi, je veux bien mais tu ne voudrais pas essayer de faire un truc pour ton… tatouage ? »

« Il se voit tant que cela ? » Je gémis malgré moi, la mine déconfite, lorgnant à grande peine sur le col de ma chemise.

« Ben… » réfléchit le brun, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration intense.

À sa demande, je pivote sur moi-même un nombre de fois incalculable, lui présente mon profil gauche, répète l'expérience avec le droit. Après un tour complet, je marmonne une série d'objections inintelligibles.

« Tu n'aurais pas du fond de teint par hasard ? » S'enquiert Stamford, me prenant au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi Diable aurais-je du fond de teint Mike ? »

« Si on en met une belle couche sur ton cou, personne ne remarquera le tattoo, » sourit-il avec l'air qu'aurait pu avoir Einstein lors de la découverte de sa célèbre formule.

Pour peu, il en crierait eurêka.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Les hommes n'ont pas de fond de teint, » je contre, las.

« Les gays en ont, » rétorque le brun, innocent.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être gay ? Oh et puis ne réponds pas veux-tu ? »

Il sourit sournoisement lorsque je lui envoie un coup de canne inoffensif dans les jambes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette immondice soit si visible. Dans le miroir, bien que sur l'épaule, l'encre semble couvrir un carré de peau relativement grand, le cou paraissait moins touché. C'est désespérant.

« Au pire, remets une gaze par-dessus, » propose derechef le brun qui (j'ignore comment) est en train d'entamer son second paquet de biscuit.

« L'idée est bonne. Cependant, je me vois mal expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi j'ai une énorme gaze sur le cou. »

« Crois-moi, s'ils te connaissent, ils ne poseront aucunes questions. »

« Qu'es-tu en train de sous-entendre ? » Fais-je, les yeux plissés avec suspicion.

« Rien… monsieur je me ramasse les portes, les panneaux en bois, ceux en métal, les pieds dans les tapis, dans le vide et parfois même dans mes propres guibolles, » liste mon meilleur ami, les yeux levés au ciel, la constellation de miettes sur son torse lui donnant un air comique.

Il a raison, je sais mais _je suis malchanceux, _ce n'est pas de la gaucherie. Mon père était un honnête homme dont l'équilibre était si parfait qu'il parvenait à marcher sur des câbles tendus ou des surfaces tout aussi fines. Le cas de ma mère est différent, la pauvre a toujours eu une santé fragile et il serait idiot de la blâmer pour un certains nombres de chutes et d'accidents. C'est un amour de femme, la meilleure au monde. Je me penche sur le meuble de chevet tout en songeant qu'il ne peut s'agir là que d'une malédiction. Si cela avait été d'une façon ou d'une autre génétique, Harriet serait à n'en pas douter, une maladroite récidiviste et dangereuse comme son grand frère. Toutefois, elle est en parfaite santé (si hurler pour un oui ou pour un non n'est pas une maladie en soi), ne renverse jamais rien et est d'une adresse digne de mon vieux père. J'observe le contenu du meuble avec une certaine mélancolie, il contient deux fois plus de pansements, de bandages et de désinfectant que la trousse de secours d'un adulte lambda. Je m'empare rapidement du sachet de gaze ainsi que d'un scotch médical, la seule vue de cette armada pharmaceutique m'étreignant le cœur d'une sorte de tristesse que j'apparenterais à la sinistrose dont je fais parfois l'objet.

« Tu m'aides à le cacher ? » Je demande au brun, me redressant difficilement.

Celui-ci tend la main pour toute réponse et, une fois le tatouage sommairement recouvert, nous quittons enfin l'appartement.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

« Anderson ! » Je vocifère avec sècheresse.

Il m'est inconcevable de soupçonner un instant même que j'ai pu dans ma vie ressentir une colère plus proéminente et dévastatrice que celle qui me consume en ce jour.

« Où est cet incapable rejeton de décérébré ? » Je m'enquiers auprès d'Anthea d'une voix si polaire que son masque de parfaite impassibilité se trouble le temps d'un instant.

« Il est au sous-sol. »

« Appelez-le, » j'ordonne avant d'ajouter face à son immobilité. « _Immédiatement. »_

La jeune femme s'empresse de composer le numéro, le combiné à l'oreille, elle fait part de mon ordre sous mon regard acéré. L'échange est bref, lorsqu'elle se redresse, une pointe d'inquiétude blesse son visage :

« Il arrive. »

Une poignée de minutes s'écoule, le bruit peu singulier de l'ascenseur retentit dans le hall. Les portes métallique s'ouvrent et je dois faire appel à un sang-froid impérieux afin d'éviter de saisir l'écœurant personnage qui en sort par le col.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Holmes ? » Demande-t-il, sa phrase d'une politesse superficielle me faisant plisser des lèvres.

« Monsieur Holmes, » je corrige, atone. « À qui croyez-vous avoir affaire Anderson ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.., monsieur Holmes, » s'étonne le brun, son souffle gagnant en irrégularité.

« Il serait difficile d'agir autrement affublé d'une cervelle aussi boueuse que la vôtre, » je crache, méprisant au possible. « Lorsqu'on est doté d'un QI d'une infériorité lamentable, on ne devrait pas essayer de jouer dans la cour des grands. »

« Excusez-moi mais je ne vois… » Débute le brun lorsque je l'interromps.

« Fermez-la et écoutez-moi attentivement car je ne me répèterai pas : Cessez la mascarade que vous avez entamée sur-le-champ. Aucun compromis ne sera fait. Si ce ramassis d'inepties vomitif n'est pas détruit d'ici demain. _On ne retrouvera même pas votre ignoble cadavre. _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Je… »

« M'avez-vous compris ? » J'insiste, l'expression de mon visage à présent si dénuée d'humanité que l'on peinerait à croire que j'aie jamais été autre chose qu'une créature des ténèbres, sans principes, sans pitié, desservie de la moindre faiblesse émotionnelle.

Le peu de clients présent en cet instant ont changé d'avis, reprenant leurs problèmes sous le bras, franchissant les portes à une vitesse démesurée, Anthea retient son souffle depuis maintenant quatre secondes et la température de la pièce semble avoir chuté.

« Oui… Oui monsieur Holmes. Je… » Bégaie le brun avec effroi.

« Bien. Vous êtes viré, » je conclue, glissant une Marlboro entre mes lèvres.

J'allume mon bâton de plaisir, les gestes lents et c'est seulement en expirant de lourdes volutes de fumée à l'odeur âcre que j'ajoute :

« Ne retentez jamais l'expérience. Quoi qu'il advienne, dans un futur proche ou éloigné, aussi prudente que puisse être une abjection comme vous, n'essayez _plus jamais _de me rouler. »

Sans un mot de plus, je laisse le brun au milieu du hall d'entrée avec pour seul témoin une Anthea respirant correctement, à nouveau neutre. J'emprunte l'ascenseur muré dans un silence qui semble m'accompagner depuis ma naissance. Coulé dans mon âme, déversé dans mes oreille, ce silence qui n'a aucune attente ni envie si ce n'est celle de me tenir fidèlement compagnie.

« J'ai brièvement songé que tu le torturerais, » m'accueille Mycroft dès l'instant où j'ai le malheur de franchir les portes de mon bureau.

« Tes petits secrets sont en sécurité maintenant, » je lance, prenant place dans mon fauteuil, les cendres de ma cigarette se déversant selon leur bon vouloir, un peu partout.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, c'est ta fierté qui t'y a poussé. Quoi qu'il en soit, le gouvernement anglais en sera ravi, » admet le roux, face à la baie vitrée, les rayons orangés du crépuscule l'entourant d'une aura lumineuse. « Toutefois, je ne peux que te faire remarquer ta négligence. Laisser ces rapports d'enquête sans surveillance, c'est quasiment un appel au vol. »

« Je préfère la négligence à la paranoïa, » je contre distraitement, croisant son regard par le biais du verre reflétant sinistrement ses traits.

« Soit. Mais note tout de même que ton laxisme laisse échapper un homme à même de découvrir les secrets d'autrui grâce à ta fameuse science de la déduction. »

« Ne me sous-estime pas Mycroft, c'est irritant. J'ai uniquement sept employés, six aux dernières nouvelles, choisis sur le volet. À ceux-ci, j'ai enseigné à observer le monde différemment. Bien qu'ils soient à présent tous apte à connaître ce qu'a mangé un inconnu au cours de la journée, qui couche avec qui et si leurs parents sont effectivement les leurs, ils sont dans l'incapacité totale et navrante d'enquêter proprement et cela même s'ils poussent leurs facultés à leur paroxysme. Toutes les enquêtes établies par The science of déduction passent par mon bureau. _Je _suis celui qui déduit, celui qui écarte les nombreuses erreurs de mes bons à rien ainsi que l'impossible afin de ne garder que la vérité. Si cette boîte fonctionne avec autant d'efficacité c'est parce que je suis partout, sur la moindre enquête, du vol au meurtre, » psalmodiais-je sans entrain, tout en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Je suis partout, oui. Mais cette omniprésence a un prix qui se fait plus élevé chaque jour. Mon corps est taraudé de multiples douleurs, compressé par un stress toujours plus grand. Néanmoins, il est hors de question que je ralentisse le rythme. J'excelle dans ce que je fais et cette aptitude m'apporte un pouvoir justifiant l'existence dérisoire que je me refuse à abandonner. L'idée qu'un être comme moi puisse faire plier n'importe quelle institution est d'un ridicule ! Ils ne savent pas à qui ils continuent de vouer une telle vénération, une sorte de bondieuserie pathétique et attristante. Cela confirme le fait que seuls les plus ignobles accèdent au sommet de la pyramide.

« Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos, » propose l'épicentre du gouvernement britannique, Satan lui-même.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de phrase, c'est dégoûtant, » je grimace devant sa soudaine poussée d'affection. « Contente-toi de t'assurer qu'Anderson détruise ce satané manuscrit. »

« J'étais sincère, Sherlock. Toutefois, il va sans dire que cet Anderson n'écrira plus une ligne de quoique ce soit à propos d'un grand secret ou d'un complot à l'échelle national. »

« Parfait. Va-t'en. »

Le roux ne bouge pas d'un iota, me fixant consciencieusement, son teint blafard lui donnant des airs on ne peut plus malhonnêtes. C'est sous ce regard, similaire à celui de notre grand-père maternel, que je m'allume une seconde cigarette au bout de la précédente, l'ignorant prodigieusement. Une pile gigantesque de dossiers encombre mon champ de vision, me donnant la nausée. La fumée me râpe la gorge et laisse sur ma langue un goût des plus écœurants. J'ai soif et faim. Un soupir à peine perceptible s'évade de mes lèvres alors que je vais une fois encore à l'encontre de mes besoins naturels en m'emparant d'un compte-rendu plutôt que d'un steak frite accompagnée d'un grand verre d'eau.

« Sherlock, » appelle le roux.

« Si tu veux rester, fais-le mais pour l'amour de tous les saints, tais-toi. »

« Je m'en vais, » déclare-t-il, une main affairée à ajuster un col déjà parfait. « Mais avant cela, j'insiste pour que tu fasses une pause dans ton emploi du temps. Je ne suis pas médecin cependant, il est évident que tu te surmènes. »

« Tu n'es pas médecin, en effet. Au revoir Mycroft, » je tranche froidement.

« Mère organise un dîner de famille, » lâche mon frère de but en blanc.

C'est pire encore que de sauter du coq à l'âne, il passe carrément d'une galaxie à une autre. Je redresse lentement la tête, haussant un sourcil de circonstance.

« Elle aimerait vraiment que tu sois là, » explique le roux. « Tu n'es pas venu à Noël depuis des années, pour son anniversaire non plus et si elle a adoré la broche que tu lui as faite parvenir, ton absence l'a, en revanche, beaucoup peinée. »

« Il est évident que j'aurais souhaité venir à ce dîner, » dis-je, sarcastique. « Sauf que je suis malade, ma jambe me fait affreusement souffrir. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Sherlock, » souffle-t-il, las. « Ta jambe va très bien. »

« Vraiment ? » Je m'étonne faussement. « Je m'en vais rectifier cette erreur sur-le-champ ! »

D'un bond, je quitte mon fauteuil en cuir, m'empare d'une petite statuette de marbre purement décorative et j'allais l'abattre sur mon genoux quand le roux s'écrie :

« J'accepte ! Je lui dirai ! Veux-tu lâcher cette horreur ? »

« Au revoir, Mycroft, » je le congédie derechef.

« Sherlock… Au revoir. Prends soin de toi, » formule le roux, prenant la porte d'un pas mesuré.

Je relâche la statuette, qui va s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sinistre. Seul, j'embrasse le silence et me détourne du mur afin de contempler les toits de Londres depuis l'emplacement qui fut, plus tôt, occupé par mon frère. Le crépuscule décline à grands pas, une petite foule glisse sur les trottoirs. J'abandonne le temps d'un instant l'idée de boucler mes rapports, absorbé par cette vie qui a la capacité de se développer sans ma participation. Le temps persiste à fuir et c'est sans surprise que la nuit prend ses droits devant mon regard fade. Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'ai conscience que mon désespoir, simple, sans connotation particulière et chagrine est consubstantiel à mon existence. Si je ne vis pas, je ne peux pas être malheureux. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de poursuivre mon avancée dans le monde. Il n'y avait à mes yeux, jadis comme aujourd'hui, aucun mal à être insatisfait, pauvre de toutes réjouissances ou de ce que les hommes aiment appeler : Bonheur. Je n'ai pas douté de cette certitude ne serait-ce qu'une fois mais ça n'empêche pas néanmoins ce sentiment de peser lourd contre ma poitrine.

Le souvenir d'un éclat de rire, bancal et trébuchant me traverse le corps et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je me souviens. Rire, voilà qui a allégé mes souffrances d'une manière des plus surprenantes. Je peine à retracer le cheminement qui a conduit à un tel acte. Je ne peux que me rappeler sa douceur, son goût sucré, cette tendre sensation de légèreté.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites m'en plus, aller, aller ! mdr**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people ! Comment va ? Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Peneloo, tu es parfaite, fantastique dans le genre: Yeahh **

* * *

_All of my change i spent on you..._

* * *

**POV JOHN**

Le vent caresse mon visage éteint, les yeux perdu sur le monde me faisant face, je grimace sèchement, tire du bout des doigts ma chemise collante de sueur et détourne les yeux de la rousse qui venait de me rendre mon regard qu'elle pensait intéressé. Je pousse la porte du café « Au soleil » et rien que son nom parvient à décupler la sensation de chaleur oppressante qui s'écrase sur Londres. Debout, j'observe la clientèle, cherchant Stamford. Il me fait un signe de la main avant de pointer la table à côté de la sienne du doigt « Canon » mime-t-il en silence. _Ma journée ne peut décemment pas être pire. _

« Salut, » Je soupire, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Les yeux du brun doublent de volume, ses sourcils broussailleux donnant l'illusion de rencontrer la naissance de ses cheveux, son front disparu comme par enchantement.

« Vieux, _qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_ » S'étonne-t-il, théâtralement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Mais ça fait mal ? » S'enquiert-il encore, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, de dépit, de honte et de frustration.

« Non, plus maintenant. Et puis ce n'est pas le plus important. » J'élude en prenant place, embarrassé par les regards inquisiteurs des clients alentours.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne se soucient jamais de leurs affaires ?

« Bah tu vois, moi je ne dirais pas ça. T'as juste le front encore plus balafré qu'Henry Porter et la main aussi déchiquetée que celle de Freddy lui-même. C'est _un peu _important quand même. » Relance Mike que ma soi-disant vision d'horreur ne semble pas gêner, puisqu'il mord avec appétit dans son hamburger.

Je passe ma main vacante dans mes cheveux, m'empare du menu afin de le mettre entre mon visage et les coups d'œil indiscrets dont il fait l'objet puis lâche, lessivé :

« J'ai été viré. »

« Sérieux ? Quand ? Comment ? » S'exclame le brun sans retenue, m'offrant une vue dont j'aurais pu me passer sur l'intérieur de sa bouche remplie de viande, de pain et autres aliments broyés.

« Ce matin. Carl m'a convoqué dans son bureau. En dépit, de ma commande habituelle, je n'ai rien vendu depuis les cent cinquante photocopieuses et c'était il y a des mois. » J'explique, à contrecœur.

Avouer à haute voix que j'ai été licencié est plus éprouvant que je ne l'aurais cru. Ce simple geste matérialise mon échec social, mon incompétence. Je suis au chômage, à trente-six ans, il n'y a rien de plus minable sur terre. Il aurait mieux fallu mourir en Afghanistan, j'aurais au moins eu quelques lauriers suspendus à côté de mon nom.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ? » Demande le brun, une paille entre les lèvres alors qu'il sirote légèrement un coca.

« Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? » Je m'étonne avec fatigue.

« J'en sais rien. Tu reviens comme Al Capone, tailladé de partout et tu me dis que tu t'es fait virer. N'importe qui penserait que t'as saigné le mec. »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas touché. J'ai accepté mon chèque, ses vœux et je suis parti. »

« En chemin, t'as décidé de te balancer à travers une vitrine ? » Blague le brun.

Sa phrase tombe dans les abysses de mon tourment et c'est sans surprise que je ne ris pas.

« J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et je me suis ouvert le front. » J'explique faiblement.

Si j'avais été plus jeune, adolescent peut-être, j'en pleurerais. D'avoir tout raté et de m'être accidenté une fois de plus. Tout cela est d'un mauvais goût !

«Et ta main ? » S'enquiert mon meilleur ami, délaissant sa foutue nourriture, un air compatissant qui m'aurait habituellement débecté chez un étranger, me réconfortant pauvrement sur ses traits.

« Je l'ai posée au mauvais endroit. » Fais-je, restant vague sur ce qui s'est réellement produit, inutile d'accentuer ma honte.

« Vieux, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. C'est nul. » Soupire sincèrement le brun, une maigre fossette se creusant dans sa joue gauche.

J'acquiesce, relâchant mon menu pour accepter la main vigoureuse qu'il passe sur ma nuque en une bourrade amicale.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te paie à boire, ça va te faire du bien. » Sourit-il.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Viens à la maison alors. Rosie sera contente de te revoir. Tu sais, si t'étais pas mon pote, je trouverais ça bizarre qu'elle soit si gentille avec toi ! »

Je souris pauvrement, acceptant son invitation par défaut. Il m'est difficile de rentrer chez moi pour l'instant. Me retrouver seul dans cette pièce, sans occupation, sans compagnie et sans avenir, sera assurément ma plus grande épreuve. Autant la repousser le plus possible.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« John ! Comment vas-tu chéri ? » M'accueille Rosie Stamford dès l'instant où je franchis la porte de sa cuisine.

Elle essuie prestement ses mains sur son tablier avant de m'enserrer dans ses petits bras, fins, d'une force équivalente à celle d'une enfant. Son odeur fleurie embaume mes sinus, ses longues mèches me chatouillent le visage et je songe à quel point j'aurais adoré l'avoir comme petite sœur.

« Mon Dieu mais que t'est-il arrivé ? » S'étonne-t-elle dès l'instant où nous relâchons notre étreinte.

Ses doigts étrangement longs et secs caressent le pansement que j'ai sur le front, ses sourcils se froissant dans une mimique adorable qu'elle a parfois devant les innombrables gaffes de son mari.

« Je suis tombé. » J'admets, penaud.

Sa frimousse est accablée d'inquiétude, son petit nez retroussé frémit comme elle me gronde, pas plus effrayante qu'un chiot :

« John Watson, je te prierais d'être plus vigilent à l'avenir. Penses-tu à la détresse dont je serai affligée s'il t'arrive jamais quelque chose ? »

« Ton merveilleux mari sera là pour essuyer tes larmes ! » S'exclame ledit mari, rentrant dans la pièce avec éclat, à la façon d'un acteur d'opéra.

Sa jeune femme roule des yeux puis lui accorde un léger baiser, rouspétant faussement :

« Merveilleux mari qui est à présent barbouillé comme un mur des quartiers malfamés. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! »

S'en suit alors une fausse dispute, agrémentée de baisers aériens, de caresses à peine perceptibles et de mots doux glissés à l'oreille. Je les observe sourire aux lèvres, douleur au cœur. Bien que je sois heureux pour eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier, eux et leur danse quotidienne, leur joie, la simplicité qui en découle et plus que tout, leur amour. La logique veut qu'à mon âge, j'aie moi aussi une femme touchante, attendrissante, une maison remplie de souvenirs ainsi qu'une danse personnelle, une joie partagée, un amour simple et méritant. Au lieu de quoi, je me retrouve sans rien, mis à la porte de ma boîte, seul à danser le tango dans un deux pièces. Je resserre ma canne en bois d'une main tremblante comme je m'efforce de répondre au sourire joyeux de Mike. Il tape sa bedaine d'une main virile, tournoie autour de sa femme et s'empare d'un pack de bières dans le frigo. Nous nous enfonçons dans le canapé, bière en main, regardant la chaîne sportive d'un œil qui devient peu à peu vitreux.

« Le problème de cet emmerdeur de Colins est qu'il laisse passer toute les balles ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sélectionneur ne l'a pas viré ! Tu te souviens du nordiste de l'an passé ? Cette flèche aussi rapide que l'éclair ! Un bon gars, tu te rappelles hein ? » S'exclame le brun avec entrain, manquant de renverser le vase en porcelaine posé sur la table où reposent ses pieds.

« Richard Beadle, pour sûr je m'en rappelle. Il était sacrément doué ! » J'approuve, buvant une longue gorgée de ma bière, le métal transpirant de petites gouttes d'eau, humidifiant abondamment mon bandage.

La chaleur a amplifié depuis ce matin, j'ai sans regret arraché la gaze que je pose sur ma nuque tous les matins dans le but de couvrir mon énième bourde. J'ouvre d'une main distraite les premiers boutons de ma chemise les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Un receveur manque son coup, la balle fuse haut dans le ciel, ajoutant un point de plus aux adversaires. Mike siffle de mécontentement, bougonne une suite d'insultes et la noie sous une lampée de bière. Mon téléphone vibre au loin et je me penche distraitement, ne voulant pas lâcher le match des yeux. Je tâtonne frénétiquement sur le dessus de ma mallette avant d'en trouver la fermeture.

« Oui ? » Réponds-je sourdement, absorbé par le match et la paresse.

« John Watson ? C'est Sherlock. J'ignore si vous vous souvenez encore de moi. »

« Oh bien sûr ! Comment allez-vous ? » Je questionne, reprenant mes esprits.

Notre équipe marque un point, le brun à mes côtés pousse un cri guttural et je me vois dans l'obligation de me retirer sur balcon.

« Excusez-moi. Vous disiez ? »

« Que je me porte bien et vous ? » Répète le PDG d'un ton sans variation.

« On fait aller. » Souris-je en vain, puisqu'il ne peut pas le voir.

Un léger silence s'installe, Mike est encore en train de hurler derrière la baie vitrée et le soleil brille si fort que je suis obligé de plisser les yeux. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre au bout du fil avant qu'Holmes ne reprenne :

« Serait-il possible de fixer une seconde entrevue, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'une autre série de photocopieuses. »

J'ai un petit rire comme je lance :

« Est-ce possible d'avoir besoin d'autant de photocopieuses en une seule année ? »

« Oui. »

C'est à mon tour de me racler la gorge avec plus d'embarras cette fois.

« J'aurais été ravi d'accéder à votre requête mais… je ne travaille plus pour J.A.M corporation. » J'admets, terrassé par l'humiliation.

« Licencié ? »

« Cela même. » J'approuve.

« Je suis désolé pour vous. » Dit le détective et sa voix ne dénonce pas une miette de compatissance.

J'allais formuler une vague excuse avant de raccrocher, ma bière se réchauffant dans la fournaise qu'es l'appartement quand Holmes poursuit :

« Vous êtes de ce fait disponible pour une entrevue privée. »

« Je… » Je bégaye, pas certain de comprendre.

« Écoutez, j'ai réellement apprécié notre entrevue, vous êtes agréable à vivre et Dieu sait que cette qualité se fait de plus en plus rare. Il s'agirait uniquement de boire un café_, entre amis_-le mot est prononcé avec difficulté- tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, rien de plus. » Explique l'homme d'une traite.

Je jette un vague regard à Mike occupé à danser devant son poste de télévision, on a gagné. Sherlock Holmes est une de ces personnes haut placées, perchées si haut au-dessus du commun des mortels qu'il m'est difficile d'admettre qu'un être si classieux, si bien élevé, la bouche pincée, des manières élégantes transparaissant dans le moindre de ses gestes puisse souhaiter boire un café _en tout amitié _avec moi, _le pire de tous_. Bien que notre entrevue se soit bien déroulée la fois passée, je ne cache pas avoir ressenti un malaise saisissant. Cette sensation désagréable que l'on a souvent devant quelqu'un qui est en tout point, plus beau que vous. Son compte bancaire est plus beau, ses vêtements, son éducation plus pointilleuse et correctement établie, son corps dépasse de loin le vôtre en élégance et en grâce. Et vous peinez à faire bonne impression, à ressortir le maximum de classe dont vous êtes capable, de quoi se mettre dans un embarras brut.

« Je… » Je commence, pas sûr de savoir ce que je veux exprimer et comment m'y prendre pour le faire correctement. « D'accord. C'est d'accord. » Je m'entends prononcer à mon grand malheur.

Je suis tout bonnement incapable de dire non. Enfin, je veux dire, je donne toutes ma monnaie aux sans-abris, je cède ma place dans les transports publics à n'importe qui dès que cette personne manifeste le besoin de s'assoir. Si l'on me pose une question, invariablement, je dirai oui avant de songer que j'aurais pu refuser sans blesser quiconque.

« Parfait. Que diriez-vous de vendredi, vingt heures trente ? » Poursuit le PDG dans cette mélodie grave et étrange qu'est sa voix.

« Un café, si tard ? » Je m'étonne.

« Mon travail ne me permet pas d'agir autrement. On n'a qu'à dîner, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oui, je comprends. Dînons alors. » J'acquiesce, sans comprendre quoique ce soit.

« J'arriverai à Cardiff avec le train de six heures, on se retrouve à la gare ? »

« Oui. » Je persiste à accepter bêtement.

Le pire est que malgré toutes ces questions qui m'offrent la possibilité d'agir selon mon bon vouloir, je reste engrené dans une machine ahurissante qui me donne la sensation de répondre non pas ce que je souhaite réellement (comme si je le savais), mais ce que je pense qui ne ferait pas offense à mon interlocuteur. Cette machine gît dans mon cerveau depuis ma naissance et je doute pouvoir m'en débarrasser un jour.

« Je vous dis donc à vendredi Watson. » Conclut le détective.

« John, vous pouvez m'appeler John. » Je corrige instinctivement.

« Au revoir, John. »

« Au revoir, Sherlock. À vendredi. »

La tonalité s'enclenche, je reste debout à fixer mon portable, la nuque assurément rendue cramoisie par le soleil, ne parvenant pas à tirer une conclusion logique de cette conversation téléphonique, ignorant de surcroît par quelle sorcellerie Holmes est en possession de mon numéro. J'ai dû lui donner ma carte de visite, ou autre bout de papier. Je finis par hausser les épaules de dépit et rentre à l'intérieur avec l'espoir de finir ma bière.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

J'ai passé toute la journée à redouter mon entrevue avec Sherlock Holmes. « C'est ridicule mec ! Tu vas bouffer gratos, il y a pas de quoi paniquer ! » N'a cessé de me rabâcher mon meilleur ami, engloutissant mes cacahuètes à une vitesse inquiétante. Surtout quand on sait que l'arachide tue tout un tas de gens empressés de terminer leur paquet. J'ôte rageusement la chemise que je venais d'enfiler, manquant de peu d'arracher un bouton. Il fait décemment trop chaud pour en porter une. Réflexion faite, il fait trop chaud pour enfiler ne serait-ce qu'un sous-vêtement. Mon regard se perd sur le coucher de soleil à l'horizon, Mike est finalement rentré chez lui, accordant une once de répit à mon canapé et à moi-même. J'avoue être angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver face à face avec un homme d'affaire, impeccable et tout. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant la brise salvatrice qui s'est élevée caresser mon front humide. Lorsque je m'emploie à me rappeler de mon entretien avec Sherlock… Holmes (penser à un étranger en des termes familiers est totalement désagréable et embarrassant), le premier élément qui me frappe est qu'il a réussi à m'amener à parler de moi sans retenue, ni gêne et Dieu sait que cette gêne me ronge à présent, après coup. Il m'a donné l'impression d'être un objet rare et fascinant comme un fossile d'une race étrange devant lequel il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif. Bien évidemment, il y avait également cette froideur effrayante qui émane de lui. Et c'est peut-être cela qui m'a encouragé dans l'idée absurde d'être _réellement _intéressant. Car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la froideur dévastatrice qui l'entoure m'aurait, à coup sûr, broyé en une fraction de seconde.

Je couvre mes yeux d'une main affligée, ce que je regrette toutes les idioties que je lui ai confiées ! Comment ai-je pu être si… à l'aise avec ces horribles déconvenues ?

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indique qu'il est déjà huit heures. Au diable la chemise et la sophistication ! Avec toutes les confessions que je lui ai faites, je ne lui forcerai plus une once de respect ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Résolu à ne faire aucun effort vestimentaire, la chaleur ne le permettant de toute façon pas, j'enfile un t-shirt blanc et un jean abîmé aux genoux. La question des chaussures se pose alors. Je me frotte la nuque, observant distraitement mes pieds nus. Pas de chaussures. Je jette donc tout naturellement mon dévolu sur une paire de sandales en cuir brun. Introspectif, j'étudie mon reflet dans le miroir. Simple et banal, comme à l'accoutumée. Je grimace à la vue du tatouage léchant ma nuque jusqu'au commencement de mon oreille. Il fait trop chaud pour mettre une gaze. Et puis, j'ai été viré, à quoi bon entretenir une image d'honnête homme ? De plus, j'avoue qu'en dépit de l'horreur dont j'ai été frappé à sa découverte, ce tattoo me donne des airs plus sauvages, masculins en somme. On dirait _enfin _que j'ai fait la guerre !

Le moral revigoré à cette pensée, j'empoigne ma canne, vérifie une dernière fois mon front lacéré, et quitte l'appartement d'un bon pas. Dehors, une agitation nocturne secoue les rues, certaines filles se sont faites belles et cela se voit. Leurs longues jambes dénudées se baladent à l'air libre, luisant sous la lumière du soir. Partout où je pose mes yeux, il n'est question que de vêtements raccourcis, de peau dénudée. Voilà que même une part minime des hommes se met à porter des shorts à chaque fois plus courts. Je reste ébahi devant un jeune homme affublé d'une culotte en jean, la plus courte que j'aie jamais vue, chez hommes et femmes confondus. Apercevant mon étonnement, il va jusqu'à me lancer un clin d'œil espiègle tout en se déhanchant avec autant de sensualité qu'une femme fatale. J'ai un petit rire devant cette assurance invincible qui anime la nouvelle génération. Loin de m'en offenser et plutôt impressionné par ce courage presque effronté, je continue mon chemin, observant mes congénères d'un œil curieux. J'ai toujours aimé épier les agissements d'autrui. Cela remonte à ma tendre enfance, ma mère en était incroyablement embarrassée, j'étais le seul bébé à fixer sans sourciller tous les inconnus à un point où, même les plus déterminés finissaient par se sentir gênés sous mon regard inquisiteur.

Pourtant il n'y a aucune intention, ni besoin pervers derrière cet acte. C'est juste absolument fascinant de se rendre compte des différences entre chaque individu. Et parfois, on croit se retrouver dans d'autres, dans leur manière de sauter d'un pied à l'autre, impatient, dans un mouvement de sourcil, une expression. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Arrivé à la gare, un petit bâtiment pittoresque, aussi farfelu et ornementé que la boutique d'un antiquaire passionné, je consulte le panneau d'information. Le train de Sherlock… Holmes (Je ne vais pas y parvenir, si ?) arrive sur la voie une dans sept minutes, sans retard. Bien. Je prends place sur un banc en bois inconfortable, plus petit et étroit que la normale. Peu de choses sont automatisées dans cette gare, plus par esprit conservatoire que pécuniaire. Le maire a bien fait de ne rien changer, ou si peu de choses. Le contraste entre les vielles lanternes en métal noirci et les panneaux d'affichage phosphorescents de technologie est intriguant. Enveloppés dans le drap noir de la nuit à peine tombée, ces deux opposés lumineux deviennent étrangement merveilleux. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Seul dans ce bâtiment antique et désert, j'attends une prouesse du destin. Bien sûr, rien ne se produit, le train du PDG entre en gare et je me lève, tenant fermement ma canne, stressé pour une raison obscure. La foule se déverse des portes en bout de wagon et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je devrais le remarquer comme un éléphant dans un magasin de cédéroms, il est trop différent pour se noyer dans la foule. Comme l'huile dans l'eau, il reste en surface, glissant entre les braves gens sans jamais se mélanger. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je manque de sursauter, stupidement anxieux.

« Sherlock… ! » Glapis-je en guise de salue.

Le brun m'offre une esquisse de sourire narquois.

« John. »

« Comment allez-vous ? » Je m'enquiers, au bord de l'apoplexie.

J'ignore pour quelle raison je suis si alarmé. C'est ridicule, dirait Mike la bouche pleine, brandissant un sandwich. _Ridicule._ Le détective coule un regard analytique sur ma personne, ses iris se stoppent sur ma nuque puis il reprend sur un ton courtois, comme s'il ne venait pas de me détailler de la tête aux pieds :

« Bien et vous ? »

« Je vais bien. » Dis-je, trop promptement pour que cela ne paraisse vrai.

La bouche du scientifique s'étire en un sourire énigmatique, il se met à marcher d'une démarche aérienne, lançant simplement :

« C'est une belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il fait trop chaud. » Je remarque en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Sirius. » Prononce le brun, songeur, la tête tournée vers les étoiles.

« Pardon ? » Je m'enquiers, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Canicule de son nom latin _Canicula _signifiant « petite chienne » qui est en fait, le second nom de l'étoile Sirius. »

« Pourquoi donner un nom pareil au pire moment de l'été ? »

« Les anciens ont établi une sombre connexion entre les vagues de chaleurs étouffantes et Sirius car celle-ci les précédait infailliblement. » Explique patiemment le brun, son ton docte ne lui conférent pas l'air supérieur des érudits pédants, au contraire.

J'observe à présent le ciel, intrigué, questionnant :

« Vous êtes passionné d'astronomie ? »

« Non, loin de là. Je trouvais cela profondément idiot. » Admet-il, une main lasse glissant dans ses boucles, attirant inconsciemment mon regard sur lui.

« Quoi donc ? » Je m'entends demander.

Il se mord brièvement la lèvre, puis approfondit :

« L'agitation générée par et pour ce simple bout de roche en fusion. En Egypte antique, son lever marquait le début de la saison de crue du Nil. Et si elle ne s'était jamais levée ? Ressentiraient-ils à l'instinct à quel instant fixer leur calendrier annuel ?-une expression dure s'empare de ses traits comme s'il semblait excédé par cette dévotion sans faille- Les Romains eux, avaient leurs propres théories fantaisistes, aussi morbides qu'une épopée grecque. Selon eux, ce caillou aurait une fâcheuse influence. Ils pensent en effet que… »

Je l'écoute parler, en apnée sous un flot de connaissance, de légende mystique et de conte. Une digression s'enclenche, la conversation semblant vouloir déboucher n'importe où et surtout nulle part. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'y participer activement ou même d'être un interlocuteur averti. Ce qui ne me gêne en rien. J'en profite surtout pour raviver une soif dont je n'ai pas été frappé depuis longtemps. Mon premier jour d'école primaire, j'ai été émerveillé devant toutes les perspectives qui s'offraient à moi. J'avais soif de savoir. Bien sûr, comme tout enfant de mon âge, je détestais les maths, les contrôles ainsi que les professeurs étranges dotés d'un sens de l'hygiène quasi inexistant. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'est apprendre ce que faisaient les autres, avant que je ne sois là, prêt à bâtir ma subsistance. Cependant, j'avoue sans détour que la vie des autres, morts ou vivants, m'intéressait et m'intéresse encore, bien plus que ma propre existence.

Le brun parle d'une voix mesurée, traînante et alors que je l'écoute avec attention, hochant par moment la tête lorsque son point de vue concorde au mien, mes iris le détaillent finement, le détective porte un pantalon en toile noir près du corps, un t-shirt en col-v de la même couleur, plongeant, laissant voir le début de son torse laiteux, le tout recouvert d'une veste noire également, d'un tissus qui même à l'œil semble léger. Il est d'une élégance sobre, sophistiquée (Seigneur ! Ce mot s'entête à me poursuivre) adéquate face à cette chaleur opprimante. Rien d'étonnant à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, je me questionne quant aux intentions qui peuvent le pousser à apparaitre en compagnie d'un être d'une normalité banale, standard. Ma personnalité extraordinaire y est pour beaucoup ? Évidemment (sarcasme quand tu nous tiens).

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Je questionne lorsque le brun cesse brutalement son discours sur l'art byzantin, son puritanisme et la déchéance qui régnait alors sous cape*.

Il oppose profondément ses orbes aux miennes, l'intensité de son regard me donnant une sainte envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. C'est idiot d'y songer maintenant, surtout qu'il n'a jusqu'à présent commis aucun acte qui justifie une telle conclusion. Néanmoins, sondé par ses pupilles glaciales, je suis parcouru par un sentiment étrange d'épouvante.

« Je suis navré de monopoliser la conversation. » Admet-il, impassiblement contrit (si c'est possible).

« Pardon ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander à nouveau.

« J'ai pour habitude, une fois lancé, de ne jamais m'arrêter. Ne laissant de ce fait, que très peu de chances à mes interlocuteurs. »

« Oh ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela ! Avoir de la conversation n'est pas un défaut. » Je rassure tout en reculant instinctivement d'un pas.

Soudainement, le brun me parait excessivement proche, ce qui est faux. Il se tient à une distance respectable, commune et peut-être même que les centimètres nous séparant laisseraient penser extérieurement, que nous sommes de parfaits étrangers, se tenant côte à côte par le plus grand des hasards. Le détective jette un regard à sa gauche, sur une vitrine outrageusement éclairée, un fumet alléchant flotte dans l'air et le temps d'une seconde, je me laisse aller à la contemplation du profil du scientifique, sa peau diaphane, son nez pointu qui semble se retrousser au grès de son mécontentement, ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche pleine aussi colorée que celle d'une jeune fille, dans cette fraction d'éternité, les yeux braqués sur lui, je suis terrifié.

« Que pensez-vous de ce restaurant ? Il semble respecter toutes les règles d'hygiène. » Questionne-t-il, son attention à nouveau tournée vers moi.

« Oui. Oui, il m'a l'air correct. » Dis-je d'une traite, essayant en vain, intérieurement de chasser cette sensation injuste envers le brun qui n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'enquiert celui-ci, sourcils froncés.

« Oh oui, ce n'est que la chaleur. Je supporte mal la chaleur. » Je mens.

Le détective m'accorde un regard étrange avant de prendre place à une petite table pour deux, légèrement en retrait.

Le repas s'est étonnement bien déroulé. J'étais certain de ne jamais pouvoir me débarrasser de ce sentiment de terreur sourde, ce qui est le cas, mais je reste soulagé du fait que celui-ci ait quelque peu diminué. Et puis, bien qu'il ne mangeât pas, Sherlock s'est employé à être un locuteur de premier ordre, actif à sa façon. Ne voulant pas de dessert, nous décidons, d'un commun accord, de commander un café afin clôturer la soirée. Les expressos sont servis par une jeune serveuse qui, au vu de son décolleté impudique, aime déployer ses charmes. Elle se penche outrageusement en déposant nos tasses, nous offrant une vue sans pareille sur ses seins rebondis. Gêné, je détourne les yeux, le brun quant à lui, ne fait aucune remarque, se contentant de poursuivre, neutre :

« La beauté, la vraie, est tout autre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Je m'étonne.

Je ne saurais expliquer par quelle magie nos discussions ont la particularité de ne jamais s'interrompre. Il est vrai que nous ne cessons de glisser d'un sujet à un autre, infidélité qui je l'avoue facilite la tâche, néanmoins ce changement est à chaque fois d'une fluidité extraordinaire, dépourvu du silence attendu, relatif à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y avait pas de répit à parler avec lui, non. Des silences, il y en avait, survenant discrètement au détour d'une phrase, pointant le bout de leur nez de manière inattendue, indétectable, presque invisible.

« Aristote dans sa _Poétique _fait remarquer à quel point les choses dites « laides » peuvent dévoiler une beauté étonnante une fois peintes. Un cadavre peut devenir magnifique sur un tableau qui représente pourtant avec exactitude l'horreur de ce qui nous terrifie tous. »

« Quoi donc ? » Je souffle, pendu à ses lèvres.

« La mort. La mort enfante la beauté qui n'est elle-même que terreur. La vraie beauté est terrorisante. »* Formule le brun, à l'aide d'une conviction nette et apparente.

Je reste engourdi face à sa déclaration, les mains étroitement serrées autour de ma tasse, le mécanisme de mes réflexions ralenti. C'est une manière différente, originale de percevoir la chose. Oui. Étonnement saisissante. Mais ne s'appliquant cependant qu'à une seule forme de beauté. Celle qui, brute, controversée, parvient à s'épanouir sous les aptitudes et la finesse d'un esprit alerte, indéniablement artistique. Un léger silence s'en suit puis une digression en amenant une autre le sujet s'allège, gagnant en banalité.

« Ce fut, une fois encore, un réel plaisir de partager votre compagnie. » Sourit Sherlock, debout sur le quai numéro un, le train pour Londres prédit pour une poignée de minutes.

« Pour moi aussi. C'était fantastique. Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, mais vous êtes brillant. Sincèrement brillant. » J'avoue avec entrain, le cerveau encore palpitant sous ce flot, ce chahut d'apparence abyssale, de nature phénoménale.

Le scientifique bat des paupières, apparemment surpris. Il passe une main aérienne dans sa crinière, confiant dans un souffle :

« C'est bien la première fois que l'on me qualifie de la sorte. »

Je tais mon étonnement, préférant apprécier la brise nocturne ainsi que le chant frénétique des criquets enfouis dans les ténèbres des bosquets environnants. Le grondement mécanique du train raisonne comme une armée marchant sur les terres de Cardiff. Le bruit s'amplifie, une voix féminine annonce l'entrée en gare de l'ICN* de minuit quatre en direction de Londres. Sherlock me consulte du regard. Il est temps de se séparer. J'ignore comment conclure la soirée. Lui serrer la main ? La secouer bêtement dans les airs ?

Le brun coupe court à mes réflexions en me tendant une main aux doigts longs et osseux.

« Au revoir, John. À une prochaine fois peut-être ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Au revoir, Sherlock. Bon retour. »

Le brun sourit une dernière fois, son visage est vivement éclairé par la lumière sèche des phares, ses yeux m'apparaissant alors comme deux brasiers farouches encadrés d'une peau rendue translucide par la lumière crue des phares. Le contraste saisissant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux est à couper le souffle. Bien après qu'il ait pris place dans un wagon et que le train ait quitté la petite gare de Cardiff, je reste frappé de terreur. Je n'ai pas un esprit particulièrement fin ni même une perception artistique des choses, pourtant je l'aie vue_._ C'était éphémère, fugace, mais je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, la beauté, la beauté à l'état pur. Celle-là même qui ne répond à aucun des critères imposés par l'homme, celle que l'on ne reconnaît que très rarement, la controversée, l'abstraite, la sauvage et violente beauté. _La terreur._

* * *

***J'avoue ne rien connaître de l'hypothétique puritanisme et bondieuserie de l'art byzantin. Pour être franche, je ne connais rien du tout à propos de l'art byzantin haha.**

***La phrase : « La mort est mère de beauté. » ainsi que la conversation qui en découle m'a énormément frappée dans un roman. _Le maîtr__e__ des illusions_ de Donna Tartt. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y faire ne serait-ce qu'allusion. On est d'accord, j'ai fait bien plus qu'une simple allusion haha. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous recommande vivement ce livre. C'est un bijou, un joyau de bijou même. Les gens ont tendance à être écœurés par sa longueur mais bon Dieu, forcez-vous parce que ce livre est une réelle aventure. Vous aurez beau être chez vous, coincé dans votre canapé, vous vivrez l'aventure d'une vie.**

***Inter City Neigezug, c'est un train suisse haha. Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux trains londoniens alors… :P**

* * *

**Voilàà ! Un petit mot peut-être ? ;)**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Peneloo hohohohoho merci. :) **

* * *

_I lay myself down..._

* * *

**POV JOHN**

Les mois ont passé, j'ai débuté des petits boulots éreintants dans le but de boucler mes fins de mois. Ceux-ci, bien que parvenant à leur but, me fatiguant incroyablement. Je parviens, toutefois, à payer mon loyer ainsi que mes factures et c'est un fait non négligeable. Au-delà de cela, mes horaires irréguliers me permettent de vaquer à mes occupations, visiter des musées, des monuments historiques, m'abrutir de programmes télé. Néanmoins, j'avoue passer la plupart de mon temps à déambuler dans les rues cuisantes de chaleur, la vapeur se détachant de l'asphalte jouant d'effets d'optique devant ma rétine éblouie.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ma canne posée à ma gauche, une tasse de thé dans les mains, je regarde mes congénères s'activer, courir de gauche à droite, donnant l'impression d'avoir quelques affaires urgentes sur le feu. Mon portable vibre au loin, sur la table de la cuisine et je détache mon regard d'une jeune femme sautillante, essayant avec effort de parler au téléphone tout en enfilant son talon aiguille. Il s'agit d'un message de Sherlock, accompagné d'une photo qui rebuterait n'importe qui à neuf heures du matin. Ayant déjà vu des cadavres en Afghanistan et au cours des derniers moi, grâce à lui, je ne m'en formalise pas. « Bonjour, John. Bien dormi ? Parfait. Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet de cet homme ?_SH » La phrase est sommaire, comme à l'accoutumée. Je télécharge l'image, un sourire en coin.

Notre première rencontre a été le début d'une suite d'entretiens de toute sorte mais bien souvent de dîners, tous les vendredis. Selon une coutume qui s'installe à sa manière, nous veillons à toujours rester disponibles en fin de semaine. C'est un homme réellement épatant, sûrement un brin sociopathe, m'enfin, c'est mon avis personnel et malgré cela j'admets qu'il est un personnage agréable. Personnage que je considère à présent comme un ami. La photographie s'affiche, dévoilant un homme sur une table d'autopsie, la mâchoire détruite à moitié, la peau sensée la couvrir réduite à un amas de chair violacée pendant de part et d'autre du visage, coulant sur le cou sous forme de petit grumeaux cristallisé de sang coagulé. J'étudie l'image avec attention, zoomant sur la plaie, les yeux plissés de concentration. Je finis par me redresser et formuler une réponse : « Bonjour, Sherlock, je suppose que vous n'avez pas réellement dormi mais cette nuit d'insomnie vous a-t-elle été agréable ? Vous m'en voyez ravi. Pour l'homme, je le situerais dans une tranche d'âge allant de quarante à cinquante ans. Au sujet du coup, qui a selon moi causé sa mort, je le dirais porté à l'aide d'un objet contondant abattu à plusieurs reprise sur son visage, les marques sur le torse sont sûrement des contusions post-mortem. Puis-je vous demander où le corps a été retrouvé ?_JW»

J'avale une gorgée de mon café, bêtement excité devant cette complicité particulière qui s'est créée un matin lorsque le brun m'a fait parvenir, une fois encore par sms, la photographie d'un cadavre. Ne pouvant attendre le médecin légiste, pressé par le temps, il s'est excusé avant de requérir mes conclusions. Ce serait mentir que de prétendre ne pas avoir été surpris par une telle requête. L'image de la morte (Seigneur ! je m'en souviens encore), était celle d'une énorme femme d'âge mûr si avancée dans le stade de la décomposition que son corps empâté était creusé de cavités purulentes, comme un fruit blet. Après quoi, je l'ai étonnamment encouragé à faire appel à moi autant qu'il le désirait, j'étais médecin après tout et mes boulots avilissants ne me permettaient pas de montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Sherlock ne s'en prive pas et j'avoue jalouser l'aperçu de ce que peut être sa vie au quotidien. Je suis heureux de pouvoir participer un tant soit peu à ces enquêtes dont je ne connais rien. Que cela doit être excitant d'être au cœur de l'action !

« Objet contondant. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? Son corps a été découvert dans un parc, dans les alentours de Soho._SH »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux tirer de conclusion plus approfondie à partir d'une simple photographie. Cependant, je suis certain que ledit objet est de source métallique, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas pu faire tant de dégâts. Une batte en bois se serait brisée sous la violence des coups, un marteau aurait entièrement et non partiellement détruit la mâchoire. Là, la peau a, semble-t-il, cédé sous la force des coups, elle s'est déchirée. J'opterais pour un outil au bout arrondi, plus grand que ceux que l'on utilise généralement lorsque l'on bricole._JW » Je me redresse, pose ma tasse dans l'évier, retournant à ma chambre, canne dans une main, téléphone dans l'autre. La réponse du brun arrive lorsque j'enfile un bermuda large offert par ma sœur Harriet à mon anniversaire.

« Oh John ! C'est fantastique ! Bonne journée mon cher, bonne journée !_SH »

J'ose un sourire devant son enthousiasme morbide qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il a encore raison. Dans une chorégraphie quotidienne, je termine de me vêtir, enfile une paire de tennis en toile, me saisit d'une vielle sacoche en cuir où, je le sais, est rangé mon walkman. Je quitte mon appartement à dix heures tapantes, frais et disposé à commencer mon premier boulot de la journée. _Please please please , Let me get what i want_ de _The Smiths_ s'élève contre les parois de mon crâne lorsque j'enclenche mon Walkman et dodelinant en rythme de la tête, je tire mon chariot derrière moi, glissant dans toutes les boites aux lettre l'acceptant, une petite pile de publicités. Eh oui ! Voilà en quoi consiste mon premier boulot : distribuer de la pub. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tant d'années d'études, je me retrouver à distribuer des parasites dont, au vue de certaines gommettes moins tendres que d'autres, personne ne veut. Bon, j'avoue que c'est un boulot plutôt relaxant, j'en profite pour faire une petite promenade de santé aux heures où le soleil est clément avec l'épiderme d'autrui. Après quoi, j'irai à l'usine, resserrer des boulons ainsi qu'entretenir des machines dont l'usage m'échappe totalement, le tout, en écoutant le jeune Bishop parler de sa future carrière d'homme riche et célèbre. Une fois cela fait, j'irai grignoter un morceau avant de prendre mon service chez _Pasta Felicità. _Tout cela pour payer un loyer et des factures qui me laissent à peine de quoi vivre.

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres comme je me souviens d'une conversation entretenue avec Cesare, la veille alors que je triturais mon casque de téléphone. C'était une maigre soirée, à croire que les gens ne voulaient plus manger italien. Il pétrissait sa pâte comme à son habitude, en silence et avec passion puis il a redressé la tête, me fixant d'un regard si intense que j'en ai été déstabilisé.

« Je démissionne, John. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce fast food minable. Je vaux mieux que ça, _on _vaut mieux que ça. »

Son front était couvert de sueur, son visage anguleux tâché par endroits de petits ronds de farine.

« Je ne fais que prendre les commandes. » Lui fais-je remarquer, simplement.

« Avec un doctorat ? _Questo è stupido. _Il suffirait de quitter cette ville bonne à rien. Juste partir. »

Ses yeux verts luisaient d'une détermination que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de rencontré auparavant.

« Pour aller où ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu sais. J'aurais bien voulu travailler dans un cabinet médicale, aider les autres et tout ça mais il n'y a pas de place disponible, c'est la vie. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça la vie. La vie c'est ce qu'on en fait. J'ai toujours voulu monter mon propre restaurant, un truc grandiose. _Chez Cesare._ Mais un projet comme ça dans cette ville, c'est _impossible._ Ma christa madonna ! Je ne devrais pas me plier en quatre pour le resto' d'un autre ! Ma mama m'a toujours dit d'écrire mon propre destin et en son nom, je vais le faire. »

Il était si décidé que, ne sachant quoi répondre, je n'ai pu que le regarder en silence.

« John-il avait une manière spécial de prononcer mon prénom, avec cet accent que l'on entend dans les films mafieux américains- je pars demain, pour Londres, j'ai trouvé un local, je…, vais me lancer. Tu sais, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je pense que toi aussi tu devrais prendre ta vie en main, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ah je ne dis pas que tu es vieux mais en tout cas, tu n'es plus un bambino ! Mords dans la grande pomme avant de ne plus avoir de dents ! »

Mordre dans la grande pomme… Quelle pomme ? Londres ? Non. Ma vie est à Cardiff, j'y ai toujours vécu et si ce n'est pas la meilleure ville du Royaume-Uni, ce n'est pas la pire.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Vieux ! Angelo Di Coquo, a raison ! Faut bouger dans la vie ! » S'exclame Mike à peine ai-je fini de lui reporter les mots de l'italien.

« Cesare, il s'appelle Cesare. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les italiens se nomment Angelo Di machin dans ta tête ? » Je soupire, frustré devant son entêtement à être…, frustrant.

Le brun sourit, tape sa bedaine d'une main gentille. Son attention est détournée quelques secondes par une publicité de dessous féminin, une fois qu'il a terminé, il reprend, buvant un longue lampée de bière :

« Sérieusement, il n'y a rien pour toi à Cardiff. Tu te souviens quand on était à Barts ? C'était pas génial la vie à Londres ? On pouvait rester des heures assis sur un banc, un pack de bières sous le bras, à regarder passer les jolies filles. »

Je lève un sourcil sceptique. Il compte me convaincre avec des jolies filles ? C'est un argument hautement ridicule, on était jeunes et bon sang, on courait après à peu près tout ce qui se faisait pour peu que ce soit humain. Stamford est, une fois encore, affalé dans mon canapé, la télé allumée hurlant tout azimut. Il fait nuit et elle est l'unique source de lumière dans tout l'appartement.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir parce que tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul. » Continue le brun.

« Ce n'est pas… » Allais-je protester quand il m'interrompt d'une main levée :

« Vieux, je suis ton meilleur ami, je te connais mieux que le fond de ma poche. Moi, Londres, je m'en fichais, j'aurais été tout aussi bien à Hawaii mais toi en revanche, dès le premier jour, tu l'as adorée. On n'était pas sur le quai de gare et toi tu planais déjà. La ville, la grande ville, tu as toujours aimé ça. Les gens qui courent pour aller Dieu sait où attraper une crise cardiaque, les klaxons, le gaz carbonique qui combat l'oxygène à chaque inspiration, c'était _vraiment _ton truc. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Plus depuis quand ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mike » Je contre, détournant les yeux, las et honteux.

« Je vais te dire de quoi je parle, de cette putain de guerre. J'ai été réformé alors je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ce que tu as vécu mais, John, vieux, tu ne peux pas juste avoir peur de vivre ta vie ! Bordel, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais tous les fusiller ces gens-là ! Pas pour la reine, elle peut mourir que ça m'empêchera pas de dormir, je le ferais pour toi. John… de quoi as-tu si peur ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Alors quitte Cardiff et emménage à Londres. »

Le brun me fixe durement du regard, plus sérieux que jamais. Je ne peux pas, j'ignore pourquoi. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai peur. Je… Je ne veux juste pas le faire. Un silence lourd de sens s'installe, la chaleur écrase le monde, s'infiltre par chaque fenêtre, sous chaque perron, vêtements et entre de longs courants d'airs artificiels. Consultant mes doigts entremêlés dans un charivari d'angoisse, je peine à respirer convenablement.

« Je t'aime, Rosie aussi, on t'adore, et… tu n'es pas aussi heureux que tu pourrais l'être, que tu _devrais_ même. On sera toujours là, on ne bougera pas d'un iota, si tu pars, tu nous retrouveras au même endroit, à nous engueuler parce que je n'ai pas sorti les poubelles. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison veux-tu tant que je m'en aille ? » J'éclate, mort de trouille.

_Là-bas_, le quotidien se résumait à une solitude impitoyable, des blessés gémissant de terreur en pensant au fait qu'ils allaient mourir sur ces dunes, malgré tous mes efforts, ils allaient mourir sans espoir de revoir les leurs un jour, entourés de cette faune de compatriotes qui tombaient les uns après les autres, comme des dominos de verre. J'ai accompli un de mes vœux le plus chers, le vœu de chaque soldat : je suis rentré à la maison. Alors pour quelle raison me lancerais-je dans une nouvelle aventure ? J'ai ma famille : Rosie et Carl.

« Tu ne veux rien entreprendre de meilleur ? Est-ce de cette vie dont tu as rêvé gamin ? Te tuer au travail pour un salaire de misère, rentrer dans un deux pièces et boire une bière seul devant la télé ? C'est de ça que tu rêvais, John ? Où est passé ce couple majestueux dont tu imaginais la vie avec tant d'insistance et de passion que je finissais par te traiter d'idiot ? »

« J'ai Charline. » Dis-je automatiquement, sans véritablement y croire. Elle est gentille, j'aime sa simplicité, sa douceur. Ce couple, je peux encore le bâtir.

« L'abrutie de la gare ? » Crache sèchement le brun, sur un ton que sous n'importe quel degré de colère, il n'avait encore jamais employé par le passé. « C'est une imbécile finie, des fois, je me dis qu'elle va sortir quelque chose d'intelligent et non, elle parvient à paraître encore plus conne. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle de la sorte ! »

« John ! Elle est si… énervante et criminellement bête ! Cette gonzesse ne te correspond pas, trop horripilante, simplette et pas suffisamment jolie, carrément un peu moche si tu me le demandes. »

« Je ne te demande rien. » Fais-je, amère.

« Si tu le dis. De toute manière, ce n'est pas d'elle que l'on parle, mais de toi. Vieux, réfléchis-y au moins, tu veux ? Là, je dois y aller, la Rosie va me tuer sinon. Je suis prêt à t'aider, pour un boulot, un appart', appelle-moi et je rapplique illico. »

Son regard se radoucit comme il m'empoigne doucement par le cou dans cette accolade amical qu'il a parfois.

« Merci, Mike. Bonne nuit. » Je lance à son dos.

Il lève la main en signe de salut, prenant la porte de son pas mal assuré. Je reste assis dans le canapé, aveuglé par les jets lumineux de la télévision, de petits pantins dansent derrière l'écran, formulant des mots dont j'ignore la signification. Leurs bouches s'ouvrent avec frénésie, pleine de fausses dents en carton, de langues modelées de papier mâché, d'une glotte punaisée au fond de la gorge et ils parlent, parlent sans relâche, le charabia biscornu qui en ressort sifflant à mes oreilles.

Je n'ai nullement conscience de fermer les yeux et c'est le soleil qui vient me retrouver sur ce canapé, la télé allumée, les yeux bouffis, la bouche pâteuse. Le téléphone sonne. Je me redresse aussi vite que possible, la vue anéantie par mes paupières déterminée à rester closes, j'entre violemment en collision avec une chaise, chute et atterris sur le coude. Un râle de douleur pure s'échappe de mes lèvres vite suivi d'un chapelet d'insultes et de malédictions envers les fabricants de chaise, leurs progénitures et de surcroît, contre les chaises elles-mêmes. Les yeux bien ouverts, j'observe la bosse qui pousse à l'extrémité de mon coude, difforme, colorée, palpitante (pour moi du moins). Génial. Ce qui s'avère être en réalité mon portable continue de sonner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, imperturbable. Je tends une main molle dans sa direction, me hissant tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'attraper du bout des doigts.

« Allo. » Réponds-je, à nouveau allongé au sol de tout mon long, le plafond crème me faisant face.

« John ? Vous n'avez pas l'air au meilleur de votre forme. »

Sherlock. Le pire est qu'il affirme une telle chose, trempé d'une assurance si titanesque qu'on le croirait présent, affligé devant la vision d'un John Watson débraillé, couché sur le parquet sans raison ostensible.

« Non, en effet. » J'approuve, exténué, incroyablement fatigué.

« Je…, on peut en parler, si vous le désirez. Ce n'est pas par curiosité ou quoique ce soit. Il est d'ailleurs certifié que parler de ses peines à un… ami atténue le mal. »

« Que pensez-vous de moi Sherlock ? » Je demande sans détour, perdu dans l'océan blanc-cassé de ce plafond qu'il me semble ne jamais avoir observé auparavant.

« Pardon ? » Sa voix est basse, grave comme à son habitude, mélodrame morbide aux intonations disparues.

« Votre science, que vous a-t-elle appris à mon sujet ? » Je questionne à nouveau, les pupilles frémissantes, la poitrine si lourde qu'elle accroche la gravité avec tant d'ardeur que le parquet paraît se creuser sous mon corps.

Le sol est lié à mon crâne, je m'enfonce dans le béton.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Affirme le brun d'une voix diluée dans une once d'hésitation.

« J'ai souvent de mauvaises idées. »

« Soit. La guerre vous a particulièrement marqué, et par cela, je ne fais aucunement allusion à votre claudication relative à un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, non, je parle de votre mentalité, votre personnalité. Si vous étiez sans peurs et sans failles, à présent ce n'est plus le cas. La relation avec votre famille est quasi inexistante. Durant votre service militaire, vous avez émis le souhait, comme tout autre soldat, de rentrer chez vous, puis le doute vous a enserré le cœur. Sans femme ni enfant, qui alliez-vous retrouver ? Votre mère est morte, votre père est respectable, cependant, le respect, aussi grand soit-il, n'égale pas l'amour. L'aimiez-vous ? Cette question demeure sans réponse et votre sœur ne vous est d'aucune aide dans cette énigme. À votre retour, vous étiez blessé, par une balle, par la solitude et la peur. Celle de n'avoir personne pour vous regretter, celle de n'être qu'une ombre longeant le monde. Vous avez, de ce fait, trouvé refuge chez votre meilleur ami. Il vous aime, il vous pleurera quand l'heure viendra. Votre famille de substitution est bâtie. Avec elle, il n'y a pas de solitude, il y a de l'amour. Mais ce n'est pas une vie et au fond vous le savez. Une existence ne peut décemment pas tourner autour d'une poignée de personnes mais au contraire être accompagnée par elles. Ce constat est ancré en vous, mais vous vous refusez à le reconnaître, restant paralysé par la peur de l'inconnu, la peur seule. »

Le pouce sur le bouton rouge, je ne dis rien, écoute le robinet goutter dans l'évier, les paupières battant frénétiquement, les oreilles bourdonnantes, j'entrouvre les lèvres, les pulsations de mon cœur sur le point de rompre ma cage thoracique :

« À vendredi. »

« John ! »

Mes poumons manquent d'air, ma tête me tourne, engourdie par les ténèbres. Aucunes pensées cohérentes, rien que le vide. Allongé à même le sol, je suis frappé par la réalité. Mon cœur cogne violemment dans ma poitrine, mon souffle réchauffe mes lèvres entrouvertes et mon corps pèse si lourd ! Je suis en vie. Je suis en vie…

Le chant des oiseaux grésille à travers les vitres ouvertes de l'appartement, atterrissant dans mon oreille creuse. Des klaxons résonnent, les claques des chaussures contre le bitume, des voix, sans cesse renouvelées, répondant à une autre, s'élevant à sa suite. Par moment, le silence s'étale puis disparaît. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je suis allongé à terre, à regarder le plafond tout en pensant que je ne pense à rien. La faim me tenaille, alors je reste allongé, les pupilles rendues obsolètes par le néant. Lorsque que je me réveille à nouveau, il fait nuit. Je me redresse, passe une main douloureuse sur ma nuque et attends d'avoir le courage de me relever pour le faire. _Pour prendre mon existence en main._

* * *

**__Ce chapitre a été écrit au rythme d'_Hamburg Song _de _Keane. _Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé alors dites moi tout ! ;) **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et favoris ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Peneloo, ce chapitre nous a posé pas mal de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ton aide et tes corrections.**

* * *

_Everybody is changing_

* * *

**POV JOHN**

« Tu étais censé m'aider ! » Je m'écrie, transpirant, mon souffle rencontrant le sol dans une vague de poussière étouffante.

Mon torse rebondit sur le goudron à chaque mouvement, mes bras tremblent, brûlant plus que le soleil lui-même. Le pied de mon soi-disant meilleur ami, s'enfonce cruellement dans mon dos, doublant la charge non-négligeable de mon propre corps.

« C'est ce que je fais, John. » Assure-t-il d'une voix gentille.

« Alors enlève ton pied ! Enlève-le ! » Je crie, à bout.

« Hahaha et la remise en forme ? »

« MIKE ! »

Le brun s'exécute, ôtant le poids considérable qu'est sa jambe dans mon omoplate. Je me laisse tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Plus de pompes ? » Blague-t-il, taquinant mes côtes du bout de sa basket.

« Va donc brûler en enfer. » Je morigène, face contre terre, les poumons en détresse, la jambe lancinante, des petites taches noires léchant mes pupilles.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Prendre sa vie en main ne rime pas obligatoirement avec brûler une montagne de calories, se lever à six heures du matin avant d'avaler une immonde mixture composée d'obscures ingrédients gluants ou parcourir la moitié de la ville mal réveillé, courant douloureusement, sautillant tous les deux pas. Je me redresse difficilement, acceptant non sans rechigner l'aide du brun. Une fois debout, il me tend ma canne, sourire en coin :

« Plus de sport alors ? »

« Ne souris pas de cette façon. C'était ton idée je te signale. » Je siffle, amer.

Mike et ses illuminations spectaculaires… D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu approuver cette excentricité qui laisse envisager le sport comme étant la phase initiale et incontournable d'un changement aussi monumental. C'est trop important pour que je le prenne à la légère. J'ai peur d'en faire trop, de prendre cela trop à cœur toutefois, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'un océan d'années s'est créé, tant de temps s'y est déversé et à présent, c'est peut-être ma dernière chance de tout mettre en œuvre pour crée cette vie qui me revient de droit, cette chose magnifique dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni la forme. Cependant, une fois que je l'aurai, ce sera merveilleux, j'en suis certain.

« Bon, d'accord, c'était nul de te faire faire tous ces trucs débiles. » Reprend le brun, s'asseyant sur un banc. « Tu sais, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'aies bu ce truc… »

« Tu as dit que c'était sain. » Réponds-je, lessivé, prenant place à ses côtés, le gravier crissant sous mes nouvelles baskets abominablement inconfortables auxquelles on prête de sombres vertus amaigrissantes.

« Faut pas toujours me croire quand je dis des trucs. J'ai vu faire ça dans le dernier Rocky, tu sais, celui où il se fait rétamer. Le principe, c'est un peu de mélanger tout un tas de trucs dégueulasses dans un mixer et de boire le jus cul-sec. Revigorant le machin. »

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as donné à boire un potage vu à la télé ? » Je questionne, abasourdis, et profondément en colère.

« C'est pas du potage, vieux. C'est de la boisson protéinée faite maison. » Se défend-il, nonchalant.

Une main affligée glisse sur mon visage tandis que je remercie le Seigneur de ne pas être violent, juste un tantinet, vraiment. Effaré, incroyablement abasourdi je lâche :

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

Je détourne le regard, celui-ci se déposant par défaut sur une sexagénaire penchée au-dessus de l'étang avec une inconscience quasi enfantine, son corps se balance d'avant en arrière et à chaque fois qu'elle retombe sur ses talons, elle n'hésite pas à se pencher à nouveau. Le vent glisse bruyamment dans le feuillage épais des érables, les oiseaux hurlent, le miaulement d'un chat s'étire sur une longueur où transparaît une autosatisfaction typiquement féline et les aboiements d'une femme après une marmaille d'enfants insupportables qui semble lui appartenir, déchire la quiétude du parc. Nous restons assis, imperturbables.

« T'as pas été voir Dent-en-or cette semaine, si ? » Lance le brun, sortant une canette de bière de sa poche.

« De qui tu parles ? » Je souffle, vaincu par mon incapacité à lui tenir rancœur.

Heureusement, je ne suis pas un cas désespéré puisque cette incapacité est réciproque.

« Tu sais bien, le gars plus friqué qu'une banque Suisse, celui qui t'offre des dîners par-ci et par-là. » Précise Stamford, sortant une seconde canette de sa poche droite comme il me la tend, les yeux rivés sur la sexagénaire sans peurs.

« Sherlock ne m'offre pas de dîners. Et puis, pour quelle raison t'intéresses-tu si subitement à lui ? » Je soupire tout en saisissant la boisson.

« Si c'est vrai qu'il ne mange pas et qu'il paie, alors il t'offre à bouffer.» Conclut-t-il, ouvrant sa canette dans un mouvement devenu expert tant il est répété à longueur de journée. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je sache avec qui tu sors, des fois qu'il y en aurait un malhonnête dans le lot. »

«Mes fréquentations sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.»

Le brun mime une quinte de toux dans laquelle je crois entendre le prénom de Charline. Je roule des yeux pour la forme mais n'ajoute pas un mot. Nous regardons l'inconsciente dame d'âge avancé perdre l'équilibre, penchant dangereusement à l'encontre de l'eau vaseuse, ses bras moulinant dans les airs.

« Alors ? T'es allé le voir cette semaine ? Non hein ? »

« Non. » J'admets.

La femme réussit de justesse à reprendre un équilibre stable et au lieu d'agir à l'instar d'un être humain doté d'une cervelle munie d'un minimum d'intelligence agrémentée d'instincts naturels de survie et de partir ou d'arrêter cette expérience idiote, elle persiste à se pencher au-dessus de l'eau.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir ? C'était ton tour non ? D'autant plus que si tu parviens à avoir le job à Londres, vous ne serez plus obligés de prendre le train ou quoi.» Continue le brun sans jamais détacher ses yeux de la sexagénaire et je parie qu'il attend, lui aussi, la chute inévitable.

Car à trop tenter le Diable…

« Je voulais être prêt. » J'avoue, passant une main sur ma nuque endolorie, le soleil agressant mon crâne avec acharnement.

J'admets ressentir une gêne étroitement liée à la sombre personnalité du scientifique face aux mots de Stamford. En dépit du fait qu'ils soient d'apparence anodine dépourvus de la plus maigre résonance obscure ou de sous-entendus, ils m'apparaissent comme une phrase toute faite, destinée aux couples enraillés dans les rouages impitoyables des relations longue distance. Or, Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas un couple, ce serait idiot de ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette hypothèse.

« Tu veux dire comme ces femmes qui font un relooking et qui ne veulent pas se montrer à leur homme avant la fin de l'émission ? » Demande le brun, aussi naturellement que s'il avait demandé l'heure.

« M'enfin ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! » Je m'exclame, choqué, un brin scandalisé même. « Je ne suis pas une femme et de surcroît, Sherlock n'est pas _mon _homme. »

« Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareilles, vieux. Je veux juste comprendre. Avec l'entretien mercredi, il faut qu'on se figure un peu la suite des évènements. Moi, tout ce je sais, c'est que vous " dînez -il a mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts- tous les vendredis jusqu'à des heures pas possibles. Ma grand-mère dirait qu'il n'y pas juste anguille sous roche, il y a anguille où elle pense. Et Dieu sait que ma grand-mère s'y connaît en poisson. » Argumente-t-il, levant une main devant lui.

« Tu crois que Sherlock et moi on… »

« Sûr. » Acquiesce-t-il, avalant une longue gorgée de bière ponctuée de déglutitions bruyantes.

« Je ne couche pas avec Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à aller dans cette direction ? Comment peux-tu avancer une chose pareille d'ailleurs ? » Je m'écrie, excédé.

C'est si… si surprenant. Je n'y aurais pas songé moi-même. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il n'y a rien dans nos agissements respectifs qui incite ou nourrisse ce type de réflexions.

« Ben... ce serait pas ta première fois. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison t'es sur le cul, il est moche ou quoi ? »

Me voilà à présent scandalisé par le simple fait que l'on puisse desservir Sherlock de son éclat, de cette splendeur saisissante et se le représenter laid.

« Pas du tout ! Il est magnifique. Mais je ne me vois pas coucher avec… _lui_. »

« Je pige pas là. T'as couché avec des types pas vraiment ravissants si tu veux mon avis et avec _Charline, _pourquoi tu ne coucherais pas avec lui ? »

Je me pince l'arête du nez alors que nous revenons une fois encore sur le cas de ma petite-amie.

« Laisse Charline en dehors de cette histoire, veux-tu ? Et puis, la formulation de tes phrases laisse entendre que j'ai partagé le lit d'une centaine d'hommes alors qu'il n'en est rien. »

« D'accord, on ne parle plus de Charline. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses de coucher avec Dent-en-or, il t'a payé à dîner, il pourra t'aider à t'acclimater une fois à Londres et disons qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il a, il rechignera pas à en partager un bout. C'est tout benef'. » Explique le brun, sur un ton aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que je devrais faire l'amour avec Sherlock juste parce qu'il m'a invité au restaurant ? Ou pire, par intérêt ? » Questionnais-je, tombant des nues.

« C'est un peu ça le principe. » Affirme Mike, confiant.

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ! C'est la chose la plus odieuse que je t'aie jamais entendu proférer ! De plus, je ne couche pas et ne coucherai jamais, j'insiste là-dessus, _jamais _avec Sherlock car c'est un ami. Rien d'autre, _un ami._»

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. »

« Cool. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir le mot de la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Un éclat sourd, pareil à un plongeon raté se fait entendre et comme un seul homme, nous nous retournons vers la sexagénaire, tombée à l'eau (c'était inévitable), battant vainement des bras, sa longue robe gonflée dans une ronde bouffante et bosselée alors qu'elle semble avaler la totalité de l'eau présente autour d'elle.

« Jésus. Quelle idiote. » Je souffle, l'adrénaline pulsant déjà dans mes veine comme je m'empare prestement de ma canne, coure jusqu'à l'étang et y plonge sans réfléchir d'avantage.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Elle va te séquestrer dans sa cave, cette maniaque. Tu ne voudrais pas acheter du spray au poivre avant ? Prends ma batte de baseball, je te la prête. » Déclare Mike, les yeux rivés sur mon écran de télévision.

« Je ne veux pas de ta batte, Mike. Et ne la traite pas de maniaque. » Je soupire, me frottant les paupières, un linge autour du cou, mes cheveux humides gouttant sur mes épaules.

Quitter Charline est la seconde étape de ma reprise en main. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que sa présence ou notre relation soit une mauvaise chose. Néanmoins, je doute pouvoir obtenir l'étrange quintessence que je suis déterminé à atteindre en sa compagnie, elle me correspond trop peu pour cela. Sa personnalité est attachante, sa présence apaisante me plaît et j'aime parfois m'allonger à ses côtés, laissant son souffle bercer le silence avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Mais il serait naïf de prendre cette quiétude pour de l'amour. Je préfère mettre un terme à cette relation égoïste avant que la blonde ne s'attache trop. Et même si Dieu sait qu'il m'en coûte de donner raison à Mike Stamford, j'admets que le cerveau de la blonde paraît réellement inapte à créer une pensée cohérente non sans, au préalable, avoir traversé une décennie constituée de longues périodes de fainéantise, de paresse catatonique et de végétation.

Je sèche distraitement mes cheveux d'une main, frottant le linge sur mon cuir chevelu sans grande conviction, la tête penchée sur mon téléphone portable. Il fait encore trop chaud, mon souffle chargé d'humidité recouvre l'écran de mon Smartphone, un rond aux détours indistinct se créant sur le verre teinté de l'appareil. Je prends place à la table de la cuisine, pensif, faisant fi du radotage inintelligible du brun à propos de self défense et de fuite en guise de dernier recours. « Salut Charlie, on peut se voir dans une heure ? Il faut que je te parle. _JW » Je consulte brièvement mon sms avant d'en changer quelques mots : « Salut, on peut se voir dans une heure ? _JW » Sommaire et vague mais de cette façon, je suis certain qu'elle viendra sans se douter de rien. Je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire de mal, bien que cela soit incontournable et tragique (même pour moi), je me répugne à la blesser. Mais il va sans dire qu'il est primordiale que la blonde ne se doute de rien car la connaissant, s'il elle devine quoi que ce soit, je crains de la voir arriver, batte de baseball en main, résolue à me fracasser le crâne.

Tel un prisonnier destiné à la potence, je m'emploie à composer mon dernier appel afin de mourir la conscience tranquille et le cœur léger. La tonalité meurt et je compose à nouveau le numéro de Sherlock. Je ne saurais expliquer, ni même définir la source de la culpabilité qui m'enserre le cœur. Surtout que le scientifique détaché, fidèle à son impitoyable impassibilité, n'a pas semblé déçu, pas affecté pour un sous face à mon désistement. Pourtant, je le vis comme une sorte d'abomination, d'erreur que jamais je n'aurais dû commettre et que je regrette à présent plus que n'importe lequel de mes agissements interlopes. La tonalité s'éteint derechef marquant mon échec d'un silence insoutenable. Ses traits fins, la couleur ainsi que la volupté de sa peau caressent mon esprit. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage, un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Dieu tout puissant, que cette nouvelle vie est éreintante.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Allons Charlie ! Calme-toi ! » J'intime fraîchement.

« Ta gueule ! Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Un SALOPARD T'ENTENDS ?! »

La blonde, ma petite amie ou celle que j'essaie de transformer en _ex-_petite amie se tient face à moi, soulevée par des chaussure à talon d'une taille considérable, telle une furie, une gorgone ou autre créature intimidante, effrayante s'il l'on se laisse aller à la panique. Son visage est rouge, de grandes étendues cramoisies s'étalant sur ses joue, courant sur sa poitrine avant de plonger sous son décolleté. Autour d'elle, le chaos. Des vases renversés, des tableaux éventrés, des ameublements décoratifs éparpillés au sol dans un désordre à peine concevable et moi. Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, je peine à faire entendre raison à la blonde.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre hein ? Fils de salaud ! » Se remet-elle à crier, un livre en main.

Un livre relativement gros. Le genre de livre assez douloureux si on le reçoit au mauvais endroit. À peine ai-je décidé de me décaler sur la gauche pour plus de sécurité (il n'est pas conseillé de s'immobiliser trop longtemps dans ce type de confrontation) que l'employée de gare en qui je voyais jadis, douceur et fragilité projette à mon encontre avec une force étonnante, l'énorme bouquin dont j'appréhendais déjà l'utilisation. Il s'écrase avec fracas sur la table basse, je la fixe, décontenancé.

« Réponds-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un vulgaire connard ! Un fourbe ! Un petit enculé ! »

Mes yeux doublent de volume sous ce flot d'insultes que jamais je ne l'aurais crue capable de prononcer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je la rassure :

« Charlie, Charline chérie, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Je n'ai personne.-j'avance à chaque mot, une main tendue vers elle- Aucun prétexte ne justifierait de tromper un être aussi merveilleux que toi. Tu es magnifique Charlie. -Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux débordant de larmes lui conférant une expression surprenante tant elle confirme mes dires.- Ces derniers mois ont été magiques- elle acquiesce avec véhémence, ses cheveux se balançant autour d'elle- mais, je dois mettre un terme à notre relation car on ne se correspond pas. Ça ne peut pas marcher, tu comprends ? »

Son sourire disparaît, son visage se froisse en un monstre de haine derrière lequel je peine à reconnaître ses traits d'une beauté féminine, joviale. Sa main se lève et j'ai conscience d'être trop proche. Son poing se referme durement, formant un roc prêt à tout détruire sur son passage. Je suis sur sa trajectoire, _je suis sa cible_. Il va sans dire qu'avec mon entraînement, je pourrais éviter son poing sans peine, le saisir au vol, le rejeter d'un geste leste. Toutes ces possibilités s'étiolent peu à peu comme je décide de ne rien en faire. Elle mérite au moins cela, je viens de lui briser le cœur, une droite n'est rien en comparaison. Le coup atterrit dans un bruit mat, d'une force que j'ai apparemment sous-estimée, je recule de quelques pas, tenant mon œil endolori. Mon téléphone sonne, sa mélodie aux notes informatisées se mêlant à la nouvelle série de cris qu'exulte la blonde:

« Fous le camp ! Dégage ! Enfoiré ! PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ ! »

Une pluie d'objets se met à arroser la pièce. Je sors mon portable, ma canne peinant à trouver une surface stable sur laquelle s'appuyer tandis que je bats maladroitement en retraite.

« Allô ? » Je questionne, le téléphone calé à mon oreille par mon épaule, une main sur la poignée.

Un Boudah en terre cuite manque de me percer le crâne et je me retourne, effarée.

« Ce truc aurait pu me tuer ! As-tu perdu la raison ? » Je tonne.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Je m'empresse de quitter l'appartement lorsqu'elle jette son dévolu sur une radio cassette vintage, très résistante, aux capacités de destruction dangereusement élevées. Dehors, je reprends mon souffle, mon portable dans la main, la conversation téléphonique enclenchée totalement oubliée. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, je songe en reprenant ma route quelque peu honteux face à mon comportement. J'aurais pu mieux faire, être plus doux. Elle ne méritait pas cela. J'ai la vue considérablement réduite par mon œil droit déjà enflé et les passants se retournent sur moi, interloqués. _Non, ça n'aurait pas p__u__ être pire_. Je tente de me frotter la nuque et suis arrêté par mon téléphone. Pour quelle raison l'ai-je donc sorti de ma poche ? Le souvenir de la sonnerie me revient à l'esprit et je souffle, totalement confus :

« Allô ? »

« John. »

C'est Sherlock. Je maudis silencieusement le Seigneur, les divinités, les fées, et toutes les créatures susceptibles d'avoir une dent contre moi. Quelle poisse ! Quelle malchance ! Quelle _malchance _! Une goutte de sueur glisse sur ma nuque, mon œil blessé frémit, électrifié de douleur, suintant de petites larmes brûlantes.

« Sherlock. » Je salue sur un ton incertain, ne sachant s'il a entendu les cris de la blonde.

Sûrement les a-t-il entendus. Elle criait trop fort pour qu'il en soit autrement.

« Vous avez essayé de me joindre. » Dit-il, simplement, sa voix inexorablement lente, traînante, teinté d'une froideur incomparable, cruelle.

« Je.., Oui. Oui c'est vrai. » Je bégaye, me reprenant bien vite. « Je suis désolé pour vendredi passé. Je… je voulais juste savoir s'il on pouvait se voir ? »

« Ce sera le cas vendredi. » Note-t-il.

« Je sais, oui. Mais je souhaiterais vous rencontrer avant. Pour parler. » Je poursuis, retenant mon souffle qui se veut rapide, je me glisse à l'ombre d'un immeuble, ne pouvant plus supporter la clarté agressive du soleil, ses rayons torturant la boursouflure qui me sert à présent d'œil droit.

« Je comprends. » Déclare-t-il, ses intonations, j'en suis sûr, infinitésimalement moins sèches qu'au début de la conversation. « C'est pour-il marque une pause- _pour __rattraper __le coup_, c'est cela ? Je n'ai jamais employé cette expression mais c'est à cela que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je suis si surpris qu'un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Rattraper le coup. Il a raison, il a parfaitement raison. Mais la façon dont il a formulé cette phrase... Jésus, sortant de sa bouche c'étaient les mots les plus bizarres de la planète.

« C'est exactement ça ! » Souris-je, mes pommettes, soulevées par mon sourire, allant douloureusement dans un mystère anatomique, titiller le contour de l'abcès que j'ai en guise d'œil.

« Bien. Quel jour vous conviendrait ? » S'enquit le brun, un grondement de paperasse en fond sonore.

Vu que mon entretient est fixé pour mercredi matin, je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de répondre :

« Mercredi après-midi. Votre emploi du temps le permet-il ? »

« Non. Rejoignez-moi néanmoins à Science of Deduction, je commanderai de quoi dîner. »

« Ma présence ne vous importunera pas ? » Je questionne, un brin mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vous aurais pas proposé une telle chose si c'était le cas. » Remarque-t-il, d'une voix moins dure mais irrévocablement teintée d'indifférence.

« D'accord. À mercredi dans ce cas. » Conclus-je, assis sur les marches d'un immeuble, appréciant la noirceur de l'endroit.

« Au revoir. » Salue le PDG, ajoutant alors que je m'apprêtais à raccrocher : « Soyez prudent. »

Je reste silencieux le temps d'une seconde, surpris par sa requête. Ce n'est pas la première personne à me le demander cependant savoir que c'est de lui que vient cette remarque est on ne peut plus étrange, déroutant même.

« Prudence est mon deuxième prénom. » Je blague par habitude.

« Non, c'est Hamish. »

Un ange passe comme je ferme l'œil, étouffant un fou rire sauvage, j'en ai les joues en feu, le ventre contracté et le corps tremblant.

« Vous riez ? » S'étonne le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

Mes éclats de rire deviennent plus bruyants et je secoue négativement la tête sans me rendre compte qu'il ne peut le voir.

« Je… ferai attention.» Je souffle entre deux éclats.

« Bien. »

Le détective raccroche et je reste assis sur ces escaliers, à l'ombre du monde, riant encore et encore.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ah les hommes ! Pauvre Charline, pauvre enfant ! Un petit mot peut-être ? ;)**

**à bientôt **

**A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Deux chapitres en moins de deux jours à peine ! Merci à Peneloo pour son travail fantastique. Elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien :)**

* * *

_Malchance ou maladresse ? _

_...Maybe is just a fact._

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

« Il en est hors de question. »

Un brouhaha mécanique secoue l'étage, des voix s'élèvent, des téléphones hurlent. Derrière mes portes vitrées dansent des silhouettes noires, pressées, leurs reflets fantasmagoriques lèchent la surface mate du verre, mourant si vivement que l'on croirait avoir rêvé. Une chaleur oppressante accompagne le moindre geste, baignant l'agitation habituelle d'une tension axiomatique. Les manches sont retroussées, les boutons défaits. Tous plongés et déterminés que nous sommes dans ce guet-apens administratif, cette guérilla d'arrangements peu scrupuleux, nous ne dérogeons pas à la règle primaire : « _Être à couteau tiré._ »

« Ai-je l'air de me soucier de vos états d'âmes pathétiques ? C'était une prostituée, les faits sont là, j'ai rempli mon mandat, acquittez-vous des frais demandé. » Je siffle, le téléphone coincé à l'oreille alors que, les yeux perdus au cœur d'une marée de dossiers, j'annote d'une main rapide, les erreurs de la dernière enquête établie par une employée que j'aurais dû renvoyer il y a des mois de cela.

Je m'en allais raturer la majeur partie de son rapport quand, les nerfs à vif, je me retrouve à fustiger ma cliente, ma plume Mont Blanc en suspens gouttant généreusement sur le papier :

« Vos mots sont d'une idiotie douloureuse madame Gardner. Ils me blessent à un point si élevé que l'abysse scatologique entre vos deux oreilles ne peut l'imaginer. »

Le bêlement aigu, naturellement disgracieux de ma cliente se déverse par flots dans mon tympan, décuplant ma migraine. Je grimace, l'odeur de l'encre tâchant mes doigts investissant mes narines. Un vertige atroce affecte mes sens, enrobant le monde dans un coton vaporeux où les objets sont réduits à une masse de formes indistinctes, de couleurs vives et d'incompréhension. À bout, je fulmine :

« Soit ! Mais faites donc, je vous en prie ! Je le dis ! Irrespectueux ? »

Je raccroche durement le combiné. Si c'est un procès qu'elle souhaite, je lui en donnerai un dont la masse graisseuse et répugnante qu'elle est se souviendra toute sa misérable vie.

Un haut-le-cœur me prend au dépourvu tandis qu'un malaise palpitant entre en possession de mon être. Mes yeux injectés de fatigue brûlent sous mes paupières et je noie ma nausée sous une gorgée de café froid. La tête entre les mains, je tente en vain de ralentir les battements effrénés de mon cœur en déroute lorsque une employée, une blonde au nom imprononçable, fait irruption dans mon bureau inondé de lumière, bouillant sous une chaleur caniculaire.

« Non. » Dis-je, reprenant instantanément contenance mais restant incapable d'apercevoir ses traits que j'ai toujours connus comme étant immondes.

« Mais les... » Gémit-elle.

« Faites-les monter en silence. Le moindre bruit et je vous jure que vous en pâtirez. » J'ordonne froidement, mes rétines s'humidifiant à grands pas m'obligeant à battre frénétiquement des paupières.

« Bien. » Acquiesce-t-elle, gravement.

« Et... » Je continue, fouillant son prénom dans les recoins de mon cerveau torturé, sans résultats. « Ne rentrez plus ici, que personne ne me dérange. »

« Les premiers comptes-rendus de la collaboration avec R.B Company ainsi que les Timesheet des derniers clients sont arrivés, je les mets en attente ? » Remarque-t-elle.

« Glissez-les sous la porte. » Finis-je par décider après une minute de réflexion boueuse.

« Elle est trop basse. »

« Une feuille à la fois. »

Un silence lourd de sens s'installe. Je sais que la blonde grimace, j'en ai conscience cependant mes yeux refusent d'afficher les chairs molles de son visage. La porte se referme dans un bruit sans équivoque et je me redresse avec empressement, ôte ma veste, un sentiment d'urgence cuisant aux tripes. Je commande la descente des stores, tirant convulsivement sur le col de ma chemise, un bouton cède, le second, le suivant dans un bruit de déchirure. Chancelant, la peau rendue cramoisie par une chaleur qu'elle n'a jamais pu supporter, je me saisis d'une bouteille d'eau et en déverse le contenu sur mon crâne. Le souffle rendu court par cette fraîcheur soudaine, j'halète, savourant néanmoins l'eau trempant mes vêtements, gouttant au sol dans un clapotis apaisant. Éreinté, je me laisse glisser au sol, préférant le linoléum au cuir chaud de mon fauteuil. Le dos calé contre la paroi en bois de mon bureau, je laisse le sommeil jouer de ses charmes, les chimères distordues de mon enfance se peignant sur un fond onirique et lumineux. Oubliant la douleur de mon estomac désertique, je sombre dans le néant.

Mes yeux papillonnent, désorientés par l'obscurité ambiante. Des montagnes géométriques, s'élèvent un peu partout dans la pièce, longeant les murs, encombrant et empêchant le passage de mon bureau jusqu'à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Je soupire d'étonnement avant de me souvenir avoir autorisé la montée de ces mêmes boîtes quelques heures auparavant.

Un assassin cruellement bête a sauvagement abattu sa belle-mère prétendant en guise d'alibi avoir participé à une partie de golf à Coventry au moment du meurtre. Or, _je _sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Il l'a tuée et j'entends bien le prouver. Dieu sais que cette affaire serait déjà bouclée si j'avais pu être sur les lieux au moment de la découverte du corps. Je passe une main lasse dans mes boucles plaquées sur mon front, gouttant encore. Ma montre m'indique qu'il est déjà dix-sept heures et je me redresse, certain d'oublier quelque chose d'une importance toute relative. Un râle dolent s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque je m'emploie à reprendre mon fauteuil, mes vertèbres se déplaçant avec tant d'entrain que je m'étonne qu'elles n'aient pas encore déchiré ma peau et ne soient tombées au sol dans un bruit mat.

Assis, j'observe les ténèbres d'un œil attentif, leur voile opaque rendu transparent par mes rétines déjà accoutumée à leur noirceur bleutée. D'une main tremblante, je tâte mes poches à la recherche de mon paquet de cigarettes, la vase stagnant dans mon estomac déjà moins lancinante qu'il y a trois heures. Le téléphone sonne, un autre soupir franchit mes lèvres :

« Oui. »

« Votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver. » Explique Anthea, neutre.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses dires, je contemple mon paquet de Marlboro trempé et ramolli. Mes dents vont inconsciemment torturer ma lèvre inférieure comme je sors un bâton de plaisir humide de sa prison de papier défraîchie. Cela aurait été si plaisant de consumer ce tube de tabac...

« Monsieur Holmes ? »

« Allez donc m'achetez un paquet de cigarettes, Anthea. »

« Bien. Et votre rendez-vous ? »

« Qu'il monte. » Je consens, distraitement, assassiné par une frustration redoutable.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

« Onzième étage, je sais. » Je déclare, appréciant le simple fait de prendre de court cette réceptionniste morbide.

Elle resserre lentement ses lèvres pleines de courbes teintées d'un rouge discret et je jurerais avoir vu son visage afficher de l'antipathie le temps d'une seconde. Sans m'en rendre compte, je reste face à son bureau, attendant une seconde preuve d'humanité qui ne vient pas. Résolu face à son visage d'une beauté impassible alors même que je la fixe sans retenue, je me décide à prendre l'ascenseur.

Ce n'est que ma deuxième visite à Science of Deduction et déjà les lieux me paraissent moins austères. Autant la première fois, je les avais trouvés modernes, d'une allure contemporaine originale, industrielle, moulée dans de l'acier, trempée d'une froideur imparable, aujourd'hui, à une poignée de mois d'intervalle seulement, je m'y sens plus à l'aise et ces murs chichement décorés me sont succinctement plus familiers, infinitésimalement accueillants. Dans la cage de fer, je songe au gouffre qui s'est creusé entre cette première visite, où j'étais une forme de vie consubstantielle au travail, enfermé dans les rouages d'une réussite fuyante. Un homme à l'image du siècle, désarçonné par ces échecs cuisants, répétitifs. Ces échecs qui se mettaient en travers d'une réussite sociale que j'étais certain de vouloir atteindre. Une vie parfaite dans un monde bancal pour la race la plus diffuse et imparfaite. Et l'homme que je suis devenu en si peu de temps : _John Watson_, le seul que j'aie jamais souhaité devenir.

Un sourire modeste étire mes lèvres, je suis heureux d'avoir, aiguillé par un meilleur ami increvable mais généreux, entrepris de mettre de l'ordre dans mon existence. Avec le poste décroché ce matin, la vie ne peut que me sourire elle aussi.

« Sherlock ? » J'appelle après avoir toqué trois fois ou quatre, plus que nécessaire, c'est sûr.

Une voix me répond, sibylline, inintelligible, aussi légère qu'un souffle, noyée derrière la paroi hermétique du verre. Peu sûr du comportement à adopter, je baisse la poignée et entre d'un pas. Un seul et unique pas.

« Sherlock ? » Je répète, abasourdi, fondamentalement surpris même.

« John. » Salue sobrement le brun, assis derrière son bureau, ruisselant d'eau. « Que vous est-il encore arrivé ? »

« Et c'est _vous _qui me demandez une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce que c'est… _ça _? » Je m'obstine, étouffé d'ahurissement, désignant les buildings de caisses, les pics de cartons, de boîtes, de coffres en bois massif et de coffres à jouet empilés absolument partout dans la pièce, entassés et imbriqués d'une façon si dense que le moindre passage de la porte au bureau est impensable.

« Vous le voyez bien vous-même. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui est arrivé à votre œil. Ne m'aviez-vous pas promis, pas plus tard que lundi, d'être prudent ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » J'esquive, embarrassé devant son regard inquisiteur, son allure posée aussi impersonnelle que s'il avait fait une recommandation similaire au livreur de pizza. « Et puis… il y a plus important : Comment suis-je censé entrer ? »

« Nul besoin. Techniquement, vous êtes déjà dans mon bureau. » Indique le brun, les sourcils subtilement froissés en ce qui semble être l'expression de son incompréhension.

« Peut-être mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester debout à l'entrée tandis que vous, homme valide et par cela je souligne votre compétence physique, êtes confortablement assis pendant que je dois supporter ma jambe lancinante. »

« C'est donc cela. » Déclare le détective, tout en se levant d'un geste vif.

« Quoi donc ? » Je demande comme il contourne son bureau d'un pas léger.

Le PDG passe une main aérienne dans sa tignasse trempée avant de se glisser agilement dans les couloirs étroits séparant les murs d'obstacles, ses gestes empreints d'une fluidité gracile esquissés vivement, aussi sûr que le coup de crayon d'un artiste accompli.

« De la jalousie. » Répond-il distraitement.

Sa chemise imbibée d'eau frotte par moments les parois de papier, laissant pour empreinte une longue traînée sombre alors qu'il poursuit son chemin, imperturbable ou imperméable au monde cartonné qui l'encadre. Lorsque nous ne sommes plus séparés que par quelques mètres, il s'immobilise, serré si étroitement dans un couloir de fortune que sa poitrine rencontre une boîte chancelante à chaque inspiration.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » Je prends la peine de préciser.

« Ce n'est qu'un claudication psychosomatique, John. »

«Puisque je… » Allais-je protester quand il m'interrompt d'un regard. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Venez donc vous asseoir. » Sourit-il, simplement, comme si cet acte était une suite inéluctable, comme le jour qui cède sa place à la nuit, il n'y a rien de plus sensé que cette bouche qui se fend en un sourire calme et serein. Le sentiment de terreur que j'étais parvenu à oublier au prix d'un effort considérable me déchire soudainement l'âme, ses traits délicats, la courbe de ses pommettes, la soie de sa peau exempte de toutes imperfections, sa mâchoire aux angles inexistants, l'écrin en amande des joyaux incandescents qui lui servent d'iris, cette beauté irradiante, ce qui semble être la boîte de pandore, _ma _boîte de pandore, s'ouvre sous mes yeux pétrifiés et me tend la main. Dysfonctionné, perdu au cœur des effets brutaux de cette beauté sans pitié, j'enserre ses doigts osseux d'une froideur hivernale, d'une douceur cotonneuse au sein de ma paume rugueuse. Inconscient, la nette impression d'être un de ces marins égarés dans les eaux déchaînées des océans, attirés par le chant envoûtant des sirènes, je me laisse guider sans plus me soucier des cartons, des caisses et des rochers prêts à percer la coque de mon navire. Le détective m'indique son fauteuil d'un léger hochement de tête avant de me retirer cette main qu'il m'a semblé affectionner plus que ma propre vie le temps d'un battement de cil.

« C'est surprenant. » Souffle-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Prenant mon silence pour n'importe quoi mais assurément pas pour de la contemplation silencieuse, il ajoute :

« Vous n'avez rien renversé, Dieu sait pourtant que c'était une entreprise périlleuse. »

Réanimé par ses paroles ainsi que par ma raison revenue de loin, je me ressaisis, nébuleux :

« Il est vrai...-raclement de gorge inopportun- Il est vrai que pour un malchanceux accompli, cela relève presque du miracle. »

« Allons ! Ne dites pas de bêtises ! » Rétorque le détective, le nez froncé de désapprobation.

Il s'assied sur le dessus de son bureau, un bruit humide accompagnant son geste alors que ses cuisses trempées claquent sur la surface plane du bois vernis. Interloqué, je laisse mon regard courir sur les environs, il trouve bien vite ce qu'il cherche : une bouteille en plastique d'un litre vide, reposant dans une flaque au sol. Le mystère de l'averse d'appartement élucidé, mon attention se reporte sur le brun me faisant face, ses pieds croisés pendant mollement dans le vide.

« Des bêtises ? » Je répète, d'un ton qui se veut léger mais la vérité sait qu'il n'en est rien, au fond, dans les tréfonds les plus intimes de mon âme, je reste marqué par le sigle de cette magnificence insidieuse.

« La malchance n'existe pas. Il n'y a que les faits qui comptent. Et ceux-ci indiquent que vous avez tendance à chuter ou autre ce qui n'a pas été le cas il y a quelques secondes alors que la situation s'y prêtait, d'où ma surprise. » Explique Sherlock, d'un ton invariant, occupé à examiner un paquet de Marlboro difforme d'un air songeur.

« Les faits n'expliquent pas tout. Des choses comme le destin, ou le hasard restent mystérieuses. » J'argumente, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque laiteuse.

« Non. Certains _miracles_ restent inexpliqués -il ajoute d'une œillade sérieuse-, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que l'on doit y croire. Le destin et le hasard, eux, ne sont que des appellations grotesques, dignes d'un adepte du vaudou, des actes qui nous sont inconnus. Car voyez-vous, John, la vie n'est qu'une banale suite de décisions et d'actes. Ceux-ci nous apportent bonheur, malheur, désespoir, peur, ou colère. Ce que nous-il grimace puis se corrige- _i__ls _appellent ''destin'' ou ''hasard'' est la conséquence de l'inconnu, nous sommes plus de sept milliards sur terre, et nous ignorons totalement ce que chaque être humain accomplit ou entrevoit d'accomplir dans son cerveau fermé à toute forme d'intrusion. Leurs actes sont de ce fait imprévisibles mais peuvent pourtant influencer le cours de notre vie. Un homme ivre décide de rentrer chez lui en voiture et au carrefour n'emprunte pas son itinéraire habituel et renverse votre enfant qui jouait sagement devant la maison. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi votre gosse plutôt qu'un autre ? Le hasard ? Non. Les faits, l'imprévisibilité des actes de toute cette masse d'êtres humains accumulée sur une seule planète. »

« Mais pourquoi emprunter un autre itinéraire pratiquement au moment même où l'enfant jouait ? N'y a-t-il pas là un jeu de destinée ? » Je souffle, pris par la conversation.

« Un jeu de destinée ? _Irrationnel_. Ce n'étaient que des faits, ivre, on est vite désorienté. Tourner à gauche plutôt qu'à droite sur une route que l'on emprunte tous les jours parce qu'aujourd'hui on est saoul et qu'on a toute la vie devant nous ne relève pas d'un jeu de destinée mais bel et bien d'un acte. On a bu, on est gris, on agit de manière irréfléchie et un autre en pâtit. » Explique-t-il simplement, émiettant le paquet de Marlboro entre ses doigts fins.

« Mais ma malchance n'est pas due à des faits. Si je me prends les pieds dans le tapis, ce n'est pas de la faute d'autrui. »

« Exactement. C'est de votre faute à vous seul. Le _fait _est que vous avez un sens de l'équilibre quasi inexistant, non sans parler de cette manie horrifiante que vous avez de recentrer votre attention sur vos pensées plutôt que sur votre environnement. » Souligne fermement le brun, les yeux ancrés dans les miens avec la force d'une réprimande. Piqué au vif, je contre plus durement que voulu :

« Avez-vous seulement la moindre croyance ? »

« Non. » Répond-il poliment et je ne saurais dire s'il est touché par mon agressivité ou même vivant. « Croire en quelque chose signifie lui accorder une émotion.»

« Vous ne ressentez rien ? » Je souffle dans un soupir, ignorant la raison pour laquelle je baisse le ton, allant jusqu'à ignorer cette déception étrange qui m'enserre la gorge.

« Les sentiments apportent le malheur. Si l'on n'est pas heureux, on ne peut pas être triste car la tristesse et le désespoir ne sont que le résultat de la perte du bonheur. Sans bonheur pas de tristesse. » Explique le détective, le courant calme et boueux de sa voix se déversant dans la pièce au compte-goutte.

Je l'observe, fixe. Ses doigts roulent avec une lenteur torturée autour du paquet vieilli et craquelé, ses yeux froids, vides de toute forme de vie sont balayés en continu par de longs courants léthargiques de désintérêt. Même son impassibilité paraît meurtrie d'ennui.

« C'est impossible de ne rien ressentir. » Dis-je non pas pour lui mais bien pour me convaincre dans l'espoir de chasser cette horrible sensation de déception.

« Bien sûr que si. La plupart des sociopathes et psychopathes en sont capables. Comment pensez-vous qu'un homme parvienne à ouvrir les entrailles d'un autre, à y plonger son visage afin de goutter à la chaleur de ses viscères frémissants, à couvrir sa peau de ce sang qui n'est pas le sien, à apprécier sa chaleur et son odeur sans éprouver le moindre remord ? »

« Vous n'êtes rien de tout cela. » J'affirme, supprimant le diagnostic désignant le brun comme sociopathe que j'avais établi il y a quelques semaines.

« Je suis navré -nos pupilles entrelacées savent qu'il n'en est rien- de vous contredire. Mais j'ai toujours été sujet à une sociopathie congénitale. »

« Je vous ai vu sourire et rire à vous en faire mal au ventre, rien de ce que vous pourriez dire n'effacera la joie que j'ai vue se peindre sur votre visage. » Je jure, une foi incorruptible germant au sein même de ma poitrine, une détermination poignante m'électrisant tout entier.

Les yeux de Sherlock creusent mon crâne sans sourciller, mornes et funèbres. Il se penche en avant, son corps maigre s'abaissant mécaniquement tel un pont-levis d'os et de chair. Son visage est si proche que son souffle chargé de nicotine, de café, de dentifrice et de cassis s'écrase sur mes lèvres sèches. Peut-il lui aussi percevoir la fragrance de mon souffle ? S'il le peut, de quoi est-elle formée ? Sa main large, striée de veines violettes s'approche de mon visage en un accord de mélancolie et lorsque je jurerais qu'il s'apprête à la faire glisser sur ma joue, le bout de ses doigts tâtonne la boursouflure de mon œil droit.

« Mettez donc de la glace là-dessus. »

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit mot peut-être ? ;)**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Ma connexion internet me déteste en ce moment donc je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, je le ferais dès que possible ! Merci à tous pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien ! Peneloo, merci, tu es fantastique. **

* * *

_I put a smile upon your face..._

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

Bruissement de papier, pellicule de sueur fine, luisante. Une odeur poussiéreuse teinte l'atmosphère de confettis cotonneux et lumineux. Devant moi, un carton mangé par une croûte d'eau séchée et verdâtre. J'y enfonce ma main, m'emparant d'un classeur rouge abîmé, plein à craquer, prêt à déverser son contenu à la moindre inattention.

« On devrait faire descendre l'ascenseur. Avez-vous une autre caisse ? » S'informe John, relevant la tête, son visage teinté de son sempiternel air de surprise animal.

Comme un chat tournant vivement la tête, son corps transpirant un étonnement continu.

Je ne réponds pas. Le couloir est vide, éclairé par les flammes rougeoyantes du soleil couchant. Des ronronnements mécaniques s'élèvent par endroits, des murmures effritent les isolations pour chatouiller nos tympans. La porte de mon bureau est ouverte, son ombre léchant la moquette du corridor, son contenu géométrique débordant abondamment des limites indiquées par le pas de la porte. John me fait face, les yeux rivés sur moi, sa question attendant une réponse que je ne suis pas pressé de donner. Sa canne attire mon regard, posée contre sa chaise. Sa ligne droite, inflexible provoquant en mon sein une vague de ce que je détermine comme étant de la colère. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de bois, pourtant il se permet de me narguer, d'entraver la mobilité de cet homme à l'étonnement félin. Cet homme. Mes iris plongent sur son visage tanné, détaillant les contours de sa mâchoire, les lignes roses aquarelle de ses lèvres et le temps qui transparaît dans chaque pli, chaque ride d'émotion, de joie et de larmes.

« Sherlock ? » Appelle le blond, sa voix simple nourrie d'intonations polies, bien élevées.

« Levez-vous. » Dis-je d'un ton dénué de sens.

Le docteur fronce ses sourcils d'une teinte plus foncée que ses cheveux et comme je me mets sur mes pieds, il en fait de même, non sans se départir du pli d'anticipation fêlant son front. Je tends une main blanche à son encontre, l'invitant à s'en emparer.

« Que faites-vous ? » Questionne-t-il encore mais je reste résolument silencieux.

Il observe mes doigts tendus vers lui, hésitant, puis me sonde de ses yeux bleus et, dans un geste contrôlé, glisse sa paume chaude dans la mienne. Mon souffle ralentit, mes sens recentrés sur la chaleur de ce corps semblable à celui que je possède tout en restant superbement différent de mes membres efflanqués. Lentement, je l'attire à moi, ma main libre se posant sur les petites mèches dorées parsemant sa tempe gauche.

« Sherl.. »

« Taisez-vous. Fermez les yeux et faites-moi confiance. » J'intime, ne perdant pas une miette de ce visage si différent, si banalement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent.

Une langue furtive humidifie des lèvres agitées. Le combat intérieur de l'ex-soldat est parfaitement visible, le moindre doute, argument ou plaidoirie fusant dans son cerveau, se réfléchissant sur ses traits tendus. Je sais avoir gagné bien avant qu'il ne siffle à contrecœur :

« D'accord. »

Sa paupière vacante s'abaisse précautionneusement, un pli d'inquiétude s'ajoutant à celui d'anticipation.

« Détendez-vous. Tout va bien. » Je rassure, lissant son front de mon pouce.

Un frisson secoue ses chairs et ses épaules se crispent d'autant plus.

« John. Que ressentez-vous ? » Je souffle le plus chaleureusement possible.

« Eh bien… sincèrement, je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de ma vie. » Avoue-t-il dans un rire nerveux, son haleine sucrée et douceâtre réchauffant mes joues.

« Et que ressentez-vous seul dans le noir, alors que la nuit terrasse les ondes ondoyantes et rouges sous vos paupières ? Quand les cauchemars violent la quiétude de votre sommeil déjà si difficile ? Dans les ténèbres longeant vos pensées, que ressentez-vous ? »

Une paire d'yeux bleus effarée affronte mes iris, la bouche en dessous d'elle tordue en une grimace de désapprobation :

« Arrêtez ça. »

« Vous me faites confiance, je le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« Si. Détendez-vous et continuez de croire en moi. » Je souffle, rapprochant mon visage de son oreille, nos poitrines s'entrechoquant dans une vague de chaleur moite.

« Qu'y a-t-il la nuit lorsque, sous vos draps, vous suppliez Morphée de vous enlacer ? Qu'y a-t-il dans le noir John ? » Je demande, atone, mes lèvres caressant inconsciemment le cartilage de son oreille, envoûtées par un soupir guttural.

La température de nos deux corps se détache du monde environnant, les claviers ne claquent plus, les téléphones sont muets, il ne reste plus que cette chaleur intime, ce torse besogné par des battements de cœur toujours plus violents, cette nuque sous mes doigts, cette main serrant la mienne, _tout est mort_.

« Il y a la guerre. Des cadavres démembrés, les enfants couverts de sang. Il y a… l'enfer. »

« Vous les voyez, n'est-ce pas ? Les monstres tapis dans les coins sombres de votre cerveau, les profanateurs de vos songes. »

« Je... Ils sont partout. Ils me rient au nez. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, je n'ai pas pu et je n'en aurai plus jamais l'occasion. Ils… »

« Chuuut. » Ma bouche se pose d'elle-même avec douceur sur cette nuque chaude aux effluves de savon, de lessive et de cette odeur masculine sèche, sablée. « Tout va bien. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, vous en avez sauvé et si certains ont pu rentrer chez eux, retrouver leur femme et leur enfant, c'est grâce à vous. »

« Ils ne le croient pas Sherlock. Ils ne veulent pas le croire, tant sont morts là-bas. » Parvient à prononcer le blond, réprimant la plainte que j'ai entendu poindre dans sa voix. Sa main se resserre sur la mienne avec une force tenace, une détresse si violente que je sens mes os se mouvoir sous cette poigne. Une douleur ferme incendie mes nerfs mais je n'en ai cure.

« Enfermez-les tous dans la boîte. La boîte entre vos mains, vous la voyez, elle est aussi noire qu'eux. Mettez-les-y tous. »

Le corps du blond est parcouru de tremblements, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses dents. Il est secoué par une peur si brute que son visage n'est plus qu'à son image. Inquiet, je recule d'un pas, les yeux rivés sur ses traits, la main toujours dans sa poigne. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Utiliser le principe du Palais Mental était peut-être une erreur. Je ne suis pas psychologue, je ne connais rien aux autres, sa psychologie diffère de la mienne. Tout comme son corps, les méandres de son esprit sont d'une race toute autre. Et si c'était trop tôt ? Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si...

« John. Réveillez-vous. » J'ordonne.

Le docteur reste immobile, les spasmes parcourant ses muscles ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer. Son être tétanisé de peur, ses paupières maintenues closes, irradient mon sang-froid d'un souffle de panique.

« John. Réveillez-vous immédiatement. » J'exige, les accents de ma voix rongés d'incertitude.

Déconcerté et vaseux, je sens une peur insidieuse courir le long de mon échine, la morsure empoisonnée de l'inquiétude parasitant mes neurones, contractant mon estomac. Je n'aurais pas dû tenter l'hypnose. Je me suis surestimé et Seigneur Dieu, je ressens déjà un regret nauséabond quant à l'idée que Watson puisse être blessé par ma maladresse, écorché par ses propres démons. Avec des gestes d'une douceur fébrile, je m'avance contre son corps tremblant, les yeux agités, la gorge sèche. Mon front s'appose au sien, ma main libre glisse sur sa joue dans une mélodie que j'aurais aimé moins tendre, moins mélancolique tandis que mes doigts se resserrent sur sa poigne déjà si forte que mes os me brûlent et demande d'une voix mal assurée, si humaine qu'elle me paraît étrangère :

« John, réveillez-vous. Vous me faites confiance, ne me laissez pas trahir cette croyance, je ne veux pas, je ne _peux _pas. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé alors réveillez-vous. Je… John, s'il vous plaît... »

Un silence ésotérique, ponctué du souffle agité du blond marque la fin de ma supplique (car c'en était une) et j'entrouvre les lèvres, m'abreuvant des expirations difficiles du blond, les avalant silencieusement, leur saveur salée emplissant ma gorge, nourrissant mes poumons. Les yeux clos, je savoure la brume chaude de sa respiration, perdu dans les méandres de sentiment que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis des années. Du regret, de l'amertume, _du doute,_ toutes ces émotions que j'ai rejetées dès l'aube de mon existence. Je les laisse meurtrir mon âme car elles disparaîtront. Elles disparaissent toujours. Je ne songe que très brièvement au tableau que nous devons offrir. Debout devant l'ascenseur rempli de caisses, droit comme des _i, _imbriqués sans pudeur. Mais il n'y a personne, aussi cette pensée s'éteint sans plus revenir. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, le blond tremble toujours, comme en transe, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant apparaître une ligne de dents nacrées, férocement serrées dans une pile de cubes ivoire. Je reste à fixer ces dominos dépourvus de tâches et grinçants pendant quelques secondes avant de me reculer, retirant ma main de sa joue, m'efforçant de libérer la seconde de sa poigne. Il serait judicieux de solliciter l'aide d'un tiers. Mycroft fera l'affaire, je suppose.

Mes yeux peinent bêtement à se détacher de John mais, résolu, je me détourne et me retire dans le labyrinthe de mon bureau. Longeant les corridors de papier avec lenteur, la pourriture rongeant leurs contenus, piquant mes sinus sensibles. Une fois attablé, combiné à l'oreille, j'étudie le tremblement régulier de mes doigts alors que je compose le numéro du roux.

«Je descends l'ascenseur ou pas ?» J'entends prononcer à l'instant même ou Mycroft siffle :

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Ma tête se redresse si vite qu'un craquement sinistre s'étire le long de mes vertèbres outragées. Le blond se tient à l'autre bout de la pièce, son crâne dépassant de peu d'une pile pas plus haute qu'un mètre dix, son air félin teintant les plis de son visage.

« John. » M'entends-je prononcer. « John... par les flammes de l'enfer. »

« Je suis catholique vous savez. » Répond-il, gêné.

Sans plus me soucier du téléphone, de Mycroft au bout du fil et des avenues cartonnées, je traverse à nouveau la pièce, manquant de peu la destruction de mes tours de papier. Arrivé devant le blond, je ne quitte plus son visage serein des yeux. Il a l'air si... vivant.

« Jésus. Ne refaites plus jamais ça. » Je souffle, surpris par mon propre soulagement.

_J'ai douté. _Il m'a fait douter de mes compétences. Et ce n'est pas tant l'horreur du sentiment qui m'a rendu nauséeux mais bel et bien le fait de savoir être la source de son tourment.

« Faire quoi ? Qu'avez-vous ? » S'étonne le docteur, l'air surpris, _animalement_ surpris.

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? » M'entends-je demander d'un sourcil circonspect.

« Le devrais-je ? » Questionne-t-il, suspicieux.

« Non.» Souris-je, une main allant se poser sur son épaule. « Pas du tout. Avez-vous faim ? Parce que moi si. »

« Vous qui disiez que les miracles n'existent pas. N'est-ce pas un miracle que _vous _ayez faim ? » Raille gentiment l'ex-soldat alors que, ma main toujours sur son épaule, nous retournons dans le couloir.

« Haha allons-nous-en. Je connais un restaurant français ravissant. Le vin y est exquis. » Ris-je doucement, allégé.

_Infiniment et purement soulag__é__._ Je ne saurais expliquer l'euphorie émotionnelle qui me déchire au contact du blond. Toutefois, je sais affectionner _(affectionner, _n'est-ce pas tout bonnement _affligeant _?) ce fait autant qu'il me débecte.

« Et les caisses ? L'ascenseur en est plein. » Demande Watson, se stoppant devant notre ancien poste de travail.

« Ils prendront l'escalier. Qu'ils prennent tous les escaliers à commencer par vous-même. » Je déclare, l'entraînant jusqu'à la porte débouchant sur les escaliers de secours.

« Après-vous. » Souris-je.

Le docteur lève les yeux au ciel avant d'obtempérer, un éclat de rire s'échappant de sa gorge et lorsque j'entre à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière moi, je ne manque pas de lancer un regard triomphant à sa canne, abandonnée sur le rebord de sa chaise.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

Le restaurant français est d'un charme intemporel poignant. Le plafond étonnement haut, de trois ou quatre mètres, est décoré dans un style baroque tout en voûtes, en moulures d'une finesse remarquable, transpirant le luxe tout en restant grâce à l'étroitesse de la salle très accessible. Une senteur boisée de rose, de thé et d'anis embaume l'atmosphère d'un parfum maternel chaleureux. Le piano à queue disposé au centre de la pièce, encadré d'une cour de petites tables impeccablement dressées, dévore une grande partie de l'espace restant. Les murs croulent sous une multitude de tableaux de toutes tailles confondues, représentant des scènes de vie, des fruits, des muses dévêtues à la peau diaphane et aux courbes sans fin dans un désordre, une frénésie tels que des scènes macabres de gorges tranchées, d'effusions de sang au tragique grec se retrouvent aux côtés d'enfants aux joues rebondis couverts de dentelle, les pieds nus dans l'herbe tendre.

Le brun et moi-même sommes assis dans un des recoins gorgés de fragrances fleuries, attablés autour d'une de ces petites tables rondes aux couverts d'argent, aux serviettes rouge vif. Un vase de porcelaine minuscule recueille une boule de fleurs aux couleurs pastel, si belles qu'on les croirait fausses. Sherlock me fait face le regard ailleurs, d'un geste lent, précieux, il cueille le liquide pourpre de son verre, sa langue allant chercher son goût sur ses lèvres lorsque le verre s'abaisse.

« Délicieux. » Soupire-t-il d'une voix à qui l'on prêterait des accents sexuels, dépravés (voire obscènes) s'il n'était pas l'incarnation de l'impassibilité parnassienne.

« Ce n'est que du vin. » Fais-je remarquer, mal à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas tant la mélodie langoureuse roulée sur sa langue, aussi grave et quémandeuse qu'un soupir pendant l'amour, ce n'est pas à cause des yeux surpris mais indéniablement brillants de convoitise de nos voisines de table, ni même ses lèvres maintenant d'un rouge vif, rosies de vin, rosies de plaisir. Oh que j'aurais aimé qu'il s'agisse d'une de ces raisons ! En dépit de tous ces choix, de ces puits d'inconvenance, j'ai choisis de provoquer mon embarras de mon propre chef. Son plaisir a nourri une frustration dévastatrice dans mes organes, explosant au cœur même de mon crâne en mille feux colorés de stupre crépitants. Un brasier de débauche dont j'aurais réellement pu me passer, en présence d'un homme qui malgré son physique remarquable et son franc parler appréciable n'est qu'un ami. Sincèrement. Si je tombe aussi bas, autant aller faire des avances à Mike.

« Que du _vin _? » Reprend le brun, son nez soulevé de désapprobation. « Ceci - il avance son verre à mon encontre - est d'un ravissement indéniable, un bouton de rose, une jeune fille en fleurs au corps ferme, au parfum enivrant et à l'essence juvénile et sucrée. »

« Tout ça dans ce verre ? Vous êtes sûr ? » Je m'étonne faussement, sarcastique.

Le scientifique penche la tête sur le côté, une boucle glisse sur son visage et il la chasse d'une main agacée.

« N'agissez pas de la sorte. C'est une merveille, une douceur qu'il faut apprendre à déguster car elle le mérite. »

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette, songeur. Bien qu'il ait dit avoir faim, le brun n'a rien commandé et s'est contenté d'une bouteille de vin dont le nom noté en français, du moins je le pense, est indéchiffrable pour moi. Elle est déjà presque entièrement vide et le PDG reste frais comme une rose, pas éméché pour une guigne. Mes iris coulent sur mon verre renvoyant des éclats ambrés, cristallins sur la craie blanche de la nappe. Le verre du brun repose à présent à côté des tiges osseuses de ses mains d'une teinte moins blanche que la nappe, battant un rythme plat, dont chaque coup doit être espacé d'environ trente secondes.

« Je me suis fait cogner par ma petite-amie, enfin _ex _au dernières nouvelles. » Dis-je subitement, pour combler le silence et arrêter de fixer ses doigts impitoyables, mécaniques.

Sherlock se penche en avant, examinant mon œil d'une nonchalance indifférente.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissée faire ? » Questionne-t-il, portant à nouveau la coupe remplie de vice à ses lèvres.

« Ce sont des choses que l'on laisse faire au cours d'une rupture. Une sorte de compensation. » J'explique tout en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc qui à côté de la vision du brun dévergondé et languissant sous les charmes passionnés de son amant alcoolisé me semble insipide, fadasse.

« Compensation ? Cela ne l'empêchera pas de souffrir. C'est idiot. »

« Je suppose. Oui. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. » Je consens.

Les tiges cessent de battre le tissu blanc, le regard du brun dévie sur un tableau particulièrement sanglant et il lance d'un ton chaud, rendu langoureux par l'alcool :

« Cela aurait pu vous porter préjudice lors de votre entretien. »

« Comment… » Je m'étonne, avant de me raviser.

« Votre costume, votre mallette, le soin apporté à votre coiffure. » Énumère le scientifique et je remarque la nuance rougeâtre colorant ses joues habituellement pâles, seule preuve de son début d'ivresse.

« Ma foi, oui. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, un regard confus plus tard, et ils ont tiré la conclusion abracadabrante selon laquelle je me suis fait détrousser ou autre mésaventure réservée à un campagnard dans la ville impitoyable qu'est Londres. Vous pensez bien que je me suis gardé de les contredire. » Fais-je, sarcastique, buvant une autre gorgée de mon verre, le vidant par ce geste.

Un rire léger, grave, raisonne dans la gorge du détective et il se retourne afin de me faire à nouveau face.

« Vous êtes bien sarcastique aujourd'hui John. » Sourit-il.

« Je… »

« Ne vous excusez pas, c'est parfait. » M'interrompt-il, sourire toujours aux lèvres alors qu'il remplit mon verre du fluide de sa ''_Jeune Fille en Fleur__s_''.

Je délaisse mon assiette pauvrement entamée comme je me laisse aller dans les eaux chaudes et entraînantes de l'ivresse. Le détective parle d'un sujet dont je ne connais rien, une seconde bouteille de ''_Jeune Fille en Fle__ur__s__'' _est desservie de sa vertu, et nos mots se mêlent au parfum d'anis, au velours rouges des rideaux épais, aux notes gaies du piano caressé par un jeune garçon aux cheveux si blonds qu'assis à quelques mètres de lui, le blé de sa chevelure disparaît cédant place à un blanc pur. Sherlock sourit souvent, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure gonflée de sang, aussi colorée qu'un bâton de rouge.

« Je crois, John, que nous sommes totalement gris. » Confie-il au détour d'une phrase.

« C'est impossible. » Je contre, me penchant à son encontre si gauchement que nos visages d'ivrognes heureux ne sont plus séparés que d'une poignée de centimètres. « C'est que je dois encore rentrer chez moi. »

Le brun consulte mes pupilles comme s'il jetait une œillade interrogative au Big Ben. Il se mordille derechef la lèvre tandis que j'humidifie les miennes.

« Avec quel train ? » Finit-il par rire.

Je reprends ma position initiale, savourant une autre gorgée de vin. Un coup d'œil à ma montre confirme que j'ai en effet, raté le dernier train en direction de Cardiff. Il est minuit passé. Qu'avons-nous fait exactement pour qu'il soit si tard ?

« L'ivresse. C'est l'ivresse. » Explique le brun, comme s'il avait suivi le court de mes pensées.

Je pourrais en être irrité, rater son train est une infortune vraiment embarrassante et ennuyeuse, au lieu de quoi, j'ai un rire léger.

« Me voilà bien embêté ! » Je confie entre deux éclats avant de baigner ma gorge d'une nouvelle rasade de vin.

« _Deus ex machina_ mon cher, je suis l'homme de la situation. » Rit le brun, une main maladroite glissant dans ses mèches.

Il manœuvre son corps afin de se mettre sur ses jambes, une fois cela fait, le détective m'observe de toute sa hauteur avant de déplorer, hilare :

« C'est ridicule. »

« À qui le dites-vous ! » J'avoue, enjoué.

« Allons-nous-en. » Propose-t-il quand notre éclat de rire calmé, nous observons le jeune homme assis au piano.

Nous traversons la pièce éclairée d'une faible lumière, reflétée dans mille cristaux pendant au lustre monumental accroché au plafond. Je fixe mes pieds, les vapeurs d'un soir d'été embrumant mon esprit, la lueur des chandeliers illuminant le bar dansant sur le tapis, jouant avec l'ombre du brun me précédant.

« Bonne soirée monsieur Holmes. » Salue une femme assise en bout du bar, enveloppée dans une longue robe en soie noire, une de ses longues jambes s'échappant de la bouche ouverte sur le côté du vêtement, sa cuisse galbée contrastant magnifiquement avec la noirceur du tissu.

Le brun hoche distraitement la tête sans même la regarder et poursuit sa route, poussant la lourde porte en bois du restaurant.

« Vous ne payez pas la note ? » Je m'étonne.

« Il n'y en a pas. »

Le brun ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise, levant la tête pour apprécier la brise rafraîchissante de la nuit. Je ne dis rien mais en fais tout autant, arrachant la gaze posée sur ma nuque afin de paraître correct lors de l'entretien. Les étoiles scintillent, les panneaux publicitaires clignotent de toutes parts, d'une multitude de couleurs criardes, ternes comparées au brasier des comètes en fusion. Lorsque j'abaisse mon regard, c'est pour emboîter le pas au PDG. Chancelant, perdu dans les ténèbres des ruelles étroites dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, je sens nos épaules s'entrechoquer à chaque pas mais un magnétisme malin empêche qu'il en soit autrement. Dans la cohue d'un boulevard grouillant de personnes à une heure déraisonnable, des paumes, des cuisses, des dos et autres parties ou membres se pressent les uns contre les autres, me brouillant la vue, un mélange de parfum au senteurs diverses me soulevant le cœur, alors même que j'étais convaincu d'avoir égaré le brun tout en restant grâce ou à cause de l'alcool parfaitement calme, je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne. Impossible de l'oublier, douce, froide et osseuse. Je la garde bien après que la foule aie disparu, dans les rues baignées de noir, en passant devant des murs tagués, en glissant d'un trottoir à un autre, elle ne me quitte pas, se réchauffant peu à peu.

« Nous y sommes. » Déclare le brun, s'arrêtant devant un petit immeuble en brique rouge, creusée par le temps.

À la porte noire et ancienne je peux lire en lettres de fer : _221 B._

* * *

**Voilà ! Dites-moi vos impressions ! Dites-moi tout !**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde ! Je poste entre deux moments de stress et sur le PC de quelqu'un d'autre donc les réponses aux reviews sont encore repoussées, désolé. Merci à Peneloo et pour vos reviews à tous !**

* * *

_Hey You _

* * *

**POV JOHN**

Une odeur de pluie. Une pluie lourde, poussiéreuse sous laquelle j'aimais danser, trempant mes vêtements neufs, les recouvrant d'une boue qui n'a jamais inspiré chez maman qu'une colère noire. Mais j'aimais l'eau, ces grosses gouttes tombant du ciel, froides, dévouées, pleines d'une fraîcheur euphorisante. Une douche céleste, les larmes des Dieux. J'étais alors convaincu qu'ils pleuraient pour moi. Non pas que mon existence leur semblât triste, loin de là, ils pleuraient car c'est là une source de vie, une renaissance, une existence, les fleurs qui pousseront, leur parfum berçant le jour comme une mère berce son enfant, l'herbe tendre qui surgira des terres fissurées prête à s'étendre sur le monde, à accueillir la tendresse des pieds nus, les oiseaux hurlant du haut de leurs branches verdoyantes, hurlant le chant de la vie, touchés par la grâce, touchés par les larmes des Dieux.

Je me réveille en sursaut dans un univers qui m'est absolument inconnu, sur un matelas qui n'est pas le mien, entouré de meubles qui ne m'appartiennent pas. J'hésitais à me laisser aller à la panique lorsque les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en tête. Je suis chez Sherlock dans ''_La pièce qui ne sert à rien''_ –c'est comme cela qu'il la nomme – la chambre d'ami. Je me redresse, mon corps trempé de sueur collant au drap blanc. J'ai rêvé de pluie. De son odeur. Mes yeux examinent la chambre, son atmosphère en est baignée, d'une odeur salée et âcre de larmes. Il fait une chaleur insupportable, la fenêtre restée close toute la nuit durant a permis à la température de doubler de volume entre ces quatre murs qui font plus office de parois en acier fermant hermétiquement un four qu'autre chose. S'il pouvait pleuvoir, juste un peu...

Un bâillement me décide à quitter ce matelas plus mou que le mien à la senteur boisée et lourde des pièces laissées à l'abandon. Debout, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer à l'élastique détendu, je tends l'oreille. Mes expirations sont le seul bruit que je parviens à percevoir. Que fait Sherlock ? Je suis si peu vêtu que la simple idée de le savoir là, quelque part, à quelques mètres seulement de mon corps découvert m'afflige d'un embarras épouvantable tant il est empreint d'envie. Je ne le désire pourtant pas. Sa beauté, plus que le personnage qu'il représente, ne le permet pas. Ce serait comme se laisser aller à toucher un tableau dans un musée alors même que tout l'interdit. Faire fi des conséquences, des avertissements, et laisser glisser sur la surface tantôt lisse et ferme, définie et prononcée par de petites dunes de pigments, ses doigts vieillis par le temps, souillés par les salissures du monde, dégradant par ce geste égoïste l'œuvre d'art tant convoitée. Bien évidemment, le PDG n'est pas un tableau, et pour sûr, je ne suis pas un profanateur, pourtant je me surprends à enfiler aussi vite que possible mes vêtements soigneusement pliés la veille. Une fois prêt, j'hésite à me terrer un peu plus longuement entre ces quatre murs surchauffés. Quel comportement dois-je adopter ? Pourquoi Diable a-t-il fallu que je m'enivre la veille au soir ? N'ayant pas d'autre choix et n'étant pas un lâche, j'enroule mes doigts autour de la poignée de porte comme je me décide à sortir saluer le brun, le remercier de son hospitalité pour enfin m'en retourner chez moi, tel le soldat que je suis.

Dans l'escalier, un silence épais se dévoile à mes tympans, pas le moindre son ne le corrompt si ce n'est les bruits étranges que produisent parfois les pièces muettes. Je sais que le brun est éveillé car voilà un homme que le sommeil semble dégoûter plus que le pire des crimes. Quoique, dans son cas, un crime serait une nouvelle plutôt plaisante. En bas des marches, que j'ai pris grand soin de descendre aussi silencieusement que possible, je trouve le détective assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil, enfermé dans une bulle de concentration et d'attention brute, l'air de ne pas s'être aperçu de mon arrivée. Son visage ébloui par les rayons jaunes pastel du soleil matinal repose dans sa main alors qu'il consulte d'un œil morne bleu pâle un livre de la taille d'un grimoire dans un mauvais film fantastique, ses dents mordent parfois sa lèvre inférieure, son nez se soulevant de désapprobation. Apparemment, l'auteur ne semble pas avoir réussi à faire de lui un lecteur passionné.

« C'est d'un minable... Dire que j'en ai lu la moitié !» Déplore le PDG, aigre.

Il lève ses yeux dont la nuance mute au gré de l'éclairage latéral avant de poursuivre, amer :

« Il y a des auteurs qui ne parviennent jamais à en devenir. »

« Ce livre ne présageait rien de bon au vu de sa couverture douteuse. » Je m'entends rétorquer calmement.

Le détective délaisse son fauteuil dans un mouvement leste, ses pieds nus caressant le parquet avec tant d'agilité que celui-ci ne produit aucune objection, pas le moindre craquement.

« Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences. Mais ce bouquin est aussi vomitif que sa couverture, peut-être même plus. Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne l'ait pas censuré tant il profère d'insanités. N'y a-t-il pas une loi contre la stupidité ? »

« Allons, vous êtes trop sévère ! » Souris-je.

«Voulez-vous que je vous en lise deux lignes ? Deux lignes suffiront amplement à vous rendre compte du désastre littéraire que représentent ces pages. » Propose-t-il, un sourcil arqué, le sourire narquois.

«Si vous y tenez. » Je consens.

« C'est très bien, vraiment, car je n'y tiens pas le moins du monde. A dire vrai, je vendrais mon âme pour du café. Une tasse peut-être ? »

« Volontiers. » Je ris, amusé au possible, l'humeur allégée par l'imprévisibilité et la personnalité distrayante du brun.

Il s'avance en cuisine, le robinet pousse une plainte légère tandis que des percussions aquatiques s'élèvent. Sherlock vaque proprement à sa tâche, les gestes sûrs tout en restant empreints d'une sorte d'incongruité qui transparaît à la façon dont il empoigne ses ustensiles, remplie les tasses, négligeant et maladroit. Je prends place à une table en bois agrémentée de deux chaises du même matériau, rongé de tâches noirâtres dont les bords paraissent teintés d'un rouge profond.

« Bonjour. » Déclare simplement le PDG comme il pose une tasse fumante en face de moi.

« Bonjour » Réponds-je, sur le même ton. « Nuage de lait et deux sucres, votre métier. »

« Cela même. » Sourit-il, s'asseyant, un mug entre les mains. « La chambre d'ami était-elle confortable ? »

« La chambre d'ami ? Ce n'est plus ''_La chambre qui ne sert à rien'' _? »

« Ma foi, plus depuis que vous y avez passé la nuit. »

Surpris, j'ai un sourire aussi embarrassé que fier malgré moi.

« Elle était très confortable. Figurez-vous qu'avec cette chaleur, j'ai réussi à rêver de pluie. » J'avoue après une gorgé de café.

« Oh cela vient probablement de l'odeur de la pièce. Il y a eu, l'année passée, une fuite au plafond. Rien de bien méchant mais le parfum de la pluie refuse de s'en aller. » Explique le brun d'une voix légère, un coude sur la table lui servant d'appui comme sa tête va à nouveau reposer dans sa main.

Il semble fatigué et ennuyé de l'être.

« Autant pour moi, c'est charmant comme odeur, la pluie. » poursuis-je, baissant les octaves de ma voix afin de ménager l'épuisement du détective.

Il reste silencieux, les yeux perdus dans les brumes de son café, lui accordant l'attention d'une diseuse de bonne aventure, hypnotique et rêveur. Je savoure silencieusement mon breuvage, pas indisposé pour un sous face à son mutisme soudain, étant moi aussi, très peu bavard au saut du lit. Mon attention détournée par le ciel à la fenêtre, bleu à n'en plus finir, émoussé et barbelé par des pointes nuageuse, des coussinets de mousse blanche, je manque de sursauter lorsque la voix de Sherlock s'élève d'une lenteur maligne, paresseuse :

« Cette chambre peut être à vous si vous le souhaitez. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Ma logeuse ne cesse de me prier à coups de remontrances ennuyeuses de bien vouloir apporter un peu d'humanité en ces lieux. Seigneur, je sais bien que les pouces ne vont pas dans les micro-ondes, toutefois, si la science l'exige, j'en mettrai des centaines. Cette idée lui déplaît à un point inimaginable et son petit cœur fait tressaillir sa voix à chaque fois qu'elle trouve un membre ou un autre : « _Sherlock ! Ne me tuez pas ! Enlevez cette tête du four ! Ne me tuez pas ! »_

Je suis pris de pitié pour la dame, restant néanmoins amusé par l'anecdote. Le brun hausse les épaules avec une fatalité théâtrale, comme s'il eût été la victime d'une quelconque machination.

« Sherlock, je pense qu'en parlant ''d'humanité'', elle fait référence à une compagnie féminine. Les femmes adorent décorer et enjoliver tout ce qu'elles touchent. » Dis-je en guise d'information.

« Oh Hudson me connaît, jamais elle n'attendrait pareille chose de moi. C'est une colocation qui lui plairait. Un être un peu plus ''normal'' qui mangerait entièrement ses plats en l'écoutant raconter ses amourettes d'antan. » Poursuit le PDG, sa main balayant l'air avec vivacité, semblant chasser les envies et coutumes de cette logeuse qui s'entête à troubler son quotidien.

« Vous n'avez nullement besoin d'un colocataire. Je veux dire, votre salaire vous permet de vous acquitter convenablement des frais de loyer et puis… rien ne vous empêche de quitter cet appartement. »

Le brun soulève la tête, choqué. Sa bouche s'ouvre quelque peu, se referme en une fine ligne puis il déclare :

« Certains lieux sont la représentation d'où l'on doit être. Indubitablement, cet appartement est le seul endroit que je ne pourrais jamais quitter sans regret, sans moi, il n'est rien et sans lui, aucun lieu n'est convenable.-Il marque une pause, réfléchissant apparemment à la suite de ses paroles- Je vous ai proposé cette colocation parce que je vous sais en recherche d'un appartement. Vous avez eu votre poste [Comment l'a-t-il deviné ?] et à présent à moins de faire un trajet de deux heures tous les matins, ceci impliquant de vous lever à une heure déraisonnable, il vous faut un logis sur Londres. »

« Vous êtes stupéfiant. » Je souffle après sa tirade.

« Merci. »

Je consulte mon café, pensif. La flaque noire se balance paresseusement sous les secousses que provoquent mes mains sur le récipient. L'offre du brun est très attirante. Elle tombe à pic, me sauvant d'un situation dont je peinais à me sortir. Cependant, je ne peux l'accepter. J'ignore si c'est par pitié qu'il m'offre de devenir son colocataire mais cette pensée me répugne et blesse ma fierté d'une façon intolérable. Sûrement ne le fait-il pas en songeant à cet aspect rabaissant de la chose, pour sûr, il ne le conçoit même pas. Pourtant, je ne peux pas.

« C'est honorable de votre part d'avoir songé à moi pour cela, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. » J'admets finalement.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est que, je peux subvenir à mes besoins, tout comme vous et... accepter cette offre équivaudrait à m'émasculer en me laissant entretenir comme une simple donzelle. » J'avoue, gêné mais déterminer.

Le détective m'observe brièvement, semblant se retenir de rire. Il tapote ses lèves du bout de ses doigts, maltraitant son sourire par de petites tapes réprobatrices.

« Si vous souhaitez payer, vous payerez. Loin de moi l'idée d'affecter votre fierté, pas du tout.-Son poing se pose sur sa bouche, étouffant un élan d'hilarité.- Il vous faudra, de ce fait, si vous accepter, vous acquitter des sept mois de loyer que j'ai en retard. Payer la moitié de chaque mois suffira ! »

« Comment… vous… » Je souffle, étonné.

« L'humanité faisait aussi référence au loyer. » Finit-il par rire. « Un jour, je retrouverai mes bouts de cadavre entassés devant ma porte dont la serrure aura été changée. »

« M'enfin pourquoi ne payez-vous pas ? Vous en avez les moyens ! » Je m'exclame, soufflé.

« Rien n'est plus insensé que l'ennui. » Dit-il simplement, secouant la tête, ses boucles dansant gaiement sur son crâne, habillées de noir, telles des veuves à un bal. « Réfléchissez à l'offre et répondez-moi lorsque l'envie vous viendra. »

J'acquiesce distraitement, consterné. Le détective délaisse sa chaise, allant poser son mug vide dans l'évier. Quand son corps pivote sur lui-même, ses yeux me jettent un regard complice, malicieux dont la seule vue suffit à me faire éclater de rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Vraiment ! » Je répète, en riant de bon cœur.

« À demain et faites attention cette fois. » Salue le brun d'une voix avec laquelle je commence à me familiariser, lente et parsemée de nuances indétectables qui peuvent signifier bien plus que l'aspect indifférent de ses intonations.

Ses boucles sont plus sauvages qu'à l'accoutumée, certaines échouent sur sa nuque dans un désordre corbeau, rebiqué en de petites boucles satinées. Il porte un peignoir en soie bleue que je ne l'ai pas vu enfiler hier soir (non pas qu'il l'aurait fait devant moi), ses pieds nus lui donnant une allure décontractée que jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'avoir.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Souris-je. « À demain. »

Il referme la porte avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Lorsque j'emprunte les marches menant à la sortie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer les lieux. La tapisserie fleurie, les escaliers en bois usé, effiloché en de petites rayures, crevassé et bourré d'échardes, l'aspect général d'un banal effarant. Je m'étais fait une image plus clinquante de l'environnement personnel du détective. Avec des murs d'acier, des canapés blancs gigantesques, un jacuzzi dont l'eau changerait de couleur ou Dieu sait quelle autre excentricité idiote qu'ont souvent les hommes riches. Au lieu de quoi, je me retrouve dans un appartement anglais tout ce qu'il y a de plus cosy, au loyer impayé et aux meubles tâchés de flaques suspectes, dans un ensemble ravissant, tout bonnement ravissant.

« Bonjour mon garçon ! » Se réjouit une dame sortie d'une porte au rez-de-chaussée.

« Bonjour madame. » Réponds-je, surpris tant elle ressemble à ma grand-mère.

Ses cheveux grisonnants, son sourire enjoué, son chemisier mauve et l'odeur de biscuit à la cannelle qu'elle dégage me rappellent en tout et pour tout les après-midi passés chez ma grand-mère Eleanor à jouer à des jeux de société, avec Harry qui trichait toujours en avançant ses pions plus loin que le dé ne l'indiquait.

« Vous êtes un ami de Sherlock ? » Demande-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mon chemin.

Étonné devant la douceur avec laquelle elle a prononcé le prénom du PDG, je réponds, déconcerté :

« Oui, madame. »

« Mrs Hudson. » Se présente-t-elle, tendant à mon encontre une main que je m'empresse d'empoigner. « Les amis de Sherlock sont aussi les miens. C'est un brave garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

« John Watson. Oui, c'est un homme bien. » J'expédie promptement, embarrassé du fait que Sherlock m'ait parlé d'elle il y a une poignée de minutes seulement.

« Voulez-vous du thé mon garçon ? Je viens de préparer une fournée de biscuits à la cannelle. C'est une recette qui me vient de ma mère. Pour sûr c'est le secret de famille des Hudson. C'est avec un de ces biscuits que ma mère a charmé mon père. Dieu sait pourtant qu'il ne raffolait pas des pâtisseries ! Feu mon père, Elwood Hudson, était un homme salé, il ne mangeait du sucré que quand ma mère, paix à son âme, faisait des biscuits à la cannelle. Elle y mettait tout son cœur. Quand je n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes...

« Je suis navré de vous interrompre madame, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois prendre un train et enfin… je suis sincèrement désolé, une autre fois peut-être ? » Je m'excuse, anticipant déjà le récit sans fin qui s'esquissait à l'horizon.

Bien malgré moi, je me sens honteux devant cette bonne femme, aux traits si proches de ceux de Grandma Eli dont j'écoutais les récits sans jamais me plaindre, pendu à ses lèvres, mes petits pieds battant l'air, la bouche pleine de gâteaux.

« Ah ça oui ! Revenez donc bientôt, cela fait du bien de rencontrer un ami de Sherlock, il ne les ramène jamais à la maison. » Consent-elle, ses joues plissées de rides, douces, je le sais car celles de Grandma Eli l'étaient, se soulevant dans un sourire maternel. « Attendez-moi là, je reviens. »

Je reste immobile alors qu'elle rentre dans son appartement, les volutes de son chemisier se gonflant sous le vent. Un bruit de vaisselle raisonne et je me demande ce que peut bien faire le brun. Dort-il pour de bon ? A-t-il déjà entendu l'histoire du père Elwood ainsi que celle des biscuits à la cannelle ? Sa grand-mère ressemble-t-elle aussi à Mrs Hudson ? Les yeux rivés au plafond, je ne vois pas la dame en mauve revenir et sursaute lorsqu'elle déclare :

« Prenez ceci. Je ne pourrais pas tous les manger, mon médecin m'en voudrait et puis Sherlock les picore toujours sans grande conviction. Cet enfant a un appétit de souris. »

J'ai un rire léger devant sa remarque, m'emparant du paquet entre ses mains avec douceur.

« C'est très aimable à vous, madame. Merci. »

« De rien mon garçon. Revenez bientôt et c'est beaucoup de bien que vous me ferez. »

« Je reviendrai. » J'assure. « Au revoir madame Hudson. »

« Au revoir mon garçon. »

Le paquet entre les mains, je franchis la porte du 221 B, ravi et de bonne humeur. Le temps semble s'être adoucit, une brise agréable caresse le feuillage des arbres, soulève les longues mèches, faisant battre les robes et les jupes dans un envol de tissus coloré. Je marche d'un bon pas, la tête ailleurs, pas certain d'emprunter la bonne route pour me rendre à la gare s'en m'en soucier pour autant. C'est une belle journée, une de celles où marcher ne pose aucun problème, même pour moi. Déconcerté, je constate que je n'ai aucun souci de claudication, pas la moindre gêne ou douleur. Je n'ai même pas ma canne ! Déconfit, j'observe mes mains, où le paquet en papier kraft, noué d'un ruban mauve repose tranquillement, des effluves sucrées en sortant par vagues. Par tous les saints du paradis, où Diable ai-je donc posé ma canne ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas besoin ? Fixe, j'observe mes jambes, un sourire béat naissant peu à peu à la commissure de mes lèvres. C'est génial ! L'envie de m'emparer de mon téléphone afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mike me prend au cœur. Étourdi, grisé de joie, je contemple la foule, si heureux que j'aimerais leur hurler : « Je marche ! Je n'ai plus besoin de canne ! Je marche ! Je _marche _! »

Sifflotant, marchant en cadence, accélérant par moment juste par plaisir, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, gai au possible, je longe les rues, traverse les parcs, accompagne la foule tout juste levée d'un pas aussi pressé que le leur. Lorsque je ralentis enfin, c'est pour m'asseoir sur un banc, aux côtés d'un de ces vieillards handicapés que j'ai tant haï.

« Un biscuit ? Ils sont à la cannelle, faits à partir de la recette secrète des Hudson. » Je propose tout sourire.

Le vieil homme me consulte d'un regard étonné, ses verres à double foyer agrandissant une paire d'yeux plissés, brillants de méfiance.

« Il n'y a pas de poison dedans. » Je prends la peine de préciser, avenant.

Le vieillard fait frémir sa grosse moustache tachetée de gris sur un fond roux. Il se lève difficilement et me jauge de toute sa hauteur, déclarant, dédaigneux :

« Faut te faire soigner mon petit. »

« M'enfin je... D'accord. » Consens-je, au bord du fou rire.

Le vieillard grimace, la fine ligne de sa bouche disparaissant sous sa moustache comme il s'éloigne en grommelant une litanie d'insultes crues voire même un brin déroutantes. Nullement affecté par sa mauvaise humeur, je me contente d'ouvrir mon papier kraft, les petits biscuits dorés me faisant de l'œil.

« Whoa.. ! Ch'est trop bon ! » Je m'exclame la bouche pleine, m'attirant le regard curieux des passants.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, atterré. Voilà qu'on ne peut même plus s'extasier tout seul, il faut forcément être accompagné sous peine de passer pour le dernier des fous. Je continue de grignoter mes gâteaux, plus silencieusement, offrant quelques miettes aux pigeons à mes pieds.

« John ? » Appelle-t-on alors qu'une paire de chaussures noires, impeccablement cirées, rentre dans mon champ de vision, faisant fuir les pigeons dans un envol anarchique.

Je lève les yeux, étonné de connaître un londonien autre que Sherlock. Devant moi se tient, dans un costume toujours aussi parfaitement coupé, d'une classe indéniable et assurément d'une marque coûteuse, Richard Brook mon fidèle client. Celui-là même qui achetait une de mes photocopieuses tous les deux mois.

« Richard ! » Je m'étonne, me redressant vivement, mes biscuits tombant au sol dans un bruit de papier froissé. « Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous à Londres ? »

« Le business vous fait voyager un homme, mon ami. » Sourit le brun après une accolade chaleureuse.

« Glasgow ne vous suffit donc plus ? » Je plaisante.

« La terre entière ne me satisferait pas très cher. » Répond-il, espiègle, sa voix teintée d'une ironie dont elle ne peut, à ma connaissance, se départir.

« Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez trop gourmand Richard ? »

« Jamais. » Rit-il, bon joueur. « Avez-vous un peu de temps devant vous ? Je souhaiterais vous inviter à boire un café. Les retrouvailles, ça se fête. »

« Avec du café ? » Souris-je, un sourcil levé de circonspection.

« Voyez vous-même comme la vie d'un homme d'affaire est ennuyeuse, la caféine est devenue mon seul vice. » Regrette théâtralement le businessman.

« Avec les femmes refaites et le champagne. » Je raille.

« Je devrais vous employer, vous avez tout compris au monde des affaires. » Concède-t-il, d'un air entendu.

« Allons donc boire ce café. » Je ris.

Nous nous mettons en marche et je glisse une œillade attentive sur le brun. Il est toujours aussi élégant. Sincèrement. Avant Sherlock, je ne concevais même pas qu'il puisse y avoir au monde, homme plus guindé et raffiné que lui. Ils sont maintenant deux. Quoique la beauté de Richard reste, toutefois, fondamentalement différente de celle du détective. Sa propreté trop parfaite, ses traits si fins qu'ils en deviennent tranchants, la joie évanescente de ses yeux derrière laquelle se cachent trop souvent des ténèbres profonds, indéfinissables. Cette grâce trop pointilleuse, cette douceur vicieuse, une magnificence rebelle, excentrique, perturbante tant elle est étrange et... folle.

« Que devenez-vous mon cher ? Savez-vous seulement comme j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous ne travailliez plus à J.A.M corporation ? Ils ont vainement essayé de me faire entrer en contact avec une certaine ''Donovin''. Personne ne parvenait à comprendre le trouble dont j'étais accablé. C'était terrible. » Gémit le brun dans une moue d'apitoiement enfantine étourdissante.

C'est aussi un des tours que le visage de Richard aime jouer à ses admirateurs, les éblouir subitement, faisant oublier le doute, le plus faible sentiment d'insécurité. Au fond, je connais le brun et je le sais incapable du moindre mal. Il est de ces gens perpétuellement entourés d'une aura de puissance qui n'est pas réellement en accord avec leur réelle personnalité et Richard est un de ceux-là. Bien au-delà de sa beauté inquiétante, il est quelqu'un de formidable.

« Donovan est une très bonne vendeuse. » Je souligne, compatissant.

« Ce n'est pas d'une vendeuse dont j'ai besoin mais de vous, cher ami. Vous savez comme je vous apprécie. » Émet le brun, ses accents ironiques indignés dans leur âme rieuse, dénonçant un fait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû avoir à préciser.

Je pose une main gentille sur son épaule, et ses yeux dont les cils semblables à de longs rideaux noirs, s'abaissent accompagnés d'un sourire amical. Nous nous décidons devant un petit café accueillant, pittoresque, où les chaises ont des bedaine de tissu écorché, les tables sont étroites, décorées de petits garçons en porcelaine, le pain sent fort, le sucre et le café aussi, une dame d'âge mûre se tient à un comptoir, si grasse qu'elle semble enfermée derrière son étalage de pâtisserie. Nous nous attablons près de la vitrine et regardons passer les gens d'un œil passif avant que le brun ne se répète :

« Alors ? Que devenez-vous ? »

«J'ai trouvé un poste de médecin généraliste. » Souris-je.

« Vraiment ? C'est fantastique ! Cardiff n'est donc pas si horrible qu'on le dit. »

« On dit cela ? » Je m'étonne.

Le face de Richard est irradiée par un sourire joyeux, sa peau s'illuminant comme si ses pores eussent été formés d'ampoules électrique, deux fossettes se creusent dans ses joues et ses traits s'amusent derechef à surprendre leur monde.

«On aurait pu. » Se réjouit-il, de son air bon joueur.

« Vous alors ! » Je gronde, levant les yeux au ciel.

La boulangère au pas lourd, son nez épaté sifflant à chaque inspiration, s'approche. Ayant réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à s'extirper de son comptoir, elle vient se poster devant nous, les yeux rivés sur Richard dont la beauté malicieuse joue encore innocemment d'autres tours qu'elle seule connaît.

« Tu prendras bien quelque chose mon joli ? » S'enquit-elle, rangeant coquettement derrière son oreille une corde de cheveux gras, de la même teinte que ses croissants.

Le businessman me consulte du regard, hagard. Il jette un second coup d'œil à la boulangère avant de me retourner un effarement totale, parfaitement splendide. Voulant lui venir en aide, je prends la parole :

« Deux cafés, merci. »

« Tu prendras rien d'autre mon chou ? Tu veux pas un de mes savoureux pains ? » S'entête la pâtissière, avançant sa panse en direction du brun dont les yeux doublent de volume.

Il s'approche un peu plus de la vitrine, marque une pause durant laquelle son épouvante s'affiche joliment, comme si elle faisait une courte apparition à une réception mondaine, ravissante et élégante dans sa robe de pâleur, puis son regard s'en retourne sur les passants derrière la vitre.

« Ce sera tout. » Souris-je.

La grosse boulangère inspire dans un bruit humide de muqueuse, acquiesce, repartant de sa démarche bruyante. Je pose une main rassurante sur celle du brun qui semble reprendre conscience, infligeant à mes doigts une pression à peine prononcée.

« Qu'elle est odieuse ! Large et odieuse ! Comme elle est vulgaire aussi ! Avez-vous vu comme elle était, cette horrible femme ? » Souffle-t-il à vive allure, troublé.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi sensible Richard. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

Je conserve mon sourire amusé ainsi que sa fine main aux doigts manucurés tandis que je change de sujet. Le brun répond d'abord du bout des lèvres avant que sa figure ne se remette à jouer devant les iris, s'imbriquant de façon délicieuse et qu'il ne se remette à parler avec animation. Richard est un névralgique incroyable, chose que j'ai tout de suite appréciée chez lui. Lors de notre première rencontre, je suis arrivé le nez en sang, m'étant par accident, pris sa porte au visage. Tendre de son état, il en a été profondément touché et m'a acheté mes photocopieuses sans rien vouloir écouter des informations relatives aux machines. Les achetant à nouveau tous les deux mois, sans raison particulière, je ne sais même pas où il les entrepose. Puis nos entretiens réguliers ont fini par déboucher sur une franche amitié. Bien que l'on se voie très peu, nous savons nous retrouver avec les mêmes sentiments fraternels. Le brun aurait d'ailleurs fait un petit frère exemplaire, gai, joueur, aux manières polies et au rire pur comme du cristal, j'aurais pris grand plaisir à être son grand frère, oui. Richard Brook est un de ceux que l'on aime protéger avec naturel et détermination.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit mot ?**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Désolé du retard haha ! Hmm je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews alors si je vous ai manqué, faites le moi savoir, ça me fait plaisir de parler un peu ;) Merci à tous, vos reviews, anonymes ou non, sont un vrai plaisir et je ne pourrais surement pas me passer de vos impressions ! **

**Peneloo, tu es merveilleuse, merci :D**

* * *

_I know you don't listen to me._  
_Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you ?_

* * *

Le sucre, vif, mordant et corrosif ronge la pièce à l'atmosphère farineuse, aussi lourde que de la pâte à pain, collante, l'attrape-mouche de notre sueur, de nos esprits échauffés par la température devenue insoutenable en une poignée d'heures seulement, comme si le soleil ne faisait que jouer à cache-cache et que tel une vague brûlante, il s'en était allé pour mieux s'écraser sur nos pauvres corps. Richard halète, ses joues brillantes d'une fine pellicule d'eau salée, sa bouche se tord et il souffle, tirant sur sa cravate en soie fine, d'un bleu sombre :

« Je vais mourir. Pourquoi fait-il aussi chaud à la fin ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais ça va passer, bientôt la pluie reviendra. » Dis-je d'une voix pleine de sagesse, penché sur mon thé glacé, regardant les icebergs dans mon verre avec une envie amorphe.

« Et si elle ne revient jamais ? » Propose le brun d'une voix étrange, excitée et engourdie par la force des propos insensés, ivre de non-sens.

Une de ces intonations qui, plus jeune, vous ont fait boire le whisky paternel en tremblant de peur, voler une paire de lunettes à la mode dans un magasin parce que : _Si on ne les pren__d__ pas maintenant, nous ne les aurons jamais plus ! _Je me revois presque enfant, penché sur mon verre de limonade alors qu'un timbre decrescendo chuchote, l'haleine chargée de nicotine interdite et de bonbons volés :_ Et si la pluie ne revenait jamais plus ? _Les yeux de Richard, généralement d'un brun lambda, brûlent sous la canicule, se noircissant en deux perles de charbon au milieu d'une expression de parc d'attraction.

« Ce n'est pas une question sérieuse, si ? » Je contre, portant à mes lèvres mon verre transpirant.

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis très sérieux. Vous imaginez ce que ce serait s'il ne pleuvait plus pour _l'éternité _? »

« Ce serait très chaud ? » Blaguais-je. « Allons, nous sommes trop vieux pour nous laisser aller à ce genre d'idée extravagante. Dites-moi plutôt si vous comptez rester à Londres. »

Une moue de colère enfantine, des lèvres roses pincées, pressées l'une contre l'autre afin de cacher cet instrument qui affichait alors des sourires, souhaitant le faire disparaître pour qu'il ne reste de lui, qu'une ligne méchante et avare, mais le rose tendre des chaires délicates refuse de se cacher et la fausse colère du businessman est abandonnée aussi net. Il soupire, accablé de chaleur, répondant d'une voix paresseuse :

« Je l'ignore encore. J'ai une affaire très sérieuse à boucler avant. Cependant, vu comme c'est parti, je ne suis pas prêt de signer le moindre contrat. Je risque même de perdre une quantité d'argent astronomique. »

Abasourdi, je fixe Brook, son regard s'est quelque peu assombri, voilé par la noirceur des pensées problématiques qui enténèbrent souvent les regards préoccupés.

« Un contrat ? Aucun contrat n'est difficile à signer pour vous ! » J'assure.

« Vous êtes bien gentil avec moi, mon ami. Toutefois, jamais auparavant je n'avais dû négocier de contrat avec Sherlock Holmes. Savez-vous ce que l'on dit de lui ? » S'anime le brun, ravivé par la fatalité de ses paroles, l'expression d'étonnement blessé qu'il prend souvent lorsque sa sensibilité lui fait observer le monde avec un chagrin scandalisé, affectant ses traits. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plus froid que les hivers de Sibérie et plus cruel que le pire des satyres ! Oh j'aurais tant aimé ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer ! Ils disent tous qu'il va me causer des troubles psychologiques !-emporté par la fièvre des ''_On dit'', _il brasse l'air avec ses mains, mimant des rouages de cerveaux brisés- Une femme est devenue muette pendant un an après lui avoir parlé. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui a dit mais cela a dû être terrible ! »

Le brun, troublé, passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux courts. Surpris, je garde le silence. Sherlock. Sherlock n'est pas tout cela. Il peut être froid, je le concède, mais cruel ? Il... il est impensable que je sois la seule personne à percevoir le charme hybride entre l'amertume, la tristesse des jours tièdes, la moiteur des linceuls humides de larmes et ses chairs gracieuses, réconciliant le meilleur et le pire dans un personnage osseux aux boucles noires et au rire rauque. De quoi parlent-ils tous ? Le connaissent-ils seulement ?

« Sherlock n'est pas comme ça. » Dis-je, distrait, absent, essayant en vain d'imaginer un Holmes capable de rendre muet, un Holmes inhumain.

« C'est un de vos amis ? » S'étonne l'homme d'affaire, sa moue inquiète étirant ses traits dans un tour de passe-passe resplendissant.

Il est encore secoué. Son futur entretien avec ''_Le Roi des Glaces_'' semblait le préoccupé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Richard, il ne vous fera rien. C'est un homme charmant, vous verrez. »

« Et si je lui déplaîs ? Il me parlera avec une voix d'outre-tombe, ils disent que sa voix est comme un pic de glace qu'il vous enfonce dans le cœur, dans l'âme ! John, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne pourrais pas. Il va être odieux et méprisant. Vous savez comme cela va me blesser, je ne peux pas, non. » Refuse-t-il, secouant frénétiquement la tête, chassant la plus petite possibilité de rencontre, sa lèvre inférieure piégée entre ses dents, les yeux brillant d'une peur enfantine poignante.

L'image de celui que je considère comme mon propre petit frère, de celui pour qui je me fais protecteur, pris au piège par une terreur qui n'a pas lieu d'être me révolte durement, je pose une main sur son épaule, baissant le ton, les yeux ancrés dans les siens afin de faire face à cette flamme apeurée dans ses rétines :

« Richard, vous ai-je jamais menti ? Sherlock est un homme fantastique, le meilleur de tous. Il ne vous poignardera pas le cœur avec sa voix, il ne vous rendra pas muet et encore moins fou. Voulez-vous que je lui parle pour vous ? Je le ferai. Cela vous rassurerait-il ? »

« Oh non, n'en faites rien ! Dans le monde des affaires, il est parfois très mal vu de se faire aider par un tiers. Mon ami, John, que vous m'êtes cher ! Si vous m'assurez que ce Holmes est un homme charmant, je vous crois. » Déclare le brun, les perles transparentes sur ses joues reflétant la lumière, encadrant son sourire de paillettes, de petits soleils microscopiques.

Il baisse pourtant les yeux, embarrassé, préoccupé en une enveloppe propre de beauté sainte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Je m'enquiers.

« Voudriez-vous faire une chose pour moi ? Je ne vous demanderai plus rien. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Ne dites pas à Holmes que vous et moi sommes amis. Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît. » Conjure-t-il, ses deux mains venant recouvrir les miennes, les pressant avec passion, douces, parfaitement entretenues.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Je m'étonne.

Le regard du businessman gagne en détermination et je reconnais en lui cet acharnement, cette beauté folle qu'il irradie souvent.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il signe avec moi parce que je suis un de vos amis. Je veux être parfait, si irréprochable que rien de plus que mes aptitudes ne le pousseront à rentrer en affaire avec moi. Vous comprenez comme c'est important pour moi ? Ne lui dites rien, John. »

« Soit, notre amitié restera secrète. » Souris-je, fier devant les nouvelles résolutions du plus jeune. « Tenez-moi au courant de votre réussite dans ce cas. »

« Je le ferai ! » Assure-t-il, gai.

« Un petit pain, mon sucre ? » S'informe soudainement une voix grasse, faisant bondir Richard de surprise et d'horreur mêlées.

Il resserre sa prise sur mes mains, se confondant en excuses :

«Pardonnez-moi, madame mais je ne veux pas. »

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Mike reste résolument silencieux, m'observant à la manière d'une mère toisant sa fille qu'elle a attendue sur un fauteuil, plongée dans les ténèbres tandis que son enfant, la chair de sa chair, s'adonnait aux vices qu'elle imaginait ardemment avec une véhémence répugnée. Il boit une longue lampée de bière, claque ses lèvres dans un bruit humide mais ne dit rien. Ses pieds reposent sur un des accoudoirs de mon canapé en cuir, il est allongé de tout son long, portant ses habits du dimanche, un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe dont la plupart des membres doivent être morts à l'heure qu'il est, ainsi qu'un jean bleu. Je glisse une main derrière ma nuque, interdit. À mon arrivée, il était étendu là, regardant la télé sans entrain, grattant distraitement une croûte de chocolat sur son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? » M'entends-je soupirer.

Le brun lève les épaules avec lourdeur, semblant accablé par la cruauté d'un destin tragique.

« Tu pars tranquillement un matin pour un entretien et pour voir un snob l'après-midi puis pouf tu disparais. Moi bien sûr, je reste là, à m'inquiéter de la réputation de tes fesses... »

Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises, pas certain de vivre la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

« Tu es fâché parce que j'ai découché ? »

« Non vieux. Enfin, j'sais pas. Mais je le connais même pas ce type ! » S'emporte-t-il subitement, renversant sur son t-shirt quelques gouttes de son alcool.

« _Tu _pensais que j'avais _déjà _couché avec Sherlock, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » Je précise, stupéfait.

« Parce que t'as _vraiment _fait des trucs avec lui ? Mais qui c'est d'abord ? Je veux le voir ! »

« Mike, tu t'enflammes pour rien. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé. J'ai juste raté mon train et il m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui, rien de plus. Laisse donc un peu la réputation de mes fesses tranquille. » Finis-je par soupirer, las.

Mon meilleur ami caresse sa bedaine, pensif.

« Je veux quand même le rencontrer. Je sais bien ce qu'on a derrière la tête quand on invite quelqu'un chez soi après lui avoir offert des dîners. C'est pas un vieux singe qui m'apprendra à faire la grimace. » Bougonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Ne le traite pas de singe et pousse-toi un peu, tu prends toute la place. » Dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, saisissant sa bière au passage pour en boire une gorgée, les yeux plongés sur l'écran de télévision.

Notre équipe est en train de se faire rosser par des sudistes mal embouchés.

« Tu vas me le présenter ton Dent-en-or hein ? » S'enquit encore le brun, les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais je sais que son attention m'est entièrement réservée.

À dire vrai, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Surtout après m'avoir vivement conseillé de faire l'amour avec le détective.

« Si tu veux Mike. » Souris-je, amusé.

Stamford hoche la tête, satisfait. Nous conservons un silence religieux apaisant. Dehors, le soleil tire sa révérence à grande pompe, les pans de ses robes orangées caressant les murs, se réfléchissant sur les surfaces métalliques, la chaleur est comme apaisée par son départ, lui préférant les caresses d'une brise de l'Ouest.

« Tu mettras des préservatifs. C'est pas des conneries ces trucs-là, tu sais. Je me souviens de la fois où... » Reprends le brun avant que je ne l'interrompe, choqué.

« Je connais cette anecdote ! Et je n'en mettrai pas plus qu'il ne va rien se passer. Tu n'es pas croyable quand tu t'y mets. »

« Moi qui voulais juste être sympa ! Avec ta patte, tu ne peux pas tous leur casser la figure, faut bien que je m'en charge. » Se défend-il, blagueur.

Reprenant conscience du miracle que j'ai réussi à occulter sans m'en rendre compte je m'exclame, joyeux, bondissant du canapé afin de me placer juste en face de Mike :

« Quelle patte ? »

Je saute d'un pied à l'autre, tournant sur moi-même, riant comme un enfant à Disney Land. Le brun fixe mes jambes, ses yeux grossissant comme des soucoupes. Ses sourcils se lèvent si haut qu'ils font mine de rencontrer la lisière de ses cheveux, sa bouche s'ouvre dans un grand ''O'' et il répète :

« Tu marches ! Vieux tu marches ! Putain de merde ! _Putain de merde ! _»

Il saute du canapé avec fracas, dansant autour de moi, riant et criant tout azimut :

« Whoa ! C'est le truc le plus cool du monde ! Nom de Dieu ! »

Les voisins doivent me détester de toutes les particules de leur être en ce moment, ils doivent rouspéter et peut-être même taper le bout d'un balai contre leur plafond mais je m'en fiche. Le vieux radio cassette est allumé, une compilation de tubes de rock y est glissée, celle que l'on a écoutée des jours durant, plus jeunes en fumant nos premiers joints, quand on était invincibles. Les vrilles des guitares électriques font trembler les murs et nos bras roulent dans les airs, des grimaces féroces de rockeur en transe se peignent sur nos traits et on hurle de joie, dansant comme des possédés, se prenant pour Kurt Cobain à l'aube de l'éternité.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

Une plaie à la croûte noire, rongée d'une gangrène crépitante, une langue au goût âpre qui suce la mienne, l'engourdissant d'une volupté ténébreuse, léchant l'intérieur de mes joues, coulant au fond de ma gorge, lente, lascive, violant mes poumons, me faisant tourner la tête, me laissant pantelant avant de revenir à l'appel de mes lèvres quémandeuses. Mon bâton de plaisir.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. »

« Tu devrais me foutre la paix. »

Mycroft prend place à mes côtés, observant le couché de soleil d'un œil critique, l'air de penser : _C'était plus beau hier. _Mais il a tort. Une grosse boule immonde que l'on ne peut regarder longuement sous peine d'être affecté par les pires souffrances, n'est jamais belle. Le silence secoue la pièce comme une eau stagnante où se dissimulent des remous dont elle seule connaît la provenance. Les lames vives et étincelantes des rayons de l'astre honni s'écrasent sur la baie vitrée, provocant des étoiles blanches sur sa surface réfléchissante. Science of deduction est vide, habitée seulement par deux fantômes silencieux, deux frères en costumes de marques, moi fumant sans interruption, mes lèvres réduites à une cheminée de chair tendre laissant échapper des soupirs grisâtres et odorants et Mycroft assis à ma gauche, les yeux rivés sur les toits de Londres en feux, mort d'ennui, bien droit et fier dans son trépas. Il tapote l'écran de son téléphone futuriste, aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier, dépourvu du plus petit bouton puis déclare, songeur :

« Ton nouvel ami est original. »

« Le tiens aussi. Tu l'as volé aux Chinois ? » Fais-je cyniquement, observant son téléphone de verre avec une admiration feinte.

« Quid pro quo*. » Contre proprement le roux.

« Ou quiproquo. » Poursuis-je entre deux bouffées de nicotine.

« Tu es irritant. »

« Merci. » Dis-je simplement, observant les acrobaties aériennes d'un oiseau quelconque.

« Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. » Reprend-il, l'air agaçant qu'est son visage tout entier ne manquant pas d'attiser mon mécontentement.

« J'aimerais mieux que tu le fasses. »

« Il paraît très convenable. »

« Ne l'approche pas. »

« John Watson c'est ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir provoquer des guerres. » Avertis-je froidement, l'observant d'un œil torve.

Mon frère sourit d'une manière horripilante (il serait naïf de penser qu'il puisse faire autrement), ajuste son col avant de poursuivre, un air amusé pendu aux traits :

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de te prendre d'affection pour quiconque. »

« Qui a parlé d'affection ? » Je soulève, irrémédiablement irrité, chassant les hiéroglyphes de fumée atterrissant sur mon visage avec des gestes secs.

« Moi. » Sourit le gouvernement, glissant un doigt pâle sur sa plaque informatisée. « Et il semble même t'apprécier en retour, quelle fantaisie ! J'en suis tout excité. »

« Va donc t'émoustiller ailleurs, tu m'énerves. » Je clôture en un sifflement méprisant, écrasant ma cigarette contre la semelle de ma chaussure.

« Comme tu es dur. Avec moi, cela ne crée aucun dommage mais avec lui, je n'en serais pas si sûr. Crois-tu qu'il pourra te supporter encore longtemps ? Aucun n'y est parvenu, pourquoi cela changerait-il avec lui ? Il n'a rien de spécial. » Continue le roux sans se formaliser de ma demande, les yeux acérés.

« Va-t'en. » J'ordonne, en quittant mon point d'observation.

Les bruissements d'ailes d'un malaise, d'une gêne insupportable, assourdissent mes pensées, les rendant trop claires peut-être, si claires que j'en ai les yeux brûlants. Un frottement de tissus m'indique que le roux, plaie virulente dans mon existence, miroir renvoyant les pires défauts, ceux que je retrouve chez moi-même, notre posture semblable, nos similitudes glaciales, cette fraternité visqueuse mais pourtant bien là, se redresse. Le bruit de ses pas ne s'éloigne nullement, pis, il se rapproche, comme le spectre vengeur d'un rêve avorté, son souffle qui j'en suis sûr dégouline d'ADN similaire aux mien, d'une multitude de petites gouttes héréditaires de vapeur sortie de sa cage thoracique pleine de sang, échoue sur ma nuque alors qu'il dit d'une voix morte, cette mélodie qui sort souvent de ma propre gorge :

« Ne fais pas cette erreur.»

« Sors. » M'entends-je exhorter entre mes dents serrées.

Mon grand frère laisse échapper un rire jaune, un éclat de verre brisé dans la quiétude d'un coucher de soleil avant de se retirer, me laissant la pire des impressions. Je ne saurais la nommer, cette sensation féroce, ce mal-à-l'aise vorace. Faire quelle erreur ? _Je ne la connais que trop bien._ Avoir un ami ? _C'est si naturel au fond, comme respirer. S'attacher est si sinistrement naturel._ Qu'est-ce qu'un ami ? _Un être qui s'insinue au creux de notre être, malgré les interdictions, malgré les supplications._ L'ai-je jamais su ? _Pas avant, depuis peu, une poig__née de mois._ En suis-je un ? _Je ne veux pas, je jure que je le refuse des tréfonds les plus intimes de mon âme mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ce n'est jamais assez simple._Pour qui, pour quoi faire _?_ Mes yeux glissent sur la nuit nue apparue toute nouvellement à la fenêtre, ses ténèbres toutes en courbes, ses tétons lumineux surplombant des mamelons vaporeux perdus sur une peau sombre. L'odeur de ma cigarette flotte encore dans les airs, un parfum sur sa fin, se mélangeant déjà à celui chaud et sec de la canicule, de l'asphalte gorgé du soleil disparu, de la sueur odorante de la ville grouillante, en perpétuelle agitation. Un sourire fugace, sûrement aussi laid que celui de mon frère, scarifie mes traits et je m'assieds au sol, le dos face au verre froid de la baie vitrée, écoutant le battement des rues mêlé à celui du cœur dans ma poitrine. L'univers est si plat, l'existence est si ennuyeuse, John Watson si addictif.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Monsieur Holmes. » Prononce une voix féminine dans l'obscurité de mes paupières closes.

J'ouvre les yeux et observe Anthea perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, glissée dans une robe noire mourant à l'aube de ses genoux. Sa peau opaline devient translucide sous la vive lumière du jour, renforçant la profondeur cauchemardesque du trait de crayon noir, du fard à paupière couleur cendre et du rouge à lèvres écarlate, plaie béante sur un masque de marbre pur. Elle cligne des yeux avec précaution avant de me tendre des vêtements propres ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette, j'ai encore dormi au sol. Je ne dis rien, saluant les courbatures de mes muscles puis me lève silencieusement, m'emparant des vêtements tendus avant de m'éclipser dans mes minuscules toilettes personnelles, équipées d'un urinoir où je ne me rappelle pas avoir uriné une seule fois depuis son installation et d'un lavabo. La pièce était, à l'origine, une sorte de placard beaucoup trop grand pour remplir ses modestes fonctions tout en restant cruellement trop étroit pour s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons.

Je me dévêtis consciencieusement, la tête ailleurs mais surtout nulle part et entreprends de me nettoyer à l'aide d'une lavette bleue que je n'ai jamais achetée. L'eau goutte au sol car j'en ai trop mis sur la lavette, une écume de mousse blanche pousse sur mon torse, mes aisselles et mon bas ventre et je gorge la lavette d'une quantité d'eau encore plus monumentale, une flaque se forme bientôt à mes pieds comme je sifflote doucement un air orphelin que je compte bien jouer au violon lorsque le temps me laissera du temps. Une fois sommairement lavé, le carrelage n'est plus qu'une flaque d'eau où je jette mes vêtements sales dans le but d'éponger sa mer miniature. Je me sèche, enfile un pantalon de costume noir et contemple mon reflet dans le minuscule miroir au mur.

Rien dans cette image ne me rappelle celui que je suis censé être. J'ai des boucles brunes, la peau d'un cancéreux en phase terminale, un visage aux angles fuyants, je le sais, toutefois, quelle est la forme _générale_ de cette poignée de connaissances ? Ce reflet m'est totalement étranger. Un homme allogène m'inspirant un sentiment de déjà-vu. J'observe l'inconnu en face de moi comme il hausse des épaules avec désinvolture avant de se brosser paresseusement les dent et de se raser de la même manière.

« Monsieur. » Appelle-t-on derrière la porte.

Je détache mes yeux de la silhouette dans la glace, enfile une chemise et quitte la petite pièce carrelée. Ma secrétaire tient un dossier épais qu'elle glisse sous son bras gauche alors qu'elle enfouie ses doigts fins comme des lames de rasoirs au cœur de ma chevelure et tente tant bien que mal, d'en faire un rendu sophistiqué en psalmodiant :

« Vous avez un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui. Dans quelques minutes, pour être plus précise. Dans le dossier se trouvent les comptes rendu de la première collaboration faite par Cordell, ainsi que les derniers revenus de RB company. Monsieur Brook se présentera avec son avocate. »

J'acquiesce vaguement, pensif, puis soutire le dossier de sa prise, me dégageant d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Richard Brook. » Je répète mollement, une sensation dérangeante au creux des reins.

Quelque chose me perturbe.

« Où est mon café ? » Je questionne finalement, satisfait d'avoir déniché la source de mon trouble.

* * *

*Quid pro quo signifie _quelque chose contre quelque chose, _donnant-donnant, échange de bon procédé.

* * *

**Voilà ! Le titre du prochain chapitre sera: **_A devil in a midnight mass, _**en français:**_ Un diable à une messe de minuit_**.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en déduisez mais surtout si ce chap vous a plu !**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews parce que je voulais poster avant ahaha. Vous êtes tous géniaux, vraiment ! Peneloo, merci pour tout !**

* * *

_A devil in a midnight mass._

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK **

Je prends place dans mon fauteuil en cuir usé, observant le mur me faisant face tandis que la chaleur s'éveille d'un sommeil factice, s'ébrouant en une tornade de température grandissante. Anthea a déserté depuis longtemps, mon café fume entre mes doigts glacés, ses vapeurs irritant mes sinus, humidifiant mes yeux blessés de fatigue. On toque à la porte et je reprends contenance presque instantanément, adoptant une posture droite, desserrant mes articulations douloureuses autour de la porcelaine brûlante.

« Entrez. » Je consens, l'œil morne, absorbé dans la contemplation de la peau abîmée autour de mes ongles.

Un murmure gazouille derrière la paroi en verre opaque, la poignée est chatouillée sans pour autant être abaissée complètement, une objection plus vive se fait entendre avant qu'une femme n'entre d'un pas conquérant, semblant être l'unique espèce humaine de sexe féminin, comme si, du haut de ses chaussures à talons en cuir ciré, elle gouvernait le monde. Je me lève, la laissant avancer à mon encontre au rythme des percussions que font ses semelles sur le lino. Son visage anguleux est marqué d'une dureté impitoyable, sévère et magnifique à sa manière, ses fines lèvres couvertes d'un rouge passion sont étirées en un sourire hybride entre sarcasme et satisfaction, l'ensemble étant d'une effronterie envoûtante. Lorsque j'empoigne sa main pâle, elle se fait dominante, assoiffée d'un pouvoir dément, ses doigts osseux, comme souillés des pêchés les plus viles, sadiques, sensuels, courroucés et polis avec précaution entourent ma paume à la manière d'un boa constrictor. Dans cette simple poignée de main, je ressens son ignominie avec abnégation, étourdi devant mon échec. Je ne parviens pas à en savoir plus sur elle, j'ignore même si elle a déjeuné ce matin et ce fait est cruellement humiliant. Mes seules impressions me paraissent inutiles et futiles car elles ne sont qu'un malaise étrange, fait du même bois que celui qui nous enserre tard le soir dans une rue mal éclairée, quand devant une tombe, on se sent observé par mille yeux en putréfaction.

« Irène Adler, avocate de Richard Brook. »

« Sherlock Holmes. » Réponds-je sans ajouter mot.

Un silence lourd ravage la pièce, j'observe l'océan bleu de ses yeux, piqué au vif pour une raison obscure. Elle est si insolente ! Si anormalement audacieuse !

« Excusez mon retard. » Déclare subitement une voix par-dessus son épaule et je peine à détacher mon attention des versants escarpés formant son visage, provoquant un sourire narquois chez l'intéressée. Dieu ce qu'elle me fait me sentir bêtement humain !

Richard Brook me tend une main que je saisis froidement, n'accordant que peu d'intérêt à sa face joyeuse, affectée d'un embarras stupide. Une fois les salutations faites, chacun prend place dans un des fauteuils rembourrés, installés pour l'occasion.

« Café ? » Je propose avec civilité.

Adler offre un sourire amusé, le plus hardi qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir, puis secoue gracieusement la tête.

« Non merci. »

Son client préfère un verre d'eau que je commande avec sécheresse. Cette journée est immonde, en tout point. C'est uniquement après que le verre de Brook ait été amené par ma secrétaire que je consens à engager la conversation, évitant soigneusement de poser mes rétines sur son avocate :

« Le contrat de base ne me satisfait pas totalement, aussi souhaiterais-je y ajouter quelque closes et en supprimer d'autres. »

« Commençons par la suppression si vous voulez bien. » Acquiesce le PDG de RB Company avec un professionnalisme impeccable dont je lui suis fortement reconnaissant. Il sort un dossier obèse de son attaché-case, le parcourant de ses doigts fins, courant agilement sur les pages noircies avec une légèreté si gracieuse qu'elle apparaît féminine. Une fois le contrat déniché, l'homme d'affaire m'offre un visage d'une beauté que je n'ai bizarrement pas remarquée à son arrivée, ses chairs satinées, ses yeux en amande aux noyaux bruns obscurs, éclairés par un sourire d'une somptuosité aux limite de l'éthique, d'une sorcellerie capable du pire mais se contentant du meilleur.

« Quelles sont les closes qui vous déplaisent ? »

Une lassitude colossale me foudroie et j'étudie le duo à l'effet cataclysmique. Qui sont-ils donc ? Cinq minutes à peine se sont écoulées depuis leur arrivée cependant, je suis déjà plein à ras bord de leur présence, rempli de leur consistance, gavé d'eux comme une oie à Thanksgiving.

« Les points six, douze, vingt-quatre et vingt-six. » M'entends-je prononcer d'une voix mécanique.

Brook hoche la tête, ses pupilles étudiant les pages avec application, une fois trouvée la première close, il la lit muettement, ses lèvres mimant des mots silencieux. Son avocate se penche également sur le document, son parfum de roses noires pourrissant au Jardin d'Eden me parvenant en écho à son geste. Quelle affreuse journée, quelle sordide humanité ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant de mon existence, douce était la mort avant leur arrivée. Ils sont innocemment inclinés l'un vers l'autre, leurs peaux d'autochtones s'accordant à merveille alors qu'ils se consultent du regard, s'agitant en une messe basse satanique dont je serais le sacrifice. Ils danseront autour de mon corps, possédés, enivrés par ma mort, mes yeux vitreux, mes membres saisis d'une rigidité sans but sur un cadavre incapable de s'animer. Voilà la conclusion que je parviens à tirer d'eux. Après une longue analyse acharnée, voilà mon résultat. N'est-ce pas pitoyable ?

« Je ne peux malheureusement me résoudre à abandonner la close vingt-quatre. Néanmoins, les autres peuvent-être supprimées. » Proclame Brook au terme de sa lecture, redressant son visage blanchâtre, exprimant une détermination d'enfant, comme si mon refus porterait à ses yeux de grosses larmes d'une tristesse infinie.

Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir vu rugir dans ces mêmes yeux, quelques secondes auparavant, le Diable en personne.

« Cette close n'a pas lieu d'être. Elle est insensée. » Je contre avec un sang-froid inaliénable, il peut être le Diable ou pas, elle peut être un succube ou pas, je suis Sherlock Holmes et tant que je ne l'aurai pas moi-même décidé, aucun sentiment ne filtrera en mon sein sans mon autorisation. « Avoir le droit de briser un contrat sans le consentement de la seconde partie est une idée saugrenue et il faudrait être stupide pour approuver pareille sottise. »

Irene Adler (oh toujours elle !) ressort son sourire narquois, haussant un sourcil noir, toutefois, il est hors de question que cette grimace m'atteigne derechef. Je lui rends un sourire méprisant au possible, si poussé que mes lèvres en frémissent. La jeune femme paraît un instant surprise, elle lisse le bas de sa robe avant de me répondre avec une réelle satisfaction :

« Nous avons donc un problème. Mais il n'est pas incontournable. Modifions la close afin que chacun en soit satisfait. »

« Faites donc, je vous en prie. » Je tolère avec une affabilité exagérée.

« S'il y a désaccord des parties...-Brook se caresse le visage, méditatif- Le Tribunal se chargera de régler le litige et c'est là même que la close se modifie. La partie gagnante reprendra toute les parts de son entreprise mais pas la moitié des parts de l'autre, il en prendra la totalité. Non sans préciser que la partie perdante devra s'acquitter des frais judiciaire des deux parts. » L'homme d'affaire soulève deux rétines provocatrices, joueuses, son regard me défiant clairement d'être un homme.

Si je veux jouer ? Bien évidemment Brook ! Jouons !

« Parfait. » Condescends-je fermement.

Le reste de la matinée leur sera consacré. Mais nous ne sommes plus en train d'affiner les closes d'un contrat, loin de là. Nous nous battons dans l'arène d'une arrogance inouï où chacun, eux comme moi, en vient à devoir reconnaître la vivacité de son adversaire ainsi que sa clairvoyance pompeuse. Une fois la bataille achevée, nul n'est tenu en défaite et voilà que nous sommes prêts à signer un accord marquant la fin de la guerre. J'appose ma signature sur le nouvel exemplaire du contrat, tout juste sorti de ma propre imprimante, le papier encore chaud des élans de notre empressement. Richard Brook, à présent mon associé, m'offre un sourire d'une joie ultime, sa figure plus belle encore que ce qu'elle a daigné me montrer plus tôt. Il signe lui aussi le papier d'une geste vif.

« Associé, ce fut un réel plaisir. »

« Pour moi également, j'attends la liste de vos contacts pour lundi donc. » J'approuve.

Brook hoche vivement la tête semblant être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Joie qui paraît réellement sincère si on occulte la folie dégénérée cachée derrière la douce lumière de ses yeux, la face cachée de la lune, le néant. Adler, silencieuse, se redresse, passe une main sur les plis de son vêtement et me salue d'une voix étrange, platonique et néanmoins d'une sensualité déroutante :

« Au revoir monsieur Holmes. Ce fut un _plaisir_. »

Je l'observe longuement, hésitant. Un nombre incalculable de phrases tournoient dans mon esprit, d'un paradoxe tranchant, aucunes ne correspondant à la situation.

« Au revoir. » Finis-je par déclarer.

Leurs deux corps, côte à côte, s'en vont, leurs longues ombres s'étirant sur le lino, extension aux allures organiques, noires, macabres, elles naissent à leurs pieds et les accompagnent d'une démarche visqueuse, traînant des membres osseux, hauts comme des buildings. Je fixe ces quatre personnages jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous. La chaleur m'assiège, gardant encore en son sein le parfum de putrescence débauchée d'Adler et l'odeur d'ange corrompu de _mon associé_.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

« Donc moi je lui dis : _Mec ! Ma caisse elle allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu fourres ta sale face de garagiste dedans !_ Et tu sais ce qu'il me répond l'autre ? Tu devineras jamais ce que ce charlatan a osé me dire ! Moi j'sais très bien qu'il me fallait juste une petite vidange et tout. Peter m'a assuré qu'après la vidange, ma bagnole elle roulerait comme sur de l'eau ! Le Peter, il a été garagiste, tu vois. »

Mike dégoise depuis le canapé, ses intonations s'enraillant dans les aigus, se faisant plus grinçantes quand, après qu'il ait repris son souffle, il s'élance à nouveau dans un autre dialogue vindicatif. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, touillant mon riz sans conviction, penché en arrière, l'observant avec méfiance, ces bulles de la taille d'une livre, éclatant dangereusement avec pour effet collatéral, de petites gouttes de pâte brûlante qui, considérant mon torse nu, ne peuvent présager que le pire. De plus, ce manque de conviction est l'extension de mon expérience ainsi que des directives intransigeantes de ma mère soulignant le fait que le riz n'est absolument pas censé être brassé. Cependant, la glu odorante qu'il y a dans ma casserole ne peut être que remuée sous peine de finir en galette difforme, bosselée de grumeaux. J'entends une quinte de toux, sèche, suivie d'une déglutition bruyante puis la voix de Mike s'élève à nouveau, rauque et humide :

« J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec ces cacahuètes de malheur. Donc, le garagiste dit : _Si votre bagnole allait si bien, elle ne serait pas ici, incapab__le d'émettre le moindre ronronnement._ Vieux, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou ! Mon bébé, je l'ai depuis mes dix-sept ans ! Tu te souviens tous les trucs qu'on a fait dans ce taudis ambulant ? »

Je rejette la marmite, vaincu, essuyant du revers de la main, le voile de sueur couvrant mon front. Maudite canicule.

« Un peu que je me souviens, tu as failli me tuer dans cette voiture. » Souris-je, revenant au salon d'un pas lent, mes pieds nus claquant sur le parquet, les mains dans les poches de mon jean.

« C'était un accident ! » Se défend vivement le brun en débardeur, la poitrine décorée d'une auréole de transpiration.

« Avec toi c'est toujours des accidents. » Je brime, la voix étouffée, perdu au creux du dôme formé par un t-shirt que j'enfile lestement.

« Si tu n'avais pas penché ta tête sur la gauche... » Argumente mon meilleur ami.

« N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuses, assassin en herbe. » Fais-je sarcastiquement avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus chaude : « Il n'empêche que cette voiture va me manquer. »

Le brun caresse sa bedaine en de longs mouvements concentriques, sa tête se balance sous le rythme léger d'une mélodie du voisinage portée par le vent, le regard résolument ailleurs comme si le fixer sur un élément quelconque aurait brisé sa réflexion. La réalité bien existante sous ses yeux au travers d'un magazine publicitaire posé sur la table basse, sa canette de bière vide, les cacahuètes échappées du paquet, échouant éparpillées entre les piles de papier, le parquet et son torse auraient anéanti un détail important, le songe le plus simple auquel la pensée peut se consacrer. Les zébrures orangées du soleil recouvrent l'écran de télévision, l'éblouissant d'une force telle que l'image en est floutée, les corps la constituant, altérés, réduits à un amas d'ombres, de lumière et de couleur, s'enchaînant, se moulant les uns aux autres en un monstre contrefait. J'enfile mes sandales quand Stamford sort brusquement de son mutisme :

« Le riz est prêt ? »

Je dois aller voir Sherlock. Mon train arrive dans dix minutes et la gare en est à quinze à pied. La raison de ce retard n'est autre que le fameux plat de riz. Je me retourne donc vers Mike, légèrement irrité et ce sera la première fois en une année que je le prierai de bien vouloir rentrer chez lui.

« Je ne peux pas là, c'est assez risqué si on veut. » Rétorque-t-il en détournant les yeux sur son paquet d'arachide où il choisit sa prochaine victime avec un soin exagéré.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Si Rosie a raison et que tu as tort, ne compte même pas sur moi pour t'héberger. » Je spécifie tout en aspergeant mes aisselles de déodorant, son contact désagréable et froid me faisant grimacer de dégoût.

« Elle a un truc important à me dire. » Avoue-t-il, simplement, sa mine songeuse devenant d'une inquiétude vibrante.

« Et ? » J'encourage.

« Ben rien. J'ai pas envie de savoir. »

Je pousse un grognement lorsque mes iris consultent l'horloge murale, il me reste huit minutes. J'attrape mes affaires à la hâte, expliquant d'une voix ferme :

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. » J'attrape mon téléphone, où un sms clignote désespérément. « Décroche. »

Le brun porte son portable à son oreille, incertain.

« Allô ? »

« Maintenant, dis-moi pour quelle raison tu t'entêtes à agir comme un imbécile. » Je déclare, quittant l'appartement d'un pas vif qui évolue bientôt en une course effrénée. « Tu pourrais parler plus fort, s'il te plaît ? Je n'entends plus rien. »

Mike explique d'une voix monocorde les agissements bizarres et frustrant de sa femme ces derniers temps. Sa façon plus analytique de l'observer afin d'évaluer quelque chose qui l'échappe, sa dureté toute nouvelle, ses récriminations régulières pour un rien mais surtout pour n'importe quoi. Elle ne rit plus, ses blagues vaseuses qui jadis l'amusaient deviennent des sujets de réprimande. Le pire, affirme-t-il avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, le chant de ses paroles baissant de quelques octaves, c'est quand elle le trouve devant la télé, bière en main, elle pourrait le tuer, dit-il, elle hurle, crie, le repousse sèchement lorsqu'il tente de l'enlacer et s'énerve, elle s'énerve avec acharnement, un dévouement insensé et une passion inconcevable.

« Je... je ne veux pas écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire. C'est pas que je lui en veut d'être devenue aussi invivable-elle deviendrait cinglée que je l'aimerais quand même- c'est juste que... tu sais les nouvelles après ce genre de trucs... »

J'halète furieusement, tente aussi agilement que possible de me glisser entre les passants idiots rassemblés en une masse compacte, inconscients d'être sur le passage d'autrui jusqu'à ce qu'on les percute et qu'ils lèvent des yeux choqués. Les rues, les panneaux directionnels, les affiches publicitaires et les tags se suivent, s'enchaînant tels des flashs kaléidoscopiques que mes yeux coulant sous le vent ne distinguent plus, ma poitrine me paraît peser une tonne mais considérant que la terre entière doit peser dans celle de Mike, j'ouvre la bouche, cherchant encore mes mots entre de violentes inspirations : « Tu ne peux...(souffle) pas juste..(longue inspiration) Tu ne peux pas juste fuir ! Vous êtes sûrement... le couple le plus soudé qu.. que je connaisse. Elle va se mettre en colère contre toi pendant encore... des décennies ! Je sais par..faitement ce que tu penses, imbécile. Si.. si tu, tu... »

La gare se dessine devant moi, petite, vielle et délabrée. Ses lanternes sinistres chargées de chaleur, brillantes sous les feux d'ampoules électriques jaunâtres encrassées ravivent ma verve alors que j'accélère désespérément, sourire aux lèvres :

« Si tu penses qu'elle va te quitter, tu es encore plus idiot que tu ne le parais parfois ! Sors de ce fauteuil immédiatement et va donc voir ta femme tu veux ! »

Mon cœur bat à mes tempes, devant moi, le train menace de fermer ses portes à l'instar de ce fameux jour, il y a une poignée de mois seulement, où, ne dérogeant pas aux règles de mon infortune, j'étais en retard. Seigneur c'était si écœurant de se retrouver à quelques pas de son but mais de se sentir incapable de le mener à bien.

« Vas-y, enfin ! » Je m'écrie à nouveau comme le vent s'engouffre dans mon oreille et derrière son cri, je ne perçois pas la réponse de Stamford.

Je saute vivement sur la marche d'une des portes qu'un jeune homme blond au duvet aussi blanc qu'un nuage de lait s'apprêtait à refermer et lance d'une voix essoufflée :

« Pas cette fois, merci ! »

C'est étonnant car une fois dans le train, les deux rayons de sièges m'encadrant, l'omniprésence étouffante d'un millier de senteurs différentes écrasant mes sinus, transpiration, sandwich grec, dernier parfum italien à la mode, sombres odeurs corporelles qui, prises à part, peuvent sans doute avoir leurs charmes mais qui, réunies toutes ensembles dans un wagon ancré d'un remugle profond, sous la canicule la plus récurrente qu'ait connue le Royaume-Uni, sont d'une horreur tortueuse, sans pitié, le premier pas que je fais dans cette fournaise, après avoir couru sept cent mètres à pied, sans le moindre accroc, est le condensé de maladresse rassemblé durant ma course. Ma sandale dérape, s'accrochant mystérieusement à la vieille moquette rugueuse, parsemée de tâches moirées et je tombe en avant sans aucune retenu, comme un arbre abattu en pleine forêt. Excepté qu'ici, dans cette jungle d'un genre nouveau, il n'y a personne pour crier :_ HAN !* _Mon front rencontre un accoudoir avec une force relative, faisant jaillir dans mon crâne, mille geysers de douleur, balayant mes nerfs d'un tsunami destructeur. Mon téléphone me glisse des doigts et son glapissement s'étire sur une longueur étonnante pour finir en de petits gémissements mécaniques plaintifs : _Bip… bip… bip..._

* * *

_Han* : Est considéré comme le cri poussé par les bûcherons lorsqu'ils abattent un arbre._

* * *

**Alors ? Cette première rencontre vous a-t-elle plu ? **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ! Pardon pour le retard ahaha surtout que ce chapitre va peut-être vous sembler lent et inutile (ça me briserait un peu le coeur aha) ! M'enfin, je suis contente de vous revoir ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et Peneloo, aha je te trouve merveilleuse, il faut aussi dire que tu l'es, ça aide pas mal mdr **

* * *

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

Le vent s'élance dans les rues moites, seulement habitées par quelques âmes traînant les pieds sur des trottoirs plongés dans une obscurité où le jet cru des lampadaires fait office de lumière céleste. Penché à la fenêtre, je goûte du bout des lèvres le bouquet âcre et tiède de la pierre jadis brûlante subtilement mêlé aux émanations toxiques des automobiles, agrémenté des relents humides des corps fiévreux des passants. Le ciel est d'un bleu sombre, raturé par endroits d'un violet étrange. Les étoiles sont déversées sur ce grand tapis cotonneux, scintillant comme à leur habitude, sans originalité, si ce n'est celle de disparaître un jour plus couvert qu'un autre. Sous ce plafond universel duquel je n'attends plus aucunes surprises, je me rappelle d'une vielle coutume rapportée par Mycroft un soir d'été, celle des étoiles filantes. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il adviendrait des vœux amorphes qu'ont prêtés les hommes à ce ciel au cours de leur existence alors que, soudainement, une étoile incandescente traversait l'univers, les terrassant d'une folle euphorie utopique. Si un jour ce même ciel venait à s'éroder, ses appendices nuageux s'étiolant peu à peu, ses boursouflures vaporeuses éclatant comme une grande cage thoracique gonflée de gaz, la lune pourrissant dans sa belle robe de bal nacrée au sein d'une voie lacté gangrenée : _qu'adviendrait-il de tous ces vœux ?_

Mon portable sonne au loin, personne pour le décrocher à ma place. Je me redresse, marchant à pas lents sur le parquet lisse aux interstices rendues râpeuses par le temps, mon peignoir danse autour de moi, m'accompagnant à chaque pas d'une glissade plus suave que celle d'Elvis lui-même.

« Oui ? » Dis-je monotonement une fois le Smartphone décroché.

« Un corps, Blackfriars Underpass, vous êtes des nôtres ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci et vous, cher inspecteur ? » Fais-je, caustique.

« N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez affirmé détester les coutumes sociale ? » Soupire Gregory Lestrade de sa voix rauque, son accent nordique semblant ralentir le flot de ses paroles, rendant sa verve plus traînante, mortifiée par le manque de motivation qui accable également ses cheveux d'un gris fatigué.

« C'est le cas. J'arrive. »

Blackfriars est à quatorze minutes exactement en voiture, le temps de me changer et j'y serai en vingt. Satisfait, je laisse ma robe de chambre tomber au sol dans un bruit soyeux, mon pyjama la suivant de près. Laissant les vêtements au milieu du salon, je m'empresse de rejoindre ma chambre. Un corps à Blackfriars*. Soit c'est un suicide (la Tamise aura porté le corps des eaux sombres empattées de désespérés en dessous d'un pont quelconque jusqu'à la rue des moines), soit c'est un meurtre. Une femme, il s'agit d'un assassinat, un cadavre de sexe masculin et ce ne sera là qu'un pauvre jeune homme (ou un individu d'une tranche d'âge allant de trente à cinquante ans) au bout du rouleau qui s'est jeté à l'eau sans avoir envie de mettre en pratique ses cours de natation. Ravivé par mon jeu personnel, qui ne pourra en devenir un qu'une fois le mort à mes pieds, j'enfile mes vêtements à la hâte, mélangeant les textures ainsi que les motifs avec l'acharnement d'un enfant, souhaitant avec frénésie avoir affaire à une femme -jeune de préférence et belle comme un cœur- dont l'histoire sera, j'en suis sûr, aussi entraînante que l'épisode le plus pitoyable d'un mauvais soap opera.

Fin prêt, je marque, sans réellement en connaître la cause, une pause silencieuse entre les quatre murs tapissés de mon salon, percevant encore les bruissements anarchiques des habits endossés, mon souffle erratique lorsque, penché, j'enfilais mes chaussettes, le murmure blessé des chambres vides me parvient maladroitement, traînant derrière lui, une litanie de craquements sinistres produits par les pièces délaissées. Les rues hurlent et pendant un instant je parviens à percevoir le reflet des vies s'agglutinant en bas de l'immeuble, les femmes aux visages rendus lisses par l'obscurité, leurs faces bleuies par les néons des pubs, les hommes en costume marchant d'un pas pressé, une bière fraîche en main, essayant sans grande conviction de la cacher aux yeux du monde, il fait chaud, les enfants se plaignent, les parents soupirent et la nuit danse à travers eux tous. Bientôt, elle sera noyée d'alcool, salie du sperme vil dont se repaissent les filles de joie, vandalisée, droguée et molestée pour un porte-monnaie vide ou une paire de jambes alléchante. Beaucoup plus tard, l'aube salvatrice descendra éclairer sa sombre existence. Comme j'attrape mes clés, mon marasme s'étiole peu à peu, ses dommages m'apparaissant en un savant mélange entre une aigreur âcre et une solitude d'un nouveau genre, hybride que je peine étrangement à tolérer, une interrogation futile tournant sans cesse entre les parois ensanglantées de mon crâne : il est neuf heures, on est vendredi, où est donc passé John Watson ?

Sans un mot, je quitte l'appartement, fermant derrière moi avec lenteur. Mes clés m'échappent, une lassitude féroce me submergeant subitement comme si leur chute était la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, aussi je me penche et les ramasse nonchalamment. A petits pas, j'émerge dans la rue, laissant sa population m'embraser à sa façon, celle d'une famille dont l'amour perdure le temps d'un coup de coude ou d'épaule, d'un regard vide ou indifférent, de cette suite de secondes bizarres où un étranger marche à votre hauteur, vous accompagnant vers ce futur inconnu, vers cette nuit ténébreuse.

« Taxi ! »Me vois-je obligé de crier.

Une voiture noire se gare devant moi, elle n'a pas la climatisation, son chauffeur transpire avec une intensité désespérée. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps d'en héler un autre. À dire vrai, je n'en ressens pas l'envie.

« Blackfriars. » Dis-je sommairement.

Le cab démarre bruyamment et je me laisse tomber sur le siège en cuir. La voiture empeste la sueur, les épices et le linge sale, j'essaie de me concentrer sur ma propre odeur en vain.

« Ouvrez les fenêtres arrières. »

Le chauffeur obéit posément, si léger qu'il semblerait qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu que son taxi était d'une puanteur asphyxiante. Un tourbillon d'air chaud s'engouffre par la fenêtre, agitant mes boucles, m'autorisant à relâcher mon souffle. L'automobile défile devant les galeries marchandes aux vitres éclairées, des mannequins guindés assis sur des valises de marque prennent la pose, des femmes de plastique se tiennent droites, un décor en carton substituant ce monde auquel elles n'auront jamais droit et partout, devant une de ces vitrines criblées d'ampoules électriques, se tient une personne, les yeux éblouis de magie, de détermination. Les mains plaquées sur le verre, elle observe ce monde quelle possédera coûte que coûte, dusse-t-elle pour cela, vendre son âme. Bientôt les immeubles sont espacés par des arbres malingres à la crinière rebelles, se frayant un chemin entre les extrémités de chaque building, de tous ces cœurs de pierre et je me penche un peu plus à la fenêtre, guettant son arrivée, la Tamise. Le taxi s'enfonce dans un tunnel qui, je le sais, débouchera sur ses flans, sans surprise, je la vois jaillir des ténèbres, des étincelles brûlant sur la surface des eaux sombres et elle s'agite, se débat, claquant avec mollesse sur les parois en béton de la cité urbaine, comme un monstre en cage.

Victoria Embankment est traversée par quelques voitures solitaires que mon taxi vient rejoindre, glissant sur le goudron dans ce ronronnement vague que font les moyens de transport lorsqu'on a la tête ailleurs. Le regard rivé sur la Tamise, j'ai la stupide impression qu'elle comprend cette horreur qui parfois m'échappe, ce sentiment de décrépitude lancinante, d'abandon régulier, de chute éternelle car qui pourrait mieux le comprendre qu'elle ? Je passe une main sur mon visage, ce n'est pas bien du tout, rien ne va, il s'agira d'un suicide et j'aurai fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Watson qui n'appelle pas. Qu'a-t-il de si important à faire ? Rien, rien ne vaut plus que... que moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure lorsque nous arrivons à Blackfriars Underpass, non, ça ne va pas du tout.

« Arrêtez-vous ici, ça ira. » Dis-je subitement.

Le taxi-man obéit non sans annoncer :

« Huit livres, s'il vous plaît. Un reçu ? »

Je fouille dans mes poches, en sort ce qui vient, c'est à dire dix-neuf livres que je lui tends comme s'il eut s'agit d'insectes répugnants. Une inspiration plus tard, j'accepte son reçu, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifie.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**JOHN**

« Je vous assure que je vais bien. Je n'ai même plus mal à la tête. Laissez-moi partir, voulez-vous ? »

« Le médecin doit approuver votre sortie, moi je ne peux rien faire. »

« Mais il n'est pas là. » Fais-je platement remarquer.

« C'est pourquoi vous devez rester ici, à l'attendre. »

L'infirmière, Manola Gonzalès, pose une main large sur le dessus de mon crâne, le poussant légèrement en arrière afin d'ausculter mon front, elle fait danser la lumière d'une petite torche métallique noire devant mes pupilles, demandant de sa voix claire et autoritaire recelant une douceur de mère attentionnée :

« Suivez la lumière. Bien. Très bien. Ma foi, vous m'avez l'air remis. Quoique, à trop vous ouvrir le front au même endroit, vous allez finir par me percer ce crâne.»

L'espagnole (je crois) remet mes mèches en place avec une petite caresse, son visage rond et doré fendu d'un sourire tendre. Elle est bien en chair, me dépasse d'une bonne tête et ses yeux chocolat brillent de cette compassion qu'ont souvent les femmes méritantes. Je l'observe silencieusement, contrit devant le temps indéterminé qu'il me reste encore à passer dans cet hôpital où je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tôt après que ma tête ait préalablement percuté un des accoudoirs en métal du vieil ICN allant de Cardiff à Londres. Il est dix heures, mon téléphone est en miettes quelque part dans un wagon faisant imperturbablement la navette entre une ville de campagne et une cité d'écrans lumineux et j'ignore de quelle façon je vais prévenir le détective de mon incident vu que son numéro se trouve soigneusement enregistré sur une carte inutilisable.

L'odeur mordante d'antiseptique imprègne l'ersatz de pièce dans laquelle je suis assigné d'une atmosphère lourde. Derrière un rideau séparant mon carré d'intimité d'une grandeur ridicule d'un brouhaha à peine supportable, on crie des directives, appelle un tel, en pleure un autre le tout bouillant en une marmite de gémissements divers et déchirants qui vous transpercent le cœur et font monter en vous un désespoir inconsolable, un malaise physique et moral, une cruelle envie de pleurer enfonçant, l'une après l'autre, les barrières de vos émotions. Parce qu'ils souffrent, ils souffrent tous là dehors et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire... Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds pendant lamentablement dans les airs. Je me sens mal sans pour autant parvenir à identifier la source de ma peine. Mes paupières se referment, le chœur de chants éplorés poursuit sa course, me donnant la nausée.

« Hey ça ne va pas ? » S'enquiert subitement Gonzalès dont j'avais oublié la présence.

Sa bouche charnue déverse un second flot de paroles dont je ne parviens à comprendre le sens alors je demande bêtement, abruti de chaleur et de misère :

« Puis-je rentrer chez moi ? »

Elle pose le dos de sa grande main sur ma joue afin de prendre une température que je sais normale avant de marmonner un charabia inaudible. Lorsque qu'elle se redresse, elle grimace encore cependant j'échoue dans la contemplation de son visage rassurant quand un autre cri, fou de douleur, retentit derrière le rideau.

« Puis-je rentrer chez moi ? » Je répète sur un ton plus pressé comme fou moi aussi.

L'infirmière espagnole me lance un regard analytique, saisit mon dossier comme pour se donner contenance puis le secoue un bref instant avant de lâcher :

« Écoute, je vais aller chercher le médecin pour toi d'accord ? Mais avant je veux que tu appelles un ami pour venir te chercher, je ne bougerai pas si tu ne téléphone pas à quelqu'un avant. »

Je note avec détachement qu'elle a cessé de me vouvoyer. Je n'en suis pas offensé mais peu sûr de vouloir en faire de même je me contente d'acquiescer sans mentionner que la perte de mon téléphone m'empêche de contacter mon seul ami londonien et que de cette façon, mon dernier recours se trouve à Cardiff, à deux heures de train. Gonzalès m'informe que le téléphone se situe au bout d'un couloir, à gauche. De quel couloir en question ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mon corps se redresse de lui-même et par ce simple geste, je me retrouve en face du rideau en polyester bleu ciel derrière lequel se dissimule l'agonie d'une foule. Manola est derrière moi, son regard pénétrant pesant sur ma nuque. J'observe mes doigts s'agripper au rideau, une brève inspiration plus tard et mon espace reclus dans un coin des urgences avec pour porte une mince barrière de tissu s'effondre. Un courant de cris tumultueux assujettit mes tympans soumis aux voix faussement miséricordieuses, aux gémissements rauques, aux ordres secs, ainsi de suite. Car il y a mille façons d'exprimer la douleur et des centaines pour la combattre. Longeant un mur bien réel, je subis l'agitation environnante les yeux baissés, les dents crispées, ébranlé par une blessure dont j'ignore l'arme. Mes pensées sont opprimées par l'angoisse, mes orbites brûlantes. À mes tempes battent des tambours, mon cœur mitraille ma poitrine d'une pluie de balles incandescentes et ma conscience cède peu à peu place à une douleur indescriptible.

« Vous allez bien ? » Questionne soudainement un visage penché sur moi.

« Où est le téléphone ? » Je grimace, l'observant sans le voir.

«Par là, à gauche. » Indique l'homme en blouse blanche, levant le bras devant lui et je m'aperçois qu'il pointe le bout du couloir à une dizaine de pas à peine.

« Merci. » Je souffle, reprenant mon chemin d'une démarche plus vive sans jamais détourner les yeux de mon objectif, rassemblant mes pensées afin de me souvenir du numéro de portable de Mike.

« Hello c'est Mike ! Comment va ? Cool mais je ne suis pas là alors laissez un me... »

« Stupide boîte vocale, stupide meilleur ami. »

Ma joue rencontre doucement la surface froide de l'appareil. Que vais-je faire à présent ? Lentement, mon corps pivote afin de s'appuyer au mur. Les cris ont diminués et m'apparaissent par bribes différées, étouffées par la distance et par mon mutisme. Les mains dans les poches, je dodeline de la tête contemplant la fenêtre me faisant face, un plan d'évasion se formant de lui-même dans mon esprit. Le petit carré de vie nocturne est si étroit, si pauvre qu'il semble n'être qu'un tableau de maître permettant au plan de se préciser, de se dessiner avec une facilité enfantine. Peu importe que l'on soit au troisième étage, je pourrais sauter à travers ce tableau, m'enfuir dans les artères sombres des rues, détaler aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettront et ce serait fantastique de m'échapper, de fuir ces horribles murs stériles. Un sourire amusé prend place sur mes traits, vite chassé par le souvenir de Gonzalès. Si Mike ne décroche pas, je suis condamné à attendre, accompagné par l'opéra désespérés des pleurs incessant. Mes poings se contractent au fond de mes poches, la main droite rencontrant dans sa course, un petit bout de papier cartonné. Interloqué, je le saisis pour me retrouver devant la carte de visite de Richard, derrière laquelle il a de surcroît griffonné d'une belle écriture penchée, son numéro de portable. Cet homme est une bénédiction. Une sonnerie a à peine le temps de mourir que le businessman répond :

« Allô ? »

« Oh Richard ! C'est John ! » Je m'écrie avec vivacité.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas reconnu votre numéro. Comment allez-vous ? » Dit-il de sa voix teintée d'une sempiternelle ironie handicapante.

« Pour tout vous dire, je ne vais pas très bien, je suis à l'hôpital.-sans lui laisser le temps de m'interrompre, j'ajoute- Rien de grave mais l'infirmière ne veut pas me laisser partir si un ami ne vient pas me chercher et mon portable est cassé et... »

« Ciel, John j'arrive ! Où êtes-vous ? » S'exclame subitement Brook avec angoisse.

« Au Guy's Hospital. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas très grave. » Je rappelle inutilement puisque, au bout du fil, un vacarme dénonce l'empressement d'un départ imminent puis avant que la conversation ne soit interrompue, Richard répète encore :

« J'arrive ! »

Je contemple le combiné un bref instant avant de le reposer lentement. Bon. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Gonzalès. Au lieu de quoi, je m'approche de la petite fenêtre encadrant la nuit. En bas, les gyrophares flamboient le long des murs, blessant les rétines, ondoyant dans les ténèbres et mon plan me revient en tête. Sauter en bas et courir, loin, jusqu'au bout du monde. Cette idée me fait grimacer un instant. Le bout du monde ne m'intéresse pas. Où irais-je donc ? Les rétines fixée sur les arbres d'un noir cauchemardesque blottis en face de la rue, dans un parc privé, j'essaie de visualiser quel lieu m'apporterait la liberté. Une étendue verdoyante bercée par le vent, gonflée par le parfum chaud des fleurs sauvages ? Ce serait sympa, quoique je finirais par me lasser. Une cabane cachée dans un univers de pins, d'érables et de frênes, engloutis sous une forte odeur d'écorce, de terre, envahis par le brouillard les froides matinées d'automne ? Oui, ce serait… sympa. Néanmoins, je ne manquerais pas de perdre la tête après un mois de ce traitement. Un petit endroit cosy, dans une rue tranquille mais agité par les spasmes de la ville où le café prendrait office le matin et où le fumet des plats exotiques prendrait la relève le soir ? Oui, définitivement. Se pencher à la fenêtre et voir tous ces gens parler, vivre au rythme du vent comme si plus rien ne comptait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le travail. D'autres encore, trop pris par ce même travail, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter pour manger, une cigarette entre les dents, un Blackberry entre les mains, taperont furieusement sur leurs petits clavier en expirant de longues volutes de fumée. La ville, la vie.

Un sourire écorche mes lèvres tremblantes, anticipant déjà le retour au couloir de la mort. En réalité, je pourrais passer des heures à imaginer un endroit libre, pur, où mes rêves n'en seraient plus vraiment tant ils seraient empreins de réalité. Là-bas, les soldats étaient tous doté du même don et ils l'exerçaient ensemble dans un souterrain sombre, tremblant sous le passage des tanks, les parois de terre frémissant, laissant tomber des lambeaux de terre sèche et subissant la suffocation des nuages de poussière, de puanteur et de chaleur, nous rêvions, arme à la main, la tête enserrée d'un casque nous compressant les nerfs, nous rêvions à en avoir mal au cœur. Je baisse une dernière fois les yeux sur les ambulances sifflant devant l'hôpital, me retournant non sans un dernier hochement de tête à l'encontre de cette nuit mutilée.

« Un ami est en chemin. » J'informe Manola une fois revenu derrière mon rideau, mon refuge.

À présent, je peine à concevoir qu'il y ait, sur terre, endroit plus apaisant que cette contrefaçon de pièce étroite ou s'entassent un lit, un lavabo ainsi qu'une étagère à roulettes métallique uniquement occupée par un défibrillateur du siècle dernier.

« Assieds-toi pendant que je vais chercher le docteur, tu es livide. » Conseille l'infirmière si douce, si tendre que je suis tenté de la prendre dans mes bras de gratitude.

Je me contente de la remercier tout en obéissant promptement. Elle a un petit sourire comme elle quitte la pièce, son parfum de talc, de crème pour enfant et de ce mélange exquis qui enrobent perpétuellement les mères de famille me tenant compagnie après son départ.

Calme, les yeux rivés sur le néant, j'inspire et expire mécaniquement, les battements de mon cœur semblant ralentir, la cohue extérieur s'amoindrir, le temps défiler plus lentement, mon immobilité me permettant d'en voir chaque évolution. L'image de maman me revient singulièrement en tête. Sa maladie l'a frappée alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans et Harriet qui n'avait alors à son compteur que sept années d'existence n'a pas compris la gravité de la chose. Dieu en soit loué, toutefois, je me retrouvais seul face à ce mal qui rongeait notre mère. Les gens (hypocrites et menteurs) répétaient sans relâche qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Mais à la bibliothèque, j'avais lu un livre sur les cancers, je ne savais pas lequel la détruisait (personne ne voulait me le dire) cependant, dans ces pages, j'ai compris ce qui arrivait aux malades qui, aussi faibles et ravagés que maman, ne parvenaient même plus se redresser sans hurler de douleur, _ils mourraient._

Papa ne parlait pas de sa maladie. Je lui ai dit un soir, fou de rage, qu'elle allait mourir et qu'il ne faisait rien. Je voulais tant qu'il soit avec moi, qu'il dise quelque chose, invente n'importe quel mensonge pour que ma peine diminue ! Mon père m'a alors regardé avec mépris, il m'a dit que je devrais avoir honte de moi, que je n'étais pas un homme s'il m'en fallait si peu pour baisser les bras. Mais moi je ne voulais pas être un homme, je n'étais qu'un enfant en train de perdre sa mère, un enfant qui voulait que son père lui apporte cet amour dont la moitié mourrait à l'autre bout du couloir. J'ai tremblé de colère, les poings serrés, la vue brouillée de larmes que je refusais de laisser couler et je l'ai détesté de tout mon être. Je l'ai haï comme jamais auparavant, d'une façon unique, une haine qui lui est à jamais réservée. Ce soir-là, dans ma chambre, j'ai écouté ma mère gémir de douleur en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Sitôt que je parvenais à me calmer, il suffisait d'une plainte rauque de la femme de ma vie pour qu'un autre sanglot me déchire.

Et voilà que des râles similaires s'élèvent derrière ce fichu rideau qui aurait dû être une porte. Mes mains viennent couvrir mes oreilles et je serre les dent, acculé, coincé. Seigneur que ça s'arrête !

« John ! Mon Dieu que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Je redresse la tête, reconnaissant l'affolement d'un Richard au sommet de l'inquiétude. Il s'agenouille à mes pieds et je remarque ses cheveux en bataille, son allure débraillée, sa chemise n'est pas enfilée dans son pantalon, il a sauté un bouton en la fermant et elle est si froissée que je peine à croire qu'elle appartienne bien à Richard Brook. Ses rétines agitées, me détaillent avec frénésie, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte et son souffle anarchique vacille lorsqu'il prononce, d'une voix brisée :

« Jésus, votre front... »

« Merci d'être venu Richard. Merci infiniment. » Je souffle, un sourire parvenant à germer sur mes traits figés.

Le brun acquiesce, secouant la tête avec de petits gestes. Il se redresse afin de me prendre dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès.

« Doux Jésus... » Murmure-t-il encore en me relâchant, le regard ancré sur mes points de suture. « Comment cela s'est-il produit ? »

« Je suis tombé. » J'admets, trop affaibli pour paraître penaud.

« Allons ! Pas encore ! » S'exclame l'homme d'affaire, se reprenant bien vite, surpris par son comportement. « Excusez-moi, John. Je ne vous reproche pas votre maladresse, loin de moi l'idée de vous en vouloir pour une chose sur laquelle vous n'avez aucun contrôle, c'est juste que... vous allez finir par vous tuer si ça continue. Imaginez qu'un jour, vous chutez dans les escaliers, vous pouvez vous briser la nuque ou… »

« Rien de la sorte ne va m'arriver. » Je l'interromps, ne mentionnant pas l'épisode de ma chute dans un escalier, l'hiver passé. « Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le croirait, je n'ai même plus mal. »

« Ne me mentez pas, cette chose doit bien avoir sept points de suture. » Gronde le brun, une moue dont le but n'était sans doute pas de le rendre aussi adorable qu'un enfant déformant sa bouche.

Voulant lui rendre le sourire, je lève un sourcil théâtral, choqué :

« Vous voyez bien que vous exagérez, je n'en ai que six ! »

« John, vous vous moquez encore de moi ! »

« Mais non ! » Souris-je, me décalant pour lui laisser une place à mes côtés. « Vous êtes trop sensible Richard. »

« Si vous n'aviez pas une brèche à la tête, je vous jure que je vous abandonnerais ici. » Baragouine-t-il, s'essayant tout de même lui aussi sur le lit.

« Vous ne feriez jamais une telle chose. » Je lance, narquois, prenant en effet un malin plaisir à l'enquiquiner.

« Cette ouverture à la tête vous rend méchant, John. »

* * *

**Voilà ! Je sais, il ne se passe rien mais comme je l'ai toujours dis, pour que les acteurs puissent jouer, il faut écrire un scénario (excuse un peu bancale c'est vrai) !**

**J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi tout, je suis toute à vous ! ;)**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop refroidis ahaha Première fois que je post au travail aha, je suis une mauvaise employé xD**

* * *

_Lights will guide you home..._

* * *

« C'est un suicide. » Je déclare froidement au pied du cadavre gonflé, le teint badigeonné d'un bleu mortuaire, chaussé d'une paire de Converses vandalisées à coups de stylo indélébile, son lecteur mp3 tenant encore dans sa poche, vestige de toutes ces chansons sur lesquelles il a pleuré, ri et dansé.

Cependant, devant ce corps d'adolescent en mal de vivre, je ne me sens nullement ému. Les officiers sur place grimacent, répétant sans relâche : « Quel gâchis, si jeune ! Il est si jeune ! » Ma foi, oui et alors ? Sa mère le pleurera, son père également mais lui, il restera bien mort.

« Il a des menottes aux poignets. On ne se jette pas à l'eau avec des menottes. » Contre l'inspecteur Lestrade avec lassitude, dos au mort, sa vue lui étant apparemment difficile.

« Lui, si. » Dis-je pour toute réponse, me retournant déjà vers mon taxi.

Lestrade m'empoigne souplement le bras, penché en avant, les sourcils froncés. Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je savais que cela ne serait pas une femme, je le savais. J'ai perdu mon temps.

« Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr ? »

Devant mon immobilité, il ajoute sur un ton ennuyé :

« Je vous ai peut-être fait perdre votre temps mais maintenant que vous êtes là, ne me faites pas perdre le mien. »

Je suis forcé de constater que toutes ces années de collaboration n'ont pas été vaines. Si son incapacité quand il s'agit d'observer perdure tristement, il parvient en revanche à assimiler mon mode de fonctionnement. Sans me retourner, les yeux rivés sur mon taxi, j'explique :

« Cadavre de sexe masculin. Les femmes ne se suicident que très rarement en se jetant à l'eau, préférant nettement un mode opératoire où le résultat sera le moins disgracieux possible. Tandis que la gent masculine, elle, se contente du moyen le plus expéditif. Il doit avoir quinze, seize ans tout au plus, maigre, pâle, attifé à la mode d'il y a trois ans, les bouts de ses doigts sont rongés, cela pourrait être dû aux insectes mais il ne repose pas dans l'eau depuis assez longtemps. Il se rongeait donc les ongles et pour qu'ils soient dans cet état, il le faisait jusqu'au sang. On peut donc en déduire qu'il était angoissé. Prenant compte de ce que j'ai énuméré plus tôt, il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être et les autres ados devaient le lui faire payer avec cet acharnement infatigable dont les enfants font souvent preuve. L'esprit affaibli par la crise d'adolescence que l'on peut attendre à son âge, les persécutions répétitives qu'il subit à longueur de journée, il décide d'en finir. Néanmoins, il reste un enfant, de ce fait, il se sait incapable d'arriver jusqu'au bout. Il se menotte alors les poignets avant de se jeter dans la Tamise. »

« Et s'il changeait d'avis une fois dans l'eau, il n'aurait pas assez de force pour combattre le courant en battant des pieds... » Complète Gregory Lestrade en un souffle plat, relâchant sa prise, son propre bras allant reposer sur son flanc.

« Au revoir inspecteur. »

Une fois dans l'automobile à l'oxygène corrompu par des odeurs nauséabondes, je ferme les yeux, écoutant les paroles lointaines d'une chanson crachotée par l'autoradio : _''When you get what yo__u want but not what you need...__''_

« Baker Street. »

Le vent glisse par la fenêtre, emportant avec lui des bribes de conversation arrachées sur les trottoirs. À force de concentration, les miasmes urbains se dispersent, laissant l'essence tiède, enjôleuse de la nature s'élever, les cailloux, les vrais, se détachant du lourd parfum de l'asphalte, les feuillages vert vif enrobant les rues d'un parfum de pelouse fraîchement tondue, même le ciel d'un bleu sombre fait pleuvoir sur le monde sa douce odeur métallique et sous mes paupières dansent des embryons microscopiques, voguant au rythme de mon flux sanguin, éblouissant ma conscience comme l'aube sauve la nuit.

« Huit livres. »

Je saisis mon porte-monnaie et en sors un billet dont j'ignore le montant.

« Gardez la monnaie. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? C'est que c'est..whoa. »

« Oui. »

D'un pas mesuré je quitte l'auto, l'esprit fermé à toutes interventions extérieures, mes pensées se stoppant d'un commun accord. Il n'y a pas lieu de tergiverser, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

« Sherlock ! » Se réjouit Mrs Hudson au rez.

« Un autre jour. » Circonscris-je sans un regard pour la logeuse.

Mon appartement m'accueille en un silence religieux. Je laisse mes vêtements tomber au sol, enfilant mon pantalon de pyjama resté au milieu du salon. Torse nu, je pivote sur moi-même, cherchant des yeux une donnée qui m'échappe car il n'y a que moi dans cette pièce et je me fiche bien de savoir où se trouve John Watson. Murmurant les notes d'un concerto pour violon, je rassemble mon matériel : des feuilles à rouler, le reçu du taxi, du thym et de la marijuana en provenance directe d'Amsterdam, la capitale du rêve. Je roule mon bâton de plaisir ultime avec application, mes pupilles s'abreuvant de ces gestes qui lui ont manqué ces derniers mois, ma langue prophétisant déjà avec impatience, l'explosion de saveur à venir.

Retourner à l'herbe après des années de drogue dure n'a pas été aisé. Si je m'écoutais, je dirais que cette expérience a été aussi difficile que d'enterrer l'unique amour de sa vie la veille de son mariage. Parce que l'héroïne était tout ce que j'avais, tout ce à quoi mon cœur ait jamais pu s'accrocher ici-bas. Je ressasse encore nos vieux souvenirs comme un veuf contemplerait les photos de sa femme défunte, songeant que je n'ai jamais réellement pu lui dire au revoir à mon héro. Lorsque je me suis piqué pour la dernière fois, je n'en avais nullement conscience, aussi je l'ai savourée avec légèreté, pétri de ce désir lourd, épais comme du fuel, cette sensation atrocement jouissive d'être capable de mourir de plaisir. Même si elle fait à présent partie du passé, je ne pourrais jamais oublier que mes seuls instants de bonheur métaphysiques me viennent d'elle.

Les lèvres pincées autour de mon toncar, les effluves aigres du cannabis effrité baignant dans la douce odeur du thym, je n'hésite pas un instant avant de faire craquer mon allumette, parce que demain c'est le week-end, parce que j'ai trente et un ans et un goût d'amertume continue sur la langue, parce que l'ennui devient insupportable, parce que l'héro me manque, qu'on est vendredi et qu'étrangement l'absence d'un homme quelconque me pèse. La première volute de fumée au goût pétulant, ravive mes sens avant de les réduire en esclavage, la quiétude de l'appartement se fait féroce puis disparaît. La nuit se déverse dans mon crâne, le néant m'engourdissant graduellement sur un fond d'agitation continue et c'est comme si l'été s'engouffrait dans les couloirs vides de mon palais mental, le chant des oiseaux brisant les vitres, les houles de la Tamise fracassant les murs, le ciel brûlant, enflammant la tapisserie, consumant chaque parcelle de cet immonde esprit qui ne cesse de s'agiter sans jamais m'accorder une once de répit et si ce n'est pas l'héroïne qui m'enserre dans ses bras, un sourire d'apaisement naît néanmoins sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

«Bon, eh bien monsieur...John Watson, tout semble aller à la perfection, je vous dis donc au revoir en espérant ne plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Richard se crispe à ma gauche, grimaçant sans retenue. Le médecin tant attendu, ne se défait pas de son sourire, apparemment très satisfait par son jeu de mot, blague, ou Dieu seul sait ce que c'était. Je me redresse, acquiesçant avec un sourire forcé :

« J'espère aussi, docteur. »

« Et faites attention à vos vêtements. » Conseille le docteur Papen, ses cheveux courts et grisonnants, parfaitement coupés, lui donnant l'air propre sur lui d'un dérangé.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Je m'étonne, me retournant pour lui faire face.

Bien qu'il me dépasse de peu, ses épaules carrées ainsi que sa corpulence massive, un brin surprenante pour un docteur, lui donnent l'air plus grand. Son visage est pourtant très lisse, presque balsamique, si l'on oublie sa carrure de catcheur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de les recoudre eux aussi ! » S'exclame-t-il, hilare devant son humour sordide.

J'hésite, l'observant, sidéré par autant de... je ne saurais même pas mettre de mot là-dessus. Toutefois, ressentant une certaine pitié pour le docteur, je feins un rire encourageant.

« Oh ne faites pas semblant ! Cet homme est _cinglé_, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit lui qui vous a suturé le front… ! » Chuchote le businessman au creux de mon oreille, me poussant discrètement vers le rideau.

Dans le corridor, il observe derechef ma tête, sceptique.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Je m'enquiers, déjà amusé par sa remarque à venir.

« La prochaine fois que vous chutez, laissez-moi prendre les choses en main. Les hôpitaux publics sont d'une horreur sans nom, j'en ai mal au cœur. »

Le prenant par les épaules, riant malgré moi, je remarque d'un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qu'il est déjà dix heures passées. Sherlock ne doit sûrement plus m'attendre.

« Où voulez-vous aller ? Je peux vous ramener à Cardiff. » Propose Richard, au volant de sa voiture dernier cri, recouverte de cuir, de marbre (j'ignorais que l'on pouvait en mettre dans une auto), et partout sont placardés de petits écrans de télévision aussi fins que les prospectus d'un night-club à la mode. Je fixe distraitement le plus jeune, son allure débraillée renforçant cette sorte de folie que couvre normalement son apparence irréprochable. Il m'a sauvé la mise, j'en suis persuadé. Cependant cette journée a dégénéré à une vitesse peu commune, m'obligeant à conserver un certain détachement afin d'éviter la crise de nerf. À présent, je me sens simplement las, les événements passés ayant, à mes yeux, une importance moindre. En effet, mon seul souci est de ne pas me souvenir de l'adresse du détective car tant que l'aube n'est pas levée, ce vendredi reste nôtre. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler...

« John ? » Appelle le brun.

« Non, ne rentrons pas à Cardiff. J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Je soupire.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! »S'indigne Richard de ce regard scandalisé qui lui sied si bien.

« Oh que si. Pour tout vous dire, je compte commencer par un bon scotch, voire deux. Après quoi, je me rabattrai sur du mauvais whisky, il n'y a rien de mieux pour oublier un journée exécrable. »

« Je ne vous reconnais plus mon cher. »

« Ne soyez pas si candide ! »

Brook ouvre une bouche scandalisée, fronce les sourcils puis se ressaisit avec un sursaut :

« Soit. Je vous prouverai une fois pour toute que je ne suis pas un ingénu ! »

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de rire à la vue de sa moue déterminée un tantinet trop adorable pour qu'il soit pris au sérieux.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Hahahaha ! Madame, vous êtes fabuleuse ! » Rit Richard Brook, un boa blanc où se détachent des fils d'argent enroulé autour du cou, congratulant à l'aide de grands gestes courtois un travesti (je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu) avec qui il vient de danser sensuellement sur _Stand by me _de Ben et j'avoue ne jamais l'avoir trouvé plus candide qu'en cet instant. Ses joue rebondies ainsi que la pointe de ses oreilles sont couvertes d'un rouge cramoisi, son visage est traversé d'un sourire éclatant qui a fait son apparition au troisième verre de scotch, et ses vêtements enfilés à la hâte, froissés au possible, surplombés par ses cheveux décoiffés lui confèrent la beauté d'un adolescent réservé à un bal de promotion qui, débridé par l'alcool, finit par s'élancer sur la piste de danse.

« Oh John ! Je me sens merveilleusement bien ! » S'exclame-t-il, de retour à notre table.

Je souris, moins ivre que l'homme d'affaire mais assurément sur le point de le devenir.

« Je le vois bien Richard, on dirait un homme nouveau. » J'approuve, un rien ironique.

« Vous pouvez vous moquez, mon ami, mais ceci est bien vrai, car voici un homme nouveau qui se tient devant vous ! Richard Brook, homme d'affaire en pleine ascension, splendide, riche, à la dentition parfaite ? Oui, banal si vous me demandez mon avis. De surcroît, le bougre n'est pas si riche que cela ! »

« Voilà que vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne, Richard mon cher, vous êtes gris. » Je reprends, penché sur le visage perlé de sueur du plus jeune, son souffle chargé d'alcool et de sucre baignant mes lèvres d'un air plus chaud et moite.

« Ma foi, oui et alors ? Vous savez John, vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensez. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. » Rétorque le brun d'une voix claire, s'avançant de sorte que nos deux faces ne soient plus séparées que par une suite dérisoire de centimètres anorexiques.

Autour de nous, le bar s'embrase, les amplis hurlent de plus belle, Ray Charles s'écriant haut et fort, qu'il possède cette femme-là ! La salle est grande, toutefois, coupée par une piste de danse suivie d'une minuscule scène surmontée par des projecteurs éteints, il ne reste que peu d'espace pour ce qui est censé être la partie la plus éclairée du bar. Partie survolée d'une fumée épaisse (personne ne s'embarrassant d'aller fumer à l'extérieur) en-dessous de laquelle s'alignent de petites tables carrées, envahies d'une obscurité que la lumière diffuse des néons teintés de rouge ne chasse nullement, pis encore, elle semble la renforcer. Les gens dansent, indéniablement saouls, emportés par une transe collective, leurs corps apparaissent par moment sous un jet de lumière avant de s'évanouir, de se presser avidement à celui d'un autre. Assis à une de ces tables pour deux, je ressens les assauts d'une chaleur étouffante, l'alcool me monte à la tête et je peine à rester maître de mes sens.

« Allons, n'est-ce pas un rien cliché de trouver opportun un instant comme celui-ci pour me confier que vous n'êtes pas ''l'homme que vous paraissez être'' ? » Fais-je théâtralement, mimant les guillemets de mes doigts.

« Peut-être, je l'avoue. Mais quel moment serait plus enclin à la confession que celui de l'ivresse ? John, je me suis laissé aller au vice le plus fondamental de l'homme après la copulation, l'argent. » Prononce Richard de sa voix rendue monocorde par l'alcool.

Son visage est toujours aussi proche et lorsqu'un tiers percute sa chaise ou menace de se vautrer sur lui, ses lèvres s'approchent irrévocablement. Bien sûr, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, le bruit nous oblige à nous pencher l'un vers l'autre et si les circonstances menaient à ce que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, cela fera partie des choses qui arrivent.

« L'argent ? » Je répète bêtement, le dos frappé par un bras, ma bouche s'approchant dangereusement de celle du plus jeune avant de reprendre sa place initial.

Nonobstant ce qui découlerait d'un baiser accidentel, je me sens fasciné par ce mouvement répétitif de nos deux corps, sans balancier autre que nos réflexes engourdis par le scotch.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce casino à Glasgow ? Celui où je ne cessais de vous inviter ?-J'acquiesce sans pour autant me souvenir de quoique ce soit et le brun poursuit.- J'y suis allé plusieurs fois. Au début, je gagnais, je crois que l'on gagne tous au début quand j'y repense. Suite de quoi, il est venu le temps de la défaite. J'ai perdu plus que je n'ai jamais gagné de ma vie. Mais vous savez John, lorsque l'on joue à ce genre de jeux, on se sent incapable de se retirer sur une défaite parce qu'au fond de notre être on _sait _que la chance va tourner. Cela n'a pas été le cas. J'ai perdu tant d'argent que je ne savais plus où en trouver pour continuer de jouer, aussi ai-je emprunté au casino... »

« Richard... » Je souffle, l'alcool ne parvenant pas à amoindrir ma surprise.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! J'ai eu tort mais voilà, je ne savais pas enfin… peut-être mais je m'en moquais un peu. J'étais alors convaincu de pouvoir rembourser les emprunts fais au fil du temps... lorsque je gagnerais de nouveau. Bien évidemment, j'ai perdu de plus belle ! John, j'en suis arrivé à vendre l'argenterie de ma mère ! Ils me mettaient la pression et tout cet argent que je n'avais pas ! Dieu quelle période affreuse que celle-là !»

« Que s'est-il produit ensuite ? » Balbutiais-je, ébahit.

« Ensuite, j'ai été...-une jeune femme trébuche et s'avachit sur le dos de Brook qui s'élance en avant, l'espace entre nous s'amenuisant à un vitesse étourdissante et au moment où j'étais convaincu que j'allais l'embrasser, sans même le vouloir ( étant effrayé par cette perspective avec autant d'intensité que par ma fascination pour ce balancier), le businessman prend appui sur mes épaules et nos fronts s'entrechoquent dans un bruit mat.- Ouch ! Seigneur ! Faites attention ! Sacristi, John ! Ça va ? »

Les yeux rendus humides par la collision brutale sur mes points de suture fraîchement posés, je me mord la lèvre inférieure avant d'articuler, dent serrées :

« Il est temps de commander du mauvais whisky... »

L'homme d'affaire sourit, acquiesçant néanmoins. Il hèle une serveuse et commande nos verres d'une façon qui, depuis mon siège, me semble muette tant la musique vibre à mes tympans, Gloria Gaynor assurant vigoureusement de sa voix pleine, nourrie de blues et de ce trémolo si propre aux artistes que l'on croirait tous baigné le long d'un fleuve au fin fond du Mississippi, qu'elle survivra. Lorsque nos verres arrivent enfin, je porte le mien à mon front, savourant la fraîcheur de la surface lisse rendue humide par les glaçons.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Je reprends, la douleur de mon crâne devenue moins lancinante.

« Figurez-vous que j'ai été interdit de casino. Comme je refusais de leur céder mes biens, d'hypothéquer ma villa ou de vendre mes bijoux de familles et ce dans tous les sens du terme, ils m'ont imparti un délai d'un an pour rendre une somme avoisinant le prix que pourrait avoir le linceul du petit Jésus. »

« Seigneur... » Je lâche, abasourdi.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! » Approuve le brun, buvant une gorgée de liquide ambré.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? » S'étonne innocemment Richard, levant une paire d'yeux faussement naïfs.

« Allons ! Ne me faites pas languir ! Avez-vous réussi à tout leur rembourser ? » Je proteste, buvant distraitement un lampée de mon verre, le whisky m'échauffant la gorge avant d'embraser mes entrailles.

« Pas même le tiers de la moitié. Non, pas même ça. » Avoue-t-il, une main légère glissant sur son front. « Mais ça va aller. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! C'est terrible ! Combien de temps vous reste-t-il [On eut dit que je parlais à homme à qui l'on venait de déclarer une maladie incurable. En un sens, c'est presque le cas] ? »

« Trois mois. Oh John, si je vous assure que tout ira bien, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé la clé de cette énigme, la solution à mon problème. » Affirme Brook, sourire aux lèvres.

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Je questionne, on ne peut plus dubitatif.

« Sherlock Holmes, évidemment. »

Ce prénom et ce nom auxquels je n'avais inconsciemment cessé de penser depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur l'horloge murale du Guy's Hospital me faisant la réflexion que cette soirée, ce vendredi soir endiablé où le soleil était remplacé par autant de néons multicolores éparpillés dans la nuit comme mille papillons frémissants, était _nôtre_. Car cela a toujours été le cas depuis ces derniers mois et je refusais donc qu'il en soit autrement. Cette même suite de lettres qui émises de la gorge de Richard ramène à moi ce sentiment de frustration. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de cette fichue rue ! Si seulement je pouvais profiter de cette nuit comme à l'accoutumée, lui débitant un flot de paroles au courant apaisant, droit dans la nuit sombre, l'éclat de ses yeux se muant au gré du vent et moi l'écoutant parler, acquiesçant sans réellement prendre ses mots en considération car nous ne faisons rien d'autre que de profiter du temps qui passe. Indéniablement, les secondes glissent mieux lorsque nous sommes... tous les deux.

« En quoi pourrait-il vous aider ? » M'entends-je demander.

« Le contrat ! C'est une perle. Vous savez, c'est un homme brillant et mes clients ont besoin d'un génie. Mon boulot est assez simple, j'ignore si je vous ai déjà expliqué en quoi il consistait. » Poursuit le businessman, derrière un écran opaque, mon attention déjà détournée par le souvenir du visage du détective, par cette façon dont il retrousse le nez quand il désapprouve quelque chose, et c'est souvent le cas.

« Non, vous ne me l'avez pas encore dit. »

« Eh bien, c'est simple comme je le dit. Mes clients, riches à en perdre la tête, attisent la convoitise d'autrui, c'est normal. De ce fait, j'ai monté une boîte de sécurité garantissant un système de sécurité à la pointe de la technologie avec des caméras infrarouge, des détecteurs de mouvements, une panoplie d'autres gadgets qui me dépassent moi-même et des vigiles costauds qui patrouillent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Malheureusement, il arrive toutefois que malgré cela, mes pauvres clients se fassent cambrioler. Généralement ils posent tous cette question à laquelle, jadis, je ne trouvais aucune réponse : ''Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un capable de retrouver ces petits salopiauds ?'' Non sans parler que dans ce genre de milieu, le crime sévit plus que dans le pire des quartiers malfamés. Ces gens-là ont la rancune tenace ! Ma foi, maintenant, je pourrai les diriger vers mon nouvel associé, Sherlock Holmes ! N'est-ce pas fascinant ! Grâce à cette collaboration, je ne vais pas tarder à amasser une belle fortune ainsi pourrai-je rembourser mes dettes de jeu ! »

« Une vraie aubaine. » Consentis-je laconiquement.

« John, mon ami, vous me semblez bien fatigué. » Sourit le brun, posant une main gentille sur mon épaule.

« Oui, je crois que je vais rentrer. » J'approuve, vidant mon verre d'une traite, l'alcool irradiant férocement ma gorge, si bien que je peine à reprendre mon souffle.

« Sage décision ! » S'exclame le plus jeune, apparemment toujours aussi ivre.

« Vous ne toucherez pas un volant dans cet état. » Je précise, un sourcil arqué, la tête penchée en avant dans cet ensemble agaçant que prennent souvent les parents.

On pourrait presque lire ''_Cela ne se passera__ pas de cette façon, mon garçon__'_' gravé sur mon front.

« Soit ! Je prendrai un taxi ! »

Dehors, l'air est tiède, chargé d'humidité, plus lourd encore que du plomb. Côte à côte sur le trottoir, nous attendons patiemment qu'un voiture noire daigne bien se garer ou même passer afin que nous puissions la héler puisque, bien entendu, aucun de nous deux ne pense à téléphoner à une agence de taxis.

« C'est une belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? » Demande le brun, inspirant longuement, sa poitrine se gonflant au maximum avant qu'il n'expire bruyamment, le tout sans se départir de son sourire d'homme heureux.

« C'est vrai, un beau vendredi soir... » J'admets, l'estomac contracté.

Ce n'est pas juste. J'ignore pourquoi mais je trouve tout cela d'une injustice écrasante. En désespoir de cause, je me retourne vers Richard (il est minuit, dans une heure, cette nuit ne sera plus à nous) :

« Richard, par hasard, connaîtriez-vous l'adresse de ce cher Holmes ? »

Le brun se caresse le visage, méditatif avant de s'embrouiller :

« Il me semble qu'il loge au 121 Baker Street. Peut-être 201 tout compte fait. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour rien. » Je souffle et c'est un peu vrai.

Qu'irais-je donc faire de son adresse à minuit et des poussières ? La question raisonnant autrement dans mon crâne : Y arriverais-je avant qu'il ne soit plus de minuit ? C'est insensé, mais l'ivresse me ferait presque croire que je peux y parvenir. Mon esprit imbibé d'alcool trouve que ce ne serait que justice de reprendre ces dernières minutes qui m'ont en réalité toujours appartenu. Ce ne serait que justice, oui...

« Taxi ! » S'écrie brusquement le brun.

Une voiture noire se gare et l'homme d'affaire s'y engouffre à grande peine. Chancelant de droite à gauche, il finit par s'affaler sur le siège en cuir avec un rire léger.

« Où est-ce que j'vous conduis les gars ? »

Je consulte brièvement mon compagnon, cherchant de quelle façon formuler ma requête afin qu'elle ne paraisse pas aussi insensée qu'elle est en réalité :

« Richard, cela vous ennuierait-il que je sollicite le taxi avant vous ? Je paierai ma course. »

« Faites mon ami, faites je vous en prie. » Glousse-t-il, avachi de tout son long contre la portière gauche, les rayons rouges et bleus des néons dansant sur ses traits.

« Merci mon ami. » Souris-je. Puis me retournant vers le taxi-man, j'ajoute « Conduisez-nous à Baker Street au 201. »

« J'veux bien vous conduire à Baker Street mais y a pas de 201. » Rétorque le chauffeur, sa tête tournée à notre encontre est tronquée par une barrière de plexiglas où est placardée une affiche publicitaire pour des réductions sur des chaussures orthopédiques.

« Dans ce cas, conduisez-nous où bon vous semble sur Baker Street. » Je cède, les yeux rivés sur la montre numérique du tableau de bord, _minuit vingt_.

« Oui m'sieur ! Je vous laisserai donc au 221 si ça vous gêne pas. C'est que c'est le plus proche ! »

« 221B Baker Street ! » S'exclame subitement Richard, dans un violent soubresaut. « C'est l'adresse de mon associé, le 221 B Baker Street, Londres, Royaume-Uni ! »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de grimacer, son visage pâlissant dangereusement alors qu'il porte une main à sa bouche.

« De Dieu ! Donnez-lui ça ! » Jure vivement le chauffeur, tendant une bouteille d'eau minéral que je m'empresse de passer à ce pauvre Richard. Le brun en boit quelques gorgées, fébrile.

« Je ne prendrai plus d'alcool, jamais... »

J'ai un rire bref et saisissant le pauvre homme par les épaules, je laisse glisser sur son front moite ma main que je sais un peu plus fraîche qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Et je ne dirai plus de vous que vous êtes trop sensible. »

Le cab démarre dans un léger vrombissement, mes yeux allant tout de go se reposer sur l'horloge, _minuit vingt trois._ Les rues défilent, les secondes également et il me semble qu'elles se jouent de moi, filant beaucoup plus vite que la normale, trop vite même. Tandis que je les fixe, je me prends à rêver de les voir reculer, c'est ma nuit, _n__o__tre nuit. _Je conçois bien qu'il y aura d'autres vendredis, d'autres occasions, toutefois, je ressens une envie brûlante de vivre celle-ci tout particulièrement. Alors peut-être que tout cela n'est dû qu'à l'alcool, les médicaments ou je ne sais quel caprice d'enfant mais Dieu me garde si je n'en suis pas consumé d'envie, si la pensée d'arriver en retard ne m'angoisse pas _sincèrement_. Demandez à mon cœur battant la chamade, à mon estomac contracté et mon souffle haché, cette envie est réelle et je désespère de vivre cette poignée de minutes avec Sherlock Holmes.

« On y est. Douze livres s'il vous plaît ! »

Je desserre mon emprise sur un Richard somnolant les lèvres étirées en un sourire délicat, empoigne mon porte-monnaie et en sors un billet de vingt livres.

« Gardez la monnaie. » Dis-je, me tournant sur le businessman, lové contre la fenêtre. « Richard, ne vous endormez pas.-Je le redresse, pose la main sur sa joue que je tapote gentiment jusqu'à ce que les yeux noisette fassent leur apparition- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas sensible mais bon Dieu, vous êtes franchement attendrissant. »

« Ne dites pas ce genre de choses, c'est embarrassant pour l'homme viril qui est en moi. » Siffle-il d'une voix ensommeillée tout en restant réprobatrice au possible.

« Pardonnez ma sottise, homme viril. » Je raille, sarcastique. « Faites juste attention à vous. »

« Oui, oui. Au revoir, John »

« Au revoir, Richard. » Je lance, non sans un dernier regard, ses grands yeux rendus humides de fatigue brillent sous le jet orangé des lampadaires, ses traits tirés n'empêchant pas un faible sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres et quand, sur le trottoir, j'observe le cab s'élancer dans la nuit, une main manucurée s'agite derrière la vitre, mon bras faisant écho à son signe d'adieu, _minuit trente__-__sept._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? L'attente en valait-elle la peine ? J'espère que oui ! Aha **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Peneloo, ma chère, merci. Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu ! Il a été réellement dur à écrire et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'espère tout simplement qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

_Say Goodnight and go ?_

* * *

_221 B._ Les lettres de fer n'ont pas changé, étincelant d'une façon similaire à cette nuit où je les ai vues pour la première fois. Si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas leur découverte qui m'émerveille mais bien un symbolisme étrange. On eut dit que leur or laqué n'était doré que parce que j'y _étais parvenu. « Victoire ! Bravo ! Bravo, John Watson, nous revêtons cet or pour toi ! Bravo ! » _Je suis saoul, il n'y a pas d'autre explication qui puisse excuser le fait que je sois devant une porte à écouter des lettres chanter mes louanges. Déconcerté, j'abaisse la poignée, débouchant sur des ténèbres d'une noirceur opaque, pas une lueur n'éclaire le rez-de-chaussée, l'unique lumière frôlant le sol en une lame orangée est ce que je devine être le dessous de la porte de Madame Hudson.

Trébuchant tant je mets de précaution à éviter des objets que je ne vois pas (ceci signifiant qu'ils n'existent peut-être pas), je tâtonne le mur, longeant tant bien que mal sa surface, convaincu que mes jambes vont bientôt percuter la première marche de l'escalier. De ce fait, je me mets presque instantanément à lever mon pied gauche tous les deux pas. Si elle doit arriver, je l'aurai forcément. Une brusque douleur me scie le tibia droit à cet endroit particulièrement douloureux au-dessus de la cheville ; ma manœuvre, en plus d'être ridicule, était parfaitement inutile.

Un râle rauque m'échappe et je ne parviens tout d'abord pas à reconnaître ma voix tant elle est enrouillée. Rouspétant des phrases inintelligibles, je commence, clopinant, l'ascension de l'escalier d'où je vais inévitablement chuter. Le premier étage semble pourtant apparaître en une seconde lame orangée au ras du sol, l'appartement de Sherlock, littéralement la lumière au bout du couloir. M'élançant vers elle, convaincu qu'il ne reste plus de marches sur mon chemin, je trébuche d'une façon aussi drastique que celle qui m'a valu un séjour momentané à l'hôpital. Contrôlant ma chute tant bien que mal, j'atterris sur le genou, un cri étouffé m'échappant quand ma rotule est foudroyée d'une douleur acide, une douce chaleur se propageant entre mes chairs meurtries. Mes mains s'en vont directement couvrir la source de mon malheur, mes doigts s'enduisant de cette même chaleur poisseuse que je devine aisément comme étant mon propre sang. Bon gré, mal gré, autant faire avec.

Devant la porte, je ne toque pas et entre sans plus de cérémonie. Boitant légèrement, je m'avance jusqu'au salon, trouvant le détective assis dans son canapé, yeux clos. Les secondes s'étirent, Sherlock soulève son nez avec apathie, humant l'air d'une façon négligée, presque nonchalante.

« Vous êtes venu. » Dit-il sobrement.

Je pourrais demander par quel stratagème il sait à qui il a affaire (l'odeur ne rentrant pas en ligne de compte, je dois empester l'alcool, la cigarette froide ainsi qu'une trentaine de parfums différents), mais ce n'est pas mon souci primordial. En effet, le scientifique soulève ses paupières en un frémissement mou, dépourvu de motivation et une paire d'iris bleus azur baignés d'éclats lumineux s'offrent à moi. Holmes m'incite à avancer d'un faible geste de la main auquel je réponds en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Vous ne m'écoutez jamais n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-il subitement de sa voix léthargique, la tête balancée vers moi comme si tout son corps était incapable de bouger, le moindre geste moyennant une volonté colossale.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Je souffle, partagé entre la fatigue et la joie.

« ''Faites attention à vous.'' Et vous chutez, encore et encore. » Il se redresse avec mollesse et, s'emparant d'un plaid roulé en boule à la seconde extrémité du canapé, il vient saisir mes mains, nettoyant d'une force quasi inexistante, le sang les parsemant tout en regrettant d'un ton sourd : « Regardez-vous, ce n'est définitivement pas très sérieux docteur Watson. »

« Désolé. » Je m'excuse, sans éprouver le moindre remord.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas cette maladresse tant honnie qui a conduit à ce que ses mains saisissent délicatement les miennes ?

« Je ne vous en veux pas. Prenez garde à mes paroles et votre vie s'en trouvera plus agréable. »

« Le pensez-vous ? » Fais-je, absent, mes doigts enserrant instinctivement ses paumes car elles ont cette froideur qui nécessite une chaleur permanente.

« Évidemment. » Affirme le brun dans cette douce mélodie teintée d'indifférence.

« Soit, rendez donc ma vie plus agréable, je vous prie. »

« Certainement, John. Tout ce que vous voudrez. » Consent une voix lointaine, mon attention, mes cellules, mes neurones, mon corps entier détourné par une bouche s'apposant à la mienne, une vague extatique déferlant en mon sein, enraillant la machine de mon cerveau, ouvrant chaque pore de ma peau afin qu'un plaisir inouï s'infiltre en moi.

J'ai vaguement conscience de franchir la frontière d'un monde dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence en possession de tous mes moyens mais les dents du détective mordillent ma lèvre inférieure et un halètement me coupe le souffle. C'est un baiser bien plus caractéristique que tout ce que j'ai pu expérimenter par le passé, tout est si triste, lent, grisant et insurmontable. Lorsque nous nous séparons enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer le brun, le cœur palpitant, la fin de cet instant que nous ne revivrons plus étouffant déjà l'allégresse des agissements passés. Sherlock a dû suivre le cours de mes pensées car à l'instar des lettres de fer plus tôt, je l'entends prononcer : « _Il est minuit passé, c'est termin__é__. » _Et pourtant je suis presque sûr que ses lèvres n'ont pas remué.

« Bonne nuit, John. »

« Bonne nuit. » Je souffle, me laissant glisser jusqu'à ce que ma tempe se dépose sur son épaule, la gorge serrée, le cœur lourd à l'idée que tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'un rêve et que je suis encore couché sur mon lit d'hôpital, attendant un docteur qui ne vient pas, la possibilité de m'être enivré au point de m'endormir dans le taxi de Richard se tassant avec les autres au fond de mon esprit. Inspirant une dernière fois l'odeur de Holmes qui semble déjà se faner, je cède aux bras de Morphée, ma conscience et mes songes, priant pour me réveiller sur ce canapé et non pas dans la chambre d'ami de Richard Brook ou sur un lit inconfortable derrière un rideau en polyester bleu.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Le bonheur. Je ne peine pas à assimiler les raisons qui poussent l'homme à le convoiter sans relâche, outrepassant l'absurdité d'une telle quête. Cette chimère a autant de substance que le père Noël et moins encore que les monstres que l'on croit cachés sous son lit, enfant. En effet, il y a plus de chance qu'un soir, alors qu'on s'apprête à fermer les yeux, un malfrat (que notre esprit d'enfant transformera immédiatement en golem) surgisse subitement du dessous du lit, emprisonnant notre fine gorge dans l'étau de ses mains gantées. Pour sûr, voilà une chose qui a déjà fait ses preuves et dont il faudrait être stupide pour nier l'existence. Le bonheur quant à lui, ne surgit jamais du dessous de lit, il n'étrangle personne et nul n'en a jamais pleinement vu la couleur. Sous cette lumière, il apparaît que les recherches du monde entier visant à s'approprier le Bonheur sont vaines. Malgré cela, je me surprends à ressentir ce qui s'en approche vraisemblablement le plus. De l'euphorie, de la joie, en somme tous ce qui rend un homme heureux de se lever le matin.

« Je suis heureux ? » Je m'étonne, baissant les yeux sur le visage endormi de John Watson.

C'est insensé. Je ne sais plus le définir. La joie est-elle une sensation de bien-être total, un apaisement ininterrompu, une chaleur incendiant les viscères de façon douloureuse et agréable à la fois ? Le Bonheur est-il paradoxal ? Et plus que tout, ai-je envie d'être heureux ? Je ne suis pas sans savoir ce qu'entraînent les émotions, particulièrement celle-là, la pire de toutes. Il y a inévitablement un prix à payer, un revers à une médaille encrassée, une chute. Peu lui importe que tout cela ne soit dû qu'à un sordide réflexe humain, _le malheur viendra, _que vous vous soyez acharné des années durant à ne laisser personne s'immiscer au sein de votre univers, vous condamnant ainsi à une vie fade et insipide, ou non, _le malheur __viendra._ Il se fiche bien de savoir que vous avez lutté, refusant les émotions, les espérances ridicules de votre pauvre esprit acharné, _dramaturge ancestra__l__, il viendra tôt ou tard. _Et ce constat est des plus tragiques, proprement insupportable. Suis-je prêt à encourir un tel risque ?

Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent comme mes pupilles glissent sur les lèvres du blond. Il était saoul, j'étais à mille lieux d'être dans mon état normal et la marijuana coulait encore à grand flot dans mon système sanguin mais je l'ai fait, j'ai embrassé le docteur Watson. Loin de le regretter, j'en suis fier. Cette idée me remplissant d'une vanité peu commune. Je n'ai pourtant rien accompli de particulier, au sens général. Car la vérité est que, de mon point de vu, j'ai métaphoriquement accompli une prouesse héroïque, conquis une terre inconnue, sauvé une veuve et un orphelin (ma propre mère serait en train d'étouffer, que je reconsidérerais la question avant d'appeler les secours, c'est dire), sincèrement, j'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir réalisé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, de merveilleux. Le blond, lui, ne m'a pas repoussé, de ce fait, je pourrais m'avancer à dire qu'il a été aussi ravi que moi de cet élan sentimental. Car lorsqu'un autre homme vous embrasse, ivre ou pas, il n'y a que trois possibilités qui se présentent à vous : 1) Vous écrasez le nez de l'importun ; 2) Vous lui faites gentiment comprendre que vous ne mangez et ne mangeriez jamais de ce pain-là, eusse-t-il s'agit de la dernière miche sur terre 3) Vous lui rendez son baiser.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, _j'ai embrassé John Watson, _je m'accoutumerai du reste, _du revers de la médaille_. La soirée de la veille est et restera indicible. Essentiellement parce que j'avais les neurones mis à mal, l'esprit dodelinant entre mon cerveau gauche et mon cerveau droit dont je sentais chaque pore alors que ceux-ci en sont totalement dépourvu mais surtout pour une raison parfaitement ridicule. Je n'avais alors jamais embrassé que ma seule et unique ''conquête'' qui n'est autre que mon cousin, Victor. On était d'accord sur le fait qu'étant du même sexe, cousins de surcroît, aucune ignominie ne pouvait découler de notre union, ni enfants, ni sentiments. Ce n'était qu'une expérience, à l'instar de bien d'autres et si je ne regrette pas de l'avoir faite, le résultat se retrouve quelque peu faussé avec les années. Ai-je bien tout fait comme il fallait ? Et si je lui ai déplu ? Watson n'était pas dans son meilleur état, c'est un fait non négligeable, puis, ce n'était qu'un baiser, toutefois, _l'ai-je fai__t__ comme je l'ai appris cet automne__-__là dans la chambre de la cabane derrière le lac_ ?

Victor et moi étions assis sur un matelas d'aspect douteux que nous avions récupéré dans la cave de son manoir afin d'avoir un minimum de confort lorsque nous ferions ce que nous avions convenu : _coucher ensemble._

_« Tu as déjà embrassé ? » Demande Victor, posant une main sur ma cuisse, la tête exagérément penchée en avant, ses mèche__s__ blondes retombant sur son regard vert brillan__t d'une lueur égarée._

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris tes lunettes ? Ta mémoire visuel__le__ va être sollicitée si tu tiens à te rappeler ne serait-ce qu'un tant soi__t__ peu de la marche à suivre. » __Je peste__, avançant ma face à son encontre afin qu'il cesse de pliss__er des yeux derrière sa mèche._

_« J'ai entendu dire que si un des sens est handicapé, les autres s'en trouvent exacerbé__s__. De cette façon, on ressent un plaisir plus grand. » Informe l'adolescent, son souffle échouant sur mes lèvres._

_Nous avons quatorze __ans,__ la même taille, la même corpulence (dites sèche et malingre), le même sang coule dans nos veines et plus que tout, en cet automne 1995, nous nous apprêtons à perdre notre virginité au nom de la science (pour moi) et par pur__e__ curiosité (pour Victor). Je sif__fle, mes vertèbres prote__stant déjà contre ma position (__je ne m'assied__s__ pour ainsi dire jamais en tailleur). Dépliant les jambes devant moi, mes mollets caressant le vieux parquet croûté de boue de la cabane alors que la main de mon cousin va se poser sur m__on geno__u__, je prends la peine de m'étonner, sincèrement surpris : _

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« On va vite le savoir. » Rétorque Victor, se retournant, son air égaré peignant derechef ses traits comme il tapote le matelas autour de mes jambes. « Couche__-__toi, ce sera __plus simple. »_

_J'obéis et m'allonge lentement sur le dos, l'esprit momentanément détourné par les petits clapotis que produit la pluie à l'extérieur, transformant la terre en une boue noire et collante tandis que le bouquet des sapins emplit l'air au __point de le satur__er__. Cela n'a pas été facile d'avancer dans cette gadoue noirâtre une nuit sans lune, à vingt-trois heures, Victor inspectant le sol sans réellement en voir chaque variatio__n__, ni de lui, ni des arbres jonchant sa route._

_Mon cousin sourit, s'asseyant sur mes genoux avant de soupirer de cette façon rêveuse et parfaitement glaciale :_

_« Cela me rappelle ce roman où deux amants éperdument amoureux décident de se donner un der__nier rendez-vous.-Il enfoui so__n__ visage au creux de ma nuque, son odeur __chaude et humide __chargée de cette essence âcre, sèche, qui émane des livres qu'il lit à longueur de journée ainsi que d'un étrange parfum écaillé de vieillesse investissant mes narines.-Une dernière nuit pour s'aimer, __avant de s'en retourner chacun de leur__ côté, se laisser dévorer une dernière fois par ce plaisir qu'ils ne pouvaient ressentir qu'ensemble. Et c'est ce__ qu'il s'est produit...-Son nez__ se frotte à ma nuque en de longs mouvements paresseux, des frissons désagréables parcourant mes membres.- Le p__laisir __a__ surg__i__ des ténèbres alors que, pris par leurs ébats, ils ne voyaient que l'autre. Il a fondu sur eux et les a dévoré__s__, tout entier, ne laissant d'eux que des draps couverts d'une mare de __sang visqueuse d'où se détachai__ent__ des filaments déformés de ch__air, des lambeaux de peaux dorées et pâles encore attaché__s__ à une couche de graisse laiteuse et des fragments d'os brisés. »_

_Son nez ne se frotte plus à mon cou lorsque je répond__s__ d'une voix légère, prenant son visage en coupe pour lui faire face :_

_« Nous ne __sommes pas amoureux. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, tu me montre__s__ comment on fait ? »_

_« Bien sûr, cousin. »_

_Il __m'embrasse alors__, lentement, brusquement, fiévreusement, avec amour puis si violemment que mes lèvres, mordues, __sont__ ouvertes, parsemées de coupures d'où suint__e__ en rythm__e__ avec les clapotis de la pluie sur les vitres, des rigole__s__ de sang, mêlé de salive. Après quoi, nous avons régulièrement couché ensemble, alternant douceur, empressement, brusquerie et sensualité, actif et passif ainsi qu'un grand nombre des positions indiquées dans le Kâmasûtra gay que l'on avait acheté par correspondance afin que l'expérience soit totale, au point de nous essayer au sadomasochisme, à une suite de gadgets vibrants ou fluorescents pour finir par tester un certain nombre de surface__s__ préalablement étudiées. Trois mois plus tard, nous étions d'accord sur le fait que nous avions appris les rudiments de cette pratique universelle ainsi que le maniement de l'instrument délicat qu'est le sexe masculin._

_« Satisfai__t, mon cher scientifique__? » Questionne Victor, la fine monture en fer de ses lunettes se dessinant sur l'arrête de son nez, ses verres reflétant la flamme de la bougie posée au sol, alors qu'il tourne une pag__e de son livre, nu comme un ve__r__, ses poils pubi__ens frisés sous le jet collant de mon sperme._

_« Oui. » __Je confirme__, essuyant négligemment à l'aide d'une chaussette, sa semence coulant encore entre mes cuisses. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »_

_« C'est une nouvelle fantastique. Elle raconte les mésaventures d'un homme et de sa plus fidèle amie, un scalpel d'autopsie de douze centimètres. »_

_« Lis à voix haute. »_

L'ancien soldat me rappelle à la réalité en se calant un peu plus contre mon torse, grommelant une suite de mots inintelligibles et mon estomac prend ostensiblement feu, mon cerveau grouillant sous les pattes de milles insectes chassés par les flammes, mes membres semblant être saisis d'une rigidité atroce dominée d'un sentiment des plus délicieux, le Bonheur. Aussi fais-je ce qui est le plus à ma convenance, laisser ma tête reposer contre le canapé et regarder John dormir.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV John**

La tête lourde, comme pleine à ras bords d'une boue marécageuse, j'ouvre les paupières, la lumière du jour incendiant mes globes oculaires avec une férocité digne des flammes de l'enfer, je suis presque certain de sentir mes iris se contracter en un mouvement musculaire flasque, humide, superbement douloureux et alors même que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de la sorte, je me surprends à comparer cette action à un clou que l'on m'enfoncerait dans l'œil, non pas d'un coup de marteau, sec et expéditif mais bien avec les doigts, progressant avec réserve afin de faire perdurer le plaisir. Un gémissement rocailleux m'échappe, mes paumes venant vivement couvrir mes yeux et dans l'obscurité qui suit ce geste je peux observer de petits cercles clairs et chatoyants imprimés sur mes rétines.

« Elles sont laides à faire peur. » Entends-je avant que ce que je devine être une paire de lunettes ne soit enfoncée sur le dessus de mon crâne.

Je les abaisse d'un mouvement atonique, nauséeux.

« Merci. »

« Thé ? Le café est déconseillé dans ce genre de circonstances. » Questionne Holmes, debout à ma droite, mes lunettes créant un voile de noirceur sur ses traits qui auraient été lumineux sous les vifs rayons du soleil matinal.

« S'il vous plaît, merci. Quelle heure est-il ? » Je m'enquiers tout en me levant avec difficulté, suivant la silhouette gracile du brun alors qu'il se retire en cuisine.

« Onze heures. » Répond-il distraitement.

« J'ai dormi si longtemps ? » Je m'exclame, ma voix sciant impitoyablement mes tympans.

Ne plus élever la voix, c'est noté. Je prends place, l'échine courbée, les muscles frémissants.

« Buvez, ça devrait vous faire du bien. » Conseille le détective, me tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide crémeux, vert caca d'oie, apparemment grumeleux et d'une odeur infernale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je grimace avec un mouvement de recul.

« Une décoction contre la gueule de bois. » Informe-t-il en la mettant sous mon nez, les vapeurs de l'horrible boisson me retournant l'estomac.

« Je ne peux pas boire ça. »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant. Bouchez-vous les narines et avalez. » Ordonne le scientifique d'un ton sans appel, me faisant hausser un sourcil. « Nous n'allons pas y passer toute l'après-midi, buvez qu'on en finisse. »

Je saisis le verre tendu, la bouche tordue de dégoût, le contenu de mon estomac s'agitant déjà en de légers mouvements spasmodiques. Je vais vomir. Mais je ne vomis pas, et les grumeaux de la décoction ''anti-gueule de bois'' glissent dans ma gorge, des bouts de plantes, feuilles et tiges, s'accrochant à mon palais, mes papilles gustatives assaillies par une amertume soutenue, ma langue rendue gluante par le liquide qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une glue collante et visqueuse.

« C'était parfaitement dégueulasse. » Je confie, en reposant le verre vide non sans un dernier frisson répugné.

« Je vous crois et vous conseille vivement de vous rendre à la salle de bain sans plus tarder car, d'après mes calculs, vous allez rendre le contenu de votre estomac dans les prochaines secondes. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » Je m'injurie, ébahi.

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock me tend une brosse à dent neuve, encore emballée dans sa prison de plastique, un haut-le-cœur soudain m'obligeant à me relever. Avec empressement, je m'empare de l'objet et m'enfuie à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la salle de bains, mains sur la bouche. Les lunettes de soleil prêtée par le brun, tombent avec fracas sur le carrelage et j'ai tout juste le temps de me pencher sur la cuvette, que le cortège de ce que j'ai eu le malheur d'ingurgiter la veille débute à grande pompe. Lorsqu'il n'y plus rien à régurgiter, je reste cramponné aux toilettes, la poitrine douloureuse et brûlante, les yeux humides, une migraine affreuse terrassant mes nerfs. Les spasmes ne cessent pas pour autant, j'hoquète, halète, mes muscles se contractent et mon estomac semble n'être plus qu'une plaie béante résolue à se raidir encore et encore. Un brusque sursaut me secoue alors que la bile d'une amertume absolue, plus répugnante encore que tous les aliments que j'ai pu voir défiler, remonte et glisse sur ma langue, mon sternum abominablement lourd paraît alors s'écraser sur mes poumons avant qu'un filet de salive verdâtre ne choie dans la cuvette, me laissant pantelant, hors d'haleine et couvert de sueur.

« Il y a des linges propres dans l'armoire, ne vous gênez pas. » Crie Sherlock derrière la porte et je suis tenté de maudire la descendance Holmes (si descendance il y a) jusqu'à la dernière génération.

Je m'essuie le front du revers de la main, mes points de suture gondolés, encroûtés de sang coagulé, me râpent désagréablement la peau, ses chairs délicates me faisant déjà souffrir. Quelle sale journée. Je finis pourtant par trouver le courage de me relever, les jambes quelque peu flageolantes, un vertige me brouillant la vue. Je me dévêtis gauchement, enfermé dans une bulle silencieuse de chaleur moite et de confusion. Le seul détail que je noterais après avoir savouré la douce cascade d'eau rafraîchissante s'écoulant du pommeau de douche (je ne pourrais même pas affirmer avoir fait autre chose que la savourer, l'acte de se savonner me paraissant d'une absurdité totale et au-dessus de mes forces) est une pile de vêtements propres reposant dans le lavabo. Pile qui, j'en suis sûr, n'était pas là à mon arrivée. Ce qui signifie que tandis que je me ''douchais'' le détective s'est glissé dans la salle d'eau en catimini afin d'y déposer des vêtements à mon attention, alors que j'étais aussi nu que le jour où le médecin a pratiqué une césarienne sur ma pauvre mère, la lame de son scalpel venant entailler ma peau toute neuve de malchanceux congénital (''_À p__oil ! Foutrement à poil ! Yep !__"_ comme dirait Mike). C'est une attention remarquable, parfaitement remarquable, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir embarrassé lorsque je songe au rideau de douche qui n'était tiré qu'à demi.

Bon gré, mal gré, je me sèche, enfile les vêtements noirs, trop grands, coûtant assurément le prix d'un salaire moyen et me brosse les dents sans grande motivation.

« Vous paraissez en pleine forme. » Note négligemment Sherlock sans avoir daigné lever les yeux de son livre, royalement avachi sur son canapé, son peignoir en soie bleu (auquel je commence à m'accoutumer) lui conférant les airs d'un dirigeant tyrannique du XVIe siècle. « Cela vous gênerait-il de me passer la télécommande ? »

Comment peut-on décemment être d'une humanité splendide puis se transformer en une sorte d'adolescent bipolaire, souverainement irritant la seconde suivante ? Mon interrogation restant sans réponse, je décide de quitter l'embrasure de la salle de bain, m'emparant de ladite télécommande, posée sur la table basse en face de sa majesté Holmes.

« Tenez... » Je baragouine, le ''_ mon bon roi_'' que j'avais sur la langue ayant bouleversé le cour de mes paroles.

Un sourire narquois naît sur les lèvres du brun et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

« Je ne regarde pas la télévision, choisissez une chaîne et sirotez votre thé. » Sourit-il, m'offrant un mug posé sur une étagère qui partage ses tâches entre ce pourquoi elle a été conçue et un étendoir à viande (du moins, cela y ressemble).

« Merci. » Réponds-je, penaud.

Je prends place aux côtés du brun par automatisme, son genou touchant le mien, son parfum de cassis, de nicotine et d'une fragrance subtile que je ne parviens pas à déterminer, embaumant mes sens. Les mains à présent moites, j'essaie de respirer à un rythme régulier afin que le détective ne devine pas mon embarras. Cette situation, nous deux sur le canapé, c'est déjà arrivé… hier soir.

« Buvez votre thé, il va refroidir. » Dit Sherlock d'une voix traînante, tournant mollement une page de son grimoire au cuir délavé.

Je m'exécute, avalant une gorgée tiède du breuvage, un goût poussiéreux, comme si j'avais léché de la craie s'ajoutant à la douce saveur de la bergamote. Je réitère l'expérience et cette saveur cireuse persiste, déroutante et infecte.

« Ce thé a un goût peu commode. » Fais-je remarquer avec tact tout en reposant la tasse sur la table basse.

« C'est parce que j'y ai ajouté deux analgésiques. » Avoue le détective, refermant son livre afin de me consulter du regard. « Pour votre front. »

« Vous m'avez drogué ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Puis, vous aviez mal au front n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais... Oui, mais cela ne se fait pas. Je veux dire... » Je bredouille, ébahi.

« Vous m'avez demandé de vous rendre la vie plus agréable, c'est ce que je fais. » Déclare lentement le brun, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens et pour la première fois, je parviens à deviner de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en tête avec plus d'intensité, l'étrange lueur de vie au sein de ces iris qui d'ordinaire sont d'une léthargique indifférence submergeant mes pensées d'une flot d'émotions contradictoires. Depuis ce matin, il essaie réellement de me rendre la vie plus agréable...

« Merci. » Est le seul mot que je parviens à dire.

Des flocons de poussière volettent sous de pâles rayons de lumière pastel, les rues s'éveillent paresseusement, les cris étouffés des klaxons parvenant à s'infiltrer à travers les vielles briques rouges, des mots se déversent de la fenêtre en une multitude de voix off, tandis que le souffle de Sherlock atterrit régulièrement sur mes lèvres (quand nous sommes nous rapprochés ?) en une vague chaude et humide, son parfum flottent autour de moi alors que ses rétines m'observent avec curiosité. Par quelle magie suis-je parvenu à capter l'attention d'une pareille entité ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Dis moi tout ! ;)**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ! Joyeuses Fêtes ! Hmm.., oui mon retard est bien dû à cela, les fêtes... Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose que noël soit suivit du nouvel an ou inversement. Dit comme ça, c'est idiot mais franchement, vous comprenez tous ce que je veux dire ! Merci à tous pour vos review ! Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre dès que possible ;) Peneloo, évidemment que je t'adore (je vais y arriver un jour ahahaha) !**

* * *

_Until you're resting here with me..._

* * *

« Le père est un faux. Observez le prétendu oncle, l'enfant est de lui. »

Holmes est à nouveau penché sur son livre, ses boucles couvrent son regard et plutôt que d'être tourné vers la télévision,-captant une émission sordide dont le but (pour ce que j'en ai compris) est de regrouper des personnes parfaitement stupides afin que celles-ci présentent de long en large, les revirements hasardeux de leur misérable existence- il est assis dos à l'accoudoir du canapé, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, ses pieds nus reposant à quelques centimètres de ma cuisse.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » Je m'étonne.

Le scientifique redresse la tête, pose son livre sur la table basse et d'un geste aussi nonchalant qu'emprunté, il se déplace gauchement sur le canapé, se glisse derrière moi et la main gauche posée sur mon épaule, il pointe l'écran de télévision du doigt :

« Regardez leurs mentons. Ils sont parfaitement identiques, leurs nez également mais pour ce qui est du père d'emprunt on ne peut noter aucunes similarités. »

Je m'exécute et pose les yeux sur l'adolescente rousse à l'écran, échouant à la contemplation des dites similitudes. Le souffle du brun échoue sur ma nuque, empêchant toute forme de réflexion étrangère, mes pensées s'embrasent, des flashs de la veille parasitant mon cerveau si bien que je ne parviens qu'à me demander ce qui se produirait si je me retournais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. La chaleur caniculaire s'est installée depuis quelques heures, rendant les corps à peine lavés brûlants, moites de transpiration, le piaillement incessant des moineaux raisonne en une cacophonie digne d'un rêve dont on ignore le contenu une fois éveillé et mal à l'aise, la poitrine de Sherlock se soulevant doucement contre mon dos, j'avale goulûment une gerbe d'oxygène puis approuve d'une voix rauque :

« Oui, ils se ressemblent. »

Le détective ne bouge pas d'un iota, approuvant ma remarque d'un léger hochement de tête ayant pour effet la rencontre entre ses lèvres et la base de mon cou. _Si mes lèvres s'apposaient aux siennes... _Les secondes s'étirent, nos deux corps parfaitement stoïques sont imbriqués en une position que je suppose inconfortable pour Sherlock, cependant, celui-ci n'émet aucune plainte. Confus, le souffle haché, je me défais de la prise du scientifique, me lève et vais prendre place devant la bibliothèque. Mes maux de tête se sont largement atténués (en grande partie grâce à Holmes), une vague douleur persistant sur les chairs mutilées de mes points de suture. Mes doigts caressent le bois défraîchi de la commode où des livres sont empilés avec la plus grande désinvolture. Tous ont un titre obscur tel que « Manikê » ou « Modélisation comportementale des circuits analogiques ». Il n'y a apparemment aucun roman quelconque.

Les coussins couinent derrière moi, un bruit de papier froissé se fait entendre et je devine que le brun a repris sa position initiale. Le silence s'élève, à peine corrompu par le mélange incongru des piaillements nasillards émis par la télévision et ceux des volatiles à l'extérieur. Hébété par la tournure qu'ont pris les événements, je décide de rester sourd face aux injonctions autoritaires de ma conscience, celle-ci me priant sèchement de retourner sur ce fichu canapé et de laisser Sherlock se caler contre moi tout en relevant des points d'incohérence dans des émissions de télé-poubelle. Je m'empare donc tout naturellement d'un livre d'aspect décalé au cœur de cet ensemble d'érudition. Un roman semble-t-il, le plus fin qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, relié de cuir pourpre, une calligraphie complexe formant un titre pour le moins attrayant ''_My dear_''. Intrigué, je le feuillette sans rien en lire (le but de la manœuvre étant de me donner contenance) et tombe bêtement sur la page de dédicace où trois mots se suivent, simples mais chargés d'une émotion singulière : « _à mon cousin, Sherlock._ ». Ma curiosité piquée au vif, j'examine l'ouvrage avec plus d'attention. L'auteur est un certain Victor Trevor. J'allais commencer ma lecture lorsqu'une main pâle se saisit lestement du roman.

« Il est mauvais. »

« Il vous est dédicacé. » Fais-je inutilement remarquer en me retournant.

Le détective me fait face, une expression d'un sérieux désarmant peinte au visage. Il glisse le livre dans la poche de son peignoir, rétorquant :

« Il n'empêche. C'est un mauvais roman, écrit par un auteur dépourvu de talent. »

« Vous mentez. » Je lance avec défi, ignorant les raisons qui me poussent à agir de la sorte.

« Embrassez-moi. »

Le détective se tient droit, ses mains ballantes manifestant cette attitude nonchalante qui transparaît sans cesse de son port altier, ses yeux paraissent plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée, ancrés dans les miens, fouillant les méandres de mon cerveau de la façon la plus intense qui soit. Les bruits alentours gagnent en épaisseur, comme pour me rappeler que le monde ne s'arrête pas à ce regard braqué sur moi, à cette bouche qui, d'une politesse téméraire, sollicite la mienne. En outre, il essaie de changer de sujet. Je le sais, c'est grand comme un nez au milieu de la figure néanmoins, tout en sachant cela, mon corps est tenté de lui obéir.

« Vous vous trompez. Je ne digresse pas, je veux juste que vous m'embrassiez. Je... le souhaite sincèrement. » Ajoute le brun, ayant derechef parvenu, par je ne sais quelle sorcellerie, à suivre le cours de mes réflexions intérieurs.

Il passe une main agitée dans ses boucles et je cesse presque instantanément de réfléchir à la question (l'ai-je jamais réellement considérée ?), franchissant les maigres centimètres me séparant de cette bouche d'une beauté digne. Les iris interrogeant une dernière fois les yeux devenus acier du scientifique, j'appose mes lèvres aux siennes, les goûtant délicatement, m'abreuvant du souffle chaud, cassis et nicotine, de ces chairs soyeuses. Les mains osseuses, délicieusement froides de Sherlock remontent sur mes flancs, des dents mordillent sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure, mon souffle frémit, aussi une langue joueuse franchit les barrières platoniques de cet échange étourdissant, provoquant en mon sein, multitudes de réactions inespérées, instinctives, chaleur, ivresse d'un autre genre, déferlante sensitive. Je veux plus, plus que mon souffle ne peut endurer. À court d'air, je me vois dans l'obligation de rompre l'échange. Joue contre celle de mon ami, bouche entrouverte, yeux clos, je me délecte encore de ses émotions exquises. Les bras du détective se resserrent sur mon corps, d'une fermeté tourmentée, comme pour s'imprégner de mon existence, pour m'enchaîner à son âme. Ébranlé, je le laisse faire à sa guise, savourant la pression de ses muscles contre mes membres. L'instant aurait dû perdurer éternellement, seulement, après une poignée de minutes, Sherlock s'enquiert, sa prise se rompant :

« Dîner ? »

« Volontiers. » Consens-je, le souffle encore court.

Le brun sourit, approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien. Je vais enfiler une tenue plus décente. »

J'observe sa silhouette sèche et longiligne alors qu'il se retire dans ce qui doit, apparemment, être sa chambre. Le roman pourpre dépasse d'un centimètre de sa poche, appelant mes iris, attisant ma curiosité. ''_My dear__''. _De toute évidence, je suis trop curieux, ce n'est qu'un livre après tout. Peut-être l'auteur est-il réellement mauvais, ces pages ne devenant alors qu'une source d'embarras pour Holmes à qui il est dédié. Fort de mes conclusions auxquelles je peine bizarrement à croire, je décide de m'occuper l'esprit. Mike doit sûrement s'inquiéter inutilement. De plus, lui et Rosie ont dû avoir cette fameuse discussion que Stamford souhaitait tant éviter. Tout de même, je me demande de quoi il retournait (curieux un jour, curieux toujours).

« Sherlock ? Puis-je utiliser votre téléphone ? » je lance en direction de la porte close.

« Il est dans le placard. Utilisez mon portable. » Répond-il d'une voix étouffée.

J'ai légèrement conscience qu'un tiers aurait trouvé ce fait étrange. À quoi Diable peut servir un téléphone s'il se trouve enfermé dans le cagibi ? Toutefois, venant de Sherlock, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il est beaucoup trop ''excentrique'' pour utiliser un téléphone fixe à l'instar du commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire, en le posant sur une commode flanquée d'un agenda écrasé par un bol rempli de clés, de récépissés, d'échantillons gratuits et de bonbons aux origines obscures. J'écoute un bref instant les bruissements étouffés, raturés de soupirs agacés du brun à travers la paroi en bois au vernis écaillé, cette mélodie équivoque étirant les coins de ma bouche en un sourire amusé. Y a-t-il homme plus particulier sur terre ? Dire que je l'ai embrassé (deux fois). J'ignore comment une telle chose a pu arriver, de surcroît, je peine à réaliser que je suis au centre de ces événements, pis, l'initiateur même de tout cela. Quelles seront les conséquences de ces actes ? Seigneur Dieu, que suis-je simplement en train de faire ? Inspirant à grands poumons, je chasse ces interrogations inutiles d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part profiter de l'instant. Absolument. Tout va bien, parfaitement bien. Je lisse du plat de la main, le t-shirt noir appartenant à Sherlock avant de m'emparer de son portable resté sur la table basse. Il n'y a pas de code, le thème ainsi que le fond d'écran sont d'origine, l'appareil aurait tout aussi bien pu sortir fraîchement d'usine, son aspect aurait été le même.

« Mike ? »

« Oh vieux ! Bordel vieux ! Où t'étais passé ? C'est quoi ce numéro ? » S'exclame mon meilleur ami d'un ton empressé, son accent campagnard amputant la fin de ses mots de façon répétitive et cocasse.

Accent que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des heures. Londres doit se sentir bien pauvre avec ses habitants aux paroles vives, dépourvues de vie.

« Je suis chez Sherlock. Je t'aurais bien bigophoné plus tôt mais mon portable est cassé. » J'explique, un sérénité étrange me gonflant la poitrine.

« T'as toujours des raisons quand tu vas voir ce type. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré ! Il fera moins le malin une fois qu'on aura discuté face à face autour d'une table bien carrée. » Menace Mike, un bruit sec de mastication crépitant au bout de la ligne, des crackers.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi idiot. » Souris-je, prenant place sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La vie s'étale sur les trottoirs jonchés de déchets divers, lente, enfermée dans une bulle faite d'une musique secrète diffusée par des écouteurs aux couleurs changeantes, vive, progressant au trot, grande et petite, homme, femme ou enfant, elle resplendit au travers de ses passant dont je ne peux que deviner le visage. L'odeur entêtante du café, vient de s'abandonner au vent alors qu'un lourd nuage oriental s'élève des épiceries et restaurants aux façades ornées de lettres fantasques, proprement illisibles pour un étranger, conservant en elles un mystère, banales et entêtées.

« J'ai au moins le mérite d'être original. » Se gausse mon meilleur ami.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire ! Alors, tu as parlé avec Rosie ? » Je rétorque, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de mon reflet.

« Ouais. »

« Et ? »

« T'es pas un type génial. Dans le genre malchanceux, il n'y a pas mieux. Je serais pas surpris d'apprendre que tu as le mauvais œil ou un truc de poupée vaudou cependant !, j'ai bien envie qu'un gars comme toi soit le parrain de mon môme... »

Je me mets vivement sur mes pieds, le vide présent dans mon esprit compensé par les battements assourdissants de mon cœur.

« Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Rosie est... ? » Je baragouine, les doigts cramponnés au smartphone, dans un état proche de celui que l'on ressent sur un grand huit, les secousses des wagonnets indiquant l'approche du premier looping.

« Pour sûr qu'elle l'est ! JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! »

« Jésus ! C'est grandiose ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de hurler, les cris de joie de Mike faisant écho aux miens : « Je vais être père ! » « Félicitations ! » « Je vais devenir papa ! » « Mon Dieu c'est merveilleux ! »

Le soleil baigne la pièce d'un jet cru, à peine jaunâtre, la chaleur est à son paroxysme, noyée de sueur, étouffante, un jour de canicule où il est dur de concevoir qu'un enfer existe, pire que celui qui sévit sur terre. Les piscines ne sont plus que d'immondes marmites bouillantes, pleines d'hommes, de transpiration et de germes. Les arbres n'abritent plus que leur propre ombre, et l'unique moment de fraîcheur ne ressort que du maigre instant où les lèvres rencontrent le réceptacle glacé, perlé de gouttelette d'eau scintillantes d'une boisson fraîche. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi rafraîchi qu'en cet instant. Quelle nouvelle extraordinaire ! Quel bonheur !

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et je me retourne pour tomber sur Sherlock. Il se tient de cette façon particulièrement gauche et noble à l'exception que son sourcil gauche est soulevé en une mine circonspecte soignée. Je passe une main embarrassée sur ma nuque, peinant à refréner mes ardeurs ou à effacer mon sourire idiot, l'envie de le faire manquant à l'équation.

« Je veux bien être parrain. Je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux. » Je continue, présentant mon dos au brun dont le regard me perturbait tant j'étais transi d'envie de partager ma joie avec lui.

Les yeux rivés sur les carreaux zébrés de salissures, pointillés par endroit de gouttes d'eau sèches d'un gris pâle aux bords blancs, j'écoute Mike s'exclamer joyeusement :

« Vieux c'est un sacré honneur que tu me fais là, merci. Quand tu reviens à Cardiff, passe à la maison, on a acheté des cartons de jus de fruit et de bières ! Faut qu'on fête ça ! Bien sûr, Dent-en-or est invité ! »

« Je ne sais pas si... » Je commence à balbutier avant qu'une voix ne s'élève près de mon oreille gauche « J'accepte. »

Sherlock se tient derrière moi, son souffle balayant ma nuque. Il semblerait qu'il ait la capacité d'évoluer sans produire le moindre son, comme un fantôme longeant les ruines d'un château un soir de pleine lune. Cette capacité rentrant en contradiction totale avec son indiscrétion chronique. N'a-t-il aucune notion d'intimité ? Évidemment, cela ne m'irrite pas le moins du monde, chose parfaitement compréhensible lorsque l'on prend en compte le fait que je suis mort de honte à l'idée que Holmes vient de découvrir le surnom avilissant que lui donne mon meilleur ami.

« Hey ! Salut mon gars ! Hésite pas à prendre ta meilleure bouteille avec toi ! » Surenchérit ledit meilleur ami et je suis tenté de me jeter d'un immeuble.

« Certainement. Mes félicitations pour votre femme. » Réplique poliment le détective la tête penchée au-dessus de mon épaule afin de se faire entendre, ses lèvres devenant si proches des miennes qu'il suffirait d'un hochement de tête pour qu'elles se rencontrent.

Retenant mon souffle, je les laisse converser. Cette situation m'apparaissant d'une singularité grotesque. Non sans parler du fait que le scientifique a derechef fait preuve d'une finesse d'esprit incomparable.

« Merci petit-père ! Ça te convient si vous rappliquez tous les deux, demain à 20h30 ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu manges de tout ? Parce que Rosie va faire son fameux rôti de bœuf à la mode de chez nous, de la pure merveille ! »

Je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de voir le brun manger, je n'étais même pas certain qu'il le fasse bien qu'il soit impossible de s'en abstenir sans défaillir.

« Je consomme de tout. »

''Consommer''. Il eut été surprenant qu'il utilise un autre verbe.

« Ça marche ! Alors à plus ! John, mon vieux, on se voit demain ! Passe une bonne nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Rit Stamford, grivois.

« Mike ! » Je m'exclame, outré, mais il a déjà raccroché.

Je vais le tuer. Quel ami sournois !

« Je... » Je souffle, tournant légèrement mon visage vers Sherlock, celui-ci ayant conservé sa position d'une douce intimité.

« Ce n'est rien. Sortons. » Me devance-t-il, se redressant par la même occasion.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Certain. » Affirme-t-il, une sorte de chaleur semblant s'être ajoutée aux sonorités funèbres de sa voix.

Un sourire naît tout naturellement sur mes lèvres alors que je lui emboîte le pas. Nous quittons son appartement et sur le palier, un déclic mécanique s'élève du rez-de-chaussée. Mon ami jusqu'alors calme, se crispe, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres :

« Seigneur, est-elle dotée d'un radar ? »

« Sherlock ? Mon garçon ? » Questionne madame Hudson depuis l'étage du dessous.

Un rire étouffé m'échappe malgré moi, quelle femme adorable.

« Ne vous moquez pas. » Grogne le scientifique, mon amusement allant grandissant.

« Je n'oserais pas. » Souris-je.

« Vous riez pourtant. » Note le détective, reprenant sa route, glissant nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches, sa chemise noire aux premiers boutons laissés ouverts permettant d'entrevoir la peau laiteuse recouvrant ses clavicules.

« Oui, néanmoins, je ne ris pas de vous mais avec vous... » Je tente, la gorge enserrée d'éclats de rire étouffés.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Relève calmement Holmes et je peine à croire qu'il m'ait un jour été possible de m'amuser plus qu'en cet instant.

« Je suis navré. »

« Là aussi vous mentez. »

Nous descendons les marches, le brun me précédant, son dos légèrement voûté en cette petite courbe que produisent souvent les corps trop grands. Bientôt, le dessus d'un crâne à la chevelure blonde et aux reflets couleur de blé apparaît, un visage gai aux yeux brillants de malice rajeunissant une femme de bon cœur, Madame Hudson.

« Watson, mon garçon ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! » S'écrie-t-elle à ma vue, les deux mains tendues dans ma direction.

« Moi également, Madame. » Souris-je, enserrant ses paumes avec douceur. « Comment allez-vous? »

«Mes vieux os me font un peu souffrir, rien de très grave. Mon amie Sue-Hélène connaît en ce moment ce qu'est la douleur, la pauvre ne peut même plus sortir de son lit ! Mais pardonnez-moi, ce ne sont pas des choses dont il faut parler dans les bons moments... »

« Allons, ce n'est rien. Je suis navré pour votre amie, j'espère que son état s'améliorera. » Compatis-je, resserrant momentanément ma prise sur ses mains avant de la rompre lestement.

La vieillesse est une maladie dont on ne guérit que dans la mort. Assurément, certains auront à redire sur cet avis. Mais tout est relatif et le plus important n'est pas de savoir si cela nous attriste d'être enraillé au cœur d'une décrépitude lourde et douloureuse mais ce que l'on va faire à présent. Rire ou pleurer ?

«Merci mon enfant, qu'il est bon de vous voir à nouveau... Vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez de la visite ! » Houspille-t-elle à l'attention du détective, celui-ci se contentant de détourner savamment les yeux, rétorquant sans effronterie, son ton lent et traînant dénonçant son animosité :

« Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé. »

La dame en mauve claque la langue avec réprobation, ses sourcils se froncent, signe que l'attitude du brun la fâche, du moins le pensais-je jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare, contrariée :

« Regardez-vous, tous les deux, vous êtes si pâles ! Mangez-vous à votre faim ? »

« Figurez-vous que l'on était en chemin pour se sustenter, toutefois, c'était sans compter sur vous et votre manie de détecter chacune de mes allées et venues. » Répond Sherlock sur le même ton, le regard toujours ailleurs, provoquant un rire aussi bref que moqueur chez sa logeuse.

« Se sustenter est un bien grand mot quand on se contente de mâchonner un bout de nourriture cinq minutes durant mon garçon. » Lance celle-ci d'une œillade entendue.

Une tension électrique semble s'être installée d'elle-même, me mettant sans surprise dans un embarras soutenu. J'observe les deux protagonistes se faisant face, Madame Hudson fixant intensément le détective alors que celui-ci évite consciencieusement de la regarder. Je passe une main lente sur ma nuque, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'intervenir. La situation prend pourtant, à mon plus grand étonnement, une tournure sereine, comme si la scénette qui venait de se jouer n'était qu'un rituel, une complicité particulière, dès l'instant où le scientifique se décide à poser les yeux sur sa logeuse, clôturant d'un ton poli :

« Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous, comme d'habitude. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Payez votre loyer, nourrissez-vous un peu plus et je vous ficherai la paix. »

« Que de belles paroles ! » Balaye Holmes d'un vague geste de la main comme il prend la porte, Madame Hudson reportant son attention sur moi.

« Je sais que vous au moins, vous mangerez sérieusement, vous n'êtes pas un inconscient. »

Ne sachant que dire, j'ai un sourire bancal, démissionnant l'air penaud :

« Bonne après-midi, Madame. »

« Je préparerai des petits gâteaux pour le thé, je suis certaine qu'ils vous plairont. Vous resterez bien pour le thé, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? » Demande-t-elle chaleureusement.

Tente-t-elle de me soudoyer avec des biscuits ? Ses joues sont teintées d'un rose discret, elle sent les journées de solitude printanière, ces jours où les oiseaux chantent plus fort, les fleurs ont des couleurs plus vives et l'herbe verte ondoyant sous le vent crée une envie ineffable de s'y rouler les yeux éblouis de beauté, le monde entier emplissant notre cœur.

« Oui. Merci Madame Hudson. » Dis-je sincèrement, ébloui par sa bonté d'âme.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

L'impression d'être seul tout en étant accompagné. Voilà ce que je cherche, l'impossible. Il y a bien longtemps, (si loin de ce jour que ma mémoire pourtant sans failles peine à se souvenir de l'année où cette relation a débuté, le jour où le contrat a pris effet) j'ai décidé de céder aux avances de la solitude, d'offrir mon être à cette chose qui, dépourvue de consistance, ne peut m'enlacer. Cette relation qui n'en est pas réellement une aux yeux du monde, a eu des débuts difficiles, cela passé, il ne restait que des querelles, des regrets. Toutefois, je ne peux nier avoir appris à apprécier dame Solitude, sa froideur, sa discrétion, son pouvoir, « Nous ne formons qu'un. » me suis-je surpris à penser un jour que j'étais en sa compagnie et que nous observions la neige tomber. À présent voilà que j'apprécie un être de l'autre côté, un être de chair et de sang. _Dame Solitude et Sherlock Holmes, homme à part_. Cette description me plaît autant que la présence du docteur, cet être si humain, si éloigné de mon monde qu'il me paraît peu judicieux de se rendre sur le terrain dont nous nous amusons à longer les frontières. Je souhaite poursuivre une relation intime avec mon amour de toujours, dame Solitude et ce, tout en flirtant avec la réalité, en faisant les choses de la même façon que le monde entier, en m'attachant à une personne.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » Questionne le blond avec frivolité, les yeux rivés sur la foule épaisse évoluant autour de nous.

Le temps est chaud, une douce brise balaye régulièrement les visages, le soleil ne tape pas trop fort, on est samedi, les enfants sont de sortie et partout on peut voir une frimousse aux joues rebondies, des animaux multicolores sont affichés sur leurs vêtements et leurs têtes sont la plupart du temps (lorsqu'ils ne les arrachent pas d'un geste sec de refus) vissées à de minuscules chapeaux de paille, casquettes ou bandanas aux motifs changeants.

« À vous. » Réponds-je, observant une enfant en salopette rouge tandis qu'elle sermonne son ours en peluche pour un bêtise qu'il n'a de toute évidence pas pu commettre.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'étouffe Watson, me jetant un regard surpris.

« Mon offre tient toujours. Toutefois, si je ne me trompe pas, vous commencez lundi et en plus de ne plus avoir de téléphone portable, vous n'avez pas de toit. » J'explique distraitement comme nous passons au niveau de la gamine donneuse de sermon.

De longues mèches brunes coulent sur sa face, elle les rejette d'une main agacée aux doigts boudinés, ses lèvres roses sont serrées en une grimace désapprobatrice qui s'accentue lorsque sa mère lui fait remarquer qu'elle est à la traîne. Ses grands yeux d'une noirceur exceptionnelle me rendent subitement mon regard et ignorant sa génitrice, elle embrasse maladroitement son ours sur le front, l'enserre entre ses bras maigres avant de se décider à suivre sa mère avec lenteur.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » S'étonne John.

« Je l'ai observé. »

« Admettons, oui. Mais de quelle façon parvenez-vous à traduire vos observations afin qu'elles dénoncent des faits ? »

« Déduction. » Souris-je devant sa mine renfrognée. « Il n'y a rien de magique, vous savez. »

« Ma foi, cela reste extraordinaire. Si c'était aussi commun que vous le prétendez, la plupart des gens le feraient. »

« Je vous expliquerai une fois arrivé, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Donc, vous comptez emménager au 221 ou cela ne vous dit rien ? Vous remarquerez que cette chère Hudson vous apprécie énormément, en outre, quoique vétuste, ce logis est charmant. » J'argumente sans discontinuer, les mots s'échappant d'eux-mêmes de mes lèvres, s'élevant dans les airs, creusant une distance âpre entre dame Solitude et moi.

Le ménage à trois n'est pas envisageable, impossible.

Un éclat de rire me tire de mes pensées, Watson pose une main sur mon épaule, abdiquant :

« Quel vendeur d'assurances exceptionnel vous feriez ! Vous avez raison, cet appartement est parfaitement charmant, cosy et de surcroît en centre-ville. Que demander de plus ? »

« Nous sommes donc colocataires ? »

« Je le crains. » Répond le blond avec malice.

« Bien. » J'approuve, les iris ancrées dans les siennes.

Le bleu délavé de ses yeux, les ridules sur ses tempes où s'alignent de fines mèches si claires qu'on les croirait dépourvues de couleur, ses lèvres pastel formant un sourire simple, sincère, ces sourires qui vous font frétiller l'âme et qui baignent votre conscience d'un apaisement absolu. Tout va bien, très bien.

« Nous y sommes. » Je déclare devant la vitrine colorée de rouge, des piments de bonne taille suspendus dans les angles supérieurs de la façade encadrant savamment la reproduction de la fameuse botte italienne, ainsi que le nom pour le moins particulier du restaurant : ''_Non dimenticare!* _''

« Ma le monde est fou ! Mio amico Sherlock ! » S'écrie une voix à l'accent italien prononcé lorsque nous pénétrons dans l'établissement à l'odeur tonique, mélange entre la vieille Italie faite de rire et de mortadelle et la sensation amère d'exil, des souvenirs passés.

« Giacomo, comment vas-tu ? » Je salue comme le jeune Italien à la peau halée et au corps aussi fin qu'un spaghetti s'avance à mon encontre tapant énergiquement dans ses mains, respirant la joie exagérée des natifs transalpins.

« Ah ! Moi je te croyais mort ! Mamma mia et tu arrives aujourd'hui le cœur dans la bouche ! »

« La bouche en cœur. » Je corrige bien que je ne sois pas certain que ma bouche ait jamais pris une telle forme.

« Bene, bene ! Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul !-Il fait la révérence à un John surpris avant de se présenter (cet enfant a toujours eu une affection considérable pour le théâtre)- Giacomo Abatucci Castello Del Moro pour vous servir mon brave ! » S'exclame-t-il avant d'ajouter, sourire en coin : « En vrai je m'appelle juste Giacomo, les autres noms je les ai volés dans l'annuaire du téléphone. »

« John Watson, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » Rit l'ancien soldat que les pitreries du plus jeune paraissent amuser.

« Ah ! Prenez une table, je vous en prie ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de client, je suis tout à vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? » S'enchante le rital, nous accompagnant à une des six petites tables de son restaurant, dans l'angle de la pièce, des lueurs claires et orangées baignant la salle d'une aura d'apaisement continu.

Je consulte brièvement le blond du regard, il observe la décoration hétéroclite, la roue de carrosse bancale posée contre le mur en dessous d'un portrait de famille à l'ancienne, le canapé en cuir beige recouvert d'un patchwork aux motifs diamétralement opposés et délavés, le baril de lait en cuivre, les soldats de plomb alignés sur le comptoir, les guirlandes d'ampoules multicolores ainsi qu'un lampadaire des rues volé dans un parc (je n'ai pas participé au vol) il y a quelques années à peine. Prenant compte de l'étroitesse du restaurant, cet amas d'objets divers apporte une touche d'intimité désarmante.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? » Je demande tandis que Giacomo, en faux professionnel, tire un stylo de sa poche, le maintenant au-dessus d'un calepin aux pages cornées, l'air alerte.

« Que me conseillez-vous ? » Me titille le blond.

« Le bloody mary n'est ma foi pas un plat en soit. De ce fait, je crains ne pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide. » Souris-je en réponse à sa taquinerie.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Vous ne mangerez pas aujourd'hui non plus, je me trompe ? » S'exclame-t-il faussement scandalisé.

« Ahaha détrompez-vous, je commanderai donc pour nous deux si cela vous convient. Vous ne prendrez pas d'Antipasti ? »

« Non, je ne parviendrais pas à terminer mon plat si je le faisais. » Répond-il chaudement, retournant à l'observation de la pièce.

« Bien. Giacomo, mon cher, j'aimerais une part de ton fameux Zuccotto aux fraises, une bouteille de ton meilleur vin ainsi qu'un poulet au marsala. » Je commande.

« Ah ! Quel bon goût ! Pas comme ces horribles étrangers qui commandent toujours les même plats ! '_'Tiramisu s'il vous__plaît !'' ''Une pizza !'' ''Risotto aux champignons ! '' ''Hey garçon, des pesto__s__ !_'' Na ! Na ! Horribles personnes va ! » Singe le garçon, notant ma commande avec brusquerie.

Il lève les mains au plafond comme pour s'en remettre aux divinités avant de se retirer en cuisine, marmonnant par instants des phrases inintelligibles.

« Ce garçon est plein de vie. Toutefois, n'est-t-il pas un peu jeune pour diriger un restaurant ? » Note Watson, émiettant distraitement une serviette en papier.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« On a tout notre temps. » Rétorque alors John, espiègle et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'en compagnie de cet être-là, dame Solitude ne me manquera pas.

* * *

**Non, ceci n'est pas la fin ahahaha. Un peu de tranquillité, de paix et de bonheur, un chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière, je l'avoue ! Toutefois, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, bonne année à tous !**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! Oui, je suis en retard, pardon. C'est que tout devient très difficile ces temps, avec le boulot, le froid et la maladie. On ne peut tout simplement pas espérer passer un hiver tranquille près du feu (je ne suis même plus certaine que cela existe). Non, il faut tomber malade, travailler, mourir dans son lit (je ne l'ai pas encore fait mais je ne perds pas espoir). Je ne suis pas sûr d'être parvenu à écrire ce chapitre convenablement et ça me frustre parce que c'est le tournant de l'histoire. Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait et j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Peneloo, cet évidemment-là était une honte ahahahah, merci pour ton travail !**

* * *

_I know you think it's more than just bad luck..._

* * *

POV JOHN

**J'ignore par quel procédé s'installent les habitudes. Résultat d'une façon de vivre, unique vestiges de nos années sur terre, notre manière d'aborder la vie. Ma ****colocation avec Sherlock Holmes a débuté avec son lot de gêne, une sourde impression de ne pas être ''chez moi'' pervertissant le moindre de mes actes. Le temps est parvenu à chasser cette sensation handicapante et à présent lorsque le détective emploi****e**** ''n****ous'' ou ''maison'' cela me paraît aussi naturel que respirer. Pour être sincère, je doutais que cette cohabitation puisse perdurer plus d'une semaine. Mon avis était (et est encore) que nous étions trop différent****s**** pour nous entendre, **_**j'étais **_**trop banalemen****t différent pour vivre avec un être aussi singulier. Le scientifique possède une personnalité si imposante qu'elle semble trop souvent, à ma plus grande honte, éclipser la mienne. Pourtant cela fait maintenant deux mois que je vis au 221 b Baker Street et ****peut-être n'ai-je jamais été aussi serein qu'en ces mois. Il va ****sans**** dire que Sherlock peut parfois se montrer particulièrement irritant, obtus et entêté. Je suppose que ces prouesses comportementales souverainement insupportables font de lui ce qu'il est ****: Un être on peut plus imprévisible.**

**Je me souviens encore du jour où nous sommes allé****s**** fêter la nouvelle de la grossesse de Rosie. Cette invitation aurait été parfaitement ordinaire, banale, si je m'y étai****s**** rendu seul. De même si je m'étais présenté accom****pagné d'une amie ou d'un compagnon quelconque (il est bien difficile de constater que tout être semble quelconque en comparaison du détective).**

**Oui, en compagnie d'un être humain lambda cette visite aurait représenté une de ces occasions que l'on saisit a****fin de présenter son nouveau coup de cœur à son cercle d'ami****s**** critique****s**** qui vous lancerai****ent**** des regards lourds de sens lorsque votre âme sœur éphémère s'extasierait avec hébétude sur l'aspect rustique des lieux. Mais j'étais en compagnie du PDG de Science of ****deduction, un ami particulier avec qui j'entretiens une relation parfaitement étrange et il m'était impossible de prévoir sa réaction, ses actes ou les plus petites pensées qui fuseraient dans son esprit au cours de ce repas. Du reste, il m'était également**** difficile de prédire quel****les**** seraient les réactions catastrophiques et abracadabrantes de mon propre meilleur ami. Dieu soit loué, je pouvais encore compter sur Rosie Stamford pour ce problème****-****là. Pour ce qui est de Sherlock, il me semblait judicieux (je n'****avais pas d'autre choix) de laisser faire les choses.**

_Les secousses du train remuent mes muscles, mes chairs molles s'enfonçant lamentablement au cœur du fauteuil en cuir tandis que mon estomac se fait douloureux et que la perspective d'un renvoi s'esquisse peu à peu. Des plaines d'un vert vif s'étirent à perte de vue, Londres s'en est allée, ne laissant plus d'elle qu'un amas géométrique et épineux. Sherlock pourrait l'apercevoir cette ébauche grise et moderne, s'il daignait lever les yeux, il la verrait, sa ville… notre ville. _

_« Vous êtes inquiet ? » S'embarrasse nonchalamment le brun assis en face de moi, le corps élégamment calé contre la fenêtre, sa tête reposant contre la vitre reflétant les rayons d'un soleil à son zénith, les yeux perdus dans__ un carnet si abîmé que sa pauvre reliure mangée de m__it__es mériterait une médaille._

_« Non. Pas du tout. » __Je mens__sans aucun aplomb._

_Dire la vérité n'aurait rien chang__é__. Au demeurant, cette appréhension des choses n'a rien de surprenant, cela prouve to__ut simplement que je suis humain et que je manque de confiance en moi__(le premier pas vers la guérison est l'acceptation)._

_« Tant mieux. » Conclut le détective, tournant une page de son carnet d'un geste d'une lenteur excessive, préméditée certainement, il ne peut en être autrement._

_« Oui. » Surenchéris-je, bêtement, des fourmis courant dans mes jambes crispées._

_Le claquement métallique des wagons s'intensifie comme nous gardons le silence. Le regard rivé sur les traits impassibles d'un Sherlock indifféren__t, je tente de prédire les événements à venir. __Honnêtement, je n'ai rien à cacher à ses talents de détective (rien qu'il n'a déjà deviné lui-même). C'est précisément cela la source de mon inquiétude. Sous toutes ses coutures, ma vie est un ouvrage parfaite__ment banal, à l'intrigue aussi prenante qu'un roman de gare. Pour sûr, Holmes ne l'ignore pas. J'ai la désagréable sensation que le détective sait tout de moi, __de __mon existence et __du__ peu de secret que j'ai pu créer au cour__s__ de celle-ci sans que j'ai__e__ pour cela__ ouvert la bouche. Évidemment, ce fait me frustre au plus haut point. De quel droit use-t-il de sa sorcellerie dans le but de me mettre à nu tandis qu'en contrepartie, je n'obtiens rien de lui ? Le nom de son père, le métier de sa mère, ses hypothétiques f__rères et sœurs, ses souvenirs les plus heureux, la provenance des fines cicatrices que l'on a tous sur le corps après l'enfance. Je n'ai rien. Déglutissant aussi silencieusement que possible, je détourne les yeux pour les poser sur le paysage à la fenêtre,__ celui-ci défilant à une vitesse qui, du point de vue d'un passager, frôle le__s__ cinquante à l'heure mais qui vu de l'extérieur est d'une vivacité bruyante, directe et indéfectible, me rapprochant à chaque poussée de ma ville natale, Cardiff... Ma vie va lui__ apparaître si insipide, si odieusement normale !_

_« Je ne vous comprends pas. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? » __Je m'enquiers__, sur un ton horriblement anxieux, parvenant au prix d'une volonté surprenante, à garder le regard ostensiblement fixé sur ce paysage do__nt je connais chaque relief._

_« Avez-vous honte de moi ? » Questionne le scientifique d'un ton proprement détaché et si nous n'avions pas été les seuls occupants de ce compartiment, j'aurais douté du fait qu'il s'adresse bien à moi et non pas à un tiers assis silencieusement à ma gauche._

_« Où Diable allez-vous chercher une idée aussi absurde ? » _

_« Dans vos épaules crispées, le pl__i__ que vous portez sur votre front depuis que l'on a quitté Londres y est également pour beaucoup. »__Explique le scientifique, d__ésinvolte, se penchant de cette façon maladroite et gracieuse, ses membres se déplaçant lentement alors qu'il lisse du pouce le pl__i__ que porte mon front._

_Il a les mains froides et elles sentent l'essence de térébenthine._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »_

_« Qu'est-ce donc dans ce cas ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais vécu qu'à Cardiff, c'est la ville où je suis né, où ma mère nous a quitté__s__. __J'ai tant de souvenirs là-bas…__ ce déménagement est significatif. » Répond__s__-je, les yeux rivé__s__ sur l'emballage malmené d__'une barre de chocolat jeté au sol, entouré de moutons de poussière._

_Je ne mens pas. Cette colocation me fait réellement soucis. De plus, je doute de la pérennité de tout cela. Deux hommes d'un certain âge qui entrent en colocation, c'est digne d'une télé-réalité américaine et puis Cardiff, ma belle, mon unique. Quelle merveilleuse ville que celle-là ! Je ne pourrais me montrer plus reconnaissant d'avoir eu la chance de grandir dans un tel univers. Le chant des criquets le soir tombé, milles bruits dans les hautes herbes parsemées de fleurs sauvages que les ténèbres recouvrent avec application, et mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine, le doux vent chargé de pollen caressant mes cheveux. Les étoiles dans le ciel, toutes ses lumières que je rêvais d'attraper, ces grains de sel lumineux auxque__ls__, étendu dans l'herbe, je tendais les bras. En toute saison, Cardiff est d'une beauté chaleureuse, les gens de la ville prétendront que c'est le côté misérable et campagnard qui lui apporte tout son charme, maudit__s__ soient-ils, elle n'a besoin que d'elle-même, elle est unique, je le dis._

_« Je comprends-le ton emprunté du scientifique trahit son incompréhension totale de la chose-, néanmoins, cette ville ne disparaîtra pas, aussi dès que l'envie vous prendra, rien ne vous empêche de revenir. » Déclare-t-il calmement avant de reprendre sa lecture, le cliquetis mécanique des wagons s'étendant à nouveau, entraînant les restes de cette conversation avec lui._

_Je laisse ma tête reposer contre le verre froid. Cardiff ne disparaîtra __pas, c'est certain, mais vous, en revanche, oui vous, Sherlock Holmes, rien ne me garanti__t__ que vous resterez. _

* * *

**_XXX_**

* * *

_« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Mais que vois-je ? Est-ce un pic ? Un cap ? Ou une bon sang de bonsoir de péninsule ? »S'écrie Mike à notre arrivée._

_On __n'__a pas encore franch__i__ le palier et je suis déjà mort de honte. Le détective est derrière moi, je ne peux observer sa réaction, son visage et ses premières impressions. J'en suis profondément frustré, j'en hurlerais. Au lieu de quoi, je me contente d'éca__rter les bras et d'enserrer mon meilleur ami dans une accolade amicale._

_«C'est bon de te revoir ! »Souris-je avant de me retourner et de m'appliquer à faire les présentations non sans une pointe d'embarras. « Mike, je te présente Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, Mike Stamford, mon meilleur ami. »_

_Stamford, tapote sa bedaine avec sérieux, jaugeant le PDG du regard alors que celui-ci adopte une posture droite, bras ballant__s__, visage neutre. _

_« Ravi de faire votre connaissance. » Lance Holmes, sans pour autant paraître rav__i__ ou même en vie._

_« Rah ! Vien__s__ par__là mon gars ! Pas de ça ici ! »__S'exclame Mike d'un ton champêtre, donnant une franche accolade au détective qui la lui rend avec hésitation et réserve, offrant un tableau des plus étranges. Mike en jean baske__t, son t-shirt à l'effigie des Bluebirds taché par endroit__s__ enserrant un Sherlock tout de noir vêtu, chemise légère aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, pantalon de costume droit, parfaitement coupé, galbant ses jambes avec harmonie et chaussures verni__es, parfaitement cirées. Jésus, comment suis-je parvenu à côtoyer des êtres aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, deux milieux diamétralement opposé__s__ ?_

_« Mon chéri ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Entre donc ! Allons Mike, fais__-__les entrer ! » Se récrie une voix douce, au__x accents délicats comme Rosie Stamford fait apparition derrière son mari, ses cheveux d'un brun chaleureux sont relevés en un chignon simple d'où s'échappent de longues mèches d'aspect soyeux._

_Elle porte une robe d'été bleu pastel, en parfait accord avec__ ses yeux topaze__, un sourire ébloui__t__ ses traits légers, une adorable suite de tâches de rousseu__r__ couvre so__n__ nez, ses joues ainsi que ses épaules._

_« Ma Rosie. » __Je souffle__, lorsque Stamford se décale pour nous ouvrir la voie. « Comme tu es belle. » __Je soupire__, la saisissant par sa taille encore fine, contemplant les chairs délicates de son visage, son parfum floral m'embaumant délicieusement._

_« Merci. Tu n'es pas trop abîmé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu__s__. Quoique je suis certaine que tu aura__is pu éviter cette nouvelle plaie sur ton front. »_

_« Je suis juste tombé dans le train. » __Je me défends__, sourire en coin._

_« Juste ? Inconscient va ! » S'insurge-t-elle, avant déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue et de poursuivre en se défaisant de ma prise : « Tu me présentes ton ami ? »_

_« Certainement. Rosie, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, je te présente l'épouse Stamford qui a bien du mérite d'assumer un tel rôle-une exclamation outrée de Mike se fait entendre-, Rosalie. »_

_« Vous pouvez m'appeler Rosie. » Sourit-elle, embrassant la joue d'un Sherlock interdit._

_« Soit. Ravi de vous rencontrer et mes félicitations. » Déclare poliment le brun._

_« Merci, mon cher. Ne restons pas dans l'entrée, venez je vous en prie. » Se réjouit la jeune femme, empoignant le détective par le bras. « Que faites-vous dans la vie Sherlock ? »_

_Mike et moi les observons prendre place sur le canapé, Rosie tenant toujours le PDG avec la douceur et l'intimité d'une vieille amie, l'écoutant avec application et curiosité._

_« Tu as une __femme remarquable. » __Je note__tandis que les lèvres de Sherlock esquissent un maigre sourire dont je ne doute pas de la sincérité et qu'il accepte le verre de limonade de la brune tout en discutant d'un sujet qu'il m'est impossible de définir depuis l'ent__rée mais qui semble les ravir tout deux._

_« Ouais, c'est sûr. Bière ? »_

_« Volontiers. »_

**Tout se passa relativement bien ce jour****-****là. Bien évidem****m****ent, Mike enchaîna les remarques directes et déplacées si bien que le détective lui préféra la compagnie de sa femme avec qui il passa la majorité de son temps. Côte à côte sur le canapé, ils entretinrent une conversation dont Mike et moi fûmes soigneusement exclus. Sans nous en sentir offensé****s****, nous décidâmes ****de boire tout en prophétisant sur les victoires de la saison de foot à venir. L'atmosphère était simple et sereine, le dîner succulent au possible et mon cœur gonflé ****de ****joie. Autour de cette table, dans cette petite cuisine sans prétention, aux carreaux ornementés de motif****s**** flora****ux****, ses rideaux en toile verte incendié****s**** par un soleil orangé, les aimants en forme de poivrons sur le frigo, le chat en porcelaine posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se tenait mon présent dans une harmonie légère, imparfaite, totalement charmante. Quand vint le temps d'annoncer mon déménagement, j'étais on ****ne ****peut plus à l'aise. Sherlock se tenait à ma gauche sur le canapé et par manque de place, Rosie était assise sur les genoux de son mari dans le fauteuil nous faisant face. Je suis convaincu que c'est au prix d'un effort colossa****l**** que Stamford ne s'est pas écrié quelque chose de stupide au moment de ma déclaration. Après tout, cela aurait été son droit. N'est-ce pas lui qui m'a conseillé d'****em****ménager à Londres ? N'est-ce pas lui également qui m'a vivement incité à sauter le pas avec ''Dent-en-or'' ? Si je dois être sincère, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait raison du début à la fin. Ma foi, ils l'ont tous pris merveilleusement. Mike s'est contenté d'un clin d'œil et de sa fameuse accolade amicale tandis que Rosie m'embrassait sur la joue, faisant de même avec le détective pour quelqu****e**** raiso****n**** incompréhensibl****e****. **

**Ce jour****-****là, je passais chez moi afin de prendre un sac d'affaires dans le but de débuter la semaine, ayant convenu que je déménagerais complètement le week-end suivant.**

**Mon logis**** m'apparut si malsain, gris et insipide. On eu****t**** dit un placard à balais couvert de poussière, nourr****i**** d'ennui. La cuisine, la salle de bain et le salon qui faisait également office de chambre à coucher. L'unique photographie que j'avais d'Harry était encore**** au sol, là où je l'avais laiss****ée**** en partant, le cadre brisé. Je venais tout juste d'écouter son message voca****l****. Neuf mois sans le plus misérable signe de vie puis voilà qu'elle me réclamait de l'argent pour sa nouvelle lubie aussi futile et superficielle ****que la précédente. Je l'aimais, c'est indéniable, néanmoins, j'aurais tout donn****é**** pour qu'elle fût la sœur d'un autre. À dire vrai, je ne saurais exprimer l'horreur qui me submergea à cet instant précis, au vu de mon deux pièces lamentable, son manque de p****ersonnalité, de décoration, de mobilier, de vie en somme. Sherlock était dans mon dos, il voyait la même chose que moi, il le voyait, le vide de mon existence. Je me sentis si honteux ! Dieu que je fus misérable, serrant les dents, empaquetant mes maigres ****possessions, le cœur lourd, la rage au ventre !**

_« John. »_

_Je ne répond__s__ pas, à genoux devant ma commode, enfonçant rageusement un t-shirt d'un bleu délavé dans mon sac de voyage._

_« John, ne faites pas l'idiot. » Assène le brun, posant une main osseuse sur mon épaule._

_« Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Nous sommes différent__s__.__» Je siffle sans daigner lui accorder un regard, dégageant mon épaule d'un geste sec._

_La nuit s'esquisse à l'horizon en milles nuances froides au cœur d'un brasie__r orangé. Les enfants du voisinag__e__ s'égosillent dans la rue, un : « C'est toi le chat ! » fend le crépuscule avec effet, des rires aigus, la lourde odeur du bitume brûlant mêlé aux effluves boisées de la forêt voisine._

_« Et c'est pour cela même que je vou__s apprécie, John. N'est-ce pas votre cas ? » Déclare le brun avec indifférence, prenant place à même le sol, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui comme il s'allume un__e__ cigarette. _

_« Ce n'est pas__ de cela que je parle. C'est...__ je suis normal. Parfaitemen__t banal. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. » __Je rétorque__, lâchant dans mon sac__ mon dernier bien__:__ mon journal._

_Le détective garde le silence, fumant paresseusement, une forte odeur de nicotine s'élevant à la même vitesse que les langues de fumé__e__ se propa__geant allègrement au__-__dessus de nos têtes. Il fredonne d'une voix rauque un concerto pour violon dont j'ai oublié le nom avant de passer une main lasse dans ses boucles._

_« Fumez avec moi. »_

_« Je ne fume pas. »_

_« Faites une exception. »_

_Je m'empare donc de __la cigarette tendue et la glisse entre mes lèvres, vaincu. Mais ce n'est pas le __PDG qui m'a mi__s__ en défaite, non, ce sont mes choix passés, mes décisions, mes regrets, cette horrible existence dont je ne pourrais jamais me défaire. Holmes se penche, le bout__ incandescent de sa cigarette enflammant la mienne, ses yeux aciers ancré__s__ dans les miens, une pluie de cendre__s__ se déversant sur le parquet entre nos deux corps. J'inhale une bouffée âcre du bâton, sa senteur récurrente irritant ma gorge, une vague de molles__se s'abattant sur mon cerveau. Nous restons assis à fumer bien plus qu'une seule cigarette, la nuit écrasant la pièce d'un voile ténébreux, les criquets s'éveillant avec énergie dans le jardin mal entreten__u__ derrière chez moi, leurs chants désordonnés alou__rdissant l'instant d'un sentiment de mélancolie douloureux._

_« On est bien, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enqui__ert__ Sherlock, son regard lointain rivé au sol, brillant d'une lueur névrosée._

_J'expire faiblement, le crâne empli d'un brouillard opaque, l'estomac noué._

_« O__ui. » __J'admets__d'une voix rauque._

_« E__h__ bien c'est tout ce qui compte. » _

**Il ne m'en a pas fall****u**** plus pour savoir que plus que quiconque, j'avais ma place à Baker Street et ce, en tant que tout ce que Holmes voudra bien que je représente pour lui.**

Je me relis avec dépit. Quand ai-je écris tout cela ? Refermant mon journal d'un geste maladroit, je me décide à quitter mon bureau de fortune, la table de la cuisine. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je somme Sherlock de bien vouloir cesser d'y déposer des morceaux de cadavre. Cela devient malsain. J'allais me préparer une tasse de thé lorsque mon (nouveau) portable vibre dans ma poche, manquant de me donner une attaque.

« Oui ? » Je décroche.

« John ? C'est Richard... »

« Comment allez-vous mon ami ? » Souris-je, prenant appuis sur le plan de travail marqué de profondes entailles faites au scalpel et marbré de taches sombres mettant en échec les plus corrosifs des détergents que j'ai pu trouver au supermarché.

Le détective ferait moins de salissures si c'était à lui de s'acharner sur ces immondices après coup.

« Seigneur, John, si vous saviez ! » S'exclame Brook d'une voix enrouée, alarmé comme jamais.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier déjà affolé.

Depuis que je connais l'homme d'affaire, sa voix ne m'est jamais apparue si désespérée. Je peine presque à croire qu'il s'agit bien là, de mon cher ami d'ordinaire si espiègle qu'on le croirait atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan.

« C'est affreux, John. J'ai besoin de vous. » Poursuit le plus jeune, des bruits sourds s'élevant derrière lui, son anxiété me parvenant par vagues, mieux encore que s'il m'avait fait face à ce moment précis.

Ravalant la boule d'inquiétude m'obstruant la gorge, je questionne, effaré :

« Jésus Richard, qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis là mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone. Je vous envoie une voiture, viendrez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Je vous remercie infiniment John, merci milles fois. » Chuchote Brook, grave avant de raccrocher me laissant mort d'angoisse au bout du fil.

Doux Jésus, mais que lui arrive-t-il ?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Durant le trajet me conduisant je ne sais où, le sang bat à mes tempes, une sourde angoisse compressant douloureusement ma poitrine si bien que respirer convenablement devient une épreuve ardue et frénétique. Il m'est impossible d'apercevoir le chauffeur derrière sa vitre fumée alors que les rues défilent inlassablement devant mes rétines étrangement détachées du reste de mon corps. Il nous faut trente minutes pour arriver à destination.

Le conducteur descend alors de l'auto tandis que je fais de même avec des gestes empruntés. Tantôt je m'étais pris à espérer que cette après-midi serait une occasion pour me reposer. Le détective était au bureau, j'avais terminé ma matinée de travail sans incident particulier aussi aspirais-je à une sieste sur le divan suivie d'un thé bien chaud que je savourerais tout en laissant parader sur l'écran de télévision le programme de télé novelas brésiliennes. Jamais je n'aurais cru que les événements s'écouleraient de cette manière, ni même le mauvais pressentiment qui me possédait à présent.

« Quatrième étage. » M'informe le chauffeur, sans daigner m'accorder un regard.

Devant moi s'élève un vieil immeuble typique des années 30, une centaine de fenêtres reflétant la lumière aussi sûrement qu'un miroir, des lignes droites, des arrangements symétriques à la géométrie classique que l'on voit régulièrement dans les polars américains. Je pousse la lourde porte d'entrée, le hall est peu décoré, le sol en marbre se suffisant à lui-même, un haut plafond où pendouille un lustre monumentale calqué sur l'aspect mégalo du reste. J'avance à la manière d'un automate, mon attention entièrement détournée par ce mauvais pressentiments décapant. Je ne saurais plus dire pour qui je m'inquiète, Richard ou moi ?

À présent que le brun me fait face, les lèvres striées d'ouvertures sanguinolentes et gonflées, un bleu aussi profond que la nuit encerclant son œil gauche rétréci en une fine ligne larmoyante, la joue légèrement entaillée par ce que je suppose être un éclat de verre, j'avoue ne plus être certain de rien.

« Appelez la police. »

« Je ne peux pas John. » Refuse l'homme d'affaire, baissant les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, son corps paraissant vouloir disparaître dans son fauteuil.

« Mais enfin il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! Regardez ce dont ils sont capables ! » Je m'emporte en me levant d'un bond, désignant la pièce d'un geste sec alors que le brun détourne le regard.

« REGARDEZ ! » J'ordonne durement.

Les tableaux éventrés, les vases fracassés, des vêtements déchirés éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, les meubles retournés, rien, il ne reste rien en état dans cet appartement. Le moindre objet est brisé, ainsi que Richard lui-même.

« Je vais parvenir à les rembourser. »

« Avec quel argent ? » Je siffle dédaigneusement avant de me reprendre au vu de son œillade blessée.

Il n'a pas besoin de mes remontrances aussi, je ravale difficilement ma colère et m'agenouillant en face de lui à l'instar de ce jour où il s'était penché sur moi au Guy's Hospital, je saisis son visage affichant une détresse telle qu'il m'est difficile de le considérer sans en avoir le cœur brisé, l'éclat de ses yeux, sa beauté juvénile dont il jouait plus que de raison réduits en esclavage par un désespoir écrasant.

« Richard, vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions, il faut appeler la police. » Je souffle avec douceur.

Le brun inspire bruyamment, ses yeux brillant d'humidité, de larmes contenues peut-être, je ne saurais le dire. Il ferme intensément les paupières puis déclare de sa voix enrouillée comme s'il avait passé des heures à hurler :

« Si… si l'entreprise entre en bourse, on pourra investir et avec l'argent que ça rapportera, je parviendrai à éponger mes dettes. Après quoi, je le remettrai en place. Personne n'en saura rien. »

« Qui n'en saura rien ? » Je questionne, baissant de quelques octaves sans en deviner la cause.

Brook pousse un gémissement plaintif aux connotations animales, on eut dit une bête mise en cage. Il passe une main monstrueusement agitée dans ses mèches, saisit mes mains encadrant toujours son visage avant d'expliquer, son iris restante frétillant spasmodiquement de mon œil gauche au droit :

« J'ai déjà lancé toutes les démarches, j'ai même trouvé une entreprise prometteuse qui nous rapportera une quantité d'argent astronomique, de quoi rembourser toutes mes dettes et abolir la famine dans le monde si l'envie nous prend. J'ai tout fait John, tout ! »

« Mais alors, où est le problème ? » Je m'enquiers précautionneusement.

« Sherlock Holmes ! Il refuse de signer ! Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'entrer en bourse, qu'il est assez riche ! »

C'est étonnant de constater à quelle vitesse le détective est passé de l'état de solution à celui de souci récurrent. Richard, particulièrement agité, halète avec éclat, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler à coups de bruits gutturaux humides et de mouvements incontrôlés de la tête. Il finit pourtant par apposer son front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur au mien, clignant abusivement des yeux, ses cils trempés reflétant la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet à nos côtés, les volets sont fermés, la pièce rongée d'une obscurité particulière, intime, alors que le rai orangée de cette petite lampe caresse le visage du plus jeune et qu'il souffle, rongé de désespoir, ne contenant que très difficilement son émoi :

« Aidez-moi, John. Je vous en supplie à genoux. »

« Je peux essayer de le convaincre, peut-être changera-t-il d'avis. » Je propose le cœur serré, la tête lourde, une nausée insidieuse prenant place au creux de mon estomac.

Je me sens si inutile ! Depuis les neuf mois au cours desquels j'ai eu la chance d'être en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes, jamais je ne l'ai vu changer d'avis, il est si obtus ! Si têtu !

« Non. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose d'autre. John, vous savez comme je vous aime, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? » S'épanche Brook, des sillons d'eau salée coulant silencieusement sur ses joues comme il baise mon front, mon nez, mes pommettes, répétant en cafouillant, un son rauque et erratique s'échappant de ses lèvres : « Le savez-vous ? ».

Peu certain de comprendre l'amour dont il fait question, je recule quelque peu mon visage, bégayant honteusement :

« Qu'attendez-vous… de moi Richard ? »

Le brun cesse tout mouvement, son souffle agité étant le seul son parvenant à percer ce silence curieusement dense, ma poitrine est affreusement compressée par un sentiment d'angoisse effarant, ma vue paraît se troubler tandis que Richard redresse lentement sa face, en plus du cercle noir autour de son œil gauche, sa consœur est rougie, une cerne bleu foncé la décorant sombrement. Il pivote sa tête sur le côté en un geste reptilien aussi fascinant qu'inquiétant avant de formuler proprement :

« J'ai besoin que vous trompiez Sherlock Holmes pour moi. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi vos impressions ! **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello ! Je répondrais aux reviews au plus vite. En attendant, je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour le bonheur que vos mots ou votre présence sur cette page m'apporte ! Peneloo, merci pour tout !**

* * *

_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest..._

* * *

« Tu ne réponds plus ? »

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. » Je crache, reportant mon attention sur mon smartphone.

Mycroft éclate d'un rire jaune tonitruant, d'une longueur atroce, son corps potelé se repliant sur lui-même dans des extrêmes tels que s'il n'avait pas été assis dans _mon _canapé, il en aurait lourdement chuté. Pour sûr cette perspective ne me laisse pas indifférent. Cet imbécile est si faussement hilare qu'on peinerait à le croire sain d'esprit. Il pose une main atterrée sur son front reprenant exagérément son souffle, son énorme pied chaussé d'un mocassin sublime renversant le grand bol dont j'ai fait l'acquisition une matinée pluvieuse au croisement de Siddons Lane et Glentworth Street comme des jeunes stupides et bruyants s'en débarrassaient sans remord.

Dès lors, cette sorte de coupole au verre teinté (comportant de grotesques similitudes avec un vaisseau spatial) a régulièrement changé d'emplacement car bien que ce fusse ma décision de la retirer du trottoir, son usage me semblait parfaitement obscure jusqu'à ce que Watson décide de la remplir de pommes et de la poser tout naturellement sur la table basse du salon. De mon point de vue, elle était tout aussi bien sous le lavabo. Néanmoins, voir toutes ces pommes choir au sol dans un bruit étouffé, l'immonde bol spatial tombant avec fracas sur le parquet, un son aiguë indiquant une cassure nette du verre, déclenche en moi la sourde colère que j'étais parvenu à contenir jusque-là.

« Sors d'ici. » Ordonnais-je froidement.

« Oh tu as encore des choses à dire ! » S'étonne joyeusement le roux.

Il quitte le canapé d'un pas lent, écrasant consciencieusement de ses belles chaussures, tous les fruits qu'il peut trouver sur son passage, leurs craquements paradoxalement secs et humides accompagnant une forte odeur sucrée.

« Je l'ai vu les acheter au marché avec un sérieux ridicule quand on sait que tu ne les goutteras même pas. » Continue de rire mon frère, son sourire contrastant effroyablement avec l'expression de mépris déformant ses traits.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher. » Je siffle.

« Indépendamment du fait que tu n'aies jamais prêté oreille à mes dires, il serait idiot que Watson se contente uniquement d'un seul des frères Holmes ! Qu'il escroque donc les deux ! » Rétorque sournoisement le gouvernement, la fausse joie qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent mourant avec mollesse, son visage se modelant cruellement pour ne plus devenir qu'un dégoût dantesque.

Il ajuste superficiellement le col de son costume trois pièces, des crachotements secs s'apparentant curieusement au rire s'échappant de sa gorge par à-coups, comme s'il se rappelait d'une bonne blague racontée par un collègue de bureau mais qu'il lui fallait accomplir une prouesse anatomique afin d'en rire. Si tant est bien sûr que ses condisciples se laissent aller à des jeux d'humour en son exécrable compagnie... Épaules crispées, je range d'un geste d'une désinvolture feinte, mon portable dans la poche de mon peignoir. Dieu merci, John n'est pas là pour entendre ses accusations injustes et parfaitement fondées.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Mycroft ? » Je m'enquiers avec détachement, avançant jusqu'à lui faire face.

À mon retour du bureau, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de le trouver assis négligemment dans mon canapé, les pieds reposant sur ma table basse à côté de feu coupole spatiale en train de lire le journal avec une désinvolture à peine concevable venant d'une personne ayant pénétré dans un logis par effraction. La nuit est tombée depuis des heures, la lueur des lampadaires filtre faiblement à travers les rideaux tirés, éclairant chichement le visage du roux, ses yeux scintillant d'eux-mêmes alors que son visage adopte une expression de pitié si intense qu'elle en est déconcertante.

« Ce qui ne va pas _chez moi _? As-tu perdu l'esprit petit frère ? » S'étonne-t-il sincèrement.

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu de la sorte ? Tu n'as rien à gagner à calomnier John de cette façon. » Je poursuis, troublé par sa réaction.

Jamais auparavant, il ne m'a contemplé avec tant de pitié. Même lorsque j'étais dépendant des drogues dures, il ne m'a pas manifesté autant de commisération dégoûtée qu'en cet instant.

« T'es-tu observé ? Je vais très bien mon frère, tu es celui qui me fait souci car vois-tu, je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle stupidité. Tu as accumulé une richesse presque aussi grande que la mienne et est propriétaire d'une entreprise en pleine ascension. Jamais avant cette réussite manifeste, un être n'a témoigné d'intérêt pour ta personne et voilà qu'apparaît John Watson, homme d'une gentillesse autodestructrice affublé d'un cœur grand comme un camp de concentration nazi qui s'éprend tout naturellement de toi. Quelle joie ! Quelle aubaine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pris aucune précaution le concernant, pas la moindre ! Oh tu vas me répondre que ton esprit de déduction t'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur lui que quiconque ! Va donc ! Où est-il je te prie ? » Vomit le gouvernement en une verve impitoyable, son visage tordu d'émotion, plissé à la façon d'un grand papier de toile rouge.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Contrairement à toi, je lui fais entièrement confiance. » Je déclare, étrangement sincère.

Son avis m'importe peu, ses états d'âme également cependant, un accord tacite dans les termes de notre fratrie fait état de la désinvolture et de la froideur que chacun doit accorder à l'autre. Toutefois, il est évident que Mycroft porte une attention bien trop soutenue à ma vie privée et qu'à mes yeux (pour cette fois du moins) cet intérêt soudain mérite une sincérité d'égale mesure. Il est parfaitement vrai que je n'éprouve pas le besoin de contrôler chaque allée et venue du docteur tout comme je ne me questionne nullement sur les raisons qui le poussent à convoiter la compagnie d'un être de ma condition et ce tout simplement parce qu'il m'inspire une confiance que personne n'est parvenu à faire naître en moi par le passé.

Mon grand frère inspire longuement, détournant son regard étrangement brillant sous les faibles rayons des lampadaires pour le lever vers le plafond. Il m'apparaît maintenant bien fatigué, les cernes bleus sous ses yeux, le grain de sa peau devenu plus pâle encore que le veut la palette de couleurs froides accordées aux autochtones anglais, ses épaules se voûtant imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur moi. M'observant avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il pose une douce main sur ma joue, déclarant :

« Tu es misérable. Ta vue m'est difficile. »

Je ne saurais dire ce qui me touche le plus dans ses paroles qui ne devraient avoir aucun effet sur moi. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement ma fierté bafouée, qu'en sais-je ? Mycroft a toujours adulé le génie en moi. Ma personne en elle-même, son petit frère, Sherlock Holmes, il s'en moque comme d'une guigne. Il aime le génie, cette folie qui me marginalise, me déchire et torture ma conscience nuit et jour. Celle qui me fait boire, fumer, et qui par le passé m'a corrompu au point où je n'ai pu trouver de repos que dans la drogue. Au long de ces années faites de toxines, de flash stroboscopiques, d'hallucinations douloureusement réelles et de souffrances constantes, il m'a semblé que Mycroft a atteint à mon égard un stade d'adoration peu conseillé par la société, ses conventions et la totalité des psychiatres que porte cette planète. Néanmoins, il est vrai que son admiration malsaine valait mieux à mes yeux que tout l'amour fraternel qu'il aurait pu m'apporter. Car je suis un acteur, un magicien, de ce fait, il va de soi que j'adore être congratulé, fanatisé et adoré.

« Mycroft... » J'appelle faiblement comme le gouvernement laisse sa main retomber sur son flanc et qu'il s'apprête à prendre congé.

J'ignore pour quelle raison je l'appelle, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aimerais trouver les mots pour qu'il reste, m'admire, afin que ce soit moi qui le congédie. Mais tout ce que je dirais maintenant ne saurait le faire rester, pis, cela m'enfoncerait, je serais tombé plus bas encore que ce qu'il ne croit. Mon frère ouvre la porte avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule :

« Mes hommes ne suivent plus ton cher et tendre depuis deux jours maintenant. Laissons donc ta _confiance _-il a craché ce mot comme la pire des insultes- faire ses preuves. »

Admire-moi. Reste et admire-moi. De nous deux j'ai toujours été le plus particulier, le génie, l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je suis un cas à part, un animal en cage alors observe-moi mon frère, reconnaît ma folie. Mais je ne dis rien de tout cela et regarde Mycroft prendre la porte en ayant la sombre certitude de ne plus être le même. Les rôles ont été redistribués et j'ai perdu la vedette.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

« Il en est hors de question. Jamais, jamais vous m'entendez, je ne trahirai Sherlock Holmes. » Je refuse catégoriquement en me redressant d'un bond.

« Vous disiez que vous m'aideriez ! » Geint le brun avec reproche, son visage affichant un abandon total et désespéré.

« Demandez-moi autre chose, je vous en prie mais pas cela. » J'implore, debout devant lui alors qu'il se recroqueville dans son fauteuil, refusant de rencontrer mon regard.

« Je suis perdu. Vous m'avez trompé, John. Je vous croyais mon ami mais il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. » Déclare-t-il, comme pour lui-même, sa rétine valide se posant sur le chaos l'entourant.

« Ne dites pas cela, Richard. Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi et si j'ai juré que je ferais tout ce qui est dans mon possible pour vous aider, c'est la stricte vérité. » Me défends-je malhabilement, le cœur enserré d'un étau de culpabilité.

« Menteur. Quel horrible menteur vous êtes. Je ne vous demande pas de le blesser à mort, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Peut-être n'ai-je pas employé les mots adéquats toutefois cela importe peu. Votre réaction en dit long sur notre amitié, je me suis fourvoyé à votre sujet. Allez-vous-en. » Me congédie faiblement Brook, toujours replié sur lui-même, ses jambes faisant rempart entre lui et le monde alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues.

Je ne peux me retirer tout comme je ne peux également me laisser aller à trahir le détective. Que faire ?

« Racontez-moi, expliquez-moi ce que vous voudriez que je fasse. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je souhaite juste savoir ce que vous entreprenez de faire. » M'entends-je dire comme mon corps se baisse de lui-même sur le plus jeune et que mes pouces s'en vont essuyer les sillons salés sur son visage meurtri et blafard.

« Il y a une chose que vous ne comprenez pas, John. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez accomplir cette tâche et sans vous, je suis mort. »

« Richard... pourquoi ne pas tout simplement contacter des autorités compétentes ? Je vous en prie, soyez responsable. » Je conjure sans retenue.

« C'est ce que je fais ! John… John savez-vous comme j'ai dû les supplier pour qu'ils ne me brisent pas la jambe ? J'étais ici même, apposé au mur derrière vous, retenant mes jambes contre moi afin qu'ils ne s'en emparent pas, suppliant éperdument, levant les mains au ciel, adjurant pitoyablement afin qu'ils ne me brisent pas la jambe, qu'ils ne me frappent plus. Je rendrai tout pleurais-je pathétiquement, je rendrai tout mais je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal. J'étais si misérable que je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même. Cependant peu m'importait car j'aurais sincèrement vendu mon âme pour qu'ils ne me touchent plus. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ils ne sont pas idiots, pis, c'est dans leurs habitudes d'accomplir ces horribles besognes. La police ne me protégera pas, ils me rechercheront, ils me trouveront et ils m'exécuteront de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'il soit. J'aurai la paix quand je rassemblerai la somme demandée et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de vous, de cette signature que seul Sherlock Holmes, mon associé, peut me donner afin que notre entreprise entre en bourse. Or, vous êtes l'unique façon d'avoir cette signature. Je vous le demande donc une dernière fois, après quoi, je tenterai de quitter le pays : m'aiderez-vous ? »

Richard me consulte intensément du regard, ses traits sont calmes, n'affichant plus la moindre expression. Il s'est rendu à l'évidence, soit j'accepte, soit je n'accepte pas et il meurt. Jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé face à un tel dilemme. Il va sans dire qu'une vie vaut plus qu'une légère incartade, un simple écart de conduite. De plus, il a juré de remettre l'argent en place, personne ne le remarquera, personne ne saura à part lui et moi. Il aura la vie sauve et nos existences reprendront leurs cours. Je pourrai rentrer à Baker Street le cœur léger, écouter Sherlock critiquer l'intelligence d'un criminel odieux ou jouer du violon, peut-être aurai-je même la chance de goûter à ses lèvres au tournant d'une discussion sans queue ni tête, je pourrai sentir sa douce odeur, rencontre entre le chimique et le fruité. Oui, tout reprendra son cours, je dois juste... le faire signer.

« Vous me promettez que vous remettrez tout cet argent en place ? Richard, pouvez-vous me le jurer ? » Je m'enquiers, la gorge obstruée par un sentiment que je peine à définir.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est horrible. S'il le découvre... Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais Richard... Une nausée intense me vrille les tripes, mon cœur semblant avoir doublé de volume dans ma cage thoracique.

« Je vous le jure sur ma vie John. »

Acquiesçant vigoureusement de la tête, les lèvres serrée l'une contre l'autre, j'écoute le sang battre à mes tempes, une phrase ne cessant de tourner en boucle dans mes pensées alors que j'ouvre mécaniquement la bouche :

« Je vais vous aider. »

Richard me saisit fermement par les épaules, nichant son visage au creux de mon cou, répétant inlassablement des remerciements que je peine à entendre au-dessus de cette phrase qui tourne et tourne dans mon crâne : Je ne veux rien faire de mal.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Je suis rentré. » Dis-je alors qu'une douce mélodie scintille dans l'appartement, Sherlock debout devant la fenêtre du salon, son violon calé contre sa nuque me présente son dos.

« Où étais-tu ? » Questionne-t-il négligemment sans cesser de jouer.

« À la supérette. » Réponds-je sur le même ton, appuyant mes dires en présentant le sachet en plastique blanc contenant une brique de lait pasteurisé. « C'est une nouvelle composition ? »

« Oui. Tu as pris ton temps. »

« J'ai rencontré un ami de la fac. » J'explique, rangeant mon achat au frigo. « On a bu deux ou trois verres. »

Passant une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux, je me sers un verre d'eau fraîche tandis que la musique en fond sonore cesse brutalement. Je m'empare de mon verre et vais monotonement prendre place sur le canapé.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Je questionne futilement, allumant la télé.

« Hmm... » Répond le scientifique comme il range précautionneusement son instrument.

« Haha vraiment ? Elle était si bien que cela ? » Je raille de bon cœur.

« Il faut toujours que tu te moque de moi n'est-ce pas ? » Déclare le brun faussement indigné alors qu'il s'allonge à mes côté, sa tête venant reposer sur mes cuisses.

« Une fois par jour au moins. » Dis-je, espiègle.

Le PDG a un rire rauque avant de reprendre sa lecture, sa tête réchauffant mes cuisses. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, je savoure calmement notre quotidien, une musique orientale filtre depuis un des nombreux restaurants exotiques parsemant le quartier, les phares des voitures longeant la rue courent furtivement sur les rideaux, des voix sourdes provenant du trottoir se mêlant au chant de la ville.

« Au fait, crois-tu que cette chère Hudson pourrait m'imprimer un contrat de bail ? » Je m'enquiers mollement.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Les assurances, les impôts et toute cette paperasse. Je devrai payer plus si j'ai deux domiciles. Il serait donc judicieux que j'effectue mon changement d'adresse au plus vite. »

« Demande-lui, elle a récemment fait l'acquisition d'un ordinateur et d'une imprimante. Cet acquis technologique lui permettant à elle et à sa fidèle amie Sue quelque chose de colporter des commérages plus vite que leurs ombres. » Consent le détective, tournant une page de son livre.

Je ne saurais dire s'il est pris par sa lecture mais il ne cligne des yeux que toutes les huit secondes, ce qui en dit long sur sa concentration.

« J'irai la voir demain matin dans ce cas. On le signera ensemble. » Je continue, passant une douce main entre ses boucles.

« Hmm… il faut que je signe également ? » Demande le brun, fermant brièvement les paupières, savourant les caresses appliquées à son cuir chevelu.

« En tant que colocataire officiel, oui. » Ris-je devant son comportement typiquement félin.

« Cesse donc un peu de rire de moi. » Ordonne mon ami, me saisissant par la nuque comme il se redresse afin de cueillir mes lèvres.

_« Buvez ceci. »_

_« Qu'est-ce donc__? » __Je demande__, acceptant le médicament tendu avec inquiétude._

_« Un calmant. Il ne faut pas que votre rythme cardiaque accélère,__ ni même que votre souffle soit irrégulier, il saura que vous lui cachez quelque chose. Prenez__-__en tous les matins s'il le faut mais il est exclus que vous soyez nerveux en sa présence. » Explique soigneusement Richard._

_« D'accord. » __J'acquiesce__._

_Brook me tend un verre de whisky, précisant :_

_« Prenez-le avec ceci. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes __c__ensé avoir bu un verre avec un vieil ami, votre haleine doit être chargée d'alcool. »_

_Je m'exécute sans un mot sous le regard fixe du plus jeune. Il se mord la lèvr__e puis récite méthodiquement chaque poin__t__ à ne surtout pas écarter :_

_« Bien. N'oubliez pas d'acheter du lait. Le film de papier doit être appliqué avec la plus grande précision au dos du contrat de bail de sorte que lorsqu'il signe, sa signature s'imprime__ dessus en relief. Après quoi, vous me l'apporterez et je n'aura__i__ plus qu'à l'appliquer sur le contrat d'entrée en bourse. C'est simple, efficace et comme je l'ai juré précédemment, il n'en saura rien. »_

_« Mais il se rendra bien compte que vous gagnez plu__s d'argent. » __Je soupire__, les effets du cocktail peu conseillé, boisson, calmants, s'ébauchant déjà sur les rives de ma conscience._

_« Évidemment mais à mon souvenir, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de devenir multimillionnaire. Puis, j'en prendra__i__ l'en__tière responsabilité. Il rompra la collaboration de nos deux entreprises mais j'aura__i__ déjà échappé au courroux de ces malfrats. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord... » __Je répète__, une angoisse terrible malmenant mes sens._

_« Vous pouvez le faire. » M'encourage Richard, posant une main sur mon épaule._

_« C'est bien cela mon problème... » _

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

J'ouvre faiblement les yeux, un plafond blanc crème mangé d'humidité s'étalant au-dessus de moi. Bien que j'aie l'esprit encore engourdi par le mélange de la veille, je ne manque pas de me rappeler ce que j'ai promis de faire. Je ne peine nullement à identifier l'horreur de mes agissement passés et à venir. Tromper Sherlock de cette façon... Où Diable ai-je donc la tête ? Quel genre de personne suis-je donc ? Cependant, il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, j'ai promis d'aider Richard aussi le ferai-je. En outre, je ne peux pas permettre qu'il subisse d'odieuses tortures ou quelconques souffrances que lui réservent ses assaillants. Je me retrouve pourtant à enfouir la tête dans mon oreiller, priant une divinité de bien vouloir prêter oreille à mon tourment. Aucune intervention divine ne se produit et je me vois dans l'obligation de quitter ma couche. Il faut que j'aille travailler mais avant cela, j'ai à parler avec ma logeuse. Avalant avec une hâte certaine un des comprimés prescrits par Brook, je me décide à sortir de ma chambre afin d'effectuer ma toilette. Dieu soit loué, Sherlock est déjà à l'entreprise. Lorsque je me lève, il est parti depuis belle lurette, au soir, il rentre bien plus tard que moi alors que je sommeille sur le canapé, la télé encore allumée.

Sous la douche, les effets de l'anxiolytique s'éveillent enfin, apaisant la douleur de mon estomac, les poignards de culpabilité enfoncés dans mon cerveau et je ne peux qu'en être reconnaissant à toutes les entreprises pharmaceutiques répandant ce poison dans la société avec une application et une détermination frôlant la folie. Oubliant sciemment de déjeuner ou même d'avaler un café, je prends un second comprimé du bonheur avant de quitter l'appartement, fermant négligemment derrière moi.

« Bonjour mon garçon ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Bien le bonjour Madame Hudson. Vous êtes bien jolie. Ma foi, je venais vous voir afin de voir s'il serait possible d'établir un contrat de bail. » Souris-je, déjà emporté si loin par mon calmant que le monde me semble être la plus somptueuse des créations.

« Quel charmeur vous faites ! Entrez donc que je voie ce qu'il est possible de faire pour vous ! »

J'ai un rire gai comme je lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à la cuisine, son logis plus adorable qu'une maison de poupée recelant en son sein, une chaleur maternelle.

« Un pain perdu mon chéri ? » Questionne la dame en mauve avec douceur, des bigoudis roses sont nichés dans sa petite crinière châtain, son peignoir aux imprimés floraux mauves me faisant l'effet d'être arrivé au pays des merveilles.

« Oh j'ai mangé pour quatre ce matin ! Je n'ai plus de place pour mon propre souffle ! » Mens-je avec aisance, prenant place à la petite table ronde recouverte de dentelle, Hudson s'affairant à la préparation de deux tasses de thé.

« Bien, mon enfant. Parlons donc affaires ! » Sourit-elle, un air férocement professionnel peignant ses traits tandis qu'elle pose deux tasses en porcelaine encore fumantes entre nous.

« Haha voyons ! Je ne vous savais pas si professionnelle ! »

« Je ne le suis pas haha. Je pensais copier le contrat de ce cher Holmes, j'espère que cela ne vous contrarie pas. »

« Pas du tout. Ça ira plus vite de cette façon. » J'accepte, trempant superficiellement mes lèvres dans ma tasse.

« C'est si urgent que cela ? » S'enquiert alors la logeuse.

« Pas vraiment mais je préférerais m'enregistrer à l'office de la population avant de faire ma déclaration d'impôts. Vous savez comme ils sont lents dans ce genre d'institution, si je m'y prends maintenant, tout sera réglé avant la fin du mois. » J'explique, utilisant les mots qui m'ont été dictés par Richard la veille au soir.

« Vous avez bien raison. Ce n'est pas Sherlock qui serait si responsable ! » Remarque Hudson sourire aux lèvres. « Attendez-moi ici, je vais juste remplacer le nom de Sherlock par le vôtre et réimprimer le contrat en ajoutant les détails de la colocation. »

J'observe la logeuse se retirer dans son salon, les pensées illuminées d'un apaisement à peine concevable tant il est enchanteur, mes chairs paraissant couvertes d'une pluie mirobolante de calme, les yeux égarés sur les rideaux d'un rose pastel, je chantonne une composition lente et amorphe avant de me rendre compte qu'elle a été écrite par le détective et d'arrêter presque immédiatement. Le son strident de l'imprimante se fait entendre et je veille à reprendre mes esprits avant que Hudson ne revienne.

« Le voici ! Je crois n'avoir fait aucune erreur mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à repasser, je l'imprimerai à nouveau. » S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en me tendant le contrat.

« Merci infiniment Madame Hudson. Je dois malheureusement vous quitter, je vais être en retard au cabinet. » Je démissionne tout en glissant soigneusement le papier dans ma sacoche.

« Oh vous avez raison ! Allez-y et passez une bonne journée ! »

« Merci, à vous aussi ! » Je lance par-dessus mon épaule, la quittant d'un pas pressé.

Une fois dehors, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans ma sacoche en cuir. La bobine de film y repose, juste à côté du contrat de bail, leurs présences m'électrisant d'une peur qu'aucun anxiolytique ne calmera jamais, celle de perdre Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquels je m'en vais répondre de ce pas ! ;) Peneloo, quel être merveilleux tu fais !_

* * *

**_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong..._**

* * *

Le contrat de bail est étalé devant mes yeux, je l'ai brièvement consulté, il me paraît correct et parfaitement établi. La bobine de film en papier est à ses côtés sur une pile de dossiers à étudier. Il est midi, le cabinet est désert, le répondeur est enclenché, tout le monde est parti manger. Sûrement le devrais-je également mais j'ai une vile tâche à accomplir. Silencieux, la tête entre les mains, j'attends que le deuxième anxiolytique avalé ce matin prenne effet. Jamais je ne parviendrai à être précis sans cela. Même si pour être sincère avec moi-même, je meurs d'envie d'appliquer grossièrement le film, de le déchirer ou encore de disparaître dans une gerbe de fumée. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis proprement incapable d'agir méchamment, de comploter contre un tiers ou même de colporter quelques rumeurs infondées ou non. Bien évidemment, il m'est arrivé comme à tout autre gamin de mon âge de voler des bonbons, d'être follement téméraire et de jouer à des jeux qui avaient quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chance de m'envoyer à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, je faisais également partie de cette catégorie d'enfants émotifs, capables de pleurer juste parce qu'un autre pleurait, de fondre en larmes quand son copain de classe s'égratigne le genoux en skateboard et qui, face à un dilemme de toute sorte s'enlisait dans une tristesse boueuse et étouffante. « Arrête de pleurer, John ! » « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Pleurer ? » Mon père avait toujours les mots pour chasser la fillette qui était en moi.

Adolescent, je me suis juré que jamais plus je ne lui donnerais l'occasion de me rabaisser de la sorte, j'étais un homme et bon sang, il s'en rendrait compte. Depuis lors, j'ai appris à ravaler mes larmes, à chasser ce flot d'émotion terrible obstruant ma gorge et inondant mes yeux d'un océan de lamentations humides. Toutefois, je restais sensible à la douleur d'autrui et demeurais tout bonnement incapable d'entraver les sentiments des autres ainsi que le code civil. Mais voilà que je m'apprête à participer à une falsification de documents officiels, le tout en trahissant la confiance d'un ami cher à mon cœur. C'est un deux en un inespéré ! Un rire jaune franchit mes lèvres, se transformant bien vite en un gémissement plaintif. Jésus, je suis immonde.

Respirant à pleins poumons, je décide d'entamer ma besogne. Le sentiment de culpabilité refuse de se retirer mais j'ai atteint un niveau de calme et de concentration acceptable. Saisissant le contrat de bail, je le retourne et lisse soigneusement sa surface du plat de la main. Après quoi, je déroule avec des gestes lents, respirant par à-coups secs et pauvres en oxygène, la bobine de film de vingt-et-un centimètres de largeur pour une longueur à définir soi-même, trente centimètres en l'occurrence. À l'aide d'une règle sur laquelle j'appuie exagérément, je définis une ligne droite sur laquelle je plaque mon scalpel avant de délicatement découper la membrane de papier. Cela fait, je rembobine vulgairement la bobine et contemple mon travail. Propre et net, parfaitement satisfaisant.

« Très bien John, tu progresses. Si la médecine ne réussit pas, tu pourras assurément devenir faussaire ! » Je me raille d'une voix emplie de mépris.

Je passe une main agitée sur ma nuque, saisis le film de papier avec une douceur dont je ne me savais pas capable et le détache lentement avant d'appliquer la surface enduite de colle sur le contrat de bail. Aucune bulle, aucun écart, je suis peut-être l'être le plus lamentable peuplant cette terre. Observant mon œuvre d'un œil torve, je reste silencieux. Le piège est monté, il ne manque plus qu'à faire signer le document à Sherlock. Cette partie du plan m'apparaissant comme la plus difficile. Non pas que l'amener à cet acte relève du domaine de l'impossible (si seulement) mais le voir apposer sa signature en bas de page en sachant pertinemment ce que cela implique est une torture dont la pensée me blesse déjà. Il ne se doute de rien. Il me fait confiance. Il me fait confiance...

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**SHERLOCK**

La journée n'a été qu'un ramassis d'embûches et de traquenards administratifs. Cette collaboration avec la RB Company requiert plus d'investissement que prévu si bien que retrouver mon logis à une heure décente devient impensable tout comme me figurer une semaine de congé dans les mois ou années à venir. Enfilant ma veste de costume avec une certaine hâte, je consulte négligemment l'horloge murale, dix-neuf heures trente.

« Anthéa, appelez-moi un taxi et rentrez chez vous. » J'ordonne par téléphone.

« Bien monsieur. » Déclare ma secrétaire aux accords funestes, la monotonie de sa voix parvenant à assombrir d'avantage mon humeur.

Raccrochant lourdement le combiné, je quitte mon bureau d'un pas lent et irrégulier. Depuis quelques jours, mon dos me fait souffrir de façon intolérable. J'ignore si cela est dû à mon inactivité concrète sur le plan sportif, ou à mon travail de bureaucrate dont l'unique activité physique tient à faire glisser une plume sur une feuille de papier. Au demeurant, je peux dire sans me leurrer que je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne. Mon corps tombe en morceaux ? Soit, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. À dire vrai, nonobstant cette douleur ainsi que ses sœurs, je me porte comme un charme. Fixant les chiffres décroissants de l'ascenseur, j'en viens à me dire que moi aussi j'ai été au plus bas et ce autant par choix que par défaut. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien ces soirées où j'ai parcouru ce même hall, réfléchissant ardemment à une façon d'échapper à mon destin. Car seul ce mot est capable de nommer l'ignominie dans laquelle je baignais sans parvenir à nager. Pour quelle raison étais-je incapable de me noyer ? Aucune. J'étais trop lâche pour agir convenablement au vu de la tournure nauséabonde que prenait ma propre existence.

« Au revoir, Monsieur. » Salue sombrement Anthéa tout en saisissant de sa main aux ongles noircis de vernis son sac de marque, pur représentation de ce que la maroquinerie fait de mieux à notre époque.

« Au revoir. » Réponds-je mollement, quittant le bâtiment comme j'avance à l'encontre du taxi ronronnant devant ses portes vitrées.

Ces dernières années ont été d'une douleur fascinante, d'un tragique hypnotisant. À mesure que ce sentiment d'horreur grandissait, ma détermination à m'accrocher à mon souffle, mes habitudes et mes croyances d'une quelconque façon, s'intensifiait. J'étais obstiné par ce but entêtant de voir jusqu'où les bassesses de la vie pouvaient aller, j'étais prêt à mourir pour voir à quel point cette affliction que nous endurons tous pouvait être impitoyable. Quel être naïf j'ai été !

« Je vous dépose où ? » Questionne le taxi-man, son regard éteint me consultant à travers le rétroviseur.

« Baker Street, le 221 B. »

Oui, j'ai été bien candide. La vie m'aurait tué, elle ne sait faire que cela après tout. Peut-on la blâmer ? Certainement. Cependant, elle exécutera sa tâche sans discontinuer. Chaque jour, chaque seconde, elle s'appliquera à vous retirer sa substance pour la redistribuer à sa guise. L'ancien moi était incapable de la blâmer pour cela, je la haïssais pour m'avoir confié la machine de mon existence sans me dire de quelle façon en prendre soin, de quelle façon elle m'apportera satisfaction. Chaque jour, je me retrouvais face à cet appareil complexe et constatais amèrement la progression de la rouille mangeant sa surface un peu plus que la veille tout en restant étrangement incapable de lui en vouloir. J'en prenais l'entière responsabilité, aussi, si je ne pouvais pas être heureux, personne ne le serait, si je me trouvais devant une assiette de mets dits somptueux sans pouvoir en apprécier une seule bouchée, personne d'autre ne dégusterait son repas, personne n'apprécierait la beauté survenant tard le soir alors que la lune pleine se détache de son masque nuageux. J'en voulais au monde entier et jamais en ma présence je ne l'aurais laissé déguster les fruits de la machine confiée par la vie si je ne pouvais en faire autant.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'éprouve plus pour elle qu'une vague indifférence teintée de respect. Eut-elle été humaine, nul doute qu'elle serait criminelle, manipulatrice, psychopathe, dictateur gouvernant avec impartialité sur la race humaine ou une intellectuelle maîtrisant savamment l'art de la pensée. Par conséquent, je ne peux qu'avoir du respect pour elle. L'appareil qu'elle m'a confié il y a bien des années de cela gît dans un placard, loin de ma vue tandis que je savoure le cadeau dont l'origine obscure me plaît autant que sa simplicité : John Watson. Mon aversion congénitale pour le sentimentalisme ne m'empêche pas d'avouer que le docteur a fait de moi un homme nouveau. Je ne sais si je suis meilleur qu'auparavant, toutefois, grâce à lui, la machine de mon existence semble avoir trouvé un but, un régisseur qui, contrairement à moi, sait de quelle façon la manipuler pour en tirer entière satisfaction, pour en tirer les fruits du bonheur.

« Arrêtez-vous ici. » J'ordonne brusquement au chauffeur, sans raison apparente, ignorant moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. » Plaide-t-il tout en se rangeant sur le côté.

« J'en ai conscience. Merci pour votre intervention pleine de sagesse. Combien je vous dois ? »

« Dix livres sterling monsieur. » Se reprend alors le taxi-man, son ton ne manquant pas de sécheresse.

Je lui tends la somme demandée, préférant nettement son changement d'attitude me rappelant cette aigreur vindicative que les hommes m'ont toujours réservée. Quittant le cab, mes pas me guidant à travers la cohue odorante et humide des heures de pointe, je laisse la lourdeur de l'atmosphère s'abattre sur moi. J'ai tant besoin de cette douleur qui jadis m'animait. Les yeux courant sur les vitrines m'entourant en une scintillante cage de verre, l'esprit tourmenté, je m'abîme dans la quête du Sherlock passé. Que vais-je faire à présent que je n'ai plus cela ? D'où puiser mon inspiration, mon acharnement à aller toujours plus loin, à prouver à la vie que malgré ses misères, je suis et resterai Sherlock Holmes et que jamais aucune de ses fourberies ne m'atteindra ? Non, maintenant je vais très bien, je ne suis plus cet homme qui en voulait à la terre entière, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. Mon entreprise bâtie à la sueur de mon front prospère allègrement, je suis en bonne santé, riche et ai de surcroît trouvé quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis (c'est-à-dire, une très mauvaise personne, insatisfaite au possible). Que demander de plus n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ignore parfaitement. Je crains de me perdre au cœur de ce bien-être nouveau dont je ne sais rien. J'ai peur de m'oublier au sein de cette joie radieuse. J'ai tout ce que je haïssais par jalousie, tout ce qu'un homme peut demander et cela m'effraie au-delà du possible.

Attiré par une vitrine exposant des vestes d'une finesse remarquable, j'entre dans ce magasin à la façon d'un somnambule. Chassant d'un vague geste de la main le vendeur venu m'accueillir, j'erre entre les rayonnages, l'esprit embaumé d'une inquiétude légitime. Toute ma vie durant, j'ai vécu de manière totalement insatisfaisante, frustrante et désespérée. Jamais je n'ai aspiré au bonheur. La douleur me fait avancer, la solitude m'accompagne. Je ne peux décemment envisager de prospérer, sourire aux lèvres, joie dans l'âme. Dieu, je ne sais comment faire une telle chose ! J'ai tant besoin de souffrir pour être moi-même, tant besoin d'immondice pour me sentir à l'aise et à ma place. Cette quiétude n'est pas faite pour moi, elle est trop bonne, trop gentille et demande tant de soin, d'attention ! Moi je ne sais qu'être infâme et odieux. Cela fait des années que je crache, médis, mens, détruis et vomis le monde entier. Comment puis-je à présent vivre en harmonie avec lui ?

« Ce manteau. Je le prends. » Je déclare face à un trench coat noir, d'un tissu épais et d'une longueur nette sans être exagérée, son col ample permettant d'être relevé avec classe et sophistication.

Le vendeur qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis mon arrivé s'avance vers moi non sans une expression surprise. Il l'apporte en caisse et une fois son dû encaissé, s'apprêtait à l'emballer lorsque je l'arrête.

« Je le mets tout de suite. »

« Mais il doit bien faire trente-six degrés dehors. » S'étonne-t-il alors, bouche grande ouverte.

« Quelle intelligence, cela me surprend que vous ne soyez qu'un vulgaire vendeur. » Je rétorque, saisissant mon achat sans un regard pour l'homme derrière son comptoir.

Enfilant le lourd vêtement avec un empressement effarant, je retourne me mêler à la foule dont les regards ne tardent pas à se faire inquisiteurs. Une chaleur sans pareille s'élève en moi, le manteau en étant la cause première et ainsi vêtu, étouffant sous une température grandissante, je m'enfonce toujours plus loin dans les corridors de la ville, zonant sans but précis, si ce n'est celui de faire augmenter mon rythme cardiaque et de ressentir une affliction physique pouvant compenser celle de nature morale que je regrette tant. Éreinté, je finis pourtant par prendre place sur un banc, la tête rejetée en arrière, serrant les pans de mon trench coat contre moi, les iris tournés vers le ciel étoilé. Il doit être neuf heures passées, nulle brise ne souffle pour apaiser l'horrible canicule dont souffre Londres. Des voix me parviennent de loin, celles d'hommes et de femmes rentrant sagement chez eux après une dure journée de labeur dans le but de retrouver leur famille, leur époux et leurs enfants. Ils sont tous si heureux ! Pourquoi devrais-je l'être également ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu leur semblable ? Je me déteste pour cela toutefois, je ne peux y remédier. John Watson me rend heureux, je savoure chaque seconde en sa compagnie, chaque matin est un nouveau jour de douceur teinté d'une routine suavement apaisante et gaie. Je le sens bien, mon âme guérit de ses blessures, je peux à nouveau avancer mais où aller ? Où cela va-t-il me mener ? John, si tu savais tout ce que tu me fais endurer.

Frappé d'incrédulité, je me redresse, un rien ébahi. Il faut que je rentre à la maison. Accélérant graduellement le pas, je ne prends pas conscience de m'être mis à courir. Les rues défilent, le sang bat à mes tempes mais je ne peux cesser de courir, il faut que je me dépêche avant de changer d'avis. Je suis si versatile ! Les pans de mon manteau frappent mes jambes à une cadence rythmée comme j'emprunte une suite de raccourcis, de galeries d'une noirceur crasseuse épouvantable. Baker Street ne tarde pas à se dessiner devant moi et dépassant les numéros avec vivacité, j'essaie de visualiser de quelle façon le dire, de me confier à cet être si particulier. Arrivé à destination, je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, mon impatience manquant de me faire tomber. Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement avec fracas, j'appelle, la voix presque teintée de désespoir, il ne faut surtout pas que je change d'avis :

« John ! »

Le blond quitte la cuisine, alerte, une éponge couverte de mousse encore en main.

« Jésus que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi Diable portes-tu un manteau d'hiver ? »

« Parce que j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur de changer, de devenir comme tous les autres. J'ai toujours été spécial et particulier, je ne voulais pas avoir quelque chose en commun avec ces idiots là dehors. » J'explique, pointant la porte dans mon dos du pouce.

L'ex-soldat prend une mine circonspecte, pose son éponge sur l'étagère à sa gauche et avançant lentement comme pour éviter de me brusquer, il essuie consciencieusement ses mains humides sur son jean avant de délicatement ôter mon manteau.

« Tu as bu ? » Demande-t-il gentiment.

« Non, je t'aime. » J'avoue sans détour. « Je suis certain que c'est cela, il y a des chances pour que je me trompe mais ce n'est pas le cas car vois-tu, j'en ai la nausée, la migraine et un mal de cœur terrible. »

Watson reste stoïque, un sourire germe sur ses traits puis il rit doucement :

« Ce sont les symptômes d'une femme enceinte ça, Sherlock. »

« Allons, ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'amour. Alors ne dis rien, je vais prendre une douche. Cela t'ennuierait de commander à dîner ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Si c'est un garçon comment l'appellerons-nous ? » Rit derechef le docteur, rangeant mon trench coat d'un geste maîtrisé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis épris d'un être aussi insensible. » Je marmonne faussement indigné comme je me retire dans la salle d'eau.

Ôtant négligemment mes vêtements, le silence sifflant à mes oreilles, les remous indicibles de la libération du poids non négligeable de mes sentiments frémissant encore en moi, je constate à quel point il a été aisé de me confesser. À dire vrai, jamais je n'aurais cru faire une chose pareille de ma vie cependant c'était avant de savoir que les gens changent, moi y compris. Je dévisse sans réelle motivation le robinet d'eau froide et pénétrant sous la douche, je note une amertume étrange recouvrant mon palais. Je ne suis pas sans savoir ce qu'il ressent à mon égard (Quel piètre détective serais-je dans le cas contraire !) néanmoins, si j'en ai conscience, pourquoi est-ce si désappointant de constater qu'il ne m'a pas répondu ?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

Quelle horreur. Il eût vraiment été plus aisé de périr sous les tirs ennemis. Assommé par la suite de calmants avalés au cours de la journée, plus ceux pris une fois rentré, je satellite dans un cocon vaporeux de calme factice, mes capacités intellectuelles reposant sagement quelque part sur cet océan de tranquillité engourdissant. Il m'aime et je suis plus défoncé qu'une mère célibataire dont l'ex-mari vient de se remarier. Les rétines ancrées sur l'ampoule au plafond, l'âme éblouie par milles feux crépitant d'abandon, je crains que l'éther engourdissant mes membres ne finisse par s'enflammer sous cette lumière vive derrière mon crâne. Défoncé, c'est bien cela. Je coordonne mon corps lourd, empêtré dans la boue fictive de mon apathie jusqu'à atteindre mon téléphone posé sur la table basse :

« Bangkok express, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« À manger. » Je plaisante. « Le plat du jour est-il à emporter ? »

« Le Ped Yaang Naam Makham ? » S'enquiert la voix au bout du fil, l'accent chargé d'une forte connotation asiatique.

« Si vous le dites. Est-ce possible d'en livrer pour deux au 221 b Baker Street ? »

« Oui, avec du riz ? »

« Je ne sais pas, que me conseillez-vous ? » Je questionne, m'affalant très peu gracieusement sur le canapé, conservant le sourire vestige de ma blague d'entrée bien qu'il soit à présent distordu et douloureux.

« Je le mangerais avec du riz. » Confie mon interlocuteur.

« Eh bien comme je manque cruellement de personnalité, je vais faire pareil. » J'abdique au moment où le brun délaisse la salle de bain, une petite serviette sur la tête tandis qu'un linge plus grand entoure sa fine taille.

La prochaine fois, je prendrai un colocataire obèse et laid comme un pou.

« D'accord. Alors un Ped Yaang Naam Makham deux fois avec un accompagnement riz au 221 b Baker Street. » Conclue le Thaïlandais, professionnel alors que mes rétines suivent le détective comme il pénètre à la cuisine, sûrement en quête d'un verre d'eau ou de l'extrémité boursouflée et exsangue d'une de ses expériences.

« C'est bien cela. » J'approuve, le scientifique faisant à nouveau apparition dans mon champ de vision, un verre d'eau dans la main droite tandis que de l'autre il présente à ses yeux une feuille de papier.

Le contrat. Il tient le contrat que j'ai bêtement laissé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Nous serons là dans vingt minutes. »

« Bien, à tout de suite. » Je raccroche avant de m'enquérir sans signes d'inquiétude apparents (ceci ne signifiant pas que quelque part au fond de mes tripes, une angoisse sourde et destructrice n'est pas en train de s'appliquer à faire fondre mes organes comme une pile de glaçons laissée sur le bitume un après-midi d'été) : « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Le contrat de bail. Définitivement, Hudson s'accommode très vite à la technologie, il n'y a aucune erreur. » Répond-il, prenant place à mes côtés, ses boucles humides gouttant sur ses clavicules avant de rouler le long de son torse. « Tu as un stylo ? »

Non, je n'ai pas de stylo. Je veux être foudroyé par le dieu du bon sens, de la loyauté et de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas de stylo, faites-moi brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer.

« Oui. » J'acquiesce, m'emparant lestement de ma mallette et l'ouvrant sans plus de cérémonie, la bobine de film étant soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de mon bureau, je me saisis d'un stylo-plume que je tends au détective.

Sa signature, gribouillis spasmodique digne d'un épileptique de premier ordre, ne tarde pas à s'imprimer en bas du document.

« Voilà, cher colocataire, notre union est officielle. » Sourit Sherlock, mon cerveau semblant alors se fendre en deux, mes globes oculaires douloureux brûlant devant cet étalage de confiance illégitime, une nausées impitoyable m'étreint l'estomac, mes jambes sont électrisées, flageolantes et si j'eusse été debout, pour sûr, j'en aurais chuté.

« Qu'as-tu ? » S'enquiert le détective, surpris.

« J'ai toujours eu un temps de retard par rapport au commun des mortels, alors tu penses bien que face à toi... Je voudrais juste que tu sache, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, que je t'aime. Jamais, Dieu m'en est témoin, je n'ai aimé un être plus que je t'aime toi et cet amour perdurera au-delà de la mort Sherlock. Ne l'oublie jamais et ne doute jamais de lui. » Je déclare, le cœur saignant le poison amer de ma culpabilité, de mon affront.

Oui, Dieu m'en est témoin, j'aime cet homme et je ne lui veux aucun mal. Toutefois, le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, il en va de même pour les êtres le peuplant. Je suis une nuance parmi tant d'autres et bien que j'aie toujours souhaité agir avec droiture, je prends conscience que les compromis mènent à une dilution de la pureté et du vice. De blanc, on passe à un gris léger et inversement, de noir, on peut passer au gris foncé. Aussi peut-on me juger ? Le peut-on ?

« Allons, John, tant de solennité ne te ressemble pas. » Se moque gentiment le détective.

« C'est vrai mais parfois il le faut. » Poursuis-je en un souffle.

Holmes me consulte intensément du regard, comme si de ses yeux, il pouvait parcourir les tréfonds les plus obscurs de ma pensée, fouiller chaque méandre de ma personne cependant, jamais il ne trouvera la vérité, ma vérité.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas. Quand bien même, tu seras là pour me le rappeler. » Déclare-t-il me saisissant par la main. « Ne t'inquiète plus de cela, veux-tu ? »

« Je ne le ferai plus mais où m'emmènes-tu ? » Je questionne alors que le brun se redresse, conservant ses doigts entrelacés aux miens.

« Dans ma chambre. »

Surpris, je le laisse me guider dans cet antre où je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds. À dire vrai, j'ignore même pour quelle raison il m'y conduit.

« Pour quoi faire enfin ? » Je m'étonne.

« Te faire l'amour John. »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, le brun me laissant faire sans opposer de résistance. Notre relation n'est pas allée au-delà des simples embrassades, passionnées parfois mais sans plus. Le détective ne manifeste pas grand intérêt pour la chose aussi m'étais-je mis à le croire asexué ou atteint d'un quelconque dégoût vis-à-vis des plaisirs charnels. Cela me frustrait mais je m'étais graduellement habitué à cette situation, cette relation particulière et tendre, comme une amourette d'adolescent.

« Pourquoi ? » Je demande, surpris.

Cette situation pourrait paraître cocasse et étrange mais lorsque l'on vit avec Sherlock Holmes, rien ne peut décemment se dérouler de façon normale ou attendue.

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi, n'est-ce pas ton cas ? » Répond patiemment le brun, son ton calme et doux me faisant penser à celui que les adultes emploient souvent pour répondre au ''Pourquoi ?'' d'un enfant en bas âge.

« Si bien sûr ! Je suis juste surpris, je pensais que... » Je débute avant d'être interrompu par une bouche avide.

« Ne pense plus. Pas maintenant. » Explique le scientifique lorsqu'il rompt le baiser.

« Haha tu es si solennel ! » Je ris, me laissant guider par cette main froide que j'ai souhaité par un soir de canicule, ne jamais quitter.

« Ne te moque pas de moi dans un moment pareil ! » S'insurge le détective, la mélodie hybride, rauque et nébuleuse de son rire s'élevant néanmoins de sa gorge.

L'un en face de l'autre ôtant respectivement les tissus recouvrant le corps aimé, les yeux embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, les lèvres fendues en un sourire serein, nous apprîmes à étudier les courbes, les aplats et les nuances de nos êtres à la faible lumière d'un lampadaire. Volant des baisers enfiévrés à une bouche consentante, nous nous allongeâmes maladroitement sur le lit individuel du détective, un rire s'échappant par moment d'une gorge, on ne savait plus laquelle, peut-être était-ce la mienne. Le bonheur ne ressemble-t-il pas à cela ? À cette incertitude, ce capharnaüm, de sensations et d'échanges continuels ? Quand il m'étreignit dans ses bras, je cru défaillir tant la joie, le plaisir ainsi qu'un amour bien trop grand pour mon vieux cœur tempêtaient en mon sein. Nous parlions, riions de notre maladresse, susurrant des paroles tantôt réconfortantes, tantôt douces. Peut-être était-ce juste pour le plaisir d'entendre nos voix s'élever jusqu'au plafond. Nous n'allâmes pas jusqu'au bout, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans une telle ''position'' aussi mon corps était quelque peu récalcitrant à l'idée de ''s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons''. Sherlock ne s'en offusqua pas, paraissant même inquiet face aux douleurs ressenties. Après quoi, nous prîmes le temps de nous moquer de cet événement à maintes reprises, plus la nuit avançait et plus nos rire et notre entente grandissaient. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, de notre passé parfois mais surtout des événements à venir. Lorsque les teintes pastel, chaudes et froides de l'aube vinrent éclairer nos visages devenus blafards à cause de notre nuit d'insomnie, je me perdis avec application dans les rétines brillantes d'un Sherlock Holmes sourire aux lèvres et tandis que le monde s'éveillait, nous nous endormions niché l'un contre l'autre, comme si nos corps avaient été modelés à partir de la même terre, cette gadoue inconsistante, infertile, odorante et inutile. Mais à présent nous n'étions plus seuls.

...

Si seulement j'avais pris conscience à ce moment-là des déconvenues qui m'attendaient, de l'horreur dans laquelle je m'étais empêtré, pour sûr, je serais resté éveillé et aurait profité encore un peu de cet instant remarquable qui plus jamais ne me serait rendu.

« Richard ! Richard ouvrez pour l'amour du ciel ! Sherlock sait ! Il sait vous m'entendez ? » Je m'exclame, frappant sans retenue contre la belle porte en bois massif protégeant le logis de Brook.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en une légère fente et que le visage surpris du plus jeune n'y apparaisse.

« Qu'avez-vous dis ? »

* * *

**Voilà ! Je suis un monstre et je vous aime ! Ce chapitre est l'apologie de l'amour après tout ahaha. Je suis tellement mièvre, ça va finir par me sortir par les narines. Aller ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola amigos! Je ne vais pas trop faire ma maligne avec tout le retard que j'ai et la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre... Mais je vous aime aha. Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu un tas de truc à faire ces temps et malheureusement ça a quasiment détruit mon temps d'écriture (entre nous, mes publications sont de moins en moins régulières, non ? Shame on me.) En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews qui ont mis du soleil dans ma vie et m'ont poussé à grappiller du temps pour écrire, par-ci, par-là :) Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre au plus vite (je sais, je suis un rien nulle ces temps ahaha) !**

**Peneloo l'efficacité dont tu as fait preuve aujourd'hui m'a comblé, merci du fond du coeur. :) **

* * *

_Things cannot be reversed, _

_we learn from the times that we are cursed,_  
_that things cannot be reversed, _

_learn from the ones we fear the worst _

_and learn from the ones we hate the most..._

_/_

_Les choses ne peuvent pas être inversées,_

_nous apprenons du temps que nous sommes maudits,_  
_que les choses ne peuvent pas être inversées, _

_nous l'apprenons de ceux que nous craignons le plus _

_et nous l'apprenons de ceux que l'on déteste le plus... _

_-Candles- Daughter_

_ (traduction approximative, pardonnez mon pauvre anglais) _

* * *

« Racontez-moi. » Exige Brook, assis dans ce fauteuil où il avait pris place le jour où j'ai eu le malheur d'accepter de lui venir en aide et bien qu'il s'enquière du revirement de situation opéré, sa posture, corps penché en avant, bras et jambes croisés précautionneusement, ainsi que ses yeux brillants quelque peu écarquillés aux pupilles, semble-t-il, dilatées de plaisir, il m'apparaît comme une vielle logeuse écoutant avec avidité une rumeur croustillante, prenant soin de construire une indignation des plus louables alors qu'au fond, elle jubile.

Chassant tant bien que mal cette image à l'impact redoutable de mon esprit, j'inspire et m'applique à relater les évènements de la veille :

« Vous savez que je ne travaille que les matinées ? Bien. J'ai donc terminé mon service à onze heures quinze, après quoi, je me suis arrêté pour prendre un sandwich dans un fast-food près de mon travail. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Sherlock, il ne rentre jamais pour déjeuner. Seulement voilà, arrivé à l'appartement, dans les environs de treize heures et quelques, il était là et il m'attendait...

_« Qu'est-ce que... »Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'étonner à la vue du détective. « Tu n'es pas au bureau ? »_

_Allongé stoïquement sur le canapé, les yeux clos et les mains liées en une grotesque caricature de prière, le brun émet un sifflement méprisant, vomissant une diatribe amère de sa voix d'antan, ce chant funèbre que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à entendre un jour :_

_« Cette question est dénuée de bon __sens__. As-tu, au moins, pris la peine de réfléchir avant de la formuler ?-Il brasse l'air de sa main comme pour chasser une éventuelle réponse de ma part- Bien évidemment que tu n'as pas réfléch__i__, personne ne réfléchit ici__-__bas. Tous un tas de corps flasques embaumant une cervelle aussi consistante et utile qu'un tas de boue. Mais je m'égare, non, ne mélangeons pas tou__s__ ces chers spécimens, car dans le lot, il y en a bien quelques__-__uns qui l'utilisent ce fameux tas de boue et que__l__ redoutable usage en font-ils ! Richard Brook par exemple ! Oui, cet adulte au visage d'enfant, d'adolescent, de gentilhomme et de malfrat, tout cela à la fois ! Quel kaléidoscope de personnalités trompeuses ! Voilà pourquoi je peinais tant à le définir dans son entièreté, c'est un fourbe de haut niveau, sa cervelle s'est sublimée afin de passer de cet état de vase collante, repoussante et puante à l'état de réflexion instantanée, de pensé__es__ automatique__s__, de déduction par défaut. Quel homme ce Brook, n'est-ce pas ?»_

_Mal à l'aise, le tas de boue susmentionné transformé en une vase liquide aux couleurs brunâtres où j'ai, il y a une poignée d'heures seulement, laissé tomb__er__ trois calmants, claque en de faibles remous contre ma paroi crânienne, clap… clap... _

_« Je ne sais que te dire, ce Richard m'est totalement inconnu. » Dis-je d'un ton sans variation, le regard intense du brun ne parvenant pas à me décontenancer, pis, la lueur inquiétante de ses pupilles devient étrangement fascinante sous__ l'éclairage bleu pâle que sont devenus les rayons du soleil une fois filtré__s__ par nos rideaux._

_« Non, tu ne le connais pas. Sans quoi, tu m'aurais prévenu. » Poursuit le détective se redressant en une danse gracieuse, bien trop vive pour que je puisse en a__ssimiler chaque avancée. Aussi__ sui__s-je un rien surpris lors__qu'__en une microseconde, Sherlock me fait face__,__ so__n__ regard s'appliquant à percer un énorme trou dans mon front. Il ne peut pas lire mon âme, pourquoi s'y applique-t-il avec tant d'énergie ?_

_« P__révenu à quel propos ? » __Je demande__, ayant vaguement conscience de l'évolution de l'atmosphère._

_Elle a gagné en lourdeur, des filaments d'électricité invisible__s__ à l'œil nu crépitent à mes oreille__s__, ce ne sont plus de vagues questions, ce n'est plus une simple discussion. Je tente tant bien que mal de regagner un partie infime de mes esprits cependant, une joie enfantine vibre dans mon être. Jou__er__ à chat avec sa conscience : ''R_aison_, où es-tu ? Ce n'est plus un échange de mots anodin, c'est un interrogatoire !''_

_Je me gratte l'arrière de la nuque comme le scientifique déclare, sans joie, sans émotion tel un cadavre doté de parole :_

_« Il m'a dépouillé. Si on ne considère pas la liste diablement longue de mes dettes comme un acquis en so__i__, je n'ai plus rien.__ »_

_J'écarquille consciencieusement les yeux. Dieu que c'est difficile de mimer la surprise. Prenant une intonation exagérément abasourdi__e__, je m'étonne :_

_« Ah ? »_

_Quelle élocution ! Je pourrais, devrais, être en colère, surpris peut-être aussi, mais je ne pe__ux que réprimer une furieuse envie de rire venu__e__ de je ne sais où. Il faut le dire,__tout cela est d'un grotesque !_

_« Figure-toi qu'il a fait passer notre entreprise en bourse et a invest__i__ dans ce qui correspond apparemment à un gouffre financier sans fin : __''Moriarty Entertainment''__.__ »_

_« C'est...__ terrible. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire ? » __Je questionne__, l'horreur de la situation apparaissant avec netteté mais de façon secondaire, comme si d'autres oreilles que les miennes s'appliqu__aient__ à enregistrer__ cette confession, comme si un autre John a__vait__ pri__s__ ma place tandis que j'épi__ais__ la scène depuis le placard, le nez vissé à un tube de colle._

_« Si, le poursuivre en justice. D'ailleurs, à moins d'être un génie aux multiples talents, il n'a pas pu reproduire ma__ signature au bas du contrat d'entrée en bourse avec une précision aussi acharnée. Je l'ai vu, on dirait que je l'ai signé __**de ma main**__. Et peut-être est-ce le cas. Dans cette optique infernale, il est certain qu'il a un complice et tu sais quoi, John ? »_

_« __Non ? » __Je souffle__, mon sérieux étant miraculeusement appar__u__ sur les rives de mes émotions, mon corps ayant brutalement été poussé hors du placard, une angoisse sourde m'écrasant le poitrine comme le PDG de Science of Deduction se baisse sur mon visage bien __réel, l'amertume, la froideur se dégageant de cet être que je sais aimer plus que ma propre existence, broyant cruellement chaque parcelle de ce bonheur fictif créé à l'aide de pilules ivoires, son souffle coul__ant__ sur mes lèvres, son acidité corrosive brûlan__t mes chairs :_

_« Je le trouvera__i__ et qui que __c__e soit, __**il paiera**__. »_

Brook semble égaré dans une rêverie silencieuse et tordant mes doigts dans un sens puis dans l'autre, j'attends qu'il sorte de son mutisme.

« En définitive, il ne sait rien. » Finit-il par déclarer serein, poussant le vice jusqu'à ajouter : « Je vous sers à boire ? Je me prendrais bien un petit Gin tonic, j'adore ça. »

« Avez-vous perdu la raison ? Il va vous poursuivre en justice ! Tout cela n'était pas CENSÉ se dérouler comme ÇA ! Vous disiez… ! Vous disiez que vous étiez CERTAIN que cet investissement rapporterait beaucoup d'argent ! Qu'il ne se douterait de rien ! PIS qu'il serait riche ! Vous m'aviez juré sur votre vie que tout irait bien Richard ! Et maintenant ! Maintenant, vous me proposez votre saloperie de GIN TONIC alors que ce plan est un pur ÉCHEC ? » Je m'écrie fou de rage, ma voix s'élevant impitoyablement, faisant vibrer ma cage thoracique, battant dans ma gorge au rythme du sang à mes tempes, je suis si furieux, tellement en colère contre moi, contre Richard, contre le monde entier.

Le plus jeune, qui s'était levé dans le but de se servir ladite boisson, hausse un sourcil, s'empare d'un verre dans lequel il déverse une quantité astronomique d'alcool pour une larme de diluant ainsi qu'un glaçon d'une taille ridiculement petite. Il boit une longue gorgée de son breuvage, soupire d'aise et note avec une tranquillité effarante :

« Du calme mon lapin. J'ai dit que cela rapporterait beaucoup d'argent et c'est le cas. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'argent de ma vie ! J'adore l'argent. Enfant, mon rêve était d'en avoir plein, une si grande quantité que je pourrais en remplir des maisons entières pendant que leurs occupants seraient encore égarés dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond et ils s'étoufferaient tous dans un milliard de million de livres sterling... Ah, j'en rêve encore parfois. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Je souffle, désespéré, ma colère s'éteignant aussi vite qu'elle s'est enflammée. « Il faut trouver une solution, faire quelque chose ! »

Richard prend une mine affreusement compatissante et buvant une seconde gorgée de son verre, ce qui a pour effet de le vider dans sa totalité, il hausse les épaules, s'empare de la bouteille et prend le temps de me taper sur l'épaule :

« Mon ami, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Cet argent est parti, disparu. Pouf ! Pour toujours!-Il lève un doigt pour marquer un temps de pause alors qu'il boit goulûment une lampée d'alcool à même le goulot- Ce cher Holmes va perdre l'entreprise qu'il a bâtie à la sueur de son eau, ou de son sang, m'enfin bon. Il va tout perdre et Richard Brook aussi d'ailleurs ! C'est d'un triste ! »

« Vous êtes fou ! Reprenez-vous immédiatement ! » Je m'écrie, les nerfs cruellement à vif, toutefois, ce n'est plus la colère qui m'anime, si le désespoir est une force, j'en suis possédé.

« Fou ? Hahaha peut-être mais un tout petit peu seulement ! Allons John, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vous aime en plus de cela, alors puis-je vous confier un secret ? » Rit l'homme d'affaire, son visage se modelant hideusement, un sourire aussi fin qu'une entaille au scalpel scarifiant sa face d'une extrémité à l'autre.

Trop ahuri pour parler, j'acquiesce d'un faible mouvement de tête.

« Holmes ne récupérera jamais la cinquième fortune d'Angleterre qui était jadis sienne, il va devenir sans le sou, pfiou, plus pauvre que vous et endetté jusqu'au cou, non, jusque-là ! -Il monte la main haut au-dessus de son crâne.- J'irai peut-être lui lancer une ou deux pièces lorsque le procès sera terminé, histoire qu'il puisse s'acheter un coca. »

« Je ne vous comprends pas. Qu'essayez-vous de me dire Richard ? »

Le jeune homme ose un sourire espiègle, pose sa bouteille avec délicatesse sur la table basse et avance à mon encontre.

« Je vous aime John et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Jim, Jim Moriarty, souhaitez-vous être mon associé ? » Déclare-t-il, cette beauté enjôleuse irradiant ses traits comme milles diamants dansant sous les rayons d'une lune rouge, ses chairs délicates, délicieusement laiteuses, scintillant de douceur, ses grand yeux noisettes semblant receler dans leur brun chaleureux, tous les secrets du monde, des records de connaissance, de plaisirs infinis.

C'est alors que je comprends, que les informations se diluent dans cette matière grise visqueuse que Sherlock Holmes se plaît à qualifier de boue. Les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place et quelle ignoble image représentent-elles ! Moriarty Entertainment, le fait que Richard Brook soit devenu pauvre et Moriarty riche, le contrat d'entrée en bourse, les malfrats qui en veulent à Richard Brook. Ce Richard Brook qui n'existe que dans ma tête, que dans mon cœur en tant que petit frère, ami et protégé. Ce n'était que pure invention.

« J'ai eu foi en vous. » Je souffle, éberlué, les oreilles sifflantes, le cœur fendu en deux, les tripes bouillantes, l'air se raréfiant peu à peu si bien que je finis par respirer par la bouche. « Je vous ai offert mon amitié, ma confiance, mon amour et j'ai trahi en votre nom... ou en celui que je pensais vôtre. Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous osé me faire cela Richard ? »

« Jim, mon nom est Jim. » Corrige le brun, posant un douce main sur ma joue, ce contact délicat, d'une tendresse incongrue m'électrisant jusque dans les profondeurs les plus intimes de mon être, caressant mon âme elle-même et comme réveillé d'un mauvais rêve par un sursaut salvateur, je serre les dents, une plainte gutturale faisant vrombir ma gorge et trembler ma poitrine tandis que mon poing s'élève dans les airs avant d'atterrir violemment sur la joue du plus jeune.

En transe, je le vois s'élever, encore et encore alors que le corps de l'homme d'affaire se courbe, se redresse, trébuche puis finit par choir au sol, agité seulement par de petits mouvements spasmodiques.

« Nous allons si bien ensemble, cela en devient tragique ! Je vous offrirai tout ! Je vous couvrirai d'or et d'argent, de pierres précieuses et de joyaux inestimables ! Il ne vous aimera jamais autant que je vous aime moi... » Jure l'homme sans nom et je m'aperçois que les soubresauts dont son corps est agité sont dus au fait qu'il est totalement euphorique, qu'il rit à en pleurer.

« Pourquoi moi ? » M'entend-je implorer, abruti de douleur face à cet homme sans âme, à cette machine odieuse dépourvue de sentiments et qui prétend pourtant aimer.

« Aha ce n'est pas contre vous ! C'est le hasard des choses, les caprices de la vie qui ont croisé nos deux destins. Voulez-vous entendre notre histoire mon amour ? »

« Je ne suis pas votre amour, je ne suis rien mais parlez. »

La masse recroquevillée et sanguinolente est secouée d'un nouveau fou rire avant d'entamer avec solennité :

« Il était une fois, Carl Powers...- Il s'interrompt, crache un mélange de salive et de sang frais sur le parquet sans se départir de son sourire radieux, chaque dent d'un blanc éclatant étant séparée de de sa consœur par une fine ligne d'un rouge écarlate- Soyez gentil mon cœur et passez-moi cette bouteille de Gin. »

J'obéis avec sécheresse, l'homme d'affaire (amusé au possible) se rince bruyamment la bouche avant de poursuivre, se redressant faiblement :

« Il était une fois, Carl Powers Senior, Powers Senior venait de mourir d'un cancer. Powers Senior était plein de fric et Jim Moriarty adore l'odeur du fric tout juste sorti des mains d'un mort. Aussi me suis-je mis en tête de dépouiller son triste héritier monstrueusement riche : Carl Powers Junior. Je décidais donc de l'approcher par le biais du point faible de tous les êtres peuplant cette planète, _les sentiments_. J'appris qu'à défaut d'avoir une dulcinée, il conservait parmi ses employés, poussin vous aviez une véritable renommée en tant que bras cassé, un certain John Watson, le plus empoté du Royaume-Uni tout entier, peut-être même du monde. Ma foi, ce ne sont pas mes mots, mon adoré, moi je trouve cette maladresse chronique des plus adorables. »

« Cessez vos commentaires idiots et contentez-vous de raconter. » Je siffle avec mépris.

Levant les mains devant lui, le brun abdique et poursuit charmeur :

« Après enquête, je découvris que Watson, vous mon amour, était parfaitement incompétent, pratiquement au-delà de la nullité, une catastrophe ambulante. Mais si Powers vous conservait parmi les siens envers et contre tout, c'est qu'il devait vous porter dans son cœur. Je m'approchais donc de vous, en le visant lui. Nous devînmes amis, tout allait pour le mieux toutefois, alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer mon plan, vous avez finalement été renvoyé. Bouh, le stress ! M'enfin, cet argent, je l'ai eu et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Fin ! »

« Mais ça n'explique rien du tout ! » Je m'emporte.

« Si. Vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire tout aussi bien que moi. On s'est rencontrés par hasard dans un parc, malgré tout, je vous aimais bien et vous ai invité à boire un café sans arrière-pensées. Farce abominable ou veine insolente, j'avais une proie et une fois encore, vous en étiez le point faible. John Watson votre nez, à l'instar du mien, vous guide en permanence vers l'argent et quel duo de choc formons-nous ! »

« Je ne ferai jamais rien avec vous. »

« Trop tard ! Hmm… Jim Moriarty et John Watson... J&J Corporation. Quelle classe ! » S'émerveille Jim Richard Brook Moriarty et plus encore, qu'en sais-je.

Il avale une longue gorgée de Gin et ça en est subitement trop, je ne peux plus, je n'en peux plus ! Quelle horreur ! Qu'ai-je fait mon Dieu ? Mon Dieu ! La pièce pivote autour de moi à un rythme odieusement lent, ma bouche s'entrouvre, je le sens bien, cette lèvre qui s'abaisse. J'aimerais hurler pourtant je ne peux que retenir un haut-le-cœur. Jésus, quel désespoir ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

« Mon mignon, mon adoré, mon petit cœur, vous semblez avoir de la peine à vivre. Je peux vous apprendre mon chéri, un mot et je suis tout à vous. » S'exclame l'ignominie, celui que je croyais connaître, se mettant sur ses pieds à une vitesse trop accentuée pour être celle d'un homme que l'on vient de passer à tabac.

« Ne me touchez pas. »Avertis-je la voix tremblante d'incertitude, la gorge douloureuse tandis que mes yeux s'humidifient d'eux-mêmes.

La vérité est que je vais tout perdre. Sherlock, je voulais juste Sherlock. Les paumes de Moriarty viennent encadrer mon visage, ses traits devenant miraculeusement sérieux, adoptant par là même une chaleur humaine :

« Vous et moi. Vous ramollissez les cœurs et je les piétine. J'en suis la preuve, regardez-moi qui n'avais que du granite dans la poitrine, regardez ce que vous avez fait de moi. John, nous pourrions être fantastiques, dites-le. Dites-le, je vous en prie. Dites-le que vous m'aimez. »

Une paire de lèvres s'apposent aux miennes, je n'en ai d'abord pas conscience, tout cela est si extraordinaire. Moi qui suis totalement ordinaire! Pourquoi ? Puis les chairs douces et satinées sont prises de vie et s'animent délicatement, leur odeur sucrée, chaude et alcoolisée me ramenant à la réalité.

« JE VOUS AI DIT DE NE PAS ME TOUCHER ! » Je hurle, pris d'une rage incontrôlable, repoussant cette calamité loin de moi, cette horrible erreur qui s'échoue à nouveau au sol.

Si seulement elle pouvait s'y enterrer, s'il pouvait mourir !

« J'avais du respect pour Richard Brook, j'aimais Richard comme un frère et j'aurais tout fait pour lui mais _vous, _vous n'êtes pas humain. Un monstre, voilà ce que vous êtes et n'oubliez jamais ce que je vais vous dire Jim : je vous méprise. » Vomis-je, secoué d'une haine qui m'étais inconnue jusqu'à présent, les muscles douloureux, la tête balayée d'ondes d'électricité, de colère à l'état pur.

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit humain lui ? » S'écrit Moriarty, la face tordue d'une haine d'égale ampleur mais je sais qu'elle ne m'est pas adressée bien qu'elle aurait dû.

Je ne veux rien d'autre de lui.

« Sherlock est le meilleur des hommes, le plus humain de tous. » Je déclare avec aplomb, les yeux profondément ancrés dans cette lueur sombre dans ses yeux, cette lueur mystérieuse que je n'avais pas su reconnaître dans les pupilles de Richard mais qui dans celles de Jim danse à la lumière du jour, fière et conquérante, _la folie._

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout, je suis toute à vous ! **

**à bientôt,**

**A.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est un joyeux week-end, il fait beau, les mouettes chient sur ma fenêtre (Des fois elles sont jolies..., quand elles ne me font pas littéralement caca dessus.) du coup, nouveau chapitre ! Yeah sans retard en plus ! Merci pour vos reviews qui étaient juste fantastiques à lire, j'y répond tout de suite ! ;)**

**Peneloo, ma douce, je te remercie pour ton travaille et ta gentillesse. :)**

* * *

_We're both in silence...,_  
_Wide-eyed, like we're in a crime scene._

_/_

_Nous sommes silencieux..,_

_Les yeux écarquillés, comme si nous étions sur une scène de crime._

* * *

Se vider de sa substance, s'étioler au vent comme si l'on n'avait jamais existé, que ces années de vie derrière nous n'avaient été qu'un songe, une vulgaire erreur. Assis sur un banc depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'observe le ciel se couvrir, les teintes chatoyantes virer au terne dans une étendue vaporeuse prête à gronder. Toutefois, je doute qu'il puisse se mettre à pleuvoir après ces semaines de canicule étouffante. Ma foi, quelle importance ?

Baissant le regard sur mes mains tremblantes, un désarroi sans pareille engourdissant chaque extrémité de mon corps, je me rends compte que je regrette. Je regrette jusqu'à ma propre naissance. Tout aurait pu être si différent ! J'aurais pu être tellement mieux. Plus grand, ce qui m'aurait à n'en pas douter accordé une enfance moins éprouvante, plus beau, ma confiance en moi aurait brillé de mille feux. Toutes ces occasions ratées, adolescent, du fait que je ne me sentais pas ''à la hauteur'' seraient de merveilleux souvenirs. Si j'avais été plus assidu, je serais devenu chirurgien plutôt que médecin généraliste. J'aurais sauvé des vies au lieu de soigner des rhumes, vendu du rêve en prothèse plutôt que de voir les miens joncher le sol de ma vie comme de vulgaires paillassons mangés de mites où le monde s'est trop essuyé les pieds. Mais je serais toujours prisonnier de mon corps, embourbé dans ces tissus graisseux, ces muscles et tendons, tout ce sang engorgeant mon cœur à chaque seconde et ce jusqu'au jour fabuleux où ce joyeux ensemble pourrira et que l'on me glissera six pieds sous terre.

J'ignore somptueusement par quel procédé miraculeux je parviendrai à me confier à Sherlock sans que celui-ci ne décide de m'enterrer lui-même, bien avant la date prévue. Comment peut-on être aussi naïf ? J'aurais été prêt à offrir mon existence entière à Richard, s'il me l'avait demandé. Bien évidemment, il en va de même pour Sherlock, pour chaque personne chère à mes yeux. Cependant, est-ce réellement ce pourquoi l'on vient au monde et tisse des liens ? L'amitié, l'amour, sont-ils des objets visant à attendrir les personnes susceptibles de vous apporter ce que vous convoitez ? Sexe, objets de valeur, argent, tout est tellement plus facile à obtenir avec une pincée d'amour !

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, un mince soubresaut violent au sein de mon marasme et je suis prêt à parier père et mère (surtout père et sœur si intéressé il y a) qu'il s'agit de Sherlock. Sortant l'appareil, je découvre un message, simple, sec et dénué du moindre échantillon de sympathie : « Rentre. J'ai à te parler. _SH »

Holmes a parlé, le mieux que je puisse faire c'est obéir. Me redressant avec peine, ma jambe me lançant étrangement, j'ai un long regard pour le ciel au-dessus de moi, mes yeux se chargeant d'humidité si bien que ma vision se trouble graduellement avant de ne plus devenir qu'une mer pleine de vagues dont on ne distingue ni le début, ni la fin. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me venir en aide, je suis si désolé d'avoir tout gâché. Que quelqu'un m'aide je vous en prie. Mais personne ne vient et je ravale difficilement la boule obstruant ma gorge avant de reprendre mon chemin, boitillant par intermittence.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire : ''Tu sais que je t'adore John ?'' ou encore : ''Ce n'est pas grave John, je t'aime quand même. '' Juste une fois, pour voir, pour sentir sa voix se modeler à nouveau en un alcool chaud et suave. Il ignore tout ce que j'ai fait en compagnie de Richard, pourtant, est-ce cela qui l'empêche de faire preuve de compassion ? Bêtement, je prends conscience qu'il ne me reste plus que lui à aimer d'amour, qu'il est mon dernier projet sensé (un rien périlleux sur les bords). Et je vais le perdre. Je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner à Cardiff, observer la relation de Rosie et Mike comme un feuilleton grandeur nature. Tout sera mérité. Arrivé au coin de la rue, la jambe déjà lancinante et anticipant le chemin à parcourir afin d'arriver à Baker Street, je me décide à téléphoner à une agence de taxi.

Le chemin de retour se fait dans un silence étrange. Non pas parce que je ne parle pas, ni même parce que l'on ne peut décemment considérer le crachotement brutal et incompréhensible de la radio comme un son en tant que tel. Tout se produit dans ma poitrine, un malaise, une nausée insidieuse, le ciel gris durant un été de canicule, le nombre réduit de personne dans les rues, ce silence dans mon crâne, malgré les interventions sonores extérieures, ce néant baignant dans les fluides rachidiens argentés et scintillants de ma cervelle. Je suis vide_._ J'ai mal agi et je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela. Je vais devoir avouer mais j'ai peur de ce que cela pourrait déclencher. Et la ville défile inlassablement, imperturbable. _La peine d'autrui ne fait jamais __tourner le monde dans le sens inverse. _

Payant ma course avec lenteur, je me décide à quitter l'habitacle de fer, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant. Assumer. Pénétrant d'un pas mal assuré dans le rez-de-chaussée, je constate avec amertume l'absence de la dame en mauve. D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas fait un pas qu'elle est déjà dans l'entrée à m'offrir de partager un thé en sa compagnie. L'unique jour où j'aurais tout donné pour goûter une de ses pâtisseries, l'écouter bavarder jusqu'à plus soif, où j'aurais été prêt à boire une infusion de jus de chaussette si elle me l'avait proposé : elle est de sortie. Dépité, je débute l'ascension des escaliers tout en rassemblant méthodiquement les dernières particules de courage se trouvant encore en moi, l'Afghanistan ne me les a pas toutes ôtées, il en reste un peu, tout au fond.

« Sher... » Je débute en entrant, avant de m'interrompre brusquement. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mycroft Holmes. » Répond l'homme en costume d'une voix d'outre-tombe, nonchalamment appuyé sur un parapluie (Pense-t-il qu'il va pleuvoir ?), le visage modelé en ce qui semble être la représentation du mépris sur terre.

« John Watson, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » Je m'efforce de sourire, m'avançant à son encontre, main tendue.

Le roux renifle dédaigneusement, son regard m'humiliant plus encore que s'il avait ouvert la bouche. Il se détourne sans plus de considération pour ma main tendue que pour moi-même et va silencieusement prendre place devant la fenêtre du salon.

« Entre donc John, tu es ici chez toi. Tu as signé un contrat de bail, souviens-toi. » M'invite sarcastiquement la voix de Sherlock.

Observant la silhouette en costume, droite au cœur de cette lumière terne presque factice filtrant des carreaux encrassés, je ravale ma honte, ma peur ainsi qu'un malaise récurrent et vais m'asseoir, cachant tant bien que mal la douleur de ma jambe. Sherlock porte un costume d'une classe à couper le souffle, d'un noir parfait, sa chemise accentuant cette impression de par son éclatante blancheur. Le détective me sonde de ses yeux azur, froids comme jamais auparavant. Il est d'une beauté aussi magnifique qu'effrayante et même si je peine à me l'avouer, il me terrifie.

« J'ai à te parler, toutefois, avant cela, je souhaiterais savoir s'il en va de même pour toi. » Déclare-t-il, sa bouche s'ouvrant sans pour autant donner l'illusion de former une suite de mots dans l'idée que l'on se fait du langage, non, les syllabes s'envolent d'une prison de chairs roses avec impersonnalité, dotées d'une vie propre, sans aucun lien avec l'habitacle qui jadis les conservait.

« Je… je ne sais pas. » Je balbutie avant de m'enfoncer plus loin encore dans la panique. « Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ? Pourquoi cet homme… ton… ton... »

« Mon frère. » M'interrompt le scientifique, sans la moindre évolution de son masque facial.

S'il eût été mort, son cadavre aurait assurément paru plus expressif.

« Mais… je ne voudrais pas être indiscret ou impoli ou quoi que ce soit... Que fait-il ici ? »

« C'est indiscret et impoli. » Intercède l'homme au parapluie qui jusque-là, s'était bien gardé d'intervenir.

« D'accord. » Je me contente d'approuver, m'enfonçant quelque peu dans mon fauteuil, l'atmosphère devenant à présent bien trop lourde pour être supportable.

« Soit. » Reprend le PDG, se penchant en avant, ses coudes venant prendre appui sur ses genoux alors que ses doigts s'entrecroisent et qu'il ancre au mien son regard si dur, si haineux que pendant un instant il me paraît étranger. « Le contrat de bail n'est jamais parvenu au fiduciaire, qu'en as-tu fait John ? »

«Je... c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. » Je tente, mortifié, mon rythme cardiaque menaçant de saccager ma cage thoracique.

Au pied du mur, c'est l'expression. Sauf que je suis cloué à mon fauteuil, les effluves orientales se mêlent tout juste au vent infesté d'occident, l'ombre du frère Holmes plane au-dessus de moi. Cette comédie, ce rassemblement injuste, inopiné, cruellement angoissant. _Il sait._ Bien que fou d'envie de raconter les faits qui m'ont conduit à cette situation insoutenable, je reste bouche bée face à cette expression monstrueuse sur le visage de l'homme que j'admire, tout ce mépris incompréhensible...

« Tu te fourvoies. Cette histoire est simple, parfaitement simple. Tu as vu mon nom dans un journal, ma réussite manifeste et l'argent en découlant vous ont alléché, toi et ton complice, _Richard. _Vous avez donc tout naturellement monté un plan pour me dépouiller. Quoi de plus bête ? » Explique le brun d'une voix claire, blessant mes tympans mieux qu'une lame de quinze centimètres enfoncée dans mes oreilles.

« C'est faux ! » Je m'écrie.

« Alors quoi ! Que s'est-il passé bon sang ? » S'emporte subitement Holmes, son visage s'empourprant, se froissant de toute part.

« Il… il avait des problèmes et… il a dit qu'il remettrait tout en place. » Je me décompose.

Sherlock quitte brusquement son siège, franchissant la distance nous séparant en deux enjambées, il se penche sur mon visage, sa colère vibrant autour de lui telle une aura malfaisante.

« Viens-tu de confirmer que tu m'as bel et bien trahi ? »

« Sherlock je t'en prie… pas de cette façon. » J'implore, les mains enserrant désespérément les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

« Coucher avec moi était également une étape de ton plan ? Étape on ne peut plus logique, entre nous, c'est brillant. » Surenchérit-t-il sardoniquement, son fiel se déversant impitoyablement sur mon visage au gré de son souffle, brisant les rouages de mes pensées, une douleur sans pareille me cinglant la poitrine.

« Sherlock, plus qu'un autre, tu sais lorsque l'on te trompe. Ne me met pas dans une telle situation. »

« Eh, Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour endosser _tes putains de choix._ Cette situation, tu t'y es mis tout seul et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour m'y entraîner également alors cesse _immédiatement _de pleurnicher et comporte-toi en homme, mieux, _en soldat_. Ce n'était pas Richard qui feignait un sourire tous les matins, ce n'était pas Richard qui préparait du thé glacé lorsque la canicule se faisait trop dure, ce n'était pas Richard qui passait des nuits entières à m'écouter parler, à m'embrasser. _Je ne me suis pas glissé en Richard, mais en toi. _Tu es maître de tes actes, assume-en les conséquences. » Vomit consciencieusement le détective, me saignant comme une bête à l'abattoir, son image se superposant à celle de mon père, le visage défiguré par cette expression que l'on voit sur les champs de bataille au sol détrempé d'un sang pâteux : la haine pure, dépourvue du moindre accessoire.

« Il est venu me voir et il avait besoin d'aide ! Il y avait un casino où il a parié et... et... » J'entame, effaré, bancal, l'air se raréfiant à chaque mot prononcé, ma poitrine lourde, compressée, gouvernée par une douleur aiguë, ma vue paraissant se flouter sur les bords et ma gorge s'assécher.

Papa le disait aussi : _Sois un homme !_ Pourquoi me le demander durant les épisodes les plus tragiques ? Pourquoi me le demander lorsque je ne veux être que John Watson ?

« Je n'ai rien inventé, j'étais sincère. Tu es le meilleur détective d'Angleterre, fais appel à ta science. Ce n'est pas juste Sherlock. Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon mais ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, normalement. Ton frère, tout ça -je désigne convulsivement la pièce en de grands mouvements de bras- c'est... Je t'en prie, tu sais que je ne te mens pas. Tu me connais mieux que personne. » J'abandonne, las, veillant à ne pas battre des paupières sous peine de voir s'écouler toutes les larmes de honte m'obstruant la vue.

« Je _croyais_ te connaître John, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu as été si sournois ! Des anxiolytiques, tu es allé jusqu'à prendre des satanés médicaments. Si tu veux savoir, c'est cela qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ton fichu calme, même lorsque je te faisais l'amour.-Il inspire profondément- Je ne t'ai jamais connu. Quand tu mens, quand tu ne mens pas, je l'ignore et je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Tu as eu ta chance John, c'est terminé. » Conclue-t-il froidement, se redressant sans un regard.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » Je m'exclame, des milliers de tambours battant contre ma cervelle, ma jambe brûlant sous les assauts d'une douleur que je ne connais que trop bien et faisant fi de tout cela, je m'élance vers le détective, le saisissant par la taille afin de le retourner pour qu'il me fasse face, mes mains se posant sur son cou, ses joues, ses épaules, comme pour ne pas lâcher prise, répétant encore et encore : « Tu dois me croire. »

« Ne le touchez pas. » Intervient derechef l'homme à la fenêtre, le son de sa voix parvenant par je ne sais quelle prouesse à déclencher une sourde détermination en mon sein.

« Sauf votre respect, allez vous faire foutre. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Je crache.

« C'est mon frère. »

« Cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits. »

« Justement, si. » Rétorque Mycroft Holmes avec aplomb, les rétines brillantes, une moue dégoûtée plissant ses lèvres.

Qu'il aille donc mourir en enfer. Me détournant sèchement, je consulte le scientifique du regard, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle, rassemblant par la même mes idées.

« J'ai voulu l'aider. C'était un vieil ami dans le besoin. Tu prétends ne plus me connaître, c'est un mensonge. Tout ce que l'on a vécu, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Avant ces ignobles pilules, souviens-toi. Je ne suis ici que pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais quitté Cardiff sans toi, quitté le souvenir de ma mère, ma famille. J'aurais dû t'en parler, j'ai été idiot mais nous le sommes tous n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un homme à part, un animal en cage, aussi tu as appris à te fier à tes instincts, à ne jamais changer d'avis. Tu n'aurais pas signé ce contrat d'entrée en bourse or Richard avait besoin de cela. Ils sont venus chez lui et l'ont passé à tabac, je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. Bien entendu, cela n'excuse en rien mon geste. J'essaye juste de te dire qu'il n'y avait pas de plan, je me suis trompé, j'ai eu tort. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu trouves la force de me pardonner. »

Le visage du génie se détend pour ne plus être qu'une membrane albâtre dénuée de la plus petite imperfection, ses lèvres cuvées, d'un rose poignant s'étirent en une parodie de sourire cruellement doux, chargé d'un amour qui ne reviendra plus, aussi difficile à regarder qu'un mauvais souvenir survenu en traître lors d'un rêve plaisant.

« Je ne peux pas. » Confie-t-il sobrement.

« Ne dis pas ça. On peut, recommencer. Je regrette Sherlock, je regrette tellement ! » Je panique, mes mains encadrant son visage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Je t'en prie. »

« C'est terminé, allez-vous en. Vos affaires vous seront livrées à votre ancien logis. » Me congédie, l'homme au parapluie.

Les mots du roux ne m'atteignent pas, les yeux dans ceux du PDG, j'échoue à retrouver cette lueur de vie qui animait ce bleu si changeant. Rien ne s'arrêtera aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas. Mes os me brûlent, mon corps est trop lourd, l'air impur. Un mur, il y a comme un mur entre nous. Je ne peux pas, a-t-il dit. C'est faux. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas en train d'arriver.

« Sherlock, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît. » Je supplie, la gorge horriblement douloureuse, la vue floue, si monstrueusement floue alors que son visage est la seule chose que je souhaite voir.

Un cliquetis sec indique que la porte d'entrée est ouverte, cependant mon attention reste focalisée sur le scientifique m'observant sans me _voir. _Dénué de vie, neutre, cette histoire ne le concerne plus. Quel beau menteur il fait. Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une paire de bras me saisit les épaules, m'entraînant violemment en arrière.

« Je vous ai dit de sortir. » Exhorte à nouveau le roux, la poigne d'un homme se resserrant sur mes bras, les plaquant dans mon dos.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Je m'emporte, me débattant hargneusement.

« Faites-le sortir d'ici. » Encourage derechef l'homme au parapluie comme il s'approche de son frère, neutre et stoïque, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Sherlock ! » J'appelle, fou de rage, me débattant de plus belle.

Se tromper. Avoir tort sur toute la ligne, ne plus rien comprendre. On savait ou l'on croyait savoir mais c'était faux. La tête vide, le cœur qui bat sans le faire _réellement._ Les sons qui s'amoindrissent, un visage ancré dans les rouages de votre cervelle, dans votre âme. Il ne s'effacera jamais, vous ne retournerez pas dans le passé. Vous n'arrangerez rien, parce que vous ne savez rien. Vous avez tort, vous aurez toujours tort. Les jambes qui flageolent, le souffle qui manque, on se débat, on se bat, on hurle et les larmes tombent comme la pluie dehors. Le néant, la douleur et la pluie. J'ai eu tort, que l'on me pardonne, que quelqu'un m'aide à comprendre. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'ai peur. Pardon. Aidez-moi. Ne me laissez pas seul dans le noir. Je vous en prie de tout mon être, je donnerais tout, je ferais tout. Je comprendrais, je le jure mais ne me laissez pas tout seul.

« Je t'aime ! Sherlock ! Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! »

Une porte qui se ferme et je suis seul dans le noir. Une frustration écrasante s'abat sur mon corps, l'humidité montant des murs, du plafond, s'infiltrant par les fenêtres, le clapotis de la pluie dehors et mon souffle erratique dont le niveau sonore est exacerbé par ce silence pesant. Je n'ai pas abandonné.

« Sherlock ! Sherlock écoute-moi je t'en prie ! » Je hurle de frustration et de rage, frappant la porte au point de la faire trembler sur ses gongs.

Qu'elle tremble, ploie et se brise, ce n'est pas terminé.

« Non ! » Je m'écrie.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... Je ne suis pas d'accord tu entends ? Je refuse. » Poursuis-je plus pour moi-même que par réel désir de me faire entendre.

Le front apposé au bois râpeux, las, le cœur tressautant encore dans ma poitrine, le visage inondé d'eau qui ne peut en aucun cas être des larmes parce que ça aussi je le refuse, j'abats faiblement mon poing contre la paroi en un dernier effort.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis resté appuyé à cette porte, yeux clos, souffle court. Le temps n'a plus de valeur lorsque l'on souffre. Rien n'a plus aucune importance. Il y a le néant derrière les paupières, le silence et cet abandon, cette chute dans les abysses d'une pensée où l'on ne pense plus. Puis je me suis redressé, j'ai descendu les marches sans regarder derrière moi et suis sorti. Il pleuvait à n'en plus finir, de grosses gouttes tombant avec éclat sur le bitume en un bruit de cristal brisé. J'ai marché, ma jambe était une sculpture de chair que je traînais avec moi le long des rues trempées, les arbres pleuraient, les immeubles suintaient et moi je marchais. Sur ma route, je ne croisais personne ou peut-être n'avaient-ils aucune importance à mes yeux. Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la gare où je choisis un banc quelque peu reculé, à l'extrémité de la voie une, sans abri autre qu'un lampadaire qui ne le protégeait en rien de la colère du ciel. Le temps a passé, les heures ont couru, j'étais frigorifié jusqu'à l'os, tête basse, contemplant ces mains aux extrémités de mes bras. Ces mains qui avaient fait tant de mauvaises choses. Quelles horribles mains que les miennes ! Puis éreinté, je sortis mon téléphone et composais le deuxième numéro ancré dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire :

« Mike, c'est John. »

« Oh le revenant ! Ça fait un bail ! Vieux ? »

« Je suis à la gare. Viens me chercher s'il te plaît. »

« La gare de comment ça ? De Londres, tu dis ? » S'enquit-il, sa voix dénonçant déjà des signes d'inquiétude.

« Hm. » Je confirme en un bruit guttural.

« Vieux qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Mon meilleur ami ne dit rien, inspire brièvement et déclare fermement :

« Je prends la voiture. Ne bouge pas j'arrive, d'accord ? »

Comme je ne réponds rien, il ajoute :

« Je vais arriver, John. Tu peux m'attendre ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Super, vieux. À tout de suite. » Clôture-t-il tandis que je lève la tête vers les cieux, le front brûlant, des sillons chauds coulant sur mes joues, se mélangeant aux larmes d'une grande étendue grise et vaporeuse.

* * *

**Les paroles au début viennent de la même chanson que celles du chapitre précédent, je l'adore, elle a une histoire éprouvante mais reste merveilleuse à écouter Daughter- Candles, si vous avez le temps. ;) **

**Bref, dites-moi tout ! Plu ? Déplu ? Je veux savoir ! Aha **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde ! Quel plaisir de vous ''revoir'' aha ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent (enfin je crois) voici venir la fin de "_Malchance ou maladresse ?"_ ! Oui, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je réfléchis encore quant à l'écriture d'un éventuelle prologue mais bon, ce n'est pas encore la fin hein ? Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquelles je m'en vais répondre de ce pas ! :D **

**Peneloo, merci pour ton travail, ta gentillesse et plus encore !**

* * *

_You've got a warm heart,_

_you've got a beautiful brain._

_But it's disintegrating..._

_/_

_Vous avez un coeur chaud, _

_Vous avez un beau cerveau. _

_Mais tout deux se désintègrent..._

* * *

Un mal de tête récurrent, ma cinquième cigarette, Nina Simone hurlant sa peine, la déchirure dans son trémolo, les plaintes assourdissantes de son piano giflant la quiétude de la pièce vide, ses échos assourdissants raisonnant dans mon crâne. ''_With your kiss my life begins...'' _Je m'empare lestement de mon violon, vide mon verre de cognac d'une traite avant de me joindre à Simone.

_''You're spring to me, all things to me...'' _

Une lente mélodie s'élève de mon instrument avant de se joindre aux vrilles incessantes du piano, presque anarchiques, représentant les sentiments fiévreux d'un bipolaire, la douleur lancinante d'un désespéré, un grand huit de tristesse agressive et de notes langoureuses. Fermant les yeux avec férocité, je tente de me perdre dans cet accent grave, cette voix d'une épaisseur étourdissante. Je ne suis plus, je n'existe plus. Il n'y a que ces notes sous mes doigts, ce chant mélodieux.

« Sherlock. »

Les notes, se focaliser sur les notes. Oublier le reste, vendre mon existence pour un morceau de jazz.

« Sherlock, je te parle. »

« Eh bien arrête ! » Je m'écrie subitement, ne cessant pas de jouer pour autant.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, le procès débute dans deux heures, il faut que tu te changes. » Persévère mon frère.

Le procès, Sherlock Holmes contre Richard Brook. Quelle mascarade, je ne suis pas plus sûr de gagner que de me découvrir un frère jumeau âgé de quatre ans et demi.

« C'est une procédure à faire. Ne pars pas perdant. » Renchérit Mycroft comme s'il était capable, avec ses maigres capacités intellectuelles, de suivre le cours de mes pensées.

Le morceau s'achève. Après une minute de silence pour ce chant défunt, je range mon instrument, glisse une cigarette entre mes lèvres et l'allume nonchalamment. Ne pas partir perdant, quelle ânerie.

« Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort comme une jeune adolescente. Watson te mentait depuis le début et bien que je t'aie prévenu, tu t'es entêté à faire infuser ta confiance dans la soupe de votre relation. Me laisser prendre les choses en main était une décision d'adulte, persiste sur cette voie et va donc enfiler une tenue décente afin que nous puissions nous rendre à cette audience. » Déclare le gouvernement, ses grosses joues tremblant sous le flot de ses paroles.

J'inspire une longue bouffée de nicotine, appréciant l'amertume sur ma langue, le poison dans mes poumons avant de laisser s'échapper mon plaisir au-dessus de mon crâne, loin du commun des mortels.

« Une décision d'adulte, dis-tu ? Ma foi, tu es un expert dans ce domaine avec tes caprices gouvernementaux aux conséquences apocalyptiques, non sans faire référence à ces assises classées pompeusement ''secrètes'' où le plus fort est propriétaire du dernier jouet à la mode. En outre, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un homme incapable de contrôler jusqu'à son propre poids. Seigneur, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours été obèse. » Fais-je avec emphase, resserrant mon peignoir autour de ma taille.

« Je ne m'aventurerai pas avec toi sur ce terrain. »

« Tu as raison, tu risquerais de t'y perdre, elle est bien vaste l'étendue de tes kilos en trop. » Je rétorque, m'allongeant sur mon canapé sans plus de cérémonie.

Feu coupole-spatiale a été remplacée le week-end précédant le départ de Watson, les pommes sont déjà couvertes par endroit d'auréoles noirâtres, leur odeur entêtante de pourriture glucosée m'atteignant par vagues. Le roux, toujours au centre de la pièce, ajuste son costume, tournoie son parapluie dans un sens puis dans l'autre avant de confier, songeur :

« Tu l'aimais donc réellement, qui l'eut cru ? Il te trahit de la pire des façons, blesse ton ego ainsi que ton cœur, vu qu'apparemment, tu en possèdes un, pourtant tu ne cesses de le chérir. L'amour est sans pitié, pathétique, vulgaire et extraordinairement laid. J'en viendrais presque à te plaindre. »

« Contente-toi de sortir. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de l'aimer, son absence est retranscrite quelque part sur la trame de mon existence, marquée au fer rouge à la surface même de mon âme. Une absence qui ne s'oublie pas, un malaise étrange, un manque en soi. Je n'étais pas certain de l'aimer cependant, à présent que ce fait devient aussi inutile que pitoyable, j'ai conscience que mes efforts, mon souhait déchirant, désespéré d'être dans l'incertitude, n'annihileront pas ces sentiments que je sais porter à son égard.

« Tu ne changeras donc pas d'avis ? » Rit moqueusement mon frère, son visage tordu par ce simple acte qu'il n'a jamais su effectuer sans déformer inhumainement ses chairs tandis qu'il pose sur moi une œillade vicieuse.

« Je ne le poursuivrai pas en justice, tu perds ton temps. »

« Allons, ne dis pas cela. Je m'amuse beaucoup ici. » Rit-il froidement.

«Amuse-toi hors de mon champ de vision vu que ta grosse tête est incapable d'enregistrer une information autre que son envie compulsive de gras. » Je clôture, âpre, les yeux clos, les mains rassemblées sous mon menton.

Un coussin couine, un bruit de papier froissé. Mycroft a pris place dans un fauteuil, nonobstant sa présence, une sensation de solitude m'envahit. Les murmures de la ville s'entremêlent aux percussions humides de la pluie contre les fenêtres, les roues des voitures crissent sur le bitume trempé, des voix s'entrechoquent sur les trottoirs, s'immiscent au travers des vitres sales et ce cœur bat toujours dans cette poitrine affreusement lourde qu'est la mienne. Watson m'a trahi, il m'a juste trahi, sans mois de préavis, sans hésitations ni froncement de sourcils. Je l'ai compris, je l'ai accepté, mon cerveau a si bien assimilé cette donnée qu'elle semble à présent surplomber toute autre forme de réflexion ou informations extérieures. Tout a été si rapide, si odieusement imprévu. Je l'ai pris pour acquis et comme toute chose que je pense garantie, il ne l'était pas. Il ne m'aimait pas plus que je n'aime le monde entier, il ne m'aimait simplement pas. Et ce fait alourdit ma poitrine plus qu'une terre peuplée d'imbéciles. J'ai eu tort, je me suis trompé. Ma foi, c'est douloureux quand j'y pense. Trop douloureux même. Comment peut-on feindre ce sentiment avec tant de génie ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser prendre aussi facilement ? De la poudre aux yeux et j'étais assis, tel un spectateur avide de magie, de mensonge, de subterfuge et de prestidigitation à supplier de me faire entourlouper.

Lorsque j'ignorais tout de la réalité, lorsqu'en sa compagnie, je me surprenais à oublier le monde dehors, j'avais le cœur léger, j'étais si humainement humain, indubitablement idiot et somptueusement heureux de l'être. Parce que c'était juste et bon, parce que c'était juste si bon.

À présent que tout est terminé, je réalise mon idiotie, je me souviens de ma cécité et je ne peux que me dire, derechef, que c'était agréable, simplement délicieux. Aujourd'hui il ne reste que la douleur d'être resté trop longuement assis à me gaver de mensonges, j'ai les membres tout engourdis, le rideau s'est abaissé, le spectacle s'est terminé pourtant j'ai toujours la tête emplie de magie, le cœur lourd d'émotions insensées. C'est idiot. Tout est si idiot. Une perte de temps. Tout ce temps que j'ai adoré perdre et qui me torture à présent lorsque je ferme les yeux. Car je n'étais pas sûr de l'aimer la veille au soir et qu'au matin je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que je me dis que je l'aime encore. Je me dis que je l'aime à en pleurer, à en pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV JOHN**

« Richard machin était donc Jim Brook, c'est ça ? » S'enquit Mike, les doigts posés sur ses tempes, une ride barrant son front sous la force de la vaine concentration dont il tente de faire preuve.

« Non, mais presque. Au final, c'est du pareil au même. L'un était l'autre. » Éclaircis-je, monocorde, lançant un regard empli d'un sentiment étrange à Rosie assise sur le canapé, un livre posé sur son petit ventre d'une adorable rondeur.

« Ouais m'enfin, je pige toujours pas. » Soupire mon meilleur ami, buvant une longue gorgée de cidre (Il a pris la décision de baisser sa consommation d'alcool pour son enfant à venir. Une personne saine d'esprit se moquerait sûrement d'une logique si insensée cependant, selon Mike, le cidre est plus ''biologique'' de ce fait, c'est une camelote pas fichue de rendre ivre le plus déterminé des militants en sandales).

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Je demande, pas irrité pour un sous bien que cela fasse près de deux heures que je raconte sans omettre le moindre détail, ma scabreuse aventure de faussaire au brun.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt, voilà ce que je pige pas. »

Je reporte mon regard sur le brun, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés au milieu de son front, son regard intense, d'une incompréhension totale. Il a raison. Comment ai-je pu garder cela pour moi aussi longtemps ? Mentir sans relâche à Sherlock, jouer les voyous avec Richard et tout cela sans en glisser un mot à mon meilleur ami malgré la difficulté, l'incertitude et la douloureuse épreuve que cette comédie représentait pour moi.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. » J'avoue instinctivement.

Il était dans l'impossibilité de m'aider, à l'instar de moi-même qui restait incapable de stopper la machine destructrice que j'avais huilée de mes propres mains.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, vieux. J'aurais pu être là pour toi. La joue pas solo, on est une équipe, toi, Rosie et moi, on s'entraide. Tu vois ? Comme quand cet imbécile de Stephenson avait raté son tir lors du tournoi national, à dix minutes de la fin. Moi, derrière mon écran, je l'aurais haché menu, tout le Pays-de-Galles aurait tué ce type, mais son équipe, elle l'a soutenu, ils ont continué à jouer en se serrant les coudes. Ils ont quand même perdu ces bons à rien. Un bel exemple de ratés, si tu me demandes mais une équipe soudée. » Déclare le brun en de grands gestes, manquant de renverser son verre, faisant naître un sourire sur mes lèvres fatiguées.

«Merci, Mike. » Je ris.

« De rien mon gars. Puis, on est genre à dix minutes de la fin de ton histoire avec l'autre rigolo. Si tu veux mon avis, il est temps de se serrer les coudes. » Renchérit-il.

« Ne traite pas Sherlock Holmes de rigolo. » Intervient Rosie d'une voix chantante, son intonation réprobatrice s'étant égarée sur le chemin entre la cuisine et le salon.

Stamford grimace grossièrement, répondant à contrecœur :

« D'accord, ma douce. »

Inspirant difficilement, je questionne :

« Que veux-tu dire par se serrer les coudes ? »

Il m'a suffi d'entendre son nom. C'est tombé si abruptement, Sherlock Holmes. Seigneur Dieu, comment peut-on ressentir autant de dépendance pour un être vivant ? Son visage, le souvenir de cet ensemble, un nez, une bouche et une paire d'yeux, m'étourdit de malheur, de tristesse et d'accablement. Ce sera toujours plus fort que moi, je l'admire, je le chéris, je l'aime.

« Le procès est aujourd'hui si j'ai bien compris, le gars sait même pas que Richard est pas Richard. Il serait temps d'être honnête, de lui avouer toute cette putain d'histoire de dingue et de le reconquérir. »

Un rire jaune me traverse avant de franchir sèchement la barrière de mes lèvres.

« On ne reconquiert pas Sherlock. On l'a ou on ne l'a plus. » Je siffle froidement.

« Dis pas de conneries, tu vas me donner mal à la tête. Il faut que vous arrêtiez tous d'idéaliser ce mec. Rosie et toi vous en faites juste des caisses. Ce n'est pas un ange, ce n'est pas une statue, c'est un homme. Il t'aime ou il t'a aimé selon toi, sauf qu'il l'a fait, c'est ce qui compte. Quand on aime, les sentiments ne se tirent pas bagage à la main juste parce que le grand Sherlock Holmes a décidé que c'était terminé. Alors tu vas aller te laver le visage parce qu'entre nous, t'as l'air d'un mourant et même si sa sainteté Sherlock côtoie des cadavres, ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille s'en taper un. Moi je vais faire chauffer le moteur de la voiture. » Cingle Stamford comme il se lève, reliant le geste à la parole non sans un dernier regard réprobateur.

Je l'observe quitter la pièce décontenancé. Sherlock est un homme, mais un homme Sherlock. Ça veut tout dire. Demeurant silencieux, j'observe mes mains tremblantes. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de les observer, elles ont fait tant de choses ! Toutefois, c'était moi qui les guidais. J'étais maître de moi-même tout au long de cette tragique aventure. J'ai détruit mon bonheur de mes poings. Un soupir qui n'est autre qu'une expiration douloureuse franchit mes lèvres. Quelle horreur.

« Mon chéri, viens t'asseoir. » Appelle Rosalie Stamford.

Surpris, je me redresse et allais saisir ma canne lorsque celle-ci choie à terre, roulant sur le carrelage. Satané bâton de malheur. M'avançant à l'encontre de mon support, je trébuche et tombe sur ma jambe malade un râle de douleur vrombissant dans ma gorge.

« Fais chier ! Marre de cette saloperie ! »

Je reste à terre, incapable d'attraper ma canne, la jambe trop lancinante pour que je puisse m'y appuyer. Rosie apparaît alors sur le seuil de la cuisine me consultant d'un regard d'une chaleur maternelle où, grâce à Dieu, la pitié n'a pas sa place. Elle s'avance de ses pas légers, ses pantoufles ponctuant sa démarche de petits bruits feutrés. Depuis mon arrivée, elle n'a rien dit de particulier, elle ne m'en veut pas sans pour autant tolérer mon comportement, je l'ai déçue.

«Tu étais devenu moins maladroit, il avait changé cela aussi. » Note-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse et je sens monter toutes ces émotions que je retenais jusque-là.

« Je déteste cette canne Rosie..., je me déteste, je suis si désolé... » Je me décompose, baissant les yeux sur ces horribles mains accrochées à mon corps tandis que ma vue se floute, se déforme et que de longs sillons salés font leur chemin sur mes joues.

« Je sais mon chéri, ça va aller. » Déclare la brune en un souffle, s'agenouillant péniblement afin m'entourer de ses bras frêles.

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu es un homme fantastique et il est assez intelligent pour s'en apercevoir. » Souffle-t-elle avant d'embrasser mon front.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile. » Je rétorque, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

« Je veux bien croire que les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles dans la vie mais parfois, il faut arrêter de tout compliquer. Un plus un égale deux, on l'apprend, on l'assimile et cela devient aisé. Un enfant peut le faire, pourquoi pas toi, diplômé en médecine et un homme d'un génie à peine concevable ? »

Je contemple ses yeux d'un bleu ciel vaste et scintillant où brillent une confiance et une foi indéfectibles. Quel ange cette femme-là, un petit bout de paradis, ma Rosie...

« Vous n'êtes pas croyables ! Je vais allumer mon truc, deux secondes à tout casser que ça m'a pris et je reviens, PAF ! Tout le monde est par terre ! » S'écrie Mike, abasourdi.

Un regard complice plus tard, la future maman et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire.

« Aide-nous au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

«Son frère ne nous laissera jamais approcher. » Gémis-je comme Mike braque durement la voiture afin de négocier son entrée sur l'autoroute.

« Il y a pas que de la bière dans ce gros bide, qu'il tente un peu de m'arrêter pour voir. Il devinera jamais où son parapluie va finir... » Menace-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Ahuri, je fixe son profil baigné par la douce lumière bleutée d'un après-midi pluvieux.

« Tu aurais été un très bon soldat. » Dis-je, sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit au service de recrutement ! Réformé qu'ils m'ont répondu les salauds. » Se gausse-t-il, sa bedaine se secouant au gré des soubresauts produits par son hilarité.

Arrivé au tribunal, une angoisse terrible s'abat sur moi et j'aurais changé d'avis si Stamford ne m'avait pas tendu ma canne presque plus décidé que moi face à l'épreuve sans pareille qu'est celle de reconquérir Sherlock Holmes.

« On doit bien avoir trente minutes de retard. Va falloir la jouer fine pour trouver la salle d'audience. »

« Ou pas. » Je rétorque, une berline noire se garant sous nos yeux, à une place de toute évidence réservée pour l'occasion, l'homme au parapluie, aussi roux qu'un brasier incandescent, en descend guindé dans un costume d'une splendeur époustouflante, Sherlock le suivant, aussi beau qu'à l'accoutumée, le trench-coat dont il était rentré vêtu un soir de canicule, déposé négligemment sur ses épaules. Ils progressent tous deux vers le Tribunal, montant les marches avec une lenteur si prononcée, qu'ils paraissent vouloir se mettre plus en retard qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

« Il faut qu'on les rattrape. Il ne peut pas aller à cette audience sans être au fait de la réelle identité de Richard. » Je souffle, me mettant en marche.

« Tsss, tu me diras pourquoi les riches ont toujours les meilleures places de parc ! » S'essouffle Mike, me suivant d'un pas irrégulier.

Bien que l'on traverse la rue à la vitesse que l'on peut attendre d'un handicapé et d'un homme légèrement en surpoids, les frères Holmes sont déjà sur le seuil du Tribunal lorsqu'il nous reste encore une cinquantaine de marches à gravir.

« Tant pis. » Se secoue Stamford avant de hurler, manquant de me faire chuter de surprise :

« Gentlemen ! Messieurs Holmes ! »

« Jesus… Mike que crois-tu être en train de faire ! » Je souffle, paniqué.

« Ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter et moi je ne veux pas crever sur ces marches avant d'avoir vu mon gamin. » Chuchote-il tandis que les deux silhouettes noires pivotent sur elles-mêmes et que le regard du PDG croise le mien.

« Monsieur Holmes, Sherlock mon pote. » Salue Mike tout sourire lorsque nous arrivons enfin à leur niveau.

« Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais. » Note dédaigneusement le roux, ses rétines ne contenant que très peu leur lueur de colère quand elles se posent sur moi.

« Il faut le comprendre, la défaite n'est pas inscrite dans son ADN. » Sourit derechef mon meilleur ami, goguenard.

« Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle. » Dis-je fermement sans pour autant parvenir à affronter proprement ses rétines fixées sur moi.

« Il n'a plus rien à vous dire. » Crache l'homme au parapluie.

«Toi, mon gars, on va se trouver un petit coin tranquille en amoureux et tente même pas de me mettre en colère, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Proclame mon meilleur ami, manifestement aux frontières de son sang-froid.

« Vous n'oseriez pas menacer un homme de loi ? » Susurre le frère Holmes, méprisant tandis que ses intonations gagnent en froideur.

« J'ai l'air d'un type que ça dérange ? Maintenant bouge un peu, on va rentrer se mettre au chaud. » Réplique Stamford, désignant la porte du Tribunal d'un grand mouvement de bras.

Le roux émet un sifflement sec de haine pure puis s'exécute d'un pas noble, d'une classe génétique.

Nous nous retrouvons donc seuls sur le palier dantesque d'un Tribunal d'une bonne centaine d'années, Sherlock gardant le silence et moi haletant piteusement. Rassembler son courage, choisir les bons mots car ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que j'aurai le loisir de m'exprimer face au brun.

« Pour un génie, tu as été bien stupide ces derniers temps. » Je débute, rêvant à l'instant même où ces mots franchissent mes lèvres, de pouvoir m'administrer la raclée du siècle.

Bien au contraire, je me regarde poursuivre sur ma lancée, ébahi lorsqu'un maigre sourire parvient à s'étendre sur mes lèvres :

« Et ça se dit ''détective''. Jim Moriarty que nous nommons communément Richard est l'un de mes anciens clients avec qui j'ai sympathisé car avant toi, il a été le seul à daigner m'acheter mes photocopieuses qui, quitte à être honnête, auraient été mieux vendues dans un entrepôt insalubre infesté de drogués pour autant que le vendeur fusse un autre que moi. Richard était gentil, il était beaucoup plus jeune et je me suis surpris à vouloir le protéger, je me suis retrouvé à me prendre pour son grand frère. Dieu, j'ai été bête ! Comment te dire qu'il m'a bien eu ? Ma foi, je viens de le faire ! Il est arrivé en sang et moi je me suis pris pour un soldat, je l'ai aidé car il m'a promis d'agir convenablement. Richard l'a fait, Moriarty, non. Il n'y avait pas de plan, vérifie, utilise ton cerveau dernier cri et tu verras. Tu as osé me dire que tu ne me connaissais pas, mauvais menteur. Tu me connais sur le bout des doigts et que tu aies eu l'audace de me croire attiré par ton argent me sidère ! Dans cette optique, pourquoi me cramponnerais-je à un homme sans le sous ? Si mes sentiments n'étaient que poudre aux yeux, pourquoi suis-je ici à essayer de te faire entendre raison ? Parce que je me suis pris au jeu ? Parce que je me suis surpris à t'aimer alors que ce n'était pas mentionné dans le script ? Bon Dieu eh ben si c'est le cas, je voudrais tout de même ma part du magot ! »

Le brun ne pipe mot avant de relever indifféremment :

« Lorsque tu te mets en colère, tes origines campagnardes ressortent. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, ça c'est ton boulot. » Objecte le scientifique, bravant la distance entre nos deux corps, rapprochant nos figures à un point où nos souffles ne forment plus qu'un amas d'air chaud et moite baignant la délicate membrane de nos visages à chaque expiration.

Son regard est toujours aussi lointain, ne donnant pas sur l'âme comme on pourrait le penser mais bien sur les ténèbres. Il pose une main sur ma joue, la caressant avec douceur, semblant égaré dans ses pensées, ses traits perdant infinitésimalement de leur substance comme s'il s'était arrangé pour disparaître dans les tréfonds de son âme, comme si cette esclandre ne le concernait en rien.

« Je peux oublier. Oui, il semble que ma mémoire peut se défaire des événements précédant cette fâcheuse séparation. »

« Qu'est-ce que... » M'entends-je questionner avec effarement.

« Je parle. » M'interrompt le détective, poursuivant sans plus d'humanité que préalablement :

« Lorsque tu reviendras, je ne permettrai pas que ce genre d'événement se reproduise. Il n'y aura plus de confiance, pas une fibre de foi. Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? »

« Oui. » Lâchais-je malgré moi, malgré l'étau enserrant ma poitrine.

« Bien. Médite sur ta décision car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. À présent je dois me retirer, j'ai un procès à perdre. » Clôture-t-il, son masque facial entrouvrant les lèvres, une expiration lente composée de gaz carbonique aux relents de nicotine et de cassis atterrissant sur mon visage.

Il se détourne dans un bruit de tissus froissé, la pluie frappe toujours le bitume, la terre continue de tourner toutefois je ne saurais décrire la dimension parallèle dont je viens d'apercevoir l'ébauche, une peur farouche me clouant sur place. Ce n'est pas un ange, ce n'est pas une statue cependant je doute que cela soit encore humain.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu parce que, pour être sincère avec vous, je veux que ces derniers chapitres soient les plus beaux, je veux que cette histoire soit aussi saisissante qu'elle a été pour moi.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mais en attendant, donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Bisous **

**A. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Voici le dernier chapitre, mon Dieu. Un épilogue suivra, c'est certain et c'est en cour d'écriture. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci infiniment, merci vraiment. **

**Peneloo, haha, Peneloo chérie, merci. **

* * *

_You could still be,_  
_what you want to,_  
_What you said you were,_  
_when I met you._

_/_

_Tu peux toujours être ce que tu veux,_

_ce que tu as dis que tu étais,_

_ lorsque je t'ai rencontré._

* * *

**Une rupture, c'est le mot. Lorsque l'on brise un lien, on le rompt de ses propres mains. Dans un premier temps, on ne se rend pas tout à fait compte que l'acte en so****i**** est ****irréversible. Notre cerveau, nos émotions, nos pensées se rassemblent, se consultent, arguant que ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Les souvenirs s'amassent et défilent sous les yeux tenu****s**** clos, démontrant la beauté des instants passés, arguant que tout cel****a ne s'est pas effacé, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout va reprendre parce qu'il y avait l'intensité dans les regards partagés, parce qu'il y avait cette chaleur incendiant les viscères à chaque contact importun de deux peaux. Il y avait et il pourra****it y avoir encore plus.**

**Alors on vagabonde dans un sens puis dans l'autre, on attend et on espère que tout **_**s'arrangera.**_

_« Hey m'sieur Watson ! » Appelle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien._

_Faisant volte__-__face avec lenteur, cherchant un appu__i__ stabl__e pour ma canne tandis que je progresse sur le gazon gorgé d'eau, un bruit de succion humide accompagnant mon avancée, je lance un maigre sourire à la bande de jeune__s__ hippie__s__ qui investi__t__ le parc en face de chez moi depuis maintenant cinq mois. _

_« Comment __vas-tu Clive ? » Souris-je au garçon assis en tailleur à l'entrée de sa tente, une guirlande composée de canettes vides accrochée au__x__ pans de son logis de fortune, la pluie claquant en de petits clapotis apaisants sur le nylon tendu._

_« Bien m'sieur, c'est __un chouette coin par ici vous savez ? » Répond gaiement le plus jeune (dix-sept ans, il __ne peut décemment être plus âgé__), découvrant sa chevelure brune, fouillis de mèches jaillissan__t__ de toutes parts, entreten__u__ semble-t-il par un apport régulier en cras__ses et saletés en tout genre._

_« Oui. » __J'admets__, observant l'adolescent comme il lève la tête, bouche ouverte et apprécie pendant une bonne minute, les gouttes de plui__e__ couvrant son visage._

_Il finit pourtant par se redresser, passant une vive main dans ses cheveux, il m'envoie une œillade complice._

_« Z'allez pas rest__er__ planté là, entrez. » M'invite-il, ôtant soigneusement ses baskets usée__s, rafistolées au ruban adhésif__, les laissant à ''l'entrée''._

_J'hésite à accepter son invitation lorsque je me surpre__nds, assis à la place désertée par le plus jeune, enlevant mes chaussure__s__ non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Je sais que ces jeunes ne me les volerai__ent__ pas, enfin ceux que je connais, pour ce qui est des nouveaux venus, la certitude est moindre. Avant de péné__trer dans la tente, je renvoie un salut hasardeux aux jeunes resté__s__ planté__s__ sous la pluie, chantant sourire aux lèvres._

_À l'intérieur de la tente, l'atmosphère humide, presque étouffante, reste curieusement apaisante. Le sol est couvert de draps colorés, rêches tout en étant étrangement moelleux. L'espace quoique confiné, est accueillant, embaumé d'une senteur d'encens entêtante. Au cœur d'un fatras de couettes, couvertures, sac__s__ en plastiqu__e__, peluches (une du moins) et sacs de couchag__e__ est assis le jeune homme, le visage ga__i__ comme il déclare :_

_« J'vous aurais bien proposé un peu de thé mais je n'ai pas de bouilloire, ni de prises électriques d'ailleurs. »_

_«Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. » Souris-je en retour._

_« Z'ête__s un type cool m'sieur Watson. Y a bien des__ gens là-dehors, et pensez pas que je parle de cette malhonnête de __Levinson, qui voudraient nous chasser d'ici. Pour nous envoyer où, vous me direz. Ben justement. Sont fort__s__ pour vous faire déguerpir mais il y a plus personne quand vous vous retrouvez seul__ sous la pluie. » Poursuit le garçon sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, comme il sort une bo__î__te métallique d'un sac en plastique et qu'il se met à effriter une boule irrégulière, d'un vert passé, à l'odeur peu singulière. « Vous par contre, z'avez toujou__rs été sympa avec nous. Savez, je me souviens encore du jour où vous av__ez appris à danser avec nous...__ c'était cool. »_

_« Il faut dire que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix. » Répond__s__-je taquin, suivant chacun des gestes experts de Clive tandis __qu'il roule ce qui semble à l'évidence être un joint de belle taille._

_« Hahaha ouais c'est vrai mais je me suis amusé comme un dingue. Z'avez pas idée à quel point ça peu__t__ faire du bien de voir d'autre__s__ gueule__s__ de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un b__ail que je vous voyais plus. » Rit le jeune homme, allumant son joint avec cette désinvolture qu'on__t__ tous ces jeunes aux jeans troués et aux baskets rafistolées, une nonchalance dénonçant un désespoir digne, celui-là même qui n'attend plus rien du monde, ce__lui qui appartient à ceux qui n'ont plus besoin de personne._

_Le silence s'installe, mes yeux sont rivés sur les lèvres pulpeuses du plus jeune, à cet amas de fumée gris claire, d'une sensualité et d'une volupté fascinante qu'il avale goulûment._

_« J'avais m__omentanément déménagé. » __Je confie__après un raclement de gorge._

_« Momentanément, hein... Les trucs momentanés c'est rien que de la merde, n'est-ce pas ? » Rit-il doucement, deux cascades de fumée se déversant de son nez. _

_« C'est relatif mais tu as raison. »_

_« Un peu que j'ai raison m'sieur Watson. Momentané ça signifie que quand tu commences à vraiment aimer ta vie, à te figurer que les choses peuvent devenir sympa, tout se volatilise. ''Momentané''. »_

_Il mime les guillemets de ses doigts, une grimace étirant ses traits, provoquant en mon sein, un fou rire bref mais sincère._

_Le brun me lance un regard vitreux rayonnant d'une joie enfantine alors qu'il me tend son joint, admettant d'une voix caressante tout en restant indéniablement fatiguée :_

_« Vous en avez besoin, ça se voit. »_

_« Clive je n'ai pas__…__ » __Je commence__d'un ton tempéré._

_« Deux, trois lattes et ça ira mieux. » M'interrompt-il, la douceur de sa voix me déconcertant quelque peu._

_J'observe John Watson s'emparer de la ''cigarette'' tendue e__t la porter à ses lèvres. Oui, __je regarde cet homme comme s'il__s'était agi__d'un étranger car cela ne peut décemment être moi. La progression spécifique, lente et rapide de la fumée dans mes membres, le brouillard investissant mon cerveau, l'odeur boisé__e__ sub__tilement grasse de l'herbe mélangée aux épices de l'encens, cette sensation de sécheresse humide sur la langue, l'engourdissement des facultés intellectuelles puis le vide catatonique, la plénitude exacerbée, l'humanité multipliée par deux._

_« Z'allez mieux__ n'est-ce pas ? » Questionne Clive, s'allongeant au cœur des couvertures, son sempiterne__l__ sourire accroché aux lèvres._

_Faisant de même, tirant distraitement sur le joint, je l'entend__s__ s'extasier :_

_« C'est le printemps dans la bouche, ouais. Le jardin d'Éden ! »_

_Je me surprends à rire de sa remarque, le yeux ancrés au ''plafond'', la pluie tambourinant au-dessus de nos corps étendus. Il a raison, ce parfum, un bouquet intense et exquis, le printemps._

_Nous demeurons silencieux, un éclat de rire franchiss__ant par moment la barrière de nos lèvres que l'on pensait closes. Mon sang cogne dans mes veine__s__, mon crâne bat tel les ailes d'un oiseau en cage, le vide de l'univers me faisant de l'œil, une quiétude médicinale compressant mon être._

_Je parle sans même m'__en apercevoir, chuchotant des phrases entière__s__ sans qu'un son ne vibre dans ma gorge. Je raconte ma peine en silence, la chute, la misère. Je conte mes journées faite__s__ de regrets, de nausées et de culpabilité. Je chante muettement mon désarroi, cette mésaven__ture qu'aucun mot ne pourra jamais définir entièrement. Nul alphabet ne sera assez grand pour décrire ma souffrance. Car j'ai eu mal tout du long, j'ai eu si mal que les larmes ne viennent plus. Il ne me reste que la migraine, des hauts__-__le__-__cœur ainsi qu'un__e poignée de souvenirs trop douloureux pour être même espionn__és__ furtivement. Ma tête pivote alors sur le côté, observant les traits relâchés du garçon, la teinte orangé__e__ que prend la lumière une fois filtrée par le nylon de la tente encadrant paisiblement s__on visage. Il est allongé sans retenu__e__, abandonné dans ses draps sales et râpeux, excl__u__ du monde._

_« Comment trouves-tu la force de te lever tou__s__ les matins Clive ? »__Je demande __faiblement, un respect immense m'obstruant la gorge._

_Le jeune homme inspire__ mollement, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à peine. Il lève la main comme pour saisir la toile au-dessus de nous, ses doigts osseux légèrement repliés sur eux-même__s__, __répondant un maigre sourire aux lèvre__s__ :_

_« Au début, mes doigts étaient vifs, ouverts et dr__oits comme des pics à glace. Je voulais saisir ma chance, être prêt pour vivre m'sieur. Je voulais juste vivre. Puis avec le temps, ils ont perdu cet espoir qui les faisai__t__ se dresser fièrement, avec le temps, ils ont compris qu'il n'y avait rien à saisi__r là dehors, rien qui ne leur soi__t__ destin__é__. Alors pour vous répondre sans mentir, je vous avouerais m'sieur Watson, que je ne me lève plus, un corps n'est que peu de cho__se__s__ lorsque l'esprit ne sui__t__ pas__. Donc je souris quand je le peux encore et j'attend__s. »_

_« Qu'attends-tu donc ? »_

_« Que le grand jeu se termine m'sieur Watson. »_

**J'ai acquiescé fébrilement, me suis redressé et ai remercié le garçon. J'aurais voulu faire plus, lui donner tout ce que j'étais en mesure d'offrir. Mais à l'instar de ce jeune ****homme âgé de dix-sept ans à peine, je n'avais plus rien. Comment expliquer mon état d'esprit devant cet enfant qui se retrouve aussi dépouillé qu'un vieil homme approchant la quarantaine ? Est-ce donc cela la vie ? Est-ce que ce stupide jeu vaut réellement**** la peine que l'on se donne ? Je n'en suis plus certain. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus jouer, je suis fatigué****. Alors je suis rentré chez moi****, pieds nus, la pluie trempant allègrement mes vêtements, ma canne claquant en rythme sur le bitum****e. Une fois dans mon deux pièces, j'ai regardé le jour abandonner, puis la nuit naître. Les paroles du scientifique vibraient à mes oreilles. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, un jugement sévère me condamnant à perpétuité. Mais il me manqua****it, il me manquait terriblement et bien que je fusse sûr que son amour pour moi n'était plus depuis longtemps, le mien continuai****t**** imperturbablement sa progression. Aussi ne fus-je pas surpris au matin, assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que je composais**** le numéro du détective, l'œil rivé sur les touches, enclenchant le haut****-****parleur afin de poser le téléphone devant moi sur la surface boisée, la tête enfoui dans mes bras. **

_« John. » Observe-t-il sans froideur, ni chaleur._

_« Sherlock. » Fais-je en retour, les syllabes prononcées me blessant la gorge._

_Les minutes glissent, le silence s'étire, un mal de tête cuisant embrase mes nerfs, tout es__t__ devenu si douloureux._

_« Je rentre. » __Je confie__, un flot de sentiments saisissan__t__ mon être, un frisson d'émoi __me parcourant impitoyablement, mon souffle se fait anarchique, pénible et misérable._

_« Je t'attends. » Déclare-t-il sans variation de son timbre de voix._

_Ma main se dresse au-dessus du cellulaire, hésitant à mettre fin à la conversation téléphonique. Elle avance, recule, tremble puis la tonalité la prend de court. Il a raccroché. Un hoquet de surprise me traverse avant que ma main ne retrouve sa place sur la table._

_Des phrases, des milliers de phrases se disputent une place dans mon esprit. Passant de ''__Il aurait pu...'', à ''Il aurait dû...'', l'habitu__elle__ ''Ce n'est pas juste.'', fidèlement suivie par sa consœur, ''J'ai tout gâch__é__.'' _

**Un mois que je suis rentré ''à la maison'', Baker Street. Mon mode de vie est demeuré inchangé et je peux en dire autant de celui de Sherlock. Il a, comme convenu avec lui-même et au vu des preuves accablantes dont il ne pouvait nier l'existence, perdu son procès contre Richard Brook. Jim Moriarty s'en est allé avec la fortune des deux associés, semer la pauvreté sur son chemin. Nous avons repris nos vies comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Comme m'avait confirmé le détective, son cerveau a pu ''oublier'' ma tromperie, sa fortune réduite en miette****s**** et bien plus encore. Je dois avouer que le scientifique a fait preuve d'un sang****-****froid remarquable, refusant le moindre geste de ''pitié'' (ce sont ses mots) allant jusqu'à cracher au visage de son frère, celui-ci lui proposant ''aimablement'' un soutie****n**** financier, offrant de surcroît, d'éponger ses dettes. Au lieu de quoi, Sherlock a décidé de reprendre la seule activité professionnelle qu'il ai****t**** jamais pu effectuer sans embûches : détective consultant. Bien évidem****m****ent ****, à une échelle réduite, pas d'entreprise aux allures de gratte****-****ciel, ni d'employés incompétents dont il pourrait détruire la personnalité chaque malheureux ****jour de leurs vies. Oui, tout a repris sa place. J'ai retrouvé un emploi à temps partiel de médecin généraliste, assistant le détective à mes heures perdu****es**** (Et même durant mes heures de travail à mon grand dam).**

**Néanmoins, malgré cet équilibre de vie apparent, je ne pourrais trouver les mots pour exprimer les changements irréversibles qu'a causé****s**** cette mésaventure. Le lien que nous entretenions Sherlock et moi, nos personnalités elles-mêmes, l'atmosph****ère étrange écrasant nos corps en permanence, je reste incapable de le décrire proprement car ça a changé, tout a changé et rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.**

Je me relis silencieusement, une étrange émotion enserrant ma poitrine. À qui la faute hein ? John Watson, le seul et l'unique. Je masse ma jambe lancinante le regard ailleurs, on frappe à la porte d'entrée et j'empoigne nonchalamment ma canne, allant ouvrir d'un pas claudiquant.

« Bonjour monsieur, j'ai un colis à l'attention de monsieur John Watson. » Déclare la factrice, une jeune fille à la chevelure atrocement rousse, d'un orange si pétant qu'il semble être capable, à l'instar du soleil, de rendre aveugle.

« C'est moi. » J'admets, m'efforçant de détourner les yeux de cette tignasse plus handicapante encore qu'un sigle nazi tatoué au milieu du front.

« Il me faudrait votre signature. » Sourit-elle, gênée.

Je m'exécute, saisis mon colis et ne pouvant me résoudre à garder le silence plus longtemps, je questionne, indiquant la crinière de la plus jeune d'un mouvement de la tête :

« C'est une coloration ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme hoquette, balbutie inintelligiblement et je dois lui faire répéter ses dires d'une voix conciliante.

« Je suis rousse en fait mais… je voulais les éclaircir un peu, ils étaient trop orange, monsieur. »

« Ils le sont encore plus. » Je note, amusé, tout en conservant un timbre de voix chaleureux. « Votre coiffeur ferait mieux de changer de métier. »

La factrice gesticule, mal à l'aise, avouant comme elle rosit avec fureur :

« J'suis pas allé chez un coiffeur monsieur. »

« Pauvre enfant, ne soyez pas si embarrassée. Il est vrai qu'au premier abord, cette couleur surprend mais je vous assure qu'elle vous sied à merveille. » Je mens, regrettant la gêne évidente que j'ai causée chez la jeune distributrice.

« Merci monsieur, c'est gentil de dire ça mais vous pouvez être sûr que quand mes cheveux reprendront leur couleur naturelle, j'y toucherai plus jamais. » Confie-t-elle décidée.

« Sage décision. » Souris-je. « Bonne journée. »

«À vous aussi ! »

J'allais refermer la porte lorsque la silhouette de Sherlock se dessine dans les escaliers. Les pans de son trench-coat brassent l'air autour de lui, morbides, englobant sa fine taille tandis qu'il ignore sereinement le salut de la jeune fille et en fait tout autant du mien, pénétrant d'un pas raide dans l'appartement. Inspirant longuement, las, je me décide à fermer derrière lui.

« Jette-le. » Siffle alors le détective.

Sourd à sa requête, je dépose soigneusement le paquet aux côtés de ses semblables dans le placard. Me redressant, je suis à peine surpris de trouver le brun debout au milieu du salon son regard acéré braqué sur moi. Nerveux, je resserre ma prise sur ma canne, plaidant d'une voix mal assurée :

« Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, tout cela vaut une fortune. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » Avertit sombrement le scientifique, ses lèvres se plissant comme son visage frémit d'un ennui aussi soudain que fugace.

Dès mon arrivée à l'appartement, des colis ont commencé à être livrés deux fois par semaine, toujours du même expéditeur. Ils contiennent pour la plupart, des bijoux inestimables, des vêtements aux tissus raffinés, des parures fabuleuses ainsi que des breloques rares d'une variété infinie datant d'époques dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Le tout accompagné d'une petite carte relatant d'une encre écarlate, les pays parcourus par l'arnaqueur, des lettres soignées clôturant les maigres missives d'un incorruptible ''_Je vous aime, JM'_'. Bien entendu, j'ai immédiatement songé à les lui renvoyer mais il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Après quoi, je me suis mis à les offrir. Clive a été le premier à qui j'ai dispensé, le contenu d'un des colis, une montre à gousset d'époque en argent, ensuite ce fut le tour de Mike qui eut droit à une chevalière frappée d'un écuissons dont j'ignore la signification, faite d'or massif, si lourde que l'on peine à lever le doigt lorsqu'on la glisse, puis j'en envoyais symboliquement un à Carls Powers qui bien que surpris, me remercia énergiquement. J'étais arrivé au bout de ma liste d'amis de sexe masculin aussi décidais-je de les conserver afin de les offrir les jours de fêtes. L'idée même que je puisse prendre le temps de les ouvrir déplaisant superficiellement (Il n'y a pas de synonymes en mesure de décrire l'apathie cadavérique l'accablant) au détective. Pourtant c'est l'unique preuve d'humanité qu'il m'accorde, le seul instant où je me surprends à lui trouver des airs de vivant.

« Que penses-tu que je ressentes lorsque tu accordes de l'importance aux attentions d'un autre ? » Questionne indifféremment Sherlock, ôtant son manteau avec désinvolture, la tonalité de sa voix aussi plate et rectiligne que le dessin d'un moniteur cardiaque branché à un mort.

« Ah parce que tu ressens ? » Je réplique sans réfléchir, une rancœur anormale me coupant le souffle, faisant vibrer en moi, un ressentiment étrange envers le génie.

Holmes relève mécaniquement la tête, m'accordant un regard dénué d'intérêt comme il lance :

« Tu m'ennuies. »

Surpris, j'acquiesce sans mot dire, cette déclaration m'ébranlant plus encore que s'il m'avait craché au visage. Car venant d'un homme d'une telle envergure, un homme dont la souffrance quotidienne est un ennui défait de toute limite, infiniment brutal et sans logique, c'est bien l'injure la plus douloureuse. Nous ne retournerons plus à l'état de douceur, de quiétude mollassonne et moelleuse dont nous abusions au commencement, je l'ai bien compris. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il de ce fait, à me faire comprendre une leçon dont je connais chaque palier par cœur ? Ne pouvons-nous pas conserver un minimum de cordialité, d'amitié puisque le reste nous est interdit ? Je l'observe quitter la pièce et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'en ressortira pas avant des heures. Ravalant difficilement une boule visqueuse de sentiments acides et corrosifs, je me décide à ranger mon journal, ma plume accrochant momentanément mon regard. Le seul cadeau que j'ai accepté de Moriarty. Il m'a semblé qu'en m'offrant cet outil, il comprenait, qu'il se souciait peut-être réellement de ma personne et s'intéressait à mes loisirs. Au demeurant, l'animosité que j'ai pour Jim Moriarty reste la même et je ne peux me leurrer quant à sa réelle motivation. Ces cadeaux, ces bijoux, toutes ces chaleureuses attentions détruisent peu à peu le reste de relation que j'entretiens encore avec Sherlock. Et pourtant... une fois mes effets soigneusement rangés, je prends silencieusement place devant le contenu géométrique du cagibi et ouvre instinctivement le paquet livré une poignée de minutes auparavant. N'accordant que peu d'intérêt au cadeau en soit, je m'empresse de saisir la carte postale au dos de laquelle se dessine, cette fois, une cascade magnifique à l'eau claire et torrentielle. Admirant la photo, émerveillé malgré moi, je me décide à retourner le carton, mes yeux contemplant l'écriture propre et fine du malfaiteur :

_John chéri,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_La Suisse est un pays splendide, sincèrement._

_Je ne doute pas que ses paysages verdoyants d'un pittoresque propre à sa réputation vous auraient ravi._

_Saviez-vous que les chutes du Reichenbach mesurent plus de 200 mètres ?_

_On ne peut y accéder qu'en embarquant dans un funiculaire dangereusement vieux mais ajoutant une touche de je-ne-sais quoi à l'atmosphère dégagée en ce lieu._

_La rumeur prétend de surcroît que deux hommes rivaux y ont perdu la vie._

_N'est-ce pas fantastique ?_

_J'aurais été heureux de vous y accompagner._

_Prenez soin de vous mon adoré._

_Je vous aime,_

_JM_

La relisant à plusieurs reprises, je ne peux empêcher un maigre sourire de germer sur mes lèvres. Bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais de vive voix, les récits de Richard égayent mes journées. Je me suis surpris, certains jours, à attendre impatiemment le courrier. Quelle mauvaise personne que cet homme-là cependant, il peut se montrer d'une gentillesse surprenante, sincèrement attachante. Par moment, j'aurais souhaité que ses mots viennent de Sherlock, que toute cette attention et ces marques de tendresse ne soient pas de lui mais bien de l'homme dont mon amour pour lui fait plus office de prison que du paradis soyeux dépeint allègrement par la littérature, la société et qu'en-sais-je encore ?

Je sais au fond de moi que le scientifique m'a aimé, il m'a réellement aimé autant et peut-être plus que je ne l'aimais à l'époque et cet amour perdu est également une des raisons qui me font vivre à ses côtés. Car un jour, peut-être, renaîtra-t-il de ses cendres, un Lazare revenant à la vie au son de mes supplications incessantes. Poussant un faible soupir, je range le paquet, son contenu ainsi que la carte postale. Reichenbach..., cela a l'air bien joli.

Me redressant difficilement, je vais prendre place sur le canapé. On est samedi, mes séries brésiliennes préférées ne seront pas diffusées, la matinée est bien entamée et en dépit de pouvoir regarder la télé, je contemple stoïquement le ciel par la fenêtre à ma gauche. Les heures défilent sans qu'un son ne vibre dans l'appartement, j'ai le corps engourdi et les yeux secs. Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer une main sur mes paupières douloureuses, la salle de bain s'ouvre sur le brun échevelé. Il porte son pyjama et resserrant les pans de son peignoir bleu qu'il a de toute évidence enfilé avec ses vêtements du soir au cours de son isolement, il s'avance à mon encontre d'un pas d'une nonchalance dansante et ses yeux calmes rivés aux miens, il vient s'allonger sur le canapé, sa tête venant reposer sur mes cuisses. Je ne dis rien comme à l'accoutumée et me contente de glisser une main caressante dans ses boucles tandis qu'il enfouit légèrement son visage au creux de mon ventre. L'heure de la lecture est arrivée.

Nous ne nous touchons plus, ne nous adressons plus de mots caressants ni doucereux et nous embrassons encore moins. Une relation platonique en tous sens et en toutes heures. Une frigidité propre aux cadavres et un sentimentalisme inexistant nous gouvernent en permanence excepté durant l'instant béni de la lecture. Louée soit cette affection du génie pour les livres car c'est bien tout ce qu'il nous reste à partager depuis mon retour. Peu m'importe le sujet de sa lecture, un manuel de mécanique quantique, une encyclopédie ou autres ouvrages sans intérêt. Oui, je me fiche de cela comme d'une guigne pour peu qu'il prenne place sur le canapé comme par le passé, me confiant son bien le plus cher, où sont enfouis milles secrets et connaissances obscures, son crâne. Si j'étais en mesure de choisir la durée de cet instant, il perdurerait éternellement. Comment puis-je consentir à ce qu'il en soit autrement ? Il est mien, je l'adore et le chéris plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Cela étant, il ne m'appartient pas de choisir la longueur d'un livre dont la fin a déjà été arrêtée. Aussi, je savoure ces heures le temps qu'elles durent, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le souffle haché. Que Dieu ait pitié de moi et me rende l'amour de Sherlock Holmes.

Nous conservons cette douce intimité quelques minutes durant puis, le détective sort un livre relié de cuir pourpre de la poche de son peignoir. Le fameux roman dont il m'avait, jadis, refusé la lecture. Je n'interromps pas les mouvements réguliers de mes doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène, le génie ouvre délicatement l'ouvrage, sa voix s'élevant non pas avec cette froideur morbide à laquelle je m'étais résignée mais bien avec ce chant doux et alcoolisé qu'il adopte lors de nos moments privilégiés :

« _L'automne 1995 fut certainement le plus beau de mon existence. J'avais alors quatorze ans et mes parents me surprirent en annonçant l'arrivée de mon __cousin qui demeurerait avec nous pour une durée indéterminée. Ceci signifiant que, tout comme moi, ils n'étaient pas au fait de la réelle durée de son séjour. Bien que j'ignorasse jusqu'à l'existence de cousins dans l'arbre généalogique __constitu__é__ dans mo__n esprit où figuraient fidèlement papa, maman et Victor (moi), je fus heureux d'y __ajouter un nouveau membre à qui, je ne le savais pas encore, je m'attacherais bien plus que de raison : Sherlock Holmes..._ »

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Voilà. Cette fic a été vraiment passionnante à écrire. Et je ne parle pas du ''passionnant'' auquel tout le monde pense, je parle de ce besoin qui surplombe tout le reste, ce besoin qui n'existe que parce qu'en réalité, il n'y a aucune envie qui puisse lui faire concurrence. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de son écriture et bien sûr, il y aura un épilogue, je ne suis pas un monstre ahahah ! **

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, voilà la fin complète. Seigneur, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, votre soutient et votre gentillesse ! C'était magique, parce qu'on a tous écrit, on a tous rit et peut-être avons-nous été tristes au même instant car vos mots à tous m'ont inspiré à un moment où un autre. Cette histoire en bas n'est là que parce que je voulais la partager avec vous, elle n'est là que pour vous. Merci. **

* * *

_Now, darling,  
don't lose your head,  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you..._

_/_

_Maintenant chéri, _

_ne perds pas l'esprit _

_car aucun de nous n'était un ange_

_et tu sais que je t'aime... _

-_Speeding cars/ Imogen Heap _

* * *

**Le temps est une magie ancestrale dont on ****n'****a jamais pu assimiler toutes les données. D'où vient-il ? Quelle raison peut-on prêter à son œuvre ? Nous l'ignorons ****toutefois, cela ne nous empêche pas de le laisser régner en maître sur nos existences. Il fait de nous des prodiges, des records men, des ''à pe****u**** pr****ès**** trente ans'', il efface nos peines et nos chagrins et transforme nos espoirs fraîchement nés en désespoirs d'une vieillesse risible. Le temps n'a pas épargné mon amour pour Sherlock Holmes et aussi brillant était-il au début, il s'est bien vite mué en une breloque terne et passée de mode. Car trois ans se sont écoulés depuis mon acte impardonnable. Acte que le détective ****a**** soigneusement feint d'oublier, chose que je peine à présent à lui excuser. Les secondes chutaient, les minutes glissaient, les heures couraient, le temps m'effritait. J'ai longtemps pensé que mes sentiments suffiraient à supporter le cachot de notre relation, j'ai prié pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Lorsque le scientifique se dressait contre l'une de mes sorties, je ne sortais plus, quand son imagination injuste prétendait m'avoir vu converser trop longuement avec le boulanger, la caissière ou même u****n**** vendeur quelconque, je me faisais livrer nos commissions. Nous sommes bien vite arrivés au stade où aucune sortie ne m'était permise sans la présence du brun. Là où j'allais, il me suivait tel un spectre vengeur, son regard inquisiteur analysant le moindre de mes gestes. Que dire de cela si ce n'est que j'avais pris perpétuité pour un crime dont j'avais moi aussi été la victime ? **

**Je peux dès lors dire sans mentir que j'ai compris ma leçon et que je pourrais la réciter les yeux clos : L'amour ne suff****it pas, il n'a jamais suff****i****.**

**Par conséquent, je ne peux supporter cet emprisonnement un jour de plus, pas une seconde même. Je nous ai donné le temps de nous unir à nouveau mais ce même temps nous a séparés plus que de raison. **

Je me relis une dernière fois, le cœur d'une légèreté lancinante, la tête emplie de ténèbres amorphes, expié de toutes fautes. J'ai assez attendu, j'ai trop attendu. Me redressant silencieusement, j'empoigne ma canne ainsi que ma valise. Droit au centre du salon, j'observe une dernière fois l'appartement, _notre appartement_. Ce qui était censé être notre refuge, parodié impitoyablement en cage dorée. Hésitant à l'idée de laisser mon journal afin que le scientifique prenne conscience de cette horreur que j'ai tue durant trois longues années, en une sorte de lettre d'adieu, je finis par l'empoigner lui aussi et à le glisser sous mon bras. Il n'y a pas homme sur terre plus à même de comprendre cette épreuve que Sherlock Holmes. Un silence assourdissant m'accompagne comme je quitte la pièce, fermant consciencieusement derrière moi avant de glisser la clé sous le paillasson. Madame Hudson est au marché, Sherlock ne rentrera pas avant quinze heures. Un sourire amer naît sur mes lèvres, il est bien singulier le désespoir qui vous anime lorsque vos jours se résument à épier l'existence des autres en dépit de pouvoir prendre soin de la vôtre.

Devant l'immeuble aux briques rouges, je retrouve Mike qui, me délestant de mes bagages, s'enquiert :

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Je vais pouvoir commencer à le faire. »

Nous prenons place dans l'auto grise et mes pensées m'entraînent cruellement à ce que Sherlock et moi étions, _avant_. Nos débuts hasardeux, nos sentiments incompréhensibles, puissants et irrévocables. Cette affection qui semblait faire partie de nous tant elle était naturelle, nos moments d'alchimie, nos instants de paradis. Cet amour que je pensais inébranlable, cet amour si ancré en nous qu'il débordait de nos regards et brûlait ce monde dont nous n'avions conservé que les cicatrices. Cela aurait pu marcher, on aurait pu être magnifiques, on aurait pu...

« Roule plus vite je t'en conjure. » Je déclare, effondré, abruti de tristesse.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

Être un génie représente bien des inconvénients. Tout savoir avant tout le monde, même lorsque nous préférerions évoluer dans l'ignorance la plus totale. J'observe le paillasson légèrement de biais, une affliction terrible, sourde et vicieuse m'embrasant, mes os semblant vouloir jaillir de mes chairs. Il est parti. Inutile de me dire qu'il ne reviendra pas et pourtant, l'analyse est déjà faite. Il s'en est allé sans se retourner. Prenant place dos à la porte de l'appartement, les jambes étendues devant moi, je songe, réfléchis et retrace mon parcours, _notre parcours, _au point de provoquer une douleur pénétrante au cœur de mon crâne.

La vérité est que je ne parvenais pas à pardonner, j'étais incapable d'effacer cette donnée de mes circuits. J'ai pourtant fermement prétendu le contraire. J'ai menti avec une foi que je ne me connaissais pas. Mais à chaque battement de cil, à chaque inspiration, j'y repensais. Son visage n'était plus fait que de glaise et d'incertitude. Un sentiment d'insécurité m'empêchant tout bonnement de l'aimer comme j'aurais dû, comme je savais l'aimer.

Il m'appartient, il est à moi, cependant, il est également la multitude de possibilités qui lui permettent d'agir comme bon lui semble, d'appartenir à sept milliards d'autres personnes. Je ne peux tolérer cela. L'amour devrait pouvoir changer cela, l'amour devrait supprimer le monde extérieur, créer une dépendance aussi morale que _physique._ L'amour devrait être une garantie incorruptible, attestant le trépas de la personne chérie si celle-ci venait à s'éloigner des sentiments partagés, à nourrir une envie d'éloignement quelconque. Mais l'amour est inutile, l'amour n'est pas suffisant.

Allumant silencieusement une cigarette, j'inspire son poison à m'en retourner les tripes, le monde vacille autour de moi puis reprend sa position initiale. J'ai tenté d'exécuter cette garantie de mes mains, d'en créer et gouverner chaque part. De contrôler ses allées et venues puisque l'amour n'en était pas capable, de proscrire tout éloignement moral et physique, de recentrer toute son attention sur ma personne et sur personne d'autre. Car il est mon univers et cela doit être réciproque. Je souhaite le voir vivre avec moi et _pour moi__._

J'ai échoué.

Une colère foudroyante gonfle en mon sein, ravageant tout sur son passage, mes membres se crispant à en faire grincer mes articulations, ma cigarette se broyant entre mes doigts alors qu'un cri de rage m'échappe, rugissant dans le couloir vide en une plainte animale déchirante. Il ne reviendra pas, j'aurai beau mentir, fabuler, extrapoler à en perdre le souffle, il ne reviendra pas car cet homme-là me connaît mieux que quiconque sur cette maudite planète. Il _sait _que je ne change pas d'avis, je ne reviens pas sur mes décisions et encore moins sur celle que mon esprit a prise pour moi. Je ne peux pas ! JE NE POURRAI JAMAIS LUI PARDONNER !

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Je tonne avec violence, mon crâne frappant durement la paroi dans mon dos.

Cela ne se peut pas ! Je DOIS lui pardonner ! Je le souhaite follement alors pourquoi en suis-je incapable ? Fou de rage, je m'empare de la clé abandonnée par l'ex-soldat et pénètre dans ce qui fut _notre _logis. Chaque détail, le moindre artifice, accessoire décoratif, coussin, meuble me saute au visage. Aussi maigre que furent ses possessions, leurs absences n'en sont pas moins remarquées. Il n'a rien laissé, pas même le plus insignifiant des bibelots, rien. Tout à ma colère, je m'empare du premier objet à ma portée et le détruit dans un grand fracas, aveuglé par une rage pleine à ras-bord de frustration et d'un désespoir primitif, je me laisse aller à ces sentiments qui m'ont jadis refusé le plus petit échantillon de leurs substances. Ravageant le salon avec frénésie, les gestes désordonnés, le souffle bruyant, les dents serrées, je m'emploie à détruire ce monde qui n'a pas su nous contenir, ces quatre murs qui nous ont vus mourir. Mes forces me quittent peu à peu avant de m'abandonner tremblant au pied du canapé, les mains encadrant douloureusement mes tempes. Mes yeux se portent sur le ciel à la fenêtre, une impulsion léthargique balançant mon buste d'avant en arrière. J'ai été fait prisonnier par mon propre esprit, ma seule envie d'aimer, mon désir d'être chéri moi aussi pour ce que je suis. S'il existe une hypothétique entité là-haut, elle doit se jouer de moi en m'affublant d'innombrables défauts sans m'accorder tout ce à quoi un être peut aspirer. Que le Diable emporte mon palais mental, maudit soit mon génie tant envié, que le vent balaie ma science ! Que faire de tout cela s'ils m'empêchent d'être humain ? Ma conscience n'a plus que faire de l'incartade de John Watson mais mon cerveau lui refuse le pardon. Eh bien, je veux être abruti, je choisis John.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Je passais deux jours entiers reclus dans _notre _appartement à m'asseoir, à me coucher, à observer par la fenêtre, les bras ballant au milieu du salon, les yeux clos sous la douche, refusant toutes visites, abandonnant l'idée de me nourrir. Je laissais les vagues d'un malaise vertigineux m'assaillir, le silence bercer mes divagations, mes songes compulsifs. Mes sens s'exacerbant, la plus petite envie, les gestes les plus insignifiants, impulsifs et sans logique apparente retranscrivant mon comportement dans son entièreté. Un retour brutal aux instincts, une renaissance éblouissante. Lorsque vint le troisième jour, j'étais si éreinté que le moindre mouvement semblait requérir une force bien au-dessus de mes capacités physiques. Je me redressai pourtant lentement, accueillant avec plaisir le vertige secouant mes membres, et pris place devant le placard de l'entrée où devaient encore reposer les présents envoyés par Jim Moriarty. John l'ignore sans doute, mais j'ai conscience que, plus que l'offrande elle-même, ce sont les cartes qui lui plaisent. Il les lit avec application, un sourire naissant imperturbablement sur ses lèvres et ce sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Peut-être est-ce là l'attitude qui me répugne le plus chez lui. Autant peut-elle être louable, autant elle m'irrite au plus haut point : sa sensibilité. Il en faut si peu pour l'émerveiller ! Et pourtant, je n'y parviens plus et cet honneur revient à un arnaqueur sans scrupule pas plus grand qu'une pile de tabourets.

Ouvrant le placard avec nonchalance, je me décidais à découvrir ce que ces cartes avaient de si fantastique. Les premières missives furent d'une banalité douloureuse, d'un ennui que je ne saurais décrire. Leurs mièvreries sentimentales manquant de me faire rendre le contenu de mon estomac (eau, bile et boyaux). Puis vinrent les plus récentes, déconcertantes, me confortant remarquablement dans ma décision :

_John Chéri,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Je suis de retour à Londres depuis peu._

_Bien que je ne compte pas y séjourner plus de quelques jours,_

_je ne peux décemment me résoudre à ne pas vous rencontrer._

_Je sera__i__ à l'estaminet où nous sommes allé__s__ boire ce fameux café le 28 à 15 heures 30._

_Soye__z certain que je vous y attendra__i__ jusqu'à la fermeture._

_Je vous aime,_

_JM _

La missive du vingt-neuf accélérant les battements de mon pauvre cœur :

_Mon amour,_

_Je ne suis pas surpris par votre absence à notre rendez-vous._

_Cependant, je me répète, c'est indéniable_

_mais sachez qu'aussi intelligent __que __puisse être Sherlock Holmes,_

_il reste un sociopathe dont le premier amour est et demeurera sa propre personne._

_Aussi dérangé que puisse être mon esprit,_

_lui, il ne vous négligera jamais comme le sien s'applique à le faire._

_John, n'avez-vous pas une once de compassion pour moi ?_

_Lorsque vous fermez les yeux et songez à nos entrevues passées,_

_ne ressentez-vous que du dégoût ?_

_Vous et moi savons bien que non._

_Vous m'aimez John._

_J'étais l'homme derrière le masque, l'homme dans votre cœur._

_Que l'affection que vous __me __portez __soit bien maigre face à celle que vous nourrissez pour ce dérangé m'est bien égal._

_L'amour reste l'amour et ce malgré sa quantité._

_Lorsque vous en aurez assez de lui, lorsque cette parodie pitoyable et tragique prendra fin,_

_je sera__i__ toujours là._

_J'attendra__i__ et il vous suffira d'aller prendre place dans notre café pour que je vienne à vous._

_Je vous aime John Watson,_

_JM_

Mes doigts laissent mollement échapper la missive qui, chutant en un tourbillon faible, échoue au sol dans un bruit tendre de caresse volatile. John n'a pas failli, il n'a pas abandonné. Malgré les arguments plus que pertinents, même à la vue de cet étrange amour que cet homme étalait devant lui, cet amour au cœur de pierre semblant capable de tout, il est demeuré mien. Il eût pourtant été mieux inspiré de céder à ses avances car voilà un homme qui promettant monts et merveilles, ne se dérobe par quand vient le temps de les acquérir. Moriarty est capable de vous garantir la lune et de s'en emparer le soir même.

Alors que moi, Sherlock Holmes, je ne saurais même définir ce qu'est une merveille en soi. Après tout, c'est d'une relativité absurde. Aussi, quel intérêt aurais-je à promettre ces inepties ? À quoi bon acheter des fantaisies si je reste incapable de dire un simple ''Je ne t'en veux pas.'' ? Toutefois, j'ai pris ma décision. Tout est immuable, rien n'est constant, nulle chose n'est imprescriptible tout comme moi, ma personnalité, ma science. Il n'est sur terre sacrifice qui ne puisse être accompli. Je suis né avec ce don, cette folie inaltérable, assurément, je mourrai avec elle. Cependant, bien que je ne sache vivre autrement, bien que ce monde me semble bien trop grand, mal défini et d'une instabilité effrayante, bien qu'il me serait plus aisé de perdurer dans cet état comateux, dans cet univers sublime fait de couleur, de sensations déchirantes, de vagues de chaleur frigorifiées, d'images hurlantes et d'obscurité dansante, je vais m'en défaire, avancer et apprendre à vivre sans elle, _ma science_. Il est certain (Dieu, rien n'est plus sûr.) que je ne pourrai la refréner mais elle ne guidera plus mes pas. Je serai homme.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Le train glisse en silence, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures, je savoure ma douce folie, je lui adresse milles baisers d'adieu, furieux, enfiévré, désespéré et larmoyant, inondant les textures, les surfaces tantôt lisses et rugueuses de mon palais mental. Cela a toujours été difficile d'afficher sur ce visage extérieur, le tumulte intérieur m'accablant. Pourtant, là-bas, tout est si simple, cette face au cœur de mes méninges, cette figure en tout point semblable à celle qui s'affiche sur l'emballage est noyée de larmes roulant sur des joues d'un rose candide, ce visage fascinant qui pâle, torturé, affligé aux lisières du concevable, se retire dans un état de détresse pleine, sans nuance, ni faux-semblant. Une désolation saisissante balançant son corps en tous sens, ses lèvres laissant échapper haut dans cet univers défait de gravité, des plainte déchirantes, des appels tourmentés d'une voix rauque et se jetant au sol, ici, puis, là-bas, il se secoue, tremble, hurle sa peine, ses sillons d'eau salée englobant la substance changeante des lieux et bientôt, c'est tout le palais entier qui se lamente, les mémoires hurlent à en briser leurs tranches, les connaissances se cognent au murs, les souvenirs s'arrachent le visage, se griffent sauvagement, les données s'entrechoquent, les capacités se replient dans des chagrins faits de spasmes, de contractions sèches et douloureuses. Le deuil de l'insurmontable, le désarroi de tout un monde. Deux longues heures durant, je m'apitoie, je supplie, j'accepte puis quémande le pardon, j'hurle, soupire, saigne, pleure silencieusement mais lorsque s'approche la fin, je me jette à genoux, crie à m'en briser la voix, plaide mon sort, en appelle à la pitié, et je me vois tremblant, déclarant d'une voix torturée : «_ Qu'est-elle donc cette humanité ? N'avons-nous jamais été qu'un châtiment à tes yeux ? N'avons-nous pas été un paradis pour toi ? Nous nous sommes mis à ta disposition, nous avons grand__i__ avec toi, t'avons protégé et secour__u__ à chaque moment. Nous ne t'avons jamais trahit alors pourquoi ? Je t'en supplie... Elle, elle ne saura que te rendre malheureux, elle n'est rien, elle trouble les esprit__s__ puis les réduit à néant. L'humanité est une __damnation, elle n'apporte jamais que malheur et folie. Tu dois entendre raison... _» Mais rien n'y fait et je me vois perdre espoir, je vois ma figure blêmir, mon corps frémir et mon double s'enfuir dans les dédales de couloirs s'assombrissant un peu plus chaque instant. La nuit s'abat pourtant sur le palais mental, un cri d'une souffrance épouvantable s'élevant dans les tréfonds obscurs de mes pensées, un cri sauvage de terreur pure faisant trembler mon corps entier, le vrai, celui fait de chair et de sang.

Je relève alors les yeux, posant un regard nouveau sur le paysage à la fenêtre, un regard défait de toutes analyses, un regard simple dont l'action n'est pas suivie de déduction, un regard humain. Je suis prêt à me faire pardonner, je suis prêt à aimer John Watson.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci mille fois ! **

**J'espère vous retrouver très vite pour une autre histoire :)**

**Bisous **

**A.**


End file.
